Mentiras del alma
by andri88
Summary: Edward y Ben crecieron siendo los mejores amigos,pero son obligados a separarse. Años más tarde Edward conoce a Bella y siente que ya la conocía de antes. ¿Cuál es la relación entre Ben y Bella? Ed x Be. Todos humanos.
1. Prólogo

**Bueno, ya estoy aquí otra vez, esto es un no parar, jajaja. Esta vez os traigo una historia de knicnort3, la misma autora que Moon Scars y Pecados Inocentes. Espero que me sigais y me comenteis qué os va pareciendo ;) **

**El de hoy es muy cortito porque es el prólogo, pero mañana ya empezaremos con los capis :)**

**Hoy lo subo pronto para que os vayais situando y porque esta tarde no estoy, pero ya mañana los subiré como siempre, a las 7 de la tarde mas o menos (hora española) (vamos, como subía los capis de la historia anterior) y todos los dias, que se que os gusta eso, jajaja.**

**... ... ... ... **

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Mentiras del Alma:**

**Descripción: **¿Cuál es la diferencia entre el amor platónico y el romance? ¿Qué pasa si a tu alma gemela no es alguien por la que te sientes atraído naturalmente, pero el amor es tan intenso que has encontrado que quieres estar con esa persona a pesar de la falta de deseo físico?

Edward y Ben crecieron juntos, más cercanos que los mejores amigos. Ellos confiaron el uno en el otro para todo, y se dijeron todos los secretos, ¿o no? Obligados a separarse, años más tarde, Edward conoce Bella y siente una conexión con ella que él sólo había sentido con otra persona. ¿Cuál es el enlace entre Bella y Ben, y cómo reaccionará cuando Edward se entere?

**~ Prólogo ~**

"Conocerte fue el destino, convertirme en tu amigo fue una opción, pero para enamorarme de ti no tuve control".

A los doce años no se pensaba en el futuro, ni siquiera se pensaba en el mañana, lo único que importaba era a dónde ir durante el día y qué tipo de problemas o aventuras encontrarías. Mi niñez fue como cualquier otra, llena de rodillas raspadas y de un sinfín de cosas, y con un mejor amigo que nadie podría tener.

Hacíamos todo, absolutamente todo, juntos, nadábamos en los estanques, construíamos casas en los árboles, espiábamos a las niñas en los vestuarios de la piscina pública local mientras se cambiaban. La vida era buena cuando estábamos juntos, pero cuando nos separábamos, era una historia diferente.

Ninguno de nosotros tenía una vida familiar especialmente maravillosa. Mi madre era una frívola buscadora de oro que en su vida se dedicaba a tirarse a alguien que pudiera regalarle algo que ella quisiera. Mi padre no era diferente de cualquiera de las conquistas de mi madre, excepto que se negaba a ser estafado. Ambos ya tenían un hijo cuando se conocieron en un local. Ella tenía una hija, y él un hijo. Sólo estuvieron juntos durante poco más de un mes antes de que mi padre se inquietara y tuviera que marcharse, por supuesto que eso no pasó hasta después de que ella se enterara de que estaba embarazada de mí. Pero a ella no le importó, ella nos cogió a mi hermana y a mí, que todavía estaba en el vientre, y se fue detrás de mi padre, pidiéndole que se quedara.

No fue hasta que se metió en algunos problemas varios años más tarde, cuando decidió deshacerse de mí y enviarme a vivir con el padre que nunca había conocido. Pero la vida con él era tranquila y estable, y yo tenía el mejor hermano mayor que nadie pudiera tener. Sin embargo, nunca sentí que pertenecía a ese lugar hasta que conocí a mi mejor amigo el primer verano. Vivía cuatro casas más abajo, y tuvimos una afinidad inmediata. Un día lo vi jugar en frente de su casa, le pregunté si podía jugar con él, y fuimos inseparables desde aquel día, hasta muchos años después cuando la vida encontró una manera de separarnos de forma permanente.

Su madre murió cuando él tenía tres años, y su padre se había convertido en un alcohólico y estaba poco en casa, dejando que mi mejor amigo fuera criado en su mayoría por su abuela ya anciana.

Pero nosotros nos teníamos el uno al otro. Cada vez que nos enfadábamos o algo nos daba miedo, ya fuera de día o de noche, nunca dudábamos en correr a casa del otro y arrastrarnos a través de la ventana en una visita improvisada.

Éramos sólo un par de niños que pensábamos que seríamos amigos para siempre... pero 'para siempre' era demasiado tiempo.

"¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? Pensaba que éramos amigos, pensaba que eras la única persona que nunca me mentiría".

... ...

**Bueno, es cortito, lo sé, pero por algo hay que empezar, jejeje. Espero vuestros comentarios y nos vemos mañana ;)**


	2. Persiguiendo recuerdos

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Venga, voy a ser aún más buena y os voy a subir el primer capi para que vayais entendiendo cosas.**

**~ Capítulo 1 – Persiguiendo Recuerdos ~**

**EPOV**

"Emmett, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo?". Le pregunté con incredulidad cuando lo vi tomando fotos de chicas al azar con su iPhone en el club.

"¿Qué? Sólo quiero comparar las que me he tirado con las que me gustaría tirarme", dijo Emmett, como si fuera obvio y no hubiera nada malo con lo que estaba haciendo.

"No puedes tomar fotos de chicas que no conoces sin su permiso. Es un error... y es escalofriante", le dije, pero a él no le importó, siguió haciendo fotos.

"Hey sexy", dijo Tanya mientras me saludaba con los brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

"Llegas tarde", me quejé.

"Me he retrasado".

"¿Haciendo qué?". Le pregunté en un tono acusador.

"Vete a la mierda, ¿cuándo te has convertido en mi padre?"

"No lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que anoche te gustaba llamarme así", le dije con mi sonrisa más sexy, y ella no pudo evitar sonreír y presionar sus labios en los míos.

Tanya y yo había estado saliendo, dejándolo y volviendo, más de dos años. La mujer era una ninfómana, y aunque yo no me quejaba, a veces me sentía viejo y me empezaba a preocupar. Yo no era un tramposo, pero nos habíamos separado lo suficiente como para sentir que no me hacía falta estar con ella. Pero en el último mes, Tanya comenzó a hace alusión a la idea de vivir juntos, algo que con vehemencia traté de ignorar. Yo no quería vivir con Tanya, yo no quería vivir con nadie. Me gustaba mi espacio, y no tenía planes de renunciar a mi piso de soltero por cualquier mujer.

"Ven a bailar conmigo", dijo mientras me tiraba a la pista de baile. Tanya iba vestida con un traje de piel muy apretado, y tuve que admitir que la mujer era muy caliente pero no mantenía mi interés por mucho tiempo. Había dos mujeres bailando cerca, más atractivas que el infierno, me miraron a los ojos y empezaron a restregarse la una con la otra antes de que una metiera la lengua en la boca de la otra. Era repugnante y extremadamente estimulante al mismo tiempo.

"Oh, Dios mío, están enfermas", dijo Tanya después de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

"No sé, para ellas eso es bastante mejor que tener semen entre sus piernas", no estuve de acuerdo.

"Oh, ¿qué te gusta más, estar dentro de una mujer o que dos mujeres se lo monten?"

"¿A qué hombre no le gusta eso?". Le dije con una sonrisa diabólica.

"¿Qué hay en eso para que te parezca atractivo?", preguntó con verdadera curiosidad.

Me encogí de hombros. "¿Qué más se puede pedir? Dos bellas mujeres tocándose eróticamente, chupándose diferentes partes del cuerpo...", tuve que ajustarme mi pantalón por la idea. "Es tan… malo y travieso a la vez", no pude evitar sonreír al final.

"Bueno, ¿eso es en ambos sentidos?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¿Te gusta esa misma acción en dos chicos? Eso es travieso también".

Mi cara se distorsionó por ese pensamiento. "No, eso es completamente diferente".

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"No lo sé", dije alterado. "Simplemente... lo es. ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de esto, por favor?"

"Oh, estás un poco más sensible con ese tema, ¿no?"

Yo no le respondí, por lo que continuó moviendo su boca.

"Ya sabes, yo estaría dispuesta a tener una sesión de chicas, si tú estuvieras dispuesto a devolverme el favor y hacer un trío con otro hombre".

"Eres un bicho raro", le dije abiertamente.

"Bueno, un poco de condimento en la habitación no podría ser una mala cosa. Hemos sido últimamente un poco rancios. Entonces, ¿qué te parece experimentar conmigo?"

"Vete a la mierda", le dije, y luego la dejé sola sobre la pista de baile. Yo no estaba de humor para su mierda y definitivamente no estaba de humor para hablar de ese tema. Tanya seguía hablando de todos modos, nunca seguiríamos adelante si seguía diciendo todo lo que estaba diciendo, a ella simplemente le gustaba cabrearme, y definitivamente lo estaba haciendo.

"¿Dónde demonios te vas? Es muy temprano", dijo Emmett mientras cogía el abrigo y se dirigía a la puerta. "Hola... pensaba que íbamos a perdernos esta noche, que ibas a invitar a la arpía".

"Emmett, quédate y diviértete. He tenido un día largo. Voy a buscar un taxi para ir a casa".

"¿Estás seguro, hermano?", me preguntó preocupado.

"Ya no soy un niño, Em, puedo cuidar de mí mismo", le recordé. "Nos vemos".

"¡Mándame un mensaje cuando llegues a casa!", me gritó, y yo no pude evitar rodar los ojos. Emmett siempre había sido un poco sobreprotector conmigo, pero creo que era más una cosa de tamaño. Yo era un chico escuálido, que tendía a recibir muchas palizas, Emmett era más mayor y él siempre había sido un monstruo de la naturaleza. Me trataba como si yo fuera su hermano pequeño de alquiler, y supongo que yo le convertí en el sustituto de mi mejor amigo. Cada uno de nosotros asumió el papel que tenía, pero esos días habían pasado de largo, y yo trataba de no pensar en ellos.

Me fui a mi apartamento de Seattle, y ni siquiera me molesté en quitarme los zapatos antes de desplomarme en la cama. Yo no había bebido lo suficiente como para poder dormirme de golpe, lo que era una lástima, porque eso significaba que no podía decirle a Tanya que estaba borracho. ¿Por qué demonios querría un trío? La idea era suficiente para hacer que me dieran náuseas.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que yo me encontrara en la deriva.

... ...

_"Ben, ¿estás despierto?". Le pregunté mientras me arrastraba a través de la ventana de su dormitorio. Yo odiaba las tormentas eléctricas, y asustado, tenía que salir a ellas con el fin de llegar a casa de Ben, pero podía soportar los treinta segundos que tardaba en llegar allí, en lugar de pasar toda la noche yo solo. Grams estaba en su habitación desmayada, por supuesto, pero ella no me ponía nervioso, más bien era como si no existiera._

_"Apenas llueve", se quejó Ben._

_"He oído un trueno", susurré, y no esperé a que él dijera que estaba bien antes de deslizarme en la cama junto a él._

_"Hemos de tener los pies colgando de la cama, siempre amortiguarán todo", dijo Ben aturdido al tratar de volver a dormir._

_"¿Hey, Ben?"_

_"Uf, ¿qué?"_

_"¿Crees que siempre tendré miedo de las tormentas?"_

_"No lo sé. ¿Por qué no te dices a ti mismo que no tienes miedo, y entonces no lo tendrás?"._

_"No tengo miedo", me susurré a mí mismo, pero luego hubo un estruendo fuerte, y me agarré a un brazo de Ben por puro terror._

_"¡Ay, que dolor!", me gruñó. "El trueno no puede hacerte daño, simplemente relájate", ordenó y así lo hice. Ben siempre me hacía sentir mejor, él no tenía miedo a nada y me hubiera gustado haber podido encontrar el coraje de ser tan valiente como él. A los doce años, Ben era más grande que yo y era mucho más maduro, y yo lo único que quería era ser como él._

_Cerré los ojos por un segundo, y antes de darme cuenta, Ben me estaba empujando a un lado, con el sol brillante a través de la ventana._

_"Eddie, despierta". Él me empujó de nuevo, esta vez me caí de la cama._

_"Ay, ¿por qué demonios has hecho eso?". Le pregunté cuando la caída me despertó y, probablemente, me golpeé mi culo._

_"Es por la mañana. Tú abuela va a estar molesta si no estás en tu habitación cuando se despierte"._

_"Oh, mierda. Gracias Ben, hasta luego", le dije y luego me arrastré por la ventana._

_Ben era mi roca, y en ese momento, yo realmente no tenía ni idea de lo que haría sin él._  
><em><br>_... ...

Los recuerdos venían a menudo en forma de sueños. Yo estaba tan convencido de que Ben y yo nunca nos separaríamos, que todavía me sorprendía cuando me despertaba y me daba cuenta de que no lo había visto en casi una década. Era extraño que hubiera soñado con las noches tormentosas que pasé con Ben cuando el clima actual era el más bonito, pero yo no quería pensar en ello el tiempo suficiente como para considerar realmente lo que eso significaba.

A veces me preguntaba si Emmet todavía pensaba en Ben tanto como yo, o si la pérdida de su hermano era algo demasiado difícil como para pensarlo. Nunca hablábamos de él, era sólo un conocimiento silencioso que los dos sabíamos que teníamos que dejarlo atrás, pero yo no podía controlar mis sueños y diría que Emmett también tenía dificultades.

Me pareció estar soñando con Ben incluso más de lo habitual últimamente, y me pregunté por qué era eso, pero me sentí aliviado cuando noté que en los sueños nunca aparecía ese día que no quería que hubiera existido nunca. Ben y yo fuimos distanciados después de ese día, pero a pesar de que me molesté nunca pensé que podríamos perder por completo los lazos que teníamos. Nunca consideré por un momento que desaparecería y que no se pondría en contacto conmigo o con su hermano. Era incomprensible, y sin embargo, nunca volvimos a hablar. Y todo porque ese día tonto cuando teníamos quince años, ese horrible momento arruinó una amistad que significaba más para mí que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Pero los dos fuimos diferentes después, e incluso años más tarde, esperaba que encontráramos una manera de estar uno en la vida del otro, yo sabía que nunca estaríamos más cercanos que alguna vez estuvimos, pero sólo quería contar con él en mi vida, yo lo necesitaba, pero eso nunca iba a suceder.

La madre de Ben me llamó y me dijo que había muerto en un accidente de coche, y mi mundo pareció detenerse. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de pedirle disculpas por cómo me comporté la última vez que nos vimos, nunca le dije lo mucho que significaba para mí, y nunca lo haría.

Era difícil ser amigo de Emmett después de que Ben se hubiera ido, pero ambos perdimos a Ben por lo que era natural que buscáramos un reemplazo, aunque los dos sabíamos que ninguno de nosotros nunca llenaría realmente ese vacío. Yo estaba agradecido de tener todavía a Emmett en mi vida, y me prometí que nunca perdería otra amistad como la que perdí con Ben.

Me levanté, me vestí, y seguí con mi fin de semana aburrido. La mayoría de la gente no podía esperar a pasar la semana para tener tiempo libre el fin de semana, pero yo odiaba el tiempo libre. Me gustaba mi espacio, pero odiaba no tener nada que hacer, porque era cuando me daba cuenta de que estaba realmente solo en el mundo. Yo tenía amigos, por supuesto, pero nadie estaba pensando en mí, y a nadie más que a Emmett le importaba si salía de casa o no. Era en el fin de semana cuando más echaba de menos a Ben, era el momento en el que no tenía nada más que hacer que obsesionarme con lo que hice mal.

Mi móvil sonó poco después de la una del mediodía, y no me sorprendió ver el número de Emmett. Por supuesto, era extraño que en realidad estuviera llamándome en lugar de enviándome mensajes de texto, pero me encogí de hombros e hice caso omiso a la llamada. Yo no tenía ganas de hablar en ese momento.

Menos de quince minutos más tarde, había alguien golpeando mi puerta.

"Edward, ¿estás ahí?". La voz de Emmett resonó. "¡EDWARD! Maldita sea, si no abres la puerta te juro que voy a romper la cerradura. ¡No me enviaste un mensaje ayer por la noche, así que estoy pensando que estás muerto en un callejón o algo ahora mismo! ¡Y es mejor que estés muerto, porque de lo contrario voy a patearte el culo por no enviarme el mensaje!".

Mierda.

Emmett nunca hacía amenazas vacías, lo que significaba que iba a conseguir lo que fuera para entrar. Él era tan jodidamente inmaduro. Veintiocho años de edad y todavía actuaba como un adolescente, aparte de su apariencia física, era difícil de aceptar que en realidad fuera cuatro años mayor que yo.

Me obligué a levantarme del sofá y a abrir la puerta antes de que Em tuviera la oportunidad de echarla abajo.

"¡Edward!"

"¡Ya voy, cálmate!". Le dije mientras me acercaba cojeando por tener una pierna muerta. Yo moví mi pie, esperando que la sangre volviera para que yo pudiera tener algún nuevo sentimiento, pero todavía se sentía confusa cuando abrí el cerrojo para dejar entrar a Em.

"¿Fuiste asaltado o algo así?".

"Buenos días a ti también, Em".

"¿Buenos días? Es tarde ya. ¿Qué hiciste, volver aquí y beber a solas hasta perder el conocimiento?".

"No, no bebí ninguna bebida alcohólica cuando me fui ¿Qué coño quieres?".

"Yo estaba preocupado, hermano, no me enviaste un mensaje".

"Yo no soy un niño, Em. Soy totalmente capaz de llegar a casa sin llamar a mi mamá".

"Ah, querido, no tienes ni idea de cuánto tiempo he esperado a que me llamaras mamá", dijo con lágrimas de burla.

"Wow, realmente deberías haber sido actor".

"Cállate".

"No Em, de verdad, perdiste tu vocación convirtiéndote en un policía".

"O podría haberme convertido en un jugador profesional como tú", bromeó.

"El mercado de valores no es un juego", me quejé.

"Bien, tú estás apostando con dinero, ¿cuál es la diferencia?".

"Lo que sea". Yo no estaba dispuesto a sentarme y discutir con él. "¿Quieres una cerveza?"

"No, estoy ahorrando mi consumo de alcohol para Vértigo esta noche".

"¿Vas a ir al club otra vez?". Le pregunté con incredulidad.

"Sí", dijo sonando amargo.

"¿Por qué vas si no quieres?".

"Jasper conoció ayer por la noche a una chica y se comprometieron a verse también esta noche pero con otra chica más, lo que significa que tengo una cita a ciegas".

"Wow, Jazz ha decidido que está cansado de que su culo sea un soltero inmaduro, ¿eh?".

"No, yo creo que estas chicas son un paquete, no sé si sabes lo que quiero decir".

"Ah, ya veo".

"Hey, tráete a Tanya, así haremos una cita triple".

"¿Anoche dijiste lo deprimente y arpía que era, y ahora quieres que la lleve?"

"Bueno, tal vez se divierta como el infierno con esas chicas, va a ser una noche muy larga". Emmett podría decir por la mirada en mi cara que yo no estaba a su favor, por lo que añadió. "Oh, vamos. Tráete a alguien".

Suspiré y me di cuenta que yo no tenía una buena excusa para no ir, así que estuve de acuerdo con la esperanza de que Tanya ya hubiera hecho otros planes para que yo pudiera salir sin ella.

Pero, por supuesto, Tanya estaba libre, siempre estaba libre. Por lo menos yo sabía que iba a tener un trabajo duro esa noche, independientemente del hecho de que la hubiera abandonado la noche anterior.

Esperé hasta el último minuto antes de que finalmente se fuera y me vestí para la noche. Pero como estaba fuera de tiempo, no tuve la oportunidad de elegir algo de ropa. Miré en mi armario y me di cuenta de que no había hecho la colada en un tiempo y todas mis perchas estaban desnudas, así que empecé a cavar a través de la enorme pila de ropa sucia en el suelo. Tomé algunas camisas y decidí usar la que menos olía, y ni siquiera me importó lo suficiente como para plancharla. De todos modos yo no estaba tratando de impresionar a Tanya.

No me sorprendió cuando Tanya se vistió para putear a todas en el club, yo estaba preparado para eso. A veces pensaba en romper las cosas por completo con ella, pero siempre me venía una excusa para no hacerlo. Era una mierda para mí, pero yo la mantenía alrededor de mí porque sabía que con ella siempre podía echar un polvo.

Llegamos, y encontré a Em enseguida, él siempre era fácil de detectar. Jazz estaba con él, y junto a él había una rubia muy tetona.

"Ah, ahí está", dijo Jasper y subió su mano para que yo supiera donde estaba.

"Hey, ¿cómo te va?". Yo me había ido la noche anterior antes de que Jasper hubiera llegado al club, por lo que habían pasado unos meses desde que le había visto por última vez.

"Esta es mi cita Rosalie, Rose, estos son mi amigo Edward y su novia Tanya", dijo Jasper con una sonrisa. Me encogí en silencio cuando Jasper llamó a Tanya mi 'novia', aunque suponía que eso es lo que era, pero aún así hacía que se me pusiera la piel de gallina al escucharlo.

"Encantado de conocerte", le dije a Rose. "¿También ha venido tu amiga?". Le pregunté, preocupado de por qué la cita a ciegas de Emmett no estaba allí.

"Sí, ella estará aquí pronto", dijo Rose en voz baja. Por la forma en la que la mujer estaba vestida, me esperaba un comportamiento de zorra. Yo solía ser un buen juez del carácter, y realmente pensaba que esta chica, Rose, iba a ser un dolor en el culo, pero en realidad era muy agradable.

"¿Qué coño te pasa?". Le pregunté a Emmett en silencio mientras él ponía mala cara y cruzaba los brazos, negándose a mirar a Rose y a Jasper.

"No puedo esperar a que esta noche acabe para irme", dijo con amargura. Él miró a Jasper e hizo una mueca, y luego se dio la vuelta, fingiendo estar viendo los cuerpos balanceándose en la pista de baile.

"¿Sientes algo por la chica de Jasper?". Supuse en silencio.

"A la mierda, no, no puedo soportar a esa perra".

"Vaya, ¿dime cómo te sientes realmente?", bromeé, pero él no se reía. "¿La habías visto antes?".

"Ella vive en mi edificio, y su maldito perro sigue cagándose en mi periódico cada mañana. Me enfrenté a ella por eso, y ella sólo se rió y ni siquiera trató de limpiarlo".

Yo no podía dejar de reírme, así que me alegré de que la música estuviera demasiado alta como para que Jasper y la dueña del perro que se cagaba, me escucharan. "Hombre, hay algo más que eso de sentir algo hacia una mujer y su perro. ¿Qué está pasando en realidad?".

"No importa", dijo un poco en silencio, pero yo le oí de todos modos. Lo dejé pasar por el momento, pero estaba totalmente planeando obligarle a hablar más tarde.

"Hey, ahí está", Rose anunció y se volvió para ver a una mujer menuda, de pelo oscuro y corto, abriéndose paso entre la multitud a nuestra mesa. "Emmett, esta es Alice, Alice, este es Emmett", Rose le presentó su cita a Em. Alice era linda, pero ella era tan pequeña que parecía absolutamente ridícula al lado de Em Goliat.

Rose nos presentó a Tanya y a mí y a continuación los seis nos sentamos en un incómodo silencio durante dos canciones completas de baile.

"Entonces, ¿quieres bailar, o algo así?". Alice le preguntó finalmente a Emmett.

"No, creo que podría pisarte y aplastarte todo el cuerpo", dijo Emmett secamente.

"¿Y tú, muñeca, quieres ir a dar una vuelta?". Jasper le preguntó a Rose.

Rose miró extrañamente a Emmett, y luego se volvió de nuevo a Jasper. "Ya sabes, mis pies están realmente sufriendo en este momento. ¿Por qué no vas con Alice?".

Alice se volvió hacia su amiga con una sonrisa emocionada.

"¿Realmente no te importa?", Jasper le preguntó a Rose.

"No, en absoluto".

"Bueno, ¿qué te parece?", preguntó Jasper a Alice.

"Me encantaría", ella sonrió.

Jasper y Alice desaparecieron por completo, y no los vimos de nuevo hasta una hora y media después.

En ese mismo momento, Tanya me llevó a la barra y me senté allí mientras ella coqueteaba con el camarero. Pensé que lo estaba haciendo para tratar de darme celos, pero yo no era de esos tipos, además, eso nos haría tomarnos algunas bebidas gratis.

"Así que, eh... Garrett quiere llevarme a tomar algo, ¿qué te parece?". Tanya me preguntó de forma inesperada.

"¿Quién es Garrett?", le pregunté confundido.

"El camarero".

Me eché a reír. "¿El camarero quiere llevarte a tomar algo?". Me eché a reír otra vez. Yo no había estado prestando atención a su conversación, pero de nuevo, realmente no me importaba.

"Si, bueno, él no puede beber durante el trabajo, así que quiere llevarme a un club diferente, donde podamos tomar una copa juntos".

"Yo no soy tu novio, Tanya, puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana".

"¿Si no eres mi novio, qué diablos eres?", me preguntó airadamente. Ella no quería que la dejara salir con ese chico así como así, ella quería que yo hinchara el pecho y le amenazara por querer tirarse a mi chica, pero no lo hice y eso le molestó.

"Yo soy tu amigo para un polvo de vez en cuando", le dije sin emociones.

"Uhh, eres un cretino", dijo enérgicamente y luego agarró su bolso e hizo una señal al camarero para que la siguiera.

"Hey tío", le dije después a Garrett. "Ella se pone muy caliente después de tomar unos pocos Mai-Tais".

"Imbécil", dijo y salió furioso.

Supongo que yo no recibiría una mamada, después de todo.

¡Ja! Nos habíamos separado antes de tiempo durante dos noches, a lo mejor eso iba a ser suficiente como para terminarlo totalmente. Pero yo sabía más que eso, conectaríamos de nuevo en una semana o así, siempre lo hacíamos.

Regresé a la mesa y me sorprendí al ver a Emmett y a Rose tratando de devorarse uno la cara del otro. Me aclaré la garganta para anunciar mi presencia, pero no se detuvieron, así que decidí patear la pierna de Emmett.

"¡Ay, idiota! ¿Qué demonios?"

"Uh, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?"

"No, vete a la mierda".

Agarré el brazo de Emmett y lo aparté de la cita de Jasper.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Emmett, Rose está aquí con Jasper. ¿Estás dispuesto a perder a tu mejor amigo por esa chica que deja la mierda de su perro en tu puerta todas las mañanas?"

"Ed, yo realmente no creo que a Jazz le importe", dijo con una sonrisa y señaló al otro lado de la barra. Jasper estaba sentado en un taburete con Alice en su regazo, sus lenguas estaban anudadas.

"Mierda".

"Lo sé, todo ha salido bien", dijo Em, y luego me dio una palmadita en el hombro. "Ahora, si me disculpas, hermano". Él empezó a alejarse, pero luego se volvió hacia mí. "Será mejor que me mandes un mensaje de mierda esta noche, o realmente te voy a patear el culo".

Levanté mis manos a la defensiva. "Está bien, está bien".

Bueno, Jazz y Em iban follar esa noche, así que decidí buscar mi propia conquista.

Me puse a charlar con una cabeza roja prometedora, pero de repente, me aburrí. ¿Qué demonios era lo que me pasaba? Al igual que la noche anterior, me fui a casa solo y me quedé dormido sin haberme emborrachado primero.

Tanya estaba equivocada acerca de mí, yo no era un imbécil, era un perdedor.

Mi último pensamiento antes de dormirme fue el que yo sólo quería un descanso tranquilo, y rezaba para que no hubiera otro sueño inquietante... por lo menos una noche... necesitaba una noche sin ser atormentado por mi mejor amigo muerto.

... ...

**A partir de mañana empezaré a poner los agradecimientos ;) Espero vuestros comentarios a ver si os gusta o no :)**


	3. Charla tranquila

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Sé que teneis ganas de que salga Bella y sobretodo de que se aclaren esas dudas sobre Ben, poco a poco se irá descubriendo todo ;)**

**~ Capítulo 2 – Charla tranquila ~**

**EPOV**

"Estoy enamorado", anunció Emmett. Yo estaba en medio de un trabajo para una nueva campaña de publicidad en mi oficina, pero a Emmett nunca le importaba si estaba ocupado o no, él siempre llegaba cuando le daba la gana.

"Eso está muy bien. ¿Puedes quitar tus pies de mi escritorio, por favor?", le dije y le empujé.

"Ah, no te amargues porque tu vida amorosa sea horrible. De todos modos, ¿qué diablos es todo esto?", me preguntó mientras revolvía los papeles en mi escritorio.

"No estoy amargado, y no toque mis cosas. Tengo un plazo para esto, Emmett, de modo que, ¿qué quieres?".

"Realmente no sé por qué haces este trabajo. ¿Con jugar no tienes suficiente?".

"Emmett, si todo lo que hiciera fuera jugar en el mercado de valores me volvería loco".

"Bueno, mierda, pues entonces mándame el dinero a mí".

"No tiene nada que ver con el dinero, pero no me gusta estar tan aburrido, ¿qué pasa?". Le pregunté.

Emmett señaló su uniforme de oficial. "Estoy aquí de servicio".

"Si la agencia está bajo investigación por cualquier cosa, yo no tengo nada que ver con eso".

Emmett se rió. "Estaba aquí en respuesta a una pelea en el garaje, así que decidí venir a decirte hola".

"Bueno, hola, pero estoy muy ocupado ahora mismo".

"Bueno, ya puedo ver que no me quieres. Sólo quería hacerte saber que estoy enamorado y creo que voy a proponérselo".

"¿Qué?". Pregunté incrédulo. "Sólo has estado saliendo con Rose tres meses, no puede ser tan serio".

"Cuando lo sabes, lo sabes. Además, yo estaba pensando en llevarla a casa para que conozca a papá, y preguntárselo allí. Ya sabes, apuesto a que las flores silvestres están floreciendo en el prado en estos momentos".

"Em, no la lleves al prado", le dije rápidamente.

"¿Por qué? Apuesto a que le encantaría".

"Bueno, para empezar, es una caminata de cinco kilómetros, y Rose no parece ser del tipo de personas que le gusten las excursiones. Y dos, creo que es mejor que dejes ese lugar limpio".

La cara de Emmett se retorció ya que consideraba lo que había querido decir, y luego suspiró. "Supongo que tienes razón, pero todavía estoy pensando que tiene que conocer a papá, ¿quieres venir con nosotros?".

"Hombre, yo no he vuelto a Forks desde que me gradué, y realmente no tengo deseo de hacerlo".

"Apuesto a que a papá le encantaría verte".

"Lo veo cada vez que viene aquí, además es que no estoy seguro de que pueda estar tres horas atrapado en el coche con ella", dije con frialdad. Pronto me di cuenta que mi impresión inicial de Rosalie había sido correcta, ella era sin duda una perra. En realidad pensaba que era realmente buena para Em, que él necesitaba a alguien para que le pusiera en su sitio y le asustara, pero realmente no podía estar más de un par de horas con ella, y tenía que ser capaz de escapar si podía.

"Muy bien, muy bien, pero con el tiempo vas a tener que volver".

"¿Por qué diablos iba yo alguna vez a tener que volver? Forks es una de las ciudades más pequeñas de Washington, no hay nada que yo pudiera querer de allí".

"¿Qué hay de tu abuela?"

"La mujer murió hace casi una década".

"Sí, pero su tumba está allí, ¿no quieres ir a visitarla alguna vez?"

"No, no tengo ningún deseo de ir a visitar su tumba. Eso es morboso, si me lo preguntas. Además, esa vieja bruja nunca se preocupó por mí, ¿por qué diablos tendría que ir a visitar su cadáver en descomposición?".

"Eso es duro, hermano", dijo, pero yo me encogí de hombros. "¿Qué pasa con Ben? ¿No querrías visitar su tumba?", me preguntó de forma inesperada.

"Él no está enterrado allí, esa perra de su madre nunca nos dijo dónde lo enterró".

"¿Pero y si estuviera?"

Lo pensé por un momento, y luego sacudí la cabeza. "No, aún pienso que eso es asqueroso. Además, no importa, no voy a ir a Forks contigo".

"Bien, pero vas a venir a Canadá con nosotros la próxima semana".

"Sí, sobre eso..."

"No hay manera en el infierno de que retrocedas. Todos los chicos vamos una semana allí cada año, y no te permitiré que te escapes".

"Em, tengo mucha mierda aquí, realmente no creo que pueda tener toda una semana de..."

"Cierra la boca. Deja de hablar porque estás perdiendo el aliento. No voy a aceptar ninguna excusa, vas a ir y si tu jefe no te lo permite, voy tener que ir a hablar con él sobre eso". Emmett comenzó a caminar hacia la oficina de mi jefe, así que le llamé para que se detuviera.

"Vale, bien, iré". Yo realmente no necesitaba que mi hermano pseudo grande con su uniforme de oficial le preguntara a mi jefe que me diera vacaciones. Realmente deseaba que Em dejara de tratarme como a una niña de mierda, estaba empezando a cansarme.

Jasper, Emmett y yo siempre íbamos a Vancouver cada año para esquiar y para hacer snowboard. A veces venían otros chicos con nosotros, pero siempre había una regla: 'no chicas'. Era una semana de chicos, era tiempo para pasar el rato y no preocuparse por las sensibles mujeres, por sus sentimientos, y toda esa mierda. Así que imaginad mi sorpresa cuando llegamos al hotel y Rose estaba en el hall de la entrada con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

"Bebé, qué casualidad. Yo no sabía que ibas a estar aquí esta semana". Emmett era un mentiroso horrible.

"Eres un cretino de mierda", le dije para que fuera el único que pudiera oírme. Él me sonrió y luego se fue a por Rose. Me volví a Jasper, y era evidente que estaba buscando a Alice. "¿Tú también?".

Jasper sonrió tímidamente. "Lo siento hermano, fue idea de Emmett, y me dijo que tú no vendrías si sabías que ellas iban a estar aquí".

"Sí, ¿por qué diablos vendría? Vosotros dos vais a estar fuera con vuestras chicas durante todo el tiempo, ¿qué demonios se supone que debo hacer? Por lo menos si me lo hubierais dicho, podría haber traído a Tanya".

"Si, bueno, de eso es de lo que teníamos miedo. Tanya es una perra rancia, hombre. A ninguno de nosotros nos gusta pasar el rato con ella".

A veces sentía una necesidad insignificante de defender a mi 'novia', pero era difícil tener buenas excusas para su forma maliciosa, por lo que decidí hablar sobre su novia. "Bueno, Alice es una...". Yo no tenía nada, y Jasper lo sabía.

"Hombre, no puedes pensar en una cosa mala sobre mi chica", dijo con aires de suficiencia.

"Claro que puedo. Ella es… pequeña y si... se cayera en un agujero de nieve no podrías encontrarla. Va a arruinar nuestra semana", dije patéticamente.

Jasper se rió de mí mientras me daba palmaditas en el hombro antes de ver que Alice entraba en el vestíbulo. Y luego fue también y me dejó solo como un idiota. Me acerqué al mostrador y le entregué a la recepcionista mi tarjeta de crédito. Me habría ido a casa, pero pensé que al menos podría ir a las pistas sólo por un par de días.

Más tarde esa noche, Emmett me llamó y me rogó que fuera con todos a la cena, así que accedí. De todos modos era mejor que comer solo.

Llegué al restaurante un poco tarde, así que por supuesto que todos ya tenían sus bebidas y se estaban comiendo un aperitivo.

"Yo estaba a punto de volver a tu habitación y arrastrarte hasta aquí", Emmett me regañó.

"Estoy jodidamente aterrado, Em", dije sarcásticamente. "Lo siento, he perdido la noción del tiempo".

"Hombre, adivina quién es", Emmett apuntó a una mujer sentada con Alice.

Eché un vistazo a donde señalaba y me di cuenta de que ella parecía familiar, pero yo no podía ponerle cara.

"Ella es la hermana de Ben, Isabella. Maldito mundo pequeño ¿eh?".

Todo mi cuerpo se entumeció e incluso pude haber dejado de respirar un momento. No tenía ni idea de por qué había reaccionado así, pero hice todo lo posible para impulsar el sentimiento lejos e ignorarlo. Miré más de cerca a esa mujer aparentemente tímida, y realmente me di cuenta de que, en efecto, se parecía mucho a Ben. Yo siempre había sabido que tenía una media hermana, pero nunca la conocí. Emmett tenía razón, era un "maldito mundo pequeño".

"Hola, encantado de conocerte", le dije tratando de mantenerme casual, a pesar de que me sentía todo lo contrario. Era difícil estar cerca de otro recuerdo de Ben, cuando lo único que quería hacer era tratar de no pensar en él. "¿Así que tú eres amiga de Alice y Rosalie?". Le pregunté.

Se mordió el labio inferior, "Uh, sí. Conozco a Alice desde siempre, y ella me presentó a Rose hace unos años".

"¿Cómo está la zorra de tu madre?". Le pregunté antes de pensarlo realmente.

Isabella me miró asombrada por un momento, y Alice sorprendentemente me disparó una expresión de enfado. Yo nunca la había visto alterada en lo más mínimo, así que pensé que la había ofendido. Tal vez fue mi lengua la que le molestó.

"Lo siento, lo que yo quería decir es, ¿cómo está tu pobre madre?". Me corregí, pero Alice parecía estar más molesta, e Isabella volvió al tratar de mirar a otro sitio que no fuera a mí.

"¿Alguna vez conociste a su madre?". Alice preguntó con amargura.

"No, y confía en mí, no quisiera".

"Sí, esa mujer era una pieza, no te ofendas", Emmett me apoyó.

"Bueno, ¿cómo no se va a ofender? Ambos estáis siendo como un culo con una mujer que no conocéis".

"Hey, todo lo que sabemos es lo que mi hermano nos dijo", dijo Emmett rápidamente.

"Bueno, tal vez Ben no la conocía tan bien como él pensaba que lo hacía", dijo Alice airadamente. "O tal vez ella tomó algunas malas decisiones, tal vez necesitaba ayuda, no gente hablando mierda y emitiendo un juicio sobre ella".

Emmet comenzó a enfadarse en ese momento. "La mujer prácticamente destruyó la vida de mi padre. Lo siento, pero 'perra' en realidad es una palabra muy agradable para ella. Y encima ella sólo llamó a mi padre como si nada y le dijo que mi hermano se había muerto, pero ella no nos dio más información que eso. ¿Te das cuenta que yo nunca he estado en su tumba?".

"Bueno, vamos a calmarnos aquí", intervino Jasper. "Estamos de vacaciones, y la conversación está siendo demasiado caliente. Vamos a tener una cena sencilla, y más tarde hablaremos de todo esto".

Emmett y Alice apenas se miraron, pero lo dejaron ir.

Yo no pude apartar los ojos de Isabella en toda la cena. Ella no habló mucho, pero se parecía tanto a Ben que sabía a ciencia cierta que iba a tener sueños inquietos durante toda la noche.

... ...

_"¿Qué diablos te ha pasado?". Ben me preguntó preocupado mientras examinaba mi rostro magullado y mi labio ensangrentado._

_"Nada, olvídalo"._

_"No voy a olvidarlo. ¿Quién diablos te ha hecho eso?"_

_"Nadie, no importa"._

_"Ese maldito James", dijo y comenzó a alterarse._

_"¿A dónde vas?". Le pregunté en estado de pánico._

_"Voy a ir a patearle el culo"._

_"No, Ben. James es un imbécil, pero es fuerte. Acabarás saliendo herido y luego me voy a sentir como una mierda"._

_"¿Por qué demonios te ha golpeado esta vez?"_

_Me encogí de hombros. "Me dijo que estaba mirando a su novia"._

_Ben levantó la ceja. "¿En serio?"_

_"No", dije rápidamente. "... tal vez"._

_"Eres un jodido idiota. Te dije que te mantuvieras alejado de esa chica"._

_"Ah, vamos, Ella es la chica más caliente de la escuela, es difícil no mirarla"._

_Ben me miró por un momento y luego sacudió la cabeza. "Tienes lo que te mereces", dijo con amargura y luego se volvió a casa andando._

_"¡Masen!", Jacob Black me llamó mientras cruzaba la calle con su bicicleta._

_"¿Qué?". Grité y miré con una sonrisa como Ben caminaba hacia mí otra vez. Ese jodido idiota no podía enfadarse conmigo._

_"Partido de béisbol en el solar". Jake nos informó._

_Miré a Ben y él se encogió de hombros y asintió con la cabeza, así que cogimos nuestras bicicletas y seguimos a Jake hasta el campo._

_Ese fue el verano en el que teníamos trece años. El béisbol era la vida, y nos gustaba jugar. Cuando llegamos al solar, no me sorprendió en absoluto ver a James y a su banda esperando para jugar contra nosotros. James era un año mayor, y mucho más alto que todos en nuestro equipo, pero apestaba en el béisbol y por lo general ganábamos nosotros._

_"¿Cómo está tu cara, Masen?". Laurent se burló mientras yo cogía el bate._

_"Mejor que como estará la tuya en un rato", le dije. Laurent lanzó la pelota y yo la golpeé fuerte, enviándola hacia atrás hacia el ojo izquierdo del lanzador._

_"¡Maldito imbécil, lo has hecho a propósito!"._

_"¿Qué?, no te puedo escuchar, estoy muy ocupado corriendo las bases", dije con una sonrisa mientras trotaba alrededor del rombo. Víctor tomó la pelota y trató de tirarme, pero aceleré y eso era demasiado rápido para él. Yo era más rápido que todo el mundo._

_Nos cambiaron de bando y Ben se acercó al montículo, era nuestro mejor lanzador, por lo que ni siquiera se pensó dos veces hacerlo. James llegó al bate y frunció el ceño cuando las dos primeras pelotas fueron zumbando junto a él._

_"¡Ja Ja, maldito apestoso!". Interrumpí desde la primera base._

_"Cierra esa boca de mierda Masen o voy a cerrártela yo permanentemente"._

_"¿Qué, no puedes soportar el golpe?". Jake dijo desde la parte izquierda._

_"Voy a patearte el culo, Black", espetó James._

_"Si yo fuera tú, dejaría de preocuparme por ellos, y me preocuparía de ver si la pelota está en el guante del receptor. Mike está detrás de ti", dijo Ben gallito._

_"No es una casualidad"._

_Ben lanzó la pelota y James la alcanzó. Por supuesto, golpeó la pelota hacia arriba y Ben fue capaz de atraparla con facilidad._

_"¡Boo-sii!". Me enorgullecí. "¡James juega a la pelota como una chica de mierda!"._

_Bueno, eso le molestó. James lanzó su bate hacia abajo y vino a por mí. Por mucho que me gustara hablar, realmente era todo lo que tenía. Era horrible en las peleas y cuando vi a James venir hacia mí, sabía que estaba a punto de recibir mucho dolor... otra vez. Debería haber corrido, pero eso me hubiera hecho parecer aún más estúpido, así que me mantuve firme y me preparé._

_Pero el dolor no llegó. Vi como Ben se interpuso entre nosotros, le dio puñetazos a James en la mandíbula y lo dejó tendido sobre su culo. James se recuperó, y él y Ben comenzaron a pelearse._

_Ben era más pequeño que James, pero también era más resistente. Corrí hacia la pelea, y lo mismo hicieron los amigos de James. Estaba a punto de sumergirme y ayudar cuando un par de manos fuertes se acercaron por detrás y me pusieron a un lado. Emmett era el hombre más grande que jamás había visto, y levantó fácilmente a James de su hermano, y lo arrojó a un lado._

_James, por supuesto, se levantó con la intención de atacar a Emmett, pero Em no lo dejó._

_"¡Lárgate de una puta vez!", le advirtió agresivamente._

_"¿Qué demonios, Em?, ya lo tenía", Ben dijo acaloradamente._

_"Sí, cierto. Papá me dijo que tenía que mantener un ojo en ti, y lo último que necesito es que vuelvas a casa como tu amigo idiota", dijo Emmett mientras me señalaban._

_"¿Qué? ¡Que te jodan!". Le dije con rabia, sin saber realmente lo que quería decir con eso._

_"Ben, en serio. Necesitas encontrar nuevos amigos. Mira a Edward, siempre está cubierto de moratones y con los ojos negros. Ese chico sabe cómo provocar a la gente para que le pateen el culo"._

_Aunque me encantaba tener a alguien tan grande como Emmett de nuestra parte, realmente me resistía a él. Siempre estaba diciéndole a Ben que yo era un 'pedazo de basura blanca de mierda', y que era mi culpa cada vez que Ben se metía en problemas. Supongo que era verdad. Sin embargo, Ben siempre me defendía._

_"Metete en tus asuntos, Em. Nadie te está pidiendo que seas amigo de Edward", dijo Ben a su hermano._

_"Tu eres mi asunto, y yo nunca sería pillado siendo amigo de alguien como Edward"._

... ...

"Amigo, yo creo que he tenido la mejor noche de mi vida", dijo Emmett a la mañana siguiente. Yo estaba pensando en mis cosas y disfrutando de un desayuno tranquilo y a solas en el restaurante del hotel, cuando Emmett decidió asaltarme con sus inquietantes imágenes mentales. "Hombre, las cosas que una mujer puede hacer..."

"Cierra la boca, no quiero saber esa mierda".

"Ah, ha sido increíble".

"Pues vuelve con ella entonces. ¿Por qué demonios estás aquí conmigo?".

"Tiene hambre. Le he abierto el apetito a mi chica".

Sacudí la cabeza y traté de volver a mi desayuno. Era una semana muy ocupada, el hotel parecía estar completamente reservado, así que me desperté más temprano sólo para conseguir una mesa, pero el restaurante definitivamente se llenó rápido. Emmett ordenó su comida para llevar y cuando estuvo, la llevó a su habitación inmediatamente. Yo no tenía prisa, así que me senté a leer el periódico local, mientras que disfrutaba de mi taza de café.

Algo me hizo mirar hacia arriba y me di cuenta de que Isabella estaba de pie entre la masa de gente, esperando una mesa. Yo realmente no quería estar demasiado cerca de ella, pero me sentía un poco culpable, así que me acerqué a ella y la invité a sentarse conmigo. Ella estuvo reacia al principio, obviamente mis comentarios degradantes hacia su madre tuvieron un impacto negativo en ella, pero su hambre superó su irritación conmigo y aceptó.

"Entonces, ¿eres realmente experta en el esquí?". Le pregunté, tratando de mantener una pequeña charla, mientras ella miraba por encima el menú.

"Uh, sí, supongo".

"Vives en Florida, ¿verdad?".

"Sí, pero Alice ha estado tratando de conseguir que me mude a Washington desde hace años".

Asentí con la cabeza. "Entonces, ¿te acuerdas de Emmett, de cuando vivías en Forks con tu madre?".

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "Fue hace mucho tiempo, antes de que Ben naciera, y fue sólo por un mes".

Nos sentamos en un incómodo silencio durante un rato y pensé en dejar ya mi café y marcharme, pero mi curiosidad pudo más en mí.

"¿Ben…. Ben nunca te habló de mí?". Le pregunté inquieto.

Ella me miró un poco confundida, pero luego pareció entender lo que estaba preguntando.

"Uh, no sé", dijo y luego comenzó a buscar por la habitación, como si estuviera buscando una manera de escapar.

"Bueno, ¿él estaba feliz por lo menos? Hacia el final, antes de morir, ¿parecía feliz para ti?".

Ben decidió volver con su madre cuando teníamos dieciséis años. Habíamos estado sin hablarnos casi seis meses completos antes de que se fuera, y un día simplemente dejó de ir a la escuela. Finalmente me preocupé y aspirando mi orgullo fui a preguntarle si estaba bien, pero su padre me dijo que él se había ido. Tres años más tarde, nos llegó la noticia de que había muerto y nunca había sido capaz de perdonarme por el infierno que le hice pasar en los últimos meses.

"Sí, creo que era feliz. Hizo algunos amigos, y comenzó la universidad, pero creo que siempre echó de menos Forks", dijo.

De pronto me perdí en cómo se movía la boca de Isabella. Ella se parecía tanto a Ben que verla hablar y ver la forma en la que sus ojos penetraban en los míos, era fascinante por completo. Era como un fantasma, o tal vez mi castigo por todas las palabras horribles que le dije a su hermano. ¿Ben me perseguía enviándome a su hermana para elevar la culpa que ya tenía?

"¿Estás bien?", preguntó de repente, despertándome de mi trance.

"Sí, lo siento, estaba pensando en algo".

Ella se rió una vez. "¿Lo haces a menudo?"

"¿Qué?". Le pregunté confundido.

"Pensar. Pareces estar teniendo problemas con eso".

"No tienes ni idea", le dije con una sonrisa. "Así que, ¿estás considerando mudarte a Washington, entonces?".

"Uh, no sé. Yo quiero, pero hay tantas cosas que considerar. Me han ofrecido un trabajo realmente increíble allí, pero es como un gran movimiento".

"Moverse de la cálida y soleada Florida a las lluvias constantes de Seattle, sería difícil para cualquiera".

"Realmente me gusta el clima de Washington. Siempre he pensado que la lluvia es pacífica, y echo mucho de menos las montañas".

"¿Pensaba que habías dicho que no recordabas vivir allí?"

"Bueno... voy a visitar a Alice con bastante frecuencia".

"¿Cómo os conocisteis?". Le pregunté, confundido en cuanto a la forma en la que sus caminos se habían cruzado viviendo en lados opuestos del país.

"Nuestras madres eran amigas cercanas", dijo ella rápidamente, como si hubiera ensayado la frase y estuviera esperando que le hiciera esa pregunta.

"Oh", dije, no teniendo nada más que decir más allá de eso.

"¿Alice dice que trabajas para una agencia de publicidad?", Isabella me preguntó en voz baja.

"Sí, soy bueno en hacer que la gente quiera comprar las cosas. Deslumbro a casi todo el mundo que conozco". Bromeé.

"Puedo verlo en ti", dijo seria.

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

"Acabas de parecerte a uno de esos tipos que podría venderle ajo a un vampiro".

"Oh, ¿eso significa que soy encantador?". Yo me burlé y me sorprendí cuando ella empezó a sonrojarse.

"Quiero decir que eres un poco arrogante, cortés y probablemente muy bueno mintiendo".

Hice una mueca. "Ouch. Wow, ¿sólo me conoces desde ayer y ya tienes esa impresión de mí?"

"No ha sido mi intención ofenderte, todo lo que estaba tratando de decir es que pareces como una persona con exceso de confianza, con el habla fluida".  
>Levanté las cejas. ¿La mujer me insulta y luego se disculpa con otra suposición?<p>

"Está bien, esto no ha salido bien", se dijo a sí misma. "Creo que voy a irme".

"No, mira, yo ya he acabado, así que quédate y disfruta del desayuno", le dije, y luego me levanté y me fui. Yo no estaba muy molesto, de hecho, pensaba que todo era muy entretenido, pero me di cuenta de que era incómodo, así que decidí darle un poco de espacio.

... ...

_"¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo?". Emmett preguntó molesto._

_"Lo que parece, estamos vendiendo helados", dije._

_"Estamos a tres grados bajo cero". Él miró a su hermano con una expresión de decepción. "Ben, vamos, sé que eres más inteligente que esto"._

_Ben se encogió de hombros. "Edward dijo que nadie más estaría vendiendo helados, así que haríamos un buen negocio"._

_"Nadie va a comprar un helado en este clima frío"._

_"No sé, Emmett. El viejo Vladimir acaba de comprar un cono", le dije._

_"¿En serio?". Emmett dijo sorprendido._

_"Sí, y Félix dijo que va a comprar uno cuando regrese de correr. Dijo que el helado después de un entrenamiento ayuda a añadir músculo y a aliviar los calambres"._

_"De ninguna maldita manera, él no ha dicho eso"._

_"Sí lo ha dicho, ¿verdad B?". Le pregunté a Ben, pidiéndole que mintiera._

_"Sí, claro", dijo Ben rotundamente._

_"Bueno, acabo de correr, así que quiero un cono, y vamos a ver lo bien que funciona"._

_Yo sonreí. "Eso serán cincuenta centavos"._

_"¿Cincuenta centavos por un cono pequeño de mierda que podía conseguir en casa?"_

_"Félix no parece haber tenido un problema con él", le dije rápidamente. Félix era el rival de Emmett, y estaban constantemente compitiendo para ver quién era más rápido y más fuerte. Yo sabía que mi táctica haría trabajar a Emmett, y lo hizo._

_"Bien", se quejó Em y se fue a casa para conseguir cambio antes de re-aparecer y comprar los helados. "Si me entero de que escupís en esto, voy a patearos el culo"._

_"No escupimos en eso, Em", dijo Ben rápidamente._

_Emmett se estremeció al probar un poco su helado, y yo traté de contenerme, pero no pude dejar de reírme. Puto imbécil._

_"¿Qué es tan gracioso?", Emmett preguntó agitadamente._

_"Nada hermano, todo está bien", le aseguró Ben._

_... ... _

**¿Sigo poniendo los flashback en cursiva u os viene mejor que lo ponga en letra normal?, como sé que hay gente a la que le marea un poco, jejeje. Ya me decís algo que a mi me da igual ;)**

**Muchas gracias por comentarme:**

**MCullenMustang, beakis, ludgardita, Nurysh, elena robsten, joli cullen, Pamrodriguez, Mary de Cullen, Cla aw HPTFMA, EdithCullen71283, Agui, Marianixcr, miri5, black, lizco 2, Cullen Vigo, gbyaln, Ginegine, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Pamelita, Gine, deandramari, Sayuri1980.**


	4. Enredados

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Sé que teneis un poco de lio pero pronto se irá descubriendo todo, sobretodo las relaciones entre hermanos que es lo que más os lia, jejeje.**

**~ Capítulo 3 – Enredados ~**

**EPOV  
><strong>  
>"Si Isabella es la hermana de mi hermano, entonces, ¿qué es para mí?". Emmett preguntó confundido mientras que estábamos en el ascensor para llegar a la cima de la montaña. Afortunadamente, las mujeres estaban pasando la tarde en el spa.<p>

"Uh, supongo que si tu padre se casó con su madre, ella sería tu hermanastra. Pero vuestros padres nunca se casaron y la única conexión entre vosotros dos se ha ido, así que supongo que no es nada para ti".

Emmett asintió con la cabeza. "Bueno, entonces no hace falta que te amenace con mantenerte alejado de ella".

"¿Qué?". Le pregunté confundido.

"Oh, vamos, hermano, he visto cómo la buscabas".

"No he estado buscándola", dije a la defensiva.

"Oh, sí que lo has hecho, y eso es un poco molesto para Rose".

"¿Por qué diablos le importaría eso a Rose?". Le pregunté irritado.

"Porque Isabella es su amiga, y tú no tienes la mejor reputación en lo que respecta a las mujeres".

"Por favor, las mujeres me aman".

"Sí, y luego las abandonas y les dejas el corazón roto. ¿Conoces la canción del corazón frío de las serpientes? Bueno, ese eres tú".

"Estás loco. Tanya está bastante satisfecha conmigo".

"Amigo, no hables de esa arpía desagradable alrededor de mí. Además, eres el pelmazo más grande cuando se trata de ella, no es que te pueda culpar, pero aún así… sólo mantente alejado de Isabella... o de lo contrario, simplemente no la hagas enfadar hasta el punto de que ella se lo diga a Rose y luego me meta en la casa de su perro. Recuerda que nuestra boda se acerca y los dos estaréis allí, así que no es como si pudieras follártela y luego no preocuparte por volver a verla".

"Emmett, no tengo ganas de follarme a esa mujer, además del hecho de que definitivamente no es mi tipo. Se parece tanto a Ben que sería una distracción perturbadora incluso para disfrutar de ella en lo más mínimo".

"¿No es tu tipo? Yo no sabía que tenías un tipo. Dos piernas, tiene, dos pechos, tiene, un culito caliente, tiene. Amigo, la mujer es, sin duda, tu tipo".

"Vete a la mierda. Sabes que me gustan rubias, y sus pechos están muy lejos de ser lo grandes que me gustan".

"Ah, ¿quieres decir porque son reales? Sé que estás acostumbrado al culo y a las tetas falsas de Tanya, pero vamos hombre, no hay nada mejor que unos montículos de placer naturales, sin importar el tamaño".

"Eso es fácil decirlo para ti, los pechos de tu chica son enormes".

"Cuando realmente amas a alguien, la forma de su cuerpo no importa tanto. Te sientes atraído por su corazón y su alma, y también por lo que irradia hacia el exterior".

Me quedé mirando a Em, completamente atónito. Aparte de mí, Emmett era el tipo más superficial que conocía, ¿qué demonios hacía esa perra de Rose con él?

"No me mires así. Acabo de saber finalmente lo que es amar realmente a alguien, y no me importa si Rose tiene tres pezones o doce dedos, yo la quiero igual".

Traté de mantenerme callado, pero estaba totalmente impotente. Rompí a reír con tanta fuerza que mi estómago y mis costados me dolían.

"Adelante, ríete. Pero verás, algún vas a ir de cabeza detrás de alguien, y no habrá nada en esa persona que pueda hacer que cambies lo que sientes por ella".

"Nop. De ninguna manera. Yo ni siquiera creo en esa mierda, no en el amor incondicional".

"Ya verás", repitió con una sonrisa.

Yo sólo rodé los ojos hacia Emmett. Claro, él amaba a Rose en ese momento, pero yo no podía ver lo que durarían. Aunque se casaran, sería sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que uno de ellos se aburriera, o se diera cuenta de que en realidad no se gustaban el uno al otro tanto como ellos pensaban... o habría un malentendido, y uno de ellos diría algunas cosas dañinas, sólo para que el otro se marchara y se fuera a morir a algún lugar.

Hubiera sido mejor no sentir tan fuertemente por alguien esa experiencia a ese nivel de conexión y luego tener que desaparecer como si nada. Estúpidas decisiones, convertidas en enormes errores de mierda...

'_Edward, lo siento. No tengo ni idea de por qué lo he hecho'.  
><em>  
><em>'Vete a la mierda, maricón de mierda. Mantente lo más lejos posible de mí, me das asco. ¿Por qué coño crees que yo querría hacer eso? ¡Si alguna vez te acercas a mí otra vez, voy a matarte!'.<br>_  
>Muchos errores. Palabras crueles que nunca sería capaz de volver a decir y aún, a día de hoy, me dejaban un sabor amargo en la boca. Un secreto que él y yo nos llevaríamos a la tumba.<p>

"Uff". Me choqué contra un árbol cuando fui llevado por el viento. Me senté allí por un momento sin tener ni idea de cómo diablos había sucedido. Por supuesto, yo estaba preocupado, pero aún así, nunca me había topado con un árbol antes mientras hacía snowboard. No sentía que tuviera nada roto, pero estaba dolorido por todas partes. Miré a mí alrededor para ver si Emmett estaba cerca, pero no lo vi por ninguna parte.

"Wow, eso ha parecido fuerte", dijo alguien. Me volví para ver a una mujer sonriéndome desde atrás. Su rostro estaba cubierto por las gafas de esquí, pero yo sabía quién era.

"No, yo estaba tomándome un descanso", mentí de manera convincente.

"Uh huh", dijo Isabella con sarcasmo. La maldita mujer parecía ser la única persona en el planeta Tierra que sabía al instante que yo estaba mintiendo. ¿Cómo demonios era posible? "Ven, deja que te ayude", dijo ella, y me ofreció su mano.

Le sonreí. "Creo que puedo manejarlo".

"Eres tan jodidamente terco", dijo ella de forma inesperada. En los últimos meses había aprendido algunas cosas sobre las mujeres con las que mis amigos estaban saliendo. Una de ellas, que eran muy femeninas, y dos, se enfadaban si utilizabas la palabra que empieza por J con demasiada facilidad, sin la excusa de estar borracho o estar viendo un evento deportivo. Yo, por supuesto, lo mejor que podía hacer era decir 'joder' tanto como me fuera posible cuando estaba alrededor de ellas, sólo para cabrearlas. Así que el hecho de que Isabella ni siquiera se inmutara por la palabra fue... extrañamente atractivo.

"Sí, soy jodidamente terco, ¿cómo lo has adivinado?", le dije burlonamente mientras luchaba por conseguir ponerme en posición vertical. Yo estaba comenzando a replantearme seriamente la cosa del snowboard, tal vez debería haberme quedado con los esquís. Traté de levantarme mientras mi culo estaba enterrado en la nieve y mis pies estaban enganchados a la tabla y también enterrados en la nieve, realmente una mierda.

"Vas a estar ahí todo el día", dijo ella y me agarró del brazo. En realidad era bastante fuerte para ser tan delgada como era, pero ella no era nada comparado conmigo. Me sacó con facilidad, lo que hizo que se cayera hacia adelante, prácticamente en mi regazo.

"Bueno, eso ha sido útil", le disparé una de mis sonrisas torcidas e irresistibles. ¿Por qué coño estaba mostrándole a ella mis expresiones sexys?

Por lo general, mi encanto se ganaba a las damas de inmediato y hacía que ellas me rogaran que me las tirara, pero Isabella acababa de rodar los ojos y parecía molesta.

"Déjame adivinar, ¿sonríes de esa manera y las mujeres dejan caer sus bragas para ti?".

"Más o menos, sí", dije gallito.

Isabella se levantó para alejarse de mí, y luego trató de situarse para poder terminar su viaje por la montaña.

"Espera", dije, esperando que se apiadara de mí. La verdad sea dicha, yo realmente no estaba seguro de si podría conseguirlo por mi cuenta. "¿Puedes ayudarme a levantarme, por favor?". Le pregunté patéticamente mientras dolorosamente movía las piernas de debajo de mí. Vale, tal vez tenía un poco más que 'algo de dolor'.

"¿Seguro que estás bien con que una mujer ayude a un gran y varonil hombre como tú?"

"Sé que serás honrada haciendo esto", bromeé. En realidad pensé que me meraría y me dejaría allí, pero ella sólo sonrió y empezó a tirar de mi brazo. Maldita sea, mi culo estaba pegado de verdad.

Estiró tan fuerte mientras intentaba ponerme de pie, que cuando finalmente llegué a ponerme en posición vertical, ella se cayó hacia atrás y yo me caí encima de ella. Todo era como una de esas comedias ridículas, debíamos parecer idiotas, sobre todo cuando ambos nos echamos a reír incontrolablemente.

"Bueno, vamos a bajar la montaña antes de que Emmett envíe un equipo de búsqueda para nosotros", dije finalmente después de obligarme a parar de reír.

"Definitivamente parece como si él fuera a hacer algo así", coincidió Isabella.

"Sí, es un poco sobreprotector".

"Creo que es genial que vosotros dos seáis tan cercanos. Parece que realmente os preocupáis el uno por el otro".

"Bueno, creo que Emmett es el tipo de persona que necesita sentir que protege a las personas. Puedo darle un montón de mierda, pero es bueno saber que siempre está de mi parte".

"Y tú de la suya, supongo".

"Por supuesto, él es como mi hermano".

Isabella asintió con la cabeza como si se consolara de algún modo por mi relación con Emmett.

Siempre iba a esquiar o a hacer snowboard con Jasper y Emmet, siempre íbamos a la cima de la montaña juntos y luego nos separábamos para encontrar nuestro propio camino hacia abajo, pero por extraño que pareciera, Isabella y yo estuvimos juntos por el resto del camino. Di un salto, y ella me mostró uno aún más grande, y no había manera de que la dejara ganarme, así que tenía que encontrar una manera impresionante de hacer un truco.

"No te esfuerce más, es posible que encuentres otro árbol", bromeó.

"Nunca me había topado con un árbol antes, y nunca voy a toparme con otro de nuevo".

"Vale... ¡Cuidado!", gritó, y me volví a tiempo para no alcanzar una roca gigante. La miré y ella sonrió con delectación.

"Eso no era un árbol, era una roca", me defendí.

"Yo no he dicho nada".

Terminamos nuestro recorrido, y estábamos a punto de separarnos, pero por alguna razón, me encontré preguntándole si quería tomar un café conmigo.

"Wow, ¿no has tenido suficiente de mí?", preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, con todo el tiempo que hemos pasado con el culo pegado en la nieve, he pensado que era justo que yo a comprara un poco de café".

"O tal vez podríamos conseguir un poco de helado", bromeó.

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció y la miré en estado de shock.

"Uh, yo estaba bromeando", dijo después de darse cuenta de mi cambio de humor.

Yo no estaba seguro de si estaba bromeando, o si tal vez Ben le había dicho algo acerca de nuestro stand de helados durante un invierno de nuestra infancia. Pero aún más sorprendente era el hecho de que yo estaba esperando lo segundo. En realidad estaba todavía molesto de que Isabella hubiera dicho que Ben nunca le habló de mí, pero tal vez lo hizo y ella no quería mencionarlo, por alguna razón.

"Bueno, bueno, hace mucho frío aquí, así que vamos a ir a buscar algo caliente", le dije, tratando de olvidarme de su comentario.

Nos fuimos a la pequeña caminata hasta la cafetería del complejo, y le indiqué que pidiera primero.

"Uh... chocolate caliente con extra de malvaviscos", dijo el hombre de la caja registradora. Supongo que debería haber esperado que ella pidiera la bebida caliente favorita de Ben, ya que eran hermanos y los hermanos tendían a gustarles las mismas cosas.

"Voy a pedir lo mismo".

Realmente pensé que otro recordatorio de Ben sería difícil, pero por extraño que pareciera, cuanto más veía que Isabella se parecía a Ben, más ansiosamente quería pasar tiempo con ella.

"Entonces, ¿qué haces para ganarte la vida?". Yo le pregunté cuando nos sentamos con nuestras bebidas.

"Uh... soy trabajadora social".

"¿Qué pasa con la pausa?". Le pregunté.

"Bueno, tengo mi puesto, pero acabo de recibir una oferta de empleo para un puesto de trabajadora social en Seattle, y eso es realmente lo que quiero hacer, así que...", se encogió de hombros.

"Por lo tanto, ¿te vas a mudar a Washington? ¿No puedes ser una trabajadora social en Florida?"

"Podría serlo, pero me encanta Washington y Alice es como una hermana para mí, así que es difícil no querer aceptar el puesto".

"Sí, supongo que podría entender eso". Y entonces se me ocurrió una idea. "¿Por qué no te has ido al 'día de spa' con las otras chicas?"

"Uf, realmente no me gusta esa cosa del spa. No puedo soportar la idea de que alguien me toque por todas partes. Y odio a la gente tocando mis pies, así que me niego a pedicuras".

Me eché a reír. "Lo de los pies sensibles debe de ser de familia. Ben también odiaba que la gente le tocara sus pies".

"Nuestra madre estudió acupuntura y reflexología por un corto tiempo, y nos dijo que los pies tienen unos puntos de presión que se conectan a cada parte del cuerpo, así que realmente odio la idea de que alguien tenga ese tipo de poder sobre mí".

"¿En serio?". Le pregunté, sin esperar realmente una respuesta. "¿Y ahora qué?"

"¿Quieres ir por la montaña otra vez?"

Negué con la cabeza. "No, no, en absoluto. Creo que estoy listo para guardar mi tabla para siempre".

"Oh, no ha sido tan malo", no estuvo de acuerdo. "¿Sabes?, hay un cine calle abajo, vamos a ver una película".

"¿Tienes idea de lo que están poniendo?"

"No, ¿realmente importa? Cualquier cosa será mejor que tú cayéndote de nuevo y rompiéndote el cuello".

"Hey, estoy resentido por eso".

"Lo siento", dijo descuidadamente. Ella se agachó, agarró la manga de mi chaqueta, y comenzó a tirar de mí en la dirección del parking.

Decidimos ver 'Jackass', porque no había nada más aparte de un melodrama, pero yo estaba seriamente nervioso por la primera escena desagradable que apareció. Yo realmente no conocía muy bien a Isabella, y lo último que necesitaba era que se asustara y me llamara cerdo por reírme. Sin embargo, no se asustó, y nada pareció ofenderla. Nos reímos tanto que me dolían los costados.

Acababa de hacer estallar unas palomitas de maíz en mi boca, cuando apareció una escena donde un hombre estaba fingiendo ser un hombre viejo con una erección, y era tan gracioso que accidentalmente escupí el contenido de mi boca y algunas palomitas llegaron al regazo de Isabella.

"Ah, mierda, lo siento", le dije rápidamente.

"Eres un cerdo", dijo consternada mientras se cepillaba pierna, y luego procedió a poner su mano sobre mi camisa y echarme algunas de mis propias palomitas antes de reírse.

Después de la película, no dudé de que íbamos a seguir pasando el rato, al estar con ella me sentía del todo natural. Sólo la conocía desde hacía un par de días, pero me sentía como si la hubiera conocido desde siempre. Fuimos a cenar y luego de regreso al hotel para pasar la noche.

"¿Quieres venir a mi habitación? Podemos ver otra película, o algo así", le dije mientras nos metíamos en el ascensor.

"No sé, ¿vas a tratar de seducirme?"

Le sonreí. "¿Eres seducible?"

"Definitivamente no. Así que si voy a tu habitación, no quiero ningún juego divertido. ¿Entiendes?".

"Mira, tú eres la hermana de Ben, no intentaría nada por el estilo. Te doy mi palabra".

Ella entrecerró los ojos mientras me leía la sinceridad, y luego asintió con la cabeza. "Dime donde se encuentra, nos veremos allí".

"¿Por qué no vienes conmigo ahora?"

"Porque quiero cambiarme primero".

"Está bien, habitación 414".

Isabella y yo nos separamos, y después de una hora me puse a pensar que no iba a venir, pero entonces se produjo un golpe en la puerta. No estaba seguro de lo que llevaría, pero lo que llevaba puesto me sorprendió por completo. Vestía un pantalón gris y una sudadera negra con capucha y cremallera, y el pelo recogido en una coleta desaliñada.

Ella me dejó completamente sin aliento.

Nunca entendí por qué algunas mujeres insistían en usar ropa andrógina, pero por una razón que no acababa de entender, yo estaba enamorado de que ella fuera así. Cuanto menos arreglada estaba, más atraído me sentía hacia ella, pero me obligué a poner esos sentimientos en el fondo tanto como fuera posible y me recordé a mí mismo quien era ella. Ben definitivamente no querría que me involucrara con ella, y tenía que respetar eso.

Vimos una de las películas de 'Saw', y luego una especie de película de un súper héroe, no le presté mucha atención. Pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo burlándonos de los personajes, y utilizando el mini bar. En algún momento durante la mitad de la tercera película, la miré y me di cuenta de que se había quedado dormida, así que no estaba seguro de qué hacer. Yo podría despertada, y luego acompañarla hasta su habitación, o podría dejarla dormir allí. Era una cama tamaño King, los dos podíamos dormir bastante anchos, o yo siempre podría dormir en el sofá.

Me tumbé de nuevo en la almohada y luego miré a Isabella y pensé en un arreglo para dormir completamente aceptable, así que quité la película y me quedé dormido.

... ...

_Algo cambió en el verano cuando teníamos catorce. Tuve una racha de crecimiento y crecí unos centímetros, por lo que realmente era más alto que Ben por primera vez desde que lo había conocido. Sin embargo, los cambios físicos no fueron la gran diferencia en mi vida, el cambio más grande ocurrió en mi relación con Ben._

_Yo había estado loco por una niña mientras que Ben tenía otros intereses, como el béisbol, pero ese verano mis hormonas se alteraron y todo lo que quería hacer era ir a la piscina local y espiar a la socorrista. Su nombre era Heidi, y tenía que ser la chica más hermosa que jamás había visto. Ben vino a la piscina conmigo al principio, pero después de darse cuenta de que todo lo que estaba haciendo era sorprender a Heidi, decidió buscar otra cosa que hacer._

_Después de unas semanas, la cosa más imaginable me pasó, Heidi se dio cuenta._

_"Así que, ¿alguna vez has pensando en ahogarte aposta para que te rescatara?", preguntó ella con coquetería._

_"No, pero creo que puedo estar teniendo problemas para respirar y realmente podrías hacerme el boca a boca"._

_"Bueno, ¿cómo podría ser una salvavidas si doy un paso atrás al ver que te asfixias?"_

_"No sé", le dije con una sonrisa, y luego Heidi plantó sus labios en los míos y de inmediato enterró su lengua en mi boca. Fue una sensación increíble, y mi mente sucia y adolescente causó que mis pantalones cortos se pusieran tensos inmediatamente._

_"Oh, lo siento, debe ser doloroso. Déjame ayudarte con eso". Y entonces me tocó de una manera que sólo me había tocado yo mismo. Ella pasó la mano en mis pantalones y comenzó a acariciarme. Siendo un virgen intacto, no duré mucho tiempo, pero fue la experiencia más satisfactoria que había tenido hasta ese momento._

_Heidi y yo nos hicimos muy cercanos después de eso, y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que perdí mi virginidad por completo. Empecé a pasar todo mi tiempo con ella, pero no fue hasta que la pillé haciéndolo con Demetri, cuando me di cuenta de que había olvidado mi amistad con Ben durante demasiado tiempo._

_"¿Quieres ir a ver lo que está pasando en el solar?". Le pregunté después de subir a través de su ventana una tarde._

_"¿Va a estar Heidi ahí para animarte?". Ben me preguntó irritado._

_"No, que esa perra se vaya a la mierda"._

_"Está bien", dijo confundido, pero no pidiéndome que entrara en detalles. No importaba que yo no hubiera estado alrededor por un par de semanas, seguimos justo donde lo dejamos._

_Las tormentas de verano fueron especialmente brutales ese año, y yo todavía tenía que superar el miedo a ellas. Odiaba tener catorce años y todavía asustarme por el mal tiempo, pero Ben no se burlaba de mí, y nadie más lo sabía._

_Cada noche me metía por su ventana y dormía junto a él en su pequeña cama. Yo estaba creciendo rápidamente, por lo tanto el que estuviéramos los dos en la misma cama era cada vez más difícil, pero prefería estar incómodo que dormir solo. Por lo general, nos despertábamos completamente enredados, tanto entre las sabanas como entre nosotros. Los brazos siempre en el rostro del otro, y las piernas hacia fuera entrelazadas. Pero nunca fue incómodo, sino que en realidad era completamente normal y una sensación natural. Sabía que no siempre seríamos capaces de dormir uno al lado de uno, pero yo no quería pensar en el día en que tuviera que hacerlo. En ese momento, yo no podía dormir sin él, y esa idea era realmente aterradora para mí._

_Pero también fue el verano que murió mi abuela._

_Mi padre estaba cerca, pero nunca se ocupó de mí. Todavía era un alcohólico y después de doce años de duelo por mi madre muerta, no estaba cerca de tratar de ser un padre. Pero yo no necesitaba a nadie para que cuidara de mí, no era como si mi abuela lo hubiera hecho mucho, pero al menos la presencia inadecuada de mi padre me permitía no ser obligado a ir un hogar de acogida._

_Yo básicamente vivía en la casa de los Swan. Emmett había parado de quejarse de que yo estuviera allí y al jefe no parecía importarle. Ben y yo estábamos siempre juntos, día y noche, y después de terminar con Heidi no me importaba tanto ver a las chicas. No era porque no me gustaran las chicas, porque sin duda aún me sentía atraído por ellas, pero yo siempre estaba muy ocupado y no tenía tiempo para ligar._

_Ben y yo habíamos encontrado un prado en la montaña de detrás de su casa cuando éramos más jóvenes, y a menudo nos gustaba ir allí para pasar el rato o simplemente relajarnos. Nuestra casa en el árbol fue construida no muy lejos de allí, pero al tener catorce años, no la usábamos ya mucho. Era sólo un lugar para escapar de cuando teníamos un mal día o simplemente queríamos dejar todo atrás._

_No hubo límites allí, nadie tratando de ser cool, y nada de qué preocuparse. Fue al prado donde me escapé cuando mi padre mostró interés en mí para lanzarme sus botellas de cerveza o pegarme un poco. Incluso aunque fuera allí solo, nunca pasaba mucho tiempo antes de que Ben se presentara y me hiciera saber que él estaba allí para mí. No tenía necesidad de hablar, el hecho de saber que le importaba era la cosa más importante en el mundo para mí._

_El año siguiente no fue muy diferente. Tenía fases en las que me obsesionaba con las chicas, en la escuela había una chica que me seguía alrededor de la escuela y a veces se apiadaba de mí y me hacía una paja o algo así, pero yo siempre estaba de vuelta con Ben por la noche. Parecía estar un poco amargo cuando lo abandonaba por una cara bonita, pero nunca me echó de su cama por la noche._

_Traté de pasar el menor tiempo posible en casa, pero había días en los que mi padre quería mi atención y me obligaba a quedarme en casa, me acuerdo de una de esas noches que él se enfadó por algo que yo hice, y casi me mata._

_"Tú, no eres bueno ni para una mierda, ¿puedes decírmelo otra vez?", mi padre me preguntó enfurecido._

_"No, papá, solo he dicho que la abuela nunca ponía mayonesa en los sándwiches, no me gusta. Te he dicho que yo podría hacerme el mío"._

_"¿Estás diciendo que no puedo cuidar a mi hijo?"_

_"No, estoy diciendo que yo no soy un niño y que puedo cuidar de mí mismo"._

_Me miró fijamente durante un minuto, y luego se rompió. Comenzó lanzándome una silla, y luego se fue hacia adelante. Puse mis manos a la defensiva mientras me daba golpes, pero un par de golpes todavía se posaron en mi cara. Entonces hizo algo que nunca había hecho antes, puso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y empezó a apretar. No podía respirar y no me podía mover. Mi padre tenía una mirada asesina y de odio en sus ojos, y yo realmente pensaba que me iba a matar. Comencé a marearme, y luego me desmayé._

_No tuve ni idea de cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente, pero cuando volví en mí, tenía el mayor dolor de cabeza que había tenido nunca y un zumbido en los oídos. Yo nunca había tenido más miedo en mi vida, y tan pronto como supe con certeza que mi padre se había ido, cojeé hacia la casa de Ben. Yo no quería estar solo, tenía tanto miedo de que mi padre volviera de donde quiera que hubiera ido y tratara de terminar de matarme, así que fui al único lugar donde me sentía seguro._

_Ben me echó un vistazo e inmediatamente se puso furioso. "Voy a matar a ese hijo de puta", dijo enérgicamente. No importaba que yo fuera más grande que él, él todavía actuaba como si me tuviera que proteger._

_"No, Ben, se ha ido y no sé cuándo va a volver, además, no vale la pena. Déjalo ir"._

_"Yo no voy a dejarlo ir, mírate. Tu cara está más azul que blanca, y apenas puedes caminar. Ese hombre necesita un poco de su propia medicina, tal vez se lo podría decir a mi padre y que le arrestara por abuso a menores"._

_"No, Ben, no quiero que vaya a la cárcel. Además, si se ha ido, me van a mandar a un hogar sustituto a alguna parte. Está todo bien, estoy bien, yo no me quiero ir y vivir con extraños. Sólo tienes que irte a dormir y olvidarte de él"._

_A pesar de que siempre nos parecía que despertábamos enredados, nunca nos íbamos a dormir de esa manera, pero esa noche, Ben envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo tembloroso y me sostuvo hasta que me quedé dormido._

_... ..._

El olor de Ben llenó mis sentidos cuando me desperté una de las noches que más había descansado en un tiempo, pero Ben no estaba allí, llevaba muerto más de cinco años. Era su hermana quien estaba enredada conmigo ahora.

Desde que Ben y yo dejamos de hablar, nunca me había acostado con nadie. Mis citas siempre eran sólo sexo, y aunque yo había estado con Tanya por un tiempo, me negaba a dormir a su lado. Por lo general quedábamos en su casa y yo me iba luego, no podía soportar la idea de ser vulnerable al dormir junto a alguien. Pero el despertar con Isabella fue absolutamente increíble.

Me olvidé de lo bien que se sentía no estar solo.

Comenzamos cada uno en un lado, pero incluso en una cama de matrimonio nos las arreglamos para encontrar nuestro camino el uno al otro en el sueño. Su cabello estaba por toda mi cara y mi cuello, y su brazo colgaba sobre mi pecho. Una de sus piernas estaba entre las mías, y mis brazos estaban alrededor de su cintura y debajo de su cabeza.

Nosotros, por supuesto, estábamos completamente vestidos, pero era más íntimo de lo que yo recordaba haber estado con alguien en mucho tiempo, y yo no podía imaginar una manera más cómoda y tranquila de estar.

Ella comenzó a agitarse, y cuando abrió los ojos, no comentó sobre la forma entrelazada en la que estábamos, simplemente se sentó, se estiró y sonrió para saludarme.

Absolutamente fascinante.

... ...

**El siguiente es PVO Bella, seguro que ya entendeis más cosas ;)**

**Muchas gracias por comentarme:**

**MCullenMustang, beakis, ludgardita, Nurysh, elena robsten, joli cullen, Pamrodriguez, Mary de Cullen, Cla aw HPTFMA, EdithCullen71283, Agui, Marianixcr, miri5, black, lizco 2, Cullen Vigo, gbyaln, Ginegine, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Pamelita, Gine, deandramari, Sayuri1980, Lakentsb, MaxiPau, Pamelita.**


	5. Nunca lo mismo

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Aquí va el PVO de Bella, vereis como se despejan mucas dudas ;)**

**~ Capítulo 4 - Nunca lo mismo ~**

**Bella POV**

"Hey", dijo Edward mientras me estiraba.

"¿Qué hora es?". Le pregunté por casualidad. Me sentía demasiado cómoda por despertar a su lado, pero en ese momento, no me atrevía a exponerlo.

"Uh...las nueve".

"Wow, ¿de verdad?"

"Sí, ¿por qué?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Yo nunca duermo hasta tan tarde".

"Bueno, las nueve no es tan tarde".

"Pero considerando que todavía estoy en el horario de la costa Este..."

"Ah, claro".

Y entonces se produjo un fuerte ruido sordo, lo que hizo reír a Edward. "¿Ha sido tu estómago?"

"Sí", le dije un poco avergonzada. "Así que voy a volver a mi habitación para ducharme, y luego te veré abajo en el restaurante... ¿en unos treinta minutos?"

"Puedes ducharte aquí".

"No puedo darme una ducha aquí, tendría que volver a cambiarme de todas formas".

"Está bien, te veré ahí abajo", reconocí.

Mientras me acercaba a mi habitación, me vino de repente un olor familiar de vainilla y lila.

Mierda.

"¡Isabella Marie Swan, estás de mierda hasta el cuello!".

"No quiero oírlo, Alice. Soy adulta y no necesito que me leas la cartilla", dije pasando junto a ella para deslizar mi tarjeta en la ranura.

Traté de cerrar la puerta detrás de mí, pero, por supuesto, Alice fue demasiado rápida como para quedarse fuera.

"Bella, esto es ridículo, pensaba que habías dicho que ibas a permanecer lejos de él".

"Alice, no es gran cosa..."

"Dijiste que podrías manejar la situación".

"Y puedo manejar esto, yo sólo..."

"No hay manera en el infierno de que te hubiera dejado venir si hubiera sabido que ibas a tratar de hacer algo como esto. ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?"

"Estoy tratando de decírtelo, si te callas por un momento. No pasó nada, sólo estuvimos pasando el tiempo y..."

"Pasar el rato no es mantenerte alejada como me habías prometido".

Le di a Alice una mirada frustrada, así que ella resopló y esperó a que le explicara. "Sólo nos encontramos en la montaña, y él me quería comprar una bebida caliente. Mira, todo lo que hicimos fue pasar el rato, no sospecha nada".

"Bella, ya hemos discutido esto. Cuanto más tiempo pases junto a ellos, más posibilidades tendrán de averiguarlo. ¿Entiendes por qué no puede conocer la verdad, no?".

"Sí, Alice, no soy una idiota".

"Si Emmett y Edward se lo imaginan se lo dirán a Charlie, que es un oficial de policía, y luego él tendrá que arrestar a Renee".

"Odio señalar lo obvio, pero Emmett también es un policía", dije con una sonrisa, lo que provocó que Alice hiciera otra mueca más.

"Bella, esto no es gracioso. Es la vida de Renee de la que estamos hablando aquí".

Eso me molestó. "Todo lo que he escuchado en los últimos ocho años es lo que necesitamos hacer para proteger a Renee, que su vida depende de que yo mantenga mi boca cerrada. Bueno, ¿qué pasa con mi vida, cuando demonios voy a conseguir el permiso para empezar a vivir realmente?"

"Puedes vivir, Bella, pero no alrededor de Emmett y de Edward", dijo Alice en voz baja, sorprendida por mi contundencia.

"Alice, son mi familia", dije en voz baja.

"Que bonito, ¿y en qué diablos me convierte a mí eso?"

"Oh, ya sabes lo que quiero decir. Tú y yo no crecimos juntas, te quiero, pero Emmett y Edward... y Charlie, eran todo para mí. Yo no pedí esto, yo no tuve ningún control sobre lo que Renee me hizo, y estoy muy cansada de pagar por ello".

"Vale, olvídate de Renee por un minuto. ¿Cómo crees que Edward reaccionaría cuando se enterara de la verdad?"

"Él no va a enterarse. Se cree completamente nuestra historia de que soy la hermana de Ben, y continuará siendo así".

"¿Así que quieres tener una relación con él sobre la base de otra mentira? Bella, recuerda lo que me dijiste que él hizo cuando le diste un beso una vez. ¿Ese chico te hizo daño, y ahora tú estás jugando con él? ¿Cómo diablos crees que va a sentirse por eso?".

"¡No estoy jugando con él, todo lo que hicimos fue dormir!".

"Uh huh, ¿no es así como comenzó antes?"

"Alice, no sospecha nada. Mientras siga haciéndome pasar por ti, todo saldrá bien".

"Pero tú no eres yo".

"Sabes lo que quiero decir. Estoy fingiendo ser la hermana de Ben".

"Pero Bella, no eres la hermana de Ben y yo tampoco, porque nunca existió Ben".

"No, tienes razón. Ben era una persona que nació de la mente de una mujer demente, y yo voy a estar afectada por ella para el resto de mi vida".

"Ella sólo lo hizo para protegerte, Bella".

"¿Protégeme de qué? No había nadie detrás de mí, no había nadie detrás de ella, todo estaba en su cabeza. Tú fuiste más afortunada de que ella estuviera con tu padre el tiempo suficiente para que él supiera que eras una niña. Ella dejó a Charlie mucho antes de que yo naciera así que él no tenía forma de saberlo. Y ahora estoy aquí, sin ser capaz de decirle a mi familia la verdad porque Renee es esquizofrénica".

"A pesar de su cordura, Renee lo hizo porque pensaba que estaba protegiéndote. Ella pensaba que alguien estaba detrás de ella y que no pararían hasta que estuviera muerta".

"¿Por eso ella le cortó el pelo a su hija de siete años, la vistió como si fuera un niño y la envió a vivir con un padre el cual nunca había conocido? ¿Cómo iba a protegerme así? ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue para mí al principio? Siempre tuve que poner excusas a la hora de ir a visitar al médico por si me exponía, pero también tuve que averiguar lo que significaba ser un niño. Gracias a Dios que Edward era un chico apartado sin otros amigos, de lo contrario, él hubiera sabido que yo no estaba bien desde el principio. Alice, sólo quiero pasar algún tiempo con ellos, asegurarme de que están bien. No tienes ni idea del tipo de problemas que Edward tuvo siempre".

Alice parecía que estaba a punto de tener un aneurisma mientras reconsideraba todo lo que le estaba diciendo. "Tienes razón. Debes gastar este tiempo para hacer las paces con todo. Y luego te irás de regreso a Florida, y todo irá bien".

Me mordí el labio inferior con nerviosismo. "Oh, Bella. No, por favor, dime que no estás pensando en..."

"¿Aceptar el trabajo en Seattle? Sí".

"Bella, ¿qué diablos estás pensando?"

"Sabes que me encanta Washington, y yo sólo quiero estar lo suficientemente cerca de mi hermano y de Edward, así si algo llegara a suceder, yo podría..."

"¿Podrías qué? Decir, hola chicos, yo soy Ben, soy una niña y siempre lo he sido... No amas Washington, Bella, te encantaba por el hecho de que el clima siempre apestaba y Edward siempre que solía tener miedo se metía en la cama contigo. Tú has estado enamorada de ese tipo desde que supiste lo que era el amor. Bella, si te vas allí no hará más que terminar perjudicando a todo el mundo. Si mantienes tu palabra y te obligas a permanecer lejos de él, sólo vas a hacerte daño a ti, si te dejas caer en una relación más profunda, con el tiempo él se enterará y entonces todos sufriremos. Mamá irá a la cárcel, Edward y Emmett te odiarán, y Jasper va a terminar conmigo porque nunca dije la verdad sobre sus mejores amigos. Todos estamos conectados ahora, y si tengo que hacerlo, voy a terminar las cosas con Jasper en este momento y regresar a Florida para proteger a mamá".

"Quieres a Jasper, no puedes romper con él".

"Y tú quieres a Edward… y a Emmett, para el caso. Todo el mundo tiene que sacrificarse a veces, y tú lo has hecho la mayor parte de tu vida, así que supongo que ahora es mi turno".

"Está bien, rompe con Jasper, pero no importa porque todavía quiero trasladarme a Washington".

"Bella", se quejó ella.

"Alice, tú eres mi hermana y te quiero, pero no me voy a sentar de nuevo y hacer lo que me han dicho que haga. Yo entiendo lo que estás diciendo, y voy a tratar como el infierno de que nada de eso pase. Voy a seguir manteniendo todo casual, tal vez iré a almorzar con ellos de vez en cuando. El simple hecho de estar en el mismo estado será mucho más que un alivio para mí, no tienes ni idea".

"¿Y qué vas a hacer cuando Emmett y Rose se casen? Estoy segura de que vas a ser invitada, y Charlie definitivamente estará allí. Emmett y yo éramos muy jóvenes cuando vivimos juntos antes de que nacieras, así que no lo recuerdo, pero Charlie seguro que se acordará de que la hermana de Ben se llamaba Alice no Isabella. Él te reconocerá, y va a acabar muy mal".

"¿Crees que yo no quiero ver a mi padre otra vez? Pero no soy una idiota, sé que no puedo volverle a ver jamás. Me inventaré una excusa de por qué no puedo ir. Diré que me voy a Jacksonville ese fin de semana, o algo así".

"No me gusta esta Bella".

"Lo sé, pero tú me quieres y vas a apoyar mi decisión".

Alice me miró durante un largo rato, y luego sacudió la cabeza. "Bueno, supongo que tu sentido de la moda es más adecuado para el clima de Washington. Estando tan cubierta todo el tiempo era pésimo en Florida".

"Alice, tú sabes que yo no estoy completamente cómoda exponiéndome. Todavía estoy ajustándome a la vida como una mujer y tener el escote a la vista de todos va mucho más allá de mi nivel de comodidad".

Alice resopló. "Vas a tener que vestirte como una mujer tarde o temprano... además, no tienes mucho escote, sin duda has heredado los pechos pequeños de mamá. Yo tuve suerte de haberlos heredado de la familia de mi padre", dijo con aires de suficiencia.

"Claro, porque las copas B son tan grandes…"

"Estoy casi en una C".

"Bueno, tengo que entrar en la ducha. He quedado con Edward para desayunar".

"¡Bella!", ella me regañó, pero ambas sabíamos que yo iba a hacerlo de todos modos.

Edward y yo siempre nos habíamos llevado muy bien, nuestras personalidades se complementaban a la perfección. Habíamos pasado un día completo juntos, y cuando me había despertado enredada con él por segundo día consecutivo, me había dado cuenta de que nunca más podría mantener la distancia como le había prometido a Alice. Era como si fuéramos imanes, no importaba cuán lejos estuviéramos cuando nos quedábamos dormidos, siempre aparecíamos abrazados por la mañana. Era nuestro subconsciente el que nos decía que teníamos que estar cerca, era más que un deseo, era una necesidad básica, tan necesaria como el agua.

Pero yo tenía que mantener el control.

Yo había vivido como un niño durante tanto tiempo, que nunca había encontrado ninguna atracción por los chicos. No podía fingir estar interesada en las chicas durante mucho tiempo, así que pasé la mayor parte de ese tiempo centrada en cosas que podía controlar, como ser el lanzador cuando jugaba al béisbol. Las chicas tendían a crecer a menudo más rápido que los hombres, por lo que a los doce, yo era más alta que la mayoría de los niños alrededor. Pero ese fue también el año en que realmente desearía haber tenido una madre sana.

Mis pechos comenzaron a desarrollarse y aunque no eran grandes eran todavía perceptibles debajo de mi camisa. Hasta ese momento yo todavía iba a nadar, como todos los demás chicos, en topless, pero después de eso, puse una cinta en mis pechos, terminando así con mi pasatiempo de natación.

Yo tuve mi período ese mismo año, así que eso me asustó como el infierno. Yo no crecí con una mujer para que pudiera decirme lo que me estaba sucediendo, y tampoco tenía con quien hablar. Internet no era lo que es hoy, y los niños y niñas no tenían educación sexual, por lo que sólo sabía sobre testículos y sueños húmedos.

Estar en una pequeña ciudad tampoco ayudaba. Ni siquiera podía ir en una tienda por la parte de los productos femeninos sin que la mitad del lugar lo supiera. Yo no tenía una hermana o una madre en casa como para poner la excusa de que eran para ellas. Por lo general robaba tampones en la tienda cuando Waylon no estaba mirando. Siempre tenía que ir allí cuando otros adolescentes estaban cerca, ya que Waylon siempre estaba concentrado en asegurarse de que no robaran, así nunca me prestaba atención. Era arriesgado, pero yo estaba agradecida de no ser pillada.

Encontrar la manera de insertar un tampón fue un desafío completamente diferente, pero al final lo descubrí.

Pero en algún lugar entre los trece y los catorce años de edad, los chicos empezaron a crecer y yo me convertí en una de las más pequeñas en el solar. Por supuesto, yo ya conocía a la mayoría de los niños durante años, y yo siempre había sido uno de los más duros en todo, así que no me acosaban demasiado cuando se hacían más grandes que yo. Por eso y porque todo el mundo estaba muerto de miedo de que apareciera Emmett.

Con los años aprendí que los niños son muy adaptables y resistentes, pero los adultos no lo son tanto. Convertirse en una mujer después de vivir como un niño durante tanto tiempo fue difícil. Yo no era gay o transexual, simplemente era una víctima de una mujer demente. Yo no elegí o quise hacerme pasar por un niño, pero creí en serio a mi madre cuando me dijo que algunas personas querían ir a por nosotras, y la única manera de mantener mi seguridad fue ocultarlo a la vista, como ella lo describía, y me obligó a convertirme en un niño. Realmente no la entendí, pero ella era mi madre y yo confiaba en ella.

... ...

_"Por favor, no, mamá", lloré cuando cogió las tijeras para cortar mi cabello largo y ondulado. A una niña de siete años no le importaba nada más en la vida que su pelo largo y otras cosas bonitas. Yo amaba todas las cosas rosas y con volantes, y cuando vi a mi madre con el carrito de la compra lleno de cosas azules, de chicos, me dio un ataque de nervios._

_"Bella, escúchame", dijo mientras me cepillaba el pelo cortado de mis hombros. "Estamos vivas y vamos a hacer todo lo necesario para sobrevivir en este mundo. Alice se va a vivir con su papá y tú también. Pero los hombres malos no quieren a Alice, te quieren a ti, así que por eso tenemos que simular que eres un chico. Sólo será por unos meses, y tu pelo crecerá muy rápido. Antes de que te des cuenta, tendrás el pelo aún más largo que antes"._

_"¿Me lo prometes?"_

_"Lo prometo. Además, esto será una cosa buena. Tu padre tiene otro hijo, y él de todos modos no sabría qué hacer con una hija. Los chicos están más seguros y tú estarás bien"._

_Pero yo no estaría con mi padre durante unos meses, yo estaría con él durante ocho años. A veces me olvidaba de que era realmente una chica. Estaba tan perdida en tratar de sobrevivir en la vida que a veces tenía problemas para recordar quién era yo realmente._

_Con el tiempo me encontré viendo a Edward mientras él dormía a mi lado. Era verdaderamente una persona increíble. Todo en él era absolutamente perfecto, la forma en la que sus características eran proporcionadas en su rostro, incluso su manera de caminar. Siempre me había gustado Edward, y me decía que era el mismo amor que tenía por Emmett, pero yo sólo estaba mintiéndome a mí misma tanto como le estaba mintiendo a él._

_Cada día pasaba. Aunque yo había construido una barrera dentro de mí durante tanto tiempo y aunque me mantenía en mi lugar, finalmente estallé._

_Edward, una vez más, decidió que me perdiera mientras él exploraba su despertar sexual, y no pasamos tiempo juntos durante un tiempo, excepto esas noches cuando se arrastraba a través de la ventana. Había pasado la mayor parte de mi tiempo libre en el prado, esperando que Edward superara su último problema, cuando inesperadamente se presentó allí._

_"Oye, ¿todo bien?". Le pregunté preocupada por el aspecto solemne en su rostro._

_Él negó con la cabeza. "Mi padre está enfermo. Se acaba de enterar esta tarde de que tiene cáncer de pulmón"._

_Había una mezcla de sentimientos cuando Edward habló. Por un lado, yo odiaba a ese hombre y pensaba que se merecía un destino peor que la muerte, pero por el otro, era la única familia de Edward y yo no tenía ni idea de lo que le sucedería a él si su padre muriera._

_"¿Estás bien?". Pregunté en voz baja._

_"Sí, no sé cómo me siento ahora mismo"._

_"Sí, lo entiendo"._

_Vi a mi mejor amigo mientras luchaba con sus emociones, y mi corazón me dolía por él. Yo quería que su dolor desapareciera, yo quería protegerle como siempre había hecho en el pasado. Siempre había tenido una gran necesidad de hacerme cargo de Edward, y en ese momento, nada más importaba. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de él, y sólo lo sostuve mientras lloraba en silencio para sí mismo._

_Cuando su llanto fue más lento, apreté mí frente a la suya y vi su rostro sereno. Yo no tenía intención de hacerlo, nunca había tomado una decisión consciente para darle un beso, pero pronto puse mis labios en los suyos. Yo habría jurado que por un breve momento me había devuelto el beso, pero probablemente era sólo una ilusión, porque lo siguiente que supe fue que mi culo estaba en el suelo delante de él. No sentí que me empujara, pero era obvio que era exactamente lo que había pasado._

_Sabía que Edward no era gay, y yo tampoco. Fue un momento de debilidad, un momento de presión que explotó. Un momento que me hizo perder todo lo que era importante para mí._

_"Edward, lo siento. No tengo ni idea de por qué lo he hecho"._

_"Vete a la mierda, maricón de mierda. Mantente lo más lejos posible de mí, me das asco. ¿Por qué coño te crees que yo querría hacer eso? ¡Si alguna vez te acercas a mí otra vez, voy matarte!"._

_Edward se volvió y corrió tan rápido que no tuve tiempo para explicarme, no es que yo hubiera sido capaz de explicarme todos modos._

_Los meses siguientes fueron una tortura. Edward empezó a salir con James y su banda, y cuando ellos me acosaban o me rechazaban en la escuela, él no hacía nada. Traté de hablar con Edward un par de veces, pero se negó a escuchar una palabra de lo que tenía que decirle, realmente no le culpé. Lo que hice fue inexcusable, y yo sabía que no había manera de recuperar lo que perdimos en ese momento. Sólo me preocupaba de que no sólo hubiera arruinado nuestra amistad, sino también de haber acercado su vida completamente hacia las drogas y el alcohol._

_Me había mantenido en contacto con Alice en los últimos años, y yo estaba agradecida de contar con ella, porque ella era la voz de la razón en mi vida, incluso si esa "voz" venía en forma de letras. Yo le escribí y le dije todo lo que me había pasado, y poco después, ella me envió un billete de autobús para que fuera a vivir con ella. Ella era mayor de edad en ese momento, pero yo le dije a mi padre que iba a volver con mi madre para que él no pudiera detenerme. Renee técnicamente aún tenía la custodia de mí, y Charlie tenía que cumplir con la ley._

_Al llegar a casa de Alice, ella inmediatamente me llevó a comprar y quemó toda mi ropa de niño. Me compró vestidos ajustados y me llevó al salón de belleza para tratar de hacer que mi pelo corto tuviera una apariencia más femenina, pero fue difícil. Me sentí muy incómoda al estar tan expuesta, por lo que Alice y yo acordamos que usaría ropa femenina, pero que me cubriría por completo. Ella guardó los vestidos, diciéndome que estaría caliente con ellos, algo que a mí no me parecía verdad._

_Alice me había preparado citas en los últimos años, pero era extraño para mí. Pasé tanto tiempo suprimiendo mi atracción por los chicos, y sabía realmente cómo eran de desagradables, que no tenía ningún interés. La sensación de los labios de Edward sobre los míos me obsesionaba y yo tenía miedo de besar a alguien, y aunque quisiera, absolutamente no lo haría._

_... ..._

Ver a mi hermano con Rose después de tanto tiempo fue totalmente aterrador y sorprendente al mismo tiempo. Tenía que pensar rápido porque Emmett, obviamente, me reconocería, así que le dije que yo era la hermana de Ben. Alice me lanzó una mirada de horror, pero ella se percató de lo que estaba sucediendo lo suficientemente rápido y mantuvo la boca cerrada. Realmente la culpaba por la reunión improvisada, porque debería haberse dado cuenta de que su mejor amiga estaba saliendo con mi hermano.

Alice se había trasladado a Washington con su novio, y aunque la relación no duró mucho, ella quería a todos y a su trabajo actual, por lo que se quedó.

Yo me quedé en Jacksonville para estar más cerca de mi madre. Ella estaba constantemente dentro y fuera de los hospitales psiquiátricos, y aunque una parte de mí la odiaba por lo que me hizo, ella era mi madre, y yo siempre la amaría. Pero Renee parecía estar cada vez peor, y tuve que ponerla en un psiquiátrico permanente. Por primera vez en ocho años, yo era libre de vivir por mí misma, y cuando Edward se acercó a nuestra mesa en el complejo, lo vi como una señal. Me pasé todo el tiempo, preocupándome por él, y esta sería mi oportunidad de estar realmente segura de que estaba bien. Yo sabía que él nunca me querría como yo le quería, pero necesitaba saber que era feliz.

... ...

**Bueno, me parece que ya se sabe de qué va la cosa, ¿no? ;) **

**Por si alguna no entiende las relaciones de hermanos:**

**Cuando Renee se junto con Charlie y se quedó embarazada de Ben/Bella, ella ya tenía a Alice y él ya tenía a Emmet. Ben/Bella es hermana de Alice por parte de madre, y es hermana de Emmet por parte de padre. Emmet y Alice no son nada porque Renee y Charlie nunca se llegaron a casar. No se si me he explicado bien.**

**... ... **

**Muchas gracias por comentarme:**

**MCullenMustang, beakis, ludgardita, Nurysh, elena robsten, joli cullen, Pamrodriguez, Mary de Cullen, Cla aw HPTFMA, EdithCullen71283, Agui, Marianixcr, miri5, black, lizco 2, Cullen Vigo, gbyaln, Ginegine, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Pamelita, Gine, deandramari, Sayuri1980, Lakentsb, MaxiPau, Pamelita, Alblurs, RoxCM, almassofi, yasmin-cullen, si me dejo a alguien avisadme por privado, gracias ;)**


	6. Dios y limpieza

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**~ Capítulo 5 - Dios y Limpieza ~**

**EPOV**

"¿Y?"

"¿Y, qué?". Le pregunté molesto.

"Bueno, nos vamos a casa hoy, ¿has conseguido cabrear completamente a Bella?"

"¿Quién diablos es Bella?"

"Ya sabes, Isabella".

"Oh. ¿Por qué demonios la llamas Bella de repente?"

Emmett se encogió de hombros. "Así es como Rose la llama, así que pensé que así es como le gusta que la llamen. ¿Ya te las has tirado, y cuanta terapia va a necesitar después de que la abandones?".

"Eres un idiota, yo no soy tan malo".

Emmett se aclaró la garganta y luego levantó el puño. "Rebeca, a terapia", puso un dedo. "Simone, a terapia", puso otro dedo. "Verónica, Raquel, Chelsea, Abby, Kelly, Kristen... y Tanya, por supuesto. Eso es...", contó todos los dedos que había levantado por cada mujer. "Nueve. Por favor no me digas que Bella va a redondear al diez".

"Yo no forcé a nueve mujeres para que fueran a terapia", le dije molesto.

"Tienes razón, probablemente son más, esas son sólo las que yo conozco".

"Lo que sea, Emmett. Si eso es cierto sólo cúlpate a ti mismo, eres mi modelo a seguir, ya sabes".

"No pongas esa mierda en mí, tú eres mucho peor de lo que nunca he sido yo".

"No te preocupes por eso Em, Isabella, Bella... o lo que sea, no va a ser el número diez. Prometí que no iba a cruzar esa línea, y no lo hice. Además, como has dicho, todos nos vamos hoy, y yo probablemente nunca la volveré a ver".

Mientras decía esas palabras, se me hizo un nudo en el estómago. No tenía ni idea de cómo me las había arreglado para llegar a estar tan unido a ella en un espacio tan corto de tiempo, pero la idea de no volver a verla era desgarradora y realmente me hacía sentirme enfermo. ¿Qué coño me pasaba?

Cogí mi maleta y me dirigí a la recepción.

"¿Cómo demonios has acumulado una carga de 400 dólares aparte del coste de la habitación?". Jasper dijo detrás de mí.

"Oh, hola. No sé, supongo que las cosas se van sumando".

Jasper me percibió. "Ocho películas, diez bebidas del minibar, dieciséis barras de caramelo..."

"Sí, ya sé lo que tomé", le dije irritado. "¿De todos modos qué coño te importa?"

"Nada, supongo que es una cosa buena que haces para tener una vida decente. Yo apenas soy capaz de cubrir el coste de la habitación como para cubrir lo del minibar".

"Eso es lo que te pasa por ser un profesor de secundaria. ¿De todos modos, cómo demonios te las arreglas con todos esos cambios de humor adolescentes?".

"Con mucha tranquilidad", dijo con una sonrisa.

"Hola cariño, ¿está todo listo?". Preguntó Alice mientras estaba de puntillas para envolver sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jasper.

"Un momento, cariño".

"Oh, ya lo pillo. ¿Volamos aquí separados de las mujeres para engañarme, y ahora todos vamos a volar juntos? ¿Cuál fue el punto de mierda?". Le pregunté con amargura.

"Maldito hombre, ¿estás con el síndrome premenstrual o qué?". Emmett dijo mientras caminaba con las maletas de él y las de Rose.

"No, sólo estoy triste porque mis imbéciles mejores amigos me engañaron para venir aquí".

"No parecías tan enfadado cuando has estado abrazo a Bella toda la semana", dijo Alice con un toque amargo en su voz. Yo estaba sorprendido por el tono de Alice. Ella siempre había sido la mejor amiga de Rose, por lo que su repentina hostilidad no era algo que yo esperara.

"¿Qué demonios te pasa?". Le pregunté.

"Sólo para que quede claro. Si alguna vez dañas a Bella otra vez, te voy a matar yo misma".

"¿De qué coño estás hablando?". Le pregunté confundido, nunca había hecho daño a Isabella, ¿por qué iba a decir la palabra 'otra vez' en su amenaza?

"Sólo recuérdalo", dijo Alice crípticamente.

Sacudí la cabeza y lo descarté. Yo rara vez entendía lo que las mujeres decían, y realmente no me importaba lo suficiente como para tratar de averiguarlo.

"¿Isabella va a bajar pronto?". Pregunté con ansiedad sabiendo que nuestro servicio de transporte estaba a punto de recogernos para llevarnos al aeropuerto.

"Ella se fue esta mañana después del desayuno". Alice me informó.

"¿Qué?". Le pregunté con incredulidad mientras sentía que el estómago me iba a saltar por la garganta.

"Su vuelo a Florida era anterior a nuestro vuelo a Washington".

Por un breve momento, consideré seriamente cambiar mi vuelo para ir a Florida, sólo para despedirme adecuadamente y asegurarme de que tenía mis datos para contactar conmigo, pero luego alejé la idea rápidamente. Yo apenas la conocía, así que, ¿por qué estaba teniendo un momento tan difícil al dejarla ir?

Cuando por fin llegué a casa, me puse a trabajar. Yo era excelente en mi trabajo así que me preparé todo antes de irme y ahora no tenía mucho para ponerme al día, yo sólo tenía que mantenerme ocupado. Un par de mis viejos amigos de la universidad tenían una gran fiesta, así que me decidí a ir y esperar distraerme más echando un polvo. Tanya estaba enfadada conmigo, pero realmente no me importaba, era agradable librarse de ella.

Me dirigía hacia la habitación de una rubia hermosa, cuando la cara de Isabella apareció en mi mente. Cada vez que trataba de darle a la chica una de mis expresiones atractivas, pensaba en Isabella y mi cara cambiaba.

"¿Estás bien?", preguntó la mujer cuyo nombre no me importaba recordar.

"Sí, ya sabes, no estoy sintiéndome realmente bien. Pero ha sido un placer conocerte", le dije inmediatamente antes de abandonar la fiesta.

Tal vez yo era el que necesitaba tratamiento.

Había pasado tres noches durmiendo junto a Isabella durante las vacaciones, y desde entonces me sentía tan solo como me sentí cuando dejé de colarme en la casa de Ben por la noche. Tres noches fue todo lo que necesité para volverme adicto a tener otra vez a alguien acostado a mi lado mientras yo dormía.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde nuestro viaje de esquí, y yo sólo había sido capaz de obligarme a dormir menos de un tercio de esas noches, y sólo con la ayuda de una pastilla para dormir. Estaba empezando a depender de ellas, y estaba empezando a enloquecer. Tanya finalmente me llamó y la invité a algunas sesiones de sexo, pero apenas habíamos empezado cuando perdí por completo todo mi deseo. Después, Tanya se tumbó en mi cama y fingió dormir. Yo sabía que ella no estaba durmiendo, sino que era sólo una táctica que utilizaba para que yo la dejara dormir.

Pensé en lo bien que me sentía al dormir junto a alguien, así que me acosté y vi a Tanya por unos momentos, antes de cerrar mis propios ojos.

Pero yo no podía dormir.

Tanya seguía haciendo un ruido extraño con su nariz, y estaba volviéndome completamente loco. Me levanté y me fui a una de las habitaciones disponibles para dormir, pero me quedé pensando en la arpía que estaba durmiendo en mi cama, y eso me hizo ponerme completamente enfermo. Así que sí, fui un capullo y la desperté para decirle que se marchara. Ella estaba enfadada, pero no me importó. Inmediatamente quité las sábanas de la cama y las arrojé al suelo. Tal vez había sido un poco drástico, pero yo no quería que el olor de Tanya estuviera en mi cama.

Supe en ese momento que finalmente había acabado con Tanya. Esa idea no me disgustó, y yo no tenía ni idea de por qué había estado con ella tanto tiempo.

Pocos días después ocurrió algo totalmente inesperado, me encontré con la mujer de mis sueños. Su nombre era Gianna y ella era absolutamente perfecta. Pelo largo y rubio, una cintura delgada, caderas redondas y pechos grandes. Pero lo más importante, Gianna tenía algo que la mayoría de las otras mujeres con las que había salido no tenían, ella era muy inteligente. Trabajaba para una compañía que hacía negocios con mi empresa de publicidad, lo cual significaba que estaríamos trabajando muy cerca por un par de semanas por lo menos.

Yo estuve completamente enganchado a ella después de nuestra primera cita. Era divertida y se llevaba increíblemente bien con mis amigos, el sexo era genial, y ella nunca se quejaba de nada. ¿Dónde diablos había estado esta mujer toda mi vida?

Vi lo feliz que Emmett y Jasper estaban en sus relaciones, y sin duda me imaginaba a mí mismo en una relación real por primera vez, al igual que ellos.

Pero todavía no me atrevía a dormir a su lado.

Estábamos juntos por un poco más de un mes, cuando mi vida dio un giro inesperado.

Yo estaba comiendo en mi hora del almuerzo, cuando me fijé en alguien que estaba a unas cuantas personas delante de mí en la cola del café.

"Disculpa", le dije a la señorita que tenía enfrente para que se acercara a ver si la reconocía. "¿Isabella?"

"Edward, hola", dijo con naturalidad como si ella no estuviera sorprendida en absoluto de verme.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?". Le pregunté con curiosidad preocupado de por qué diablos tenía mariposas luchando para liberarse de mi pecho.

"Oh, decidí aceptar un puesto de trabajo aquí", dijo casualmente.

"Espera, ¿has estado viviendo aquí por un tiempo y no te has puesto en contacto conmigo?". Le pregunté, como si la idea fuera insondable.

Ella se rió una vez sin humor. "No sabía que tenía que ponerme en contacto contigo. Quiero decir, nos divertimos en el complejo, pero no es como si fuéramos amigos ni nada".

"¿No lo somos?". Le pregunté sorprendido.

"Bueno, quiero decir, realmente no nos conocemos muy bien, y yo no quería ser una de esas chicas acosadoras que empiezan a llamarte todo el tiempo".

"Bueno, me hubiera gustado saber que ahora estabas viviendo aquí. ¿Dónde estás viviendo exactamente?"

"Uh, con Alice. Mi trabajo no me paga mucho, así que sólo tengo que ahorrar un poco de dinero extra antes de que pueda conseguir un lugar propio".

Isabella y yo cogimos la comida y luego nos sentamos en una mesa, juntos. Era casi surrealista tenerla allí, porque me las había arreglado para convencerme de que la intensa conexión que había sentido por ella había sido inventada por mi mente. No era posible sentir algo tan fuerte por alguien después de tres días, pero los sentimientos volvieron de repente, y casi me dejan sin aliento.

Pero ella era la hermana de Ben, y yo estaba feliz con mi novia.

"¿No vive Alice en un estudio?". Le pregunté.

"Sí, ¿por qué?".

"Bueno, ¿no es un poco pequeño para vosotras dos?"

"Es sólo temporal, además, Alice pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo en la casa de Jasper".

"Pero ¿dónde guardas todas tus cosas? Estoy seguro de que no tienes un vestidor allí, o incluso un armario".

Ella sonrió. "No, yo tengo mi maleta, pero está bien, de verdad".

Negué con la cabeza. "No, no está bien. ¿Por qué no vienes a quedarte conmigo? Tengo un gran apartamento con tres habitaciones, y a dos de los ellas ni siquiera entro". ¿Por qué demonios se lo preguntaba?

"No, no podría permitir que me dejaras entrar en tu casa de esa manera".

"No pasaría nada. Yo trabajo muchas horas y básicamente estoy en casa sólo para dormir, así que el lugar está vacío la mayor parte del tiempo. En realidad estarías haciéndome un favor, porque me vendría muy bien alguien para regar las plantas".

"¿Regar las plantas?", preguntó ella con una risita.

"Sí, ¿qué hay de malo en eso?"

"Simplemente no me pareces del tipo de personas que tienen plantas en casa".

"Mi decorador las puso ahí, yo no he tenido nada que ver con eso".

"¿Tienes un decorador?"

"No... sí... bueno, compré el piso y el decorador fue parte del acuerdo de cierre. ¿Qué diablos iba yo a saber sobre la decoración de un apartamento?".

¿De qué mierda estaba hablando? Sabes que eres un idiota, cuando ni siquiera puedes averiguar qué demonios está saliendo de tu propia boca.

"Creo que tener cosas de una mujer alrededor pueden limitar tu estilo de soltero", dijo con una sonrisa.

Tener sus cosas femeninas alrededor definitivamente no sería deseable. Me gustaba mi mierda, y yo no quería que nadie entrara y agregara cosas. ¿Entonces por qué demonios estaba firmemente tratando de conseguir que viniera a mi casa?

"Como has dicho, es sólo temporal, ¿verdad? Unos meses en mi casa serían mucho más fáciles que unos pocos meses con Alice".

"A ella realmente no va a gustarle esto", dijo Isabella en voz baja.

"¿Qué diablos le importa a ella? Ella es tu amiga, no tu madre", le dije molesto. Desde la semana en la estación de esquí, Alice se había convertido en un serio dolor en el culo. Yo siempre le había gustado antes, pero estaba empezando a estar cabreada conmigo.

"Ella es muy protectora conmigo y le cuesta mucho aceptar que soy una adulta".

Yo podría decir eso de Emmett, era de la misma manera conmigo.

"Olvídate de Alice por un minuto, ¿qué quieres hacer tú?"

Me miró fijamente por unos momentos, y luego se mordió el labio inferior de la forma más bella, y asintió con la cabeza. "Está bien, pero probablemente los dos lo lamentaremos".

Le sonreí triunfalmente. "Lo dudo mucho".

"Bueno... bien, ¿cuándo debo mudarme?"

"Hoy. Ahora si quieres", le dije un poco demasiado entusiasmado.

"¿No tienes que trabajar? Creía que era tu hora del almuerzo".

"Oh, sí. ¿A qué hora sales del trabajo?"

"A las cinco".

"Está bien, te veré en la casa de Alice a esa hora".

"No puedo esperar", dijo y luego se dio la vuelta para tratar de ocultar su rubor. Yo nunca había visto un color más hermoso y sutil pintado en sus mejillas. Todo en ella era sutilmente bello y fascinante.

Ella se despidió y se dirigió a la puerta, pero entonces se me ocurrió algo, así que la llamé para que se detuviera.

"¡Espera, Isabella!"

"¿Qué?"

"Probablemente deberíamos darnos nuestros datos, ¿no?".

"Oh, está bien". Los dos sacamos nuestros teléfonos y cada uno puso su número en el móvil del otro. Nos los cambiamos de nuevo y nos despedimos de nuevo. "Oh, por cierto, prefiero ser llamada Bella".

"Ah, lo había olvidado. Emmett me mencionó algo acerca de eso, lo siento".

Después de que Isabella se fuera, me di cuenta de la cantidad de mierda que me había tirado encima ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Me negaba a permitir que mi novia pasara la noche en mi casa, pero invitaba a otra chica que apenas conocía a vivir conmigo? Yo en serio necesitaba que examinaran mi cabeza.

Busqué en mi lista de contactos con la firme intención de llamar a Isabella y decirle que había cometido un error, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo. La verdad, realmente no quería nada más. Tres noches con ella, y la echaba de menos más de lo que había echado de menos a nadie en mucho tiempo. La idea de tenerla durmiendo a mi lado otra vez era tan deseable que era difícil pensar con claridad. Pero las cosas ahora eran diferentes, yo tenía una novia, y estaba seguro de que no le gustaría que me acostara con otra chica, aunque fuera sólo 'para dormir'.

Decidí tomarme el resto de la tarde libre y correr a casa para asegurarme de que todo estaba recogido. Por supuesto, el lugar estaba muy lejos de estar recogido. Yo era un vago, hasta tal punto de que el lugar olía. Nunca me había dado cuenta del hedor, pero ahora que estaba concentrado en él, el olor era bastante malo. Tenía ropa sucia por todas partes, platos pudriéndose en el fregadero, y yo ni siquiera quería pensar en el cuarto de baño.

Rápidamente busqué en el directorio telefónico y llamé a dos empresas de limpieza antes de que una tercera fuera finalmente capaz de enviar un equipo de inmediato. Cuatro personas y tres horas más tarde mi piso estaba presentable, pero tenía que enviar mi ropa para que la limpiaran. No había manera de que pudiera conseguir que todo estuviera limpio a tiempo. Estaba cerca de las cinco, y tenía una última cosa que hacer antes de ir a ayudar a Isabella con sus cosas... tenía que ir a decírselo a Gianna.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que una mujer se va a ir a vivir a tu casa?", preguntó visiblemente molesta.

"Gia, sólo estoy tratando de ayudarla, realmente no es gran cosa".

"¿No es gran cosa? ¿Yo ni siquiera he visto tu casa, y tú acabas de invitar a una extraña a permanecer indefinidamente? No lo entiendo, pensaba que eras un vago o algo así, y por eso no me permitías ir a tu casa. ¿Quieres terminar las cosas conmigo y no sabes de qué manera?"

"No, no", dije en voz baja. "Mira, yo nunca te he hablado sobre mi amigo que murió. Su nombre era Ben, significaba mucho para mí, e Isabella es su hermana. No puedo dejarla sin casa. No hay nada entre nosotros, e incluso si no estuviera contigo, yo nunca me involucraría con ella, yo no podría hacerle eso a Ben".

Yo fui tan horrible con Ben en los últimos meses que vivió en Forks, que le debía cuidar de su hermana, y esa era la razón principal por la que lo estaba haciendo... al menos eso es lo que me estaba diciendo a mí mismo.

A Gianna no le gustó, pero ella no era del tipo de personas que trataban de impedirme que hiciera lo que quisiera. Alice en cambio, fue una historia diferente.

Cuando llegué a su apartamento, ella abrió la puerta e inmediatamente me miró.

"Relájate cariño", dijo Jasper cuando salió detrás de ella. "Eh, tío", dijo y extendió su mano para saludarme.

"Es bueno verte, Alice", dije con una sonrisa falsamente amistosa.

Había alrededor de cinco cajas de tamaño mediano en el centro de la habitación, e Isabella entró llevando una más. Era una caja grande, así que me apresuré a cogérsela, se veía insultada por el gesto, pero luego forzó una sonrisa y me dejó seguir.

"¿Es esto todo lo que tienes?". Le pregunté sorprendido.

"He viajado ligera", dijo con indiferencia.

"Genial", dije y me llevé la caja hasta el aparcamiento. A mi regreso cogí un carro para poder meter el resto del equipaje en un solo viaje. Lo había tomado prestado de un amigo, por lo que fui capaz de mover todo de una sola vez. Alice se pasó todo el rato de mal humor, pero realmente no me importaba lo suficiente como para preguntarle cuál era su problema. Jasper me ayudó con las cajas y parecía estar perfectamente bien de que me llevara a Isabella, así que realmente no entendía a Alice.

"Wow, esto es realmente... bonito", dijo Isabella mientras entraba en mi apartamento por primera vez.

"Sí, me gusta, sobre todo cuando está limpio", le dije.

"¿No está siempre limpio?", me preguntó divertida.

"Bueno, yo no soy la persona más limpia del mundo".

"¿En serio? Realmente pensaba que eras uno de esos locos obsesivamente limpios".

"Nah... supongo que solía serlo, pero en cierto modo perdí interés en mantenerlo todo limpio".

"¿Qué causó eso?"

Negué con la cabeza, "larga historia".

... ...

_"Mierda Ben, este cuarto siempre está hecho un desastre", le dije frustrado mientras trataba de encontrar mi calcetín._

_"No todo es tratar de mantener las cosas en orden", dijo Ben con indiferencia._

_"Sí, pero esto es un asco. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te lavaste la ropa?"_

_"No sé, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tú te lavaste la ropa?"_

_"Ayer", le dije rápidamente._

_"¿Cómo? Creía que habías dicho que tu lavadora se había roto"._

_"Prefiero lavarlo todo a mano que usar ropa sucia"._

_"No seas un mariquita", bromeó Ben._

_"Que te jodan, no seas un idiota de mierda"._

_Mi abuela estaba tan mal, que empezó a obsesionarse con la limpieza sólo para no volverse loca. "La limpieza está acompañada de la devoción", ella siempre decía._

_Mi padre siempre estaba dejando botellas de cerveza y basura alrededor, y yo siempre caminaba dos pasos detrás de él para asegurarme de recoger todo lo que él dejaba atrás. Incluso después de que mi abuela muriera, yo todavía insistía en que todo estuviera impecable. Estuve así durante años, hasta el día en que mi mundo se desplomó._

_"Hey Edward, ¿cómo estás?". Emmett se presentó en mi casa de forma inesperada. Yo no había hablado con él en más de un año, y no tenía ni idea de por qué diablos había venido a mi casa._

_"¿Qué coño quieres?". Le pregunté bruscamente. Yo había estado saliendo con James demasiado tiempo, y Emmet pensaba que no era el mejor modelo para nadie._

_"Mira, particularmente no me gustas, pero Ben hubiera querido venir aquí y decirte esto en persona"._

_"No me importa una mierda lo que ese perdedor quiera", le dije con amargura._

_Emmett de repente me agarró el cuello de mi camisa y me tiró contra la pared de mi casa. "Vas a escucharme, pequeña mierda", espetó. Estaba tan enfadado que estaba absolutamente temblando. "No sé lo que pasó entre tú y mi hermano, y francamente, no me importa una mierda, pero él se preocupaba por ti y esa es la única razón por la que estoy aquí...", Emmett me dejó ir poco a poco y dio un paso atrás antes de frotarse el rostro con las manos. "Está muerto"._

_"¿Qué?". Le pregunté confundido. Las últimas palabras de Emmett fueron un susurro, y aunque le había oído perfectamente bien, yo todavía no tenía ni idea de lo que había dicho._

_"Ben está muerto", dijo Emmett un poco más fuerte._

_Me quedé mirando a ese hombre en estado de shock total. ¿A qué coño estaba jugando?_

_"¿Me has oído?, ¡mi hermano está muerto!", gritó y luego rompió en sollozos apoyándose en mi puerta._

_Negué con la cabeza, negándome a creerle. "No. ¡NO!". Dije con enfado. "Que te jodan. ¿Quién diablos te crees para venir aquí y decirme cosas así?"_

_"No estoy mintiendo, Ed, créeme, me gustaría estar haciéndolo", dijo sin aliento. "Su madre llamó a papá y le dijo que Ben murió hace unos días en un accidente de coche. Está tan triste que ni siquiera puede levantarse de la cama, no sé qué hacer, no sé cómo manejar esta situación. ¿Cómo diablos se supone que voy a consolar a mi padre en este momento, cuando ni siquiera puedo pensar por mí mismo?"_

_Nunca había sentido ese nivel de dolor antes, y sabía que nunca volvería a sentirlo. Yo todavía estaba tan resentido por lo que había pasado entre nosotros, que me negaba a echarle de menos, aunque esa fuera la emoción más fuerte que sentí en esos días._

_Pero esto era diferente, era como perder mi alma. Tal vez era mi castigo por la forma en que le traté, tal vez le vendí mi alma al diablo cuando me hice amigo de James y ahora Satanás estaba allí para recogerme. Una gran parte de mí murió ese día, y yo sabía que no había manera de que pudiera ser completamente yo, porque él era la otra mitad de mi alma._

_Nada más importó después de eso. Mi obsesión por la limpieza parecía ridícula, mis clases en la universidad eran sólo una pérdida de tiempo, y me negué a hacer nada, excepto drogarme._

_Mi punto más bajo fue cuando acabé comprando drogas a un agente encubierto. La peor parte fue la mirada de desilusión en el rostro de Charlie cuando me visitó en la cárcel._

_"¿Sabes lo que me molesta más?", dijo Charlie sin saludarme. "Tienes toda tu vida por delante, y es así como estás eligiendo vivir. Ben se ha ido, él no puede terminar la universidad, él no puede conseguir un trabajo, y nunca sabrá lo que es de tener una familia propia. Aún dispones de todo eso delante de ti, no lo desperdicies, hijo"._

_Oí las palabras de Charlie, pero en realidad me negué a escucharlas. Me dolía demasiado como para detener el camino de autodestrucción que estaba poniendo en marcha. No fue sino hasta meses más tarde, cuando me vi obligado a limpiar mis actos. Yo acababa de esnifar un poco de cocaína en una fiesta, cuando Emmett apareció a través de la multitud y me agarró con fuerza. No habló, sólo me sacó por la puerta y me metió en su coche._

_"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?". Le pregunté arrastrando las palabras._

_"No voy a quedarme sentado y ver cómo te matas a ti mismo. Ben te quería, y yo quería a Ben, así que voy a asegurarme de que te limpias"._

_Emmett me llevó a su apartamento en la ciudad y me encerró en el interior. Cambió las cerraduras para que no se pudiera abrir sin llave, y llevaba la llave en el cuello en todo momento. Me quedé encerrado en ese apartamento de mierda por tres semanas mientras me desintoxicaba, maldiciendo a Dios, y tratando de llegar a un acuerdo con mi pérdida. Grité y grité, arrojando sillas y tratando de romper la ventana. El dolor era tan intenso que no sabía cómo contenerlo sin la droga, yo no podía pensar en todo ello, sólo me amargué y me dejé caer hasta que no tuve a donde ir, así que poco a poco me adormecí._

_Con el tiempo me di cuenta de mi dolor y lo acepté. Sabía cada mala palabra que había dicho, y sabía que nunca podría recuperar nada. Pero matarme a mí mismo no le honraría a él, y yo sabía que él no querría que yo viviera mi vida de esa manera. En ese momento decidí aceptar mis recuerdos de mi mejor amigo, él era la persona más importante que tuve la suerte de conocer, y nunca habría nadie como él. Yo estaba muy agradecido de que Emmett hubiera encontrado una manera de salvarme, pero ambos sabíamos la verdad. No lo hizo por mí, y yo no lo hice por él. Lo hicimos por Ben, y de ahí en adelante, nos apoyaríamos el uno en el otro para cumplir esa función que en realidad nunca podría ser llenada._

_Yo terminé la universidad, tenía un gran trabajo... pero nunca sería un loco de la limpieza de nuevo._

_... ..._

**Muchas gracias por comentarme:**

**MCullenMustang, beakis, ludgardita, Nurysh, elena robsten, joli cullen, Pamrodriguez, Mary de Cullen, Cla aw HPTFMA, EdithCullen71283, Agui, Marianixcr, miri5, black, lizco 2, Cullen Vigo, gbyaln, Ginegine, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Pamelita, Gine, deandramari, Sayuri1980, Lakentsb, MaxiPau, Pamelita, Alblurs, RoxCM, almassofi, yasmin-cullen, ROSAMASENCULLEN, and cullen, Tutzy Cullen, si me dejo a alguien avisadme por privado, gracias ;)**


	7. Todo termina

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste :)**

**~ Capítulo 6 – Todo termina ~**

**EPOV  
><strong>  
>"¿Seguro que sabes dónde te estás metiendo?". Emmett le preguntó a Isabella. Yo pedí un par de pizzas y todo el mundo vino a ayudar a Isabella a instalarse.<p>

"Sí, parece bastante inofensivo", dijo con una extraña sonrisa que me sonaba.

"Él definitivamente no es inofensivo", Emmet no estaba de acuerdo.

"Vamos a estar bien", ella insistió.

"Buenos, ¿sabes que me puedes llamar en cualquier momento y puedo venir y llevarte de vuelta a mi casa, verdad?". Alice le preguntó a Isabella con una mirada penetrante, como si hubiera mucho más en esa pregunta de lo que parecía.

"Alicia, voy a estar bien", le dijo Isabella con la misma intensidad. Yo miraba con curiosidad mientras las dos mujeres tenían una conversación completamente diferente justo debajo de la superficie de sus palabras, como si estuvieran hablando telepáticamente o algo así. Era molesto, pero sumamente fascinante al mismo tiempo, pero por alguna razón, no pude evitar sentir una punzada de celos. Ojalá pudiera conocer la mente de Isabella tanto como Alice.

Alice abrazó fuertemente a Bella y estuvo sujetándola un tiempo, antes de que se alejara con mala gana y saliera rápidamente. Miré a Jasper confundido pero él parecía tan despistado como yo. Él la siguió, y luego Rose y Emmett se marcharon también.

El silencio en la habitación fue increíblemente fuerte cuando Isabella y yo nos miramos con torpeza por un minuto... y entonces los dos nos echamos a reír, derritiendo los sentimientos incómodos que se habían quedado entre nosotros. Estar cerca de ella era fácil, de una manera pacífica, y completamente natural. Me preguntaba si todos se sentían a gusto a su alrededor de inmediato, o si tal vez estaban con ella sólo por el amor hacia Ben.

"Así que, ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?". Le pregunté mientras recogíamos los restos de pizza y los poníamos en la nevera.

"No sé, ¿qué es lo que usualmente haces un miércoles por la noche?", me preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros. "Fiestas, beber hasta que desmayarme, ver Willy Wonka mientras me drogo...". Me di cuenta de la expresión preocupada en su cara, así que se echó a reír. "Isabella, estoy bromeando".

"Oh... no, ya lo sabía", dijo mientras que el color rosado volvía a sus mejillas.

"Yo no haría esa mierda... en todo caso lo haría los fines de semana".

Su cara se veía horrorizada, por lo que volvió a reírse. "Estoy bromeando", repetí.

Llegamos a un acuerdo para ver Jeopardy y hablar de nuestros puestos de trabajo y otros temas monótonos, pero no importaba lo mundano que fuera el tema, yo estaba completamente fascinado por todo lo que ella tenía que decirme. A menudo me encontraba a mí mismo hipnotizado por la forma en la que ciertas palabras salían de su boca, nunca había visto nada igual. Sus suaves labios eran de un color rosa natural, sin un toque de lápiz labial, y el ver cómo se movían para poder formar palabras causó una extraña sensación de dolor muy dentro de mi pecho. Instintivamente me incliné hacia ella para tener una mejor visión, lo que provocó que ella parara abruptamente de hablar. Mi cara estaba a pocos centímetros de la de ella, y vagamente noté su rápida respiración... pero entonces sonó el teléfono.

Negué con la cabeza ligeramente, despertándome del extraño trance, y me fui a responder.

"Hey, ¿cómo ha ido el traslado?". Gianna me preguntó.

"Oh, bien. Jazz y Em han venido a ayudar con las cajas y todo eso, así que ha sido bastante rápido".

"Entonces, ¿cuándo puedo ir a conocerla?"

"Uh...". Miré a Isabella y ella estaba, obviamente, tratando de no ser entrometida, por lo que estaba ojeando los canales en el televisor. "No sé, ella todavía sigue desembalando todo, pero quizás en un par de días, más o menos".

¿Qué coño me pasaba? Era lo suficientemente temprano como para que Gianna viniera e Isabella no hubiera desempaquetado todavía, pero por alguna razón, yo sólo no estaba de humor para estar con Gianna. Yo estaba descansando, y no quería tener que ponerme la máscara de su novio en ese momento.

"Vale entonces, te llamo mañana".

"Muy bien, hablamos mañana".

Colgué el teléfono y volví a sentarme en el sofá.

"Estoy segura de que debe odiarme por vivir aquí".

"¿Quién?". Le pregunté estúpidamente.

"Tu novia".

"Oh... bueno, ella está bien con esto. ¿Cómo sabes que era mi novia?"

"Bueno, Alice mencionó que te estabas viendo con alguien, y es comprensible que ella no desee esta situación, así que creo que sería extraño si no llamara".

"¿No crees que es un poco arrogante y posesiva?". Le pregunté, sinceramente curioso. Yo era nuevo en las relaciones reales, así que tener la perspectiva de una mujer sobre el asunto sería realmente beneficioso.

"No tengo la mejor historia cuando se trata de romances, pero parece que es un acto perfectamente justo preocuparse de que se haya metido una persona en la casa de tu novio".

"Sí, supongo que me he dado cuenta de eso. Pero no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, es decir, no es que vayamos a dormir juntos, ¿verdad?". Le pregunté como si se tratara de una cuestión seria.

Me miró por un momento, y luego sonrió antes de estallar en una carcajada. Yo supe de inmediato de lo que se estaba riendo, mi pregunta se podría haber tomado de dos formas. Una de ellas, 'dormir' como después de tener sexo, y dos 'dormir' como cuando dormimos en el complejo. Pero pensando en ello, no estaba seguro de cuál de esas dos opciones quería decir en ese momento, yo ni siquiera sabía si se trataba de una broma o no. Ella sin embargo se estaba riendo, por lo que sólo le seguí el juego, como si se tratara de una broma.

"Sí, estoy segura de que a todas las mujeres les encanta la idea de que sus hombres estén en la cama con otras mujeres", dijo mientras se reía.

"Eh, a algunas probablemente les gustaría", le dije y no pude dejar de reírme. Isabella y yo parecíamos estar a gusto riéndonos juntos.

Se hizo tarde, así que nos fuimos por caminos separados a nuestras propias habitaciones. Yo me puse en la cama, y no pude pensar en otra cosa que en el hecho de que Isabella estaba en la habitación de al lado. Yo quería ir a sentarme junto a ella, quería dormir en el lado opuesto de su cama, sólo para despertar enredado con ella de nuevo. Me apetecía mucho, pero por mí vida no me atreví a tomar el riesgo, y no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que yo tuviera una novia.

Al día siguiente, los dos nos despertamos a la misma hora, como si estuviéramos en perfecta sincronización, lo cual era extraño, pero parecía normal al mismo tiempo. Por lo general conseguía el desayuno de la tienda de al lado del edificio, pero ella empezó a hacer tortillas y tocino, y nos reímos en el desayuno de las cosas más estúpidas.

Por primera vez desde que había empezado a trabajar, me hubiera gustado tener el día libre. Yo podría haberme sentado en la mesa de la cocina con Isabella durante todo el día y nunca me hubiera aburrido. Pero no podíamos estar separados por mucho tiempo, en mi hora de almuerzo me quedé agradablemente sorprendido de verla esperándome hasta que saliera.

"Hey", le dije, probablemente de manera más emocionada de lo que debería haber sido.

"¿Pensé que podríamos conseguir algo de comer?"

"Sí, buen momento".

"Bueno, llamé a tu secretaria para ver a qué hora bajabas".

"¿En serio?"

"No, estoy bromeando contigo", se rió. "De hecho, trabajo cerca, así que pensé en probar suerte".

"¿Dónde trabajas?"

"En la construcción de Berkshire al final de la calle".

"Genial. Bien, ¿a dónde quieres ir?"

"Sabes, realmente me apetece un perrito caliente, hay un stand en el parque de allí".

"¿Quieres un perrito caliente?". Le pregunté sorprendido.

"Sí... ¿no te gustan los perritos calientes?", preguntó confundida.

"Me encantan, pero no he encontrado a muchas mujeres que admitieran que les gustan, y en realidad nunca he visto a ninguna comiéndose uno".

"¿Qué? ¿Nunca has ido a un partido de béisbol? Deberías ver a Alice con un perrito caliente, puede comerse dos gigantes".

"¿La pequeña Alice puede comer dos?". Le pregunté con incredulidad.

"Oh, sí. Esa mujer es realmente un hombre de 100 kilos".

Asentí con la cabeza. "Ya lo veo".

Caminamos hasta el parque y le dije que pidiera primero.

"Uh, dos perritos calientes, por favor", dijo. Yo no esperaba que pidiera el mío también, pero supuse que no importaba. Saqué mi cartera, pero ella fue más rápida y extendió la mano con un billete de diez.

"Toma", le dije rápidamente. Le di el dinero a ella, no había manera de que le permitiera pagar por mi comida.

"No, compra el tuyo, yo tengo estos".

¿Eh?

"¿Ambos son para ti?". Le pregunté.

"Oh, lo siento. No me he dado cuenta de que tú pensabas que yo tenía uno para ti, asumía que te comprarías el tuyo".

"No, está bien, sólo estoy sorprendido de que te puedas comer dos".

"Bueno, yo podría comerme dos, pero este no es para mí".

"¿Para quién es?"

Ella sonrió y luego vi cómo se acercaba a un hombre sin hogar. Ella le entregó el perrito caliente y él le sonrió amablemente, acariciándole la mano como agradecimiento. Isabella asintió con la cabeza y luego se movió y volvió a mí.

Debía tener una expresión atónita en mi cara, porque ella me miró un poco con recelo. "¿Estás bien?", me preguntó.

"¿Qué te hizo pensar en hacer algo así?"

"Oh, ese es Alistair, le compro un perro caliente cada vez que vengo aquí".

Todo esto me hizo sentir como una mierda. Isabella no tenía mucho dinero y sin embargo siempre pensaba en comprar un perrito caliente a un hombre sin hogar al azar, y yo tenía un montón de dinero y nunca antes había considerado ayudar a ninguna persona con ninguna cosa. De hecho, yo había estado en ese parque una multitud de veces y ni siquiera me había fijado en el hombre, quien parecía ser un residente permanente de ese banco en particular.

Fuimos a comernos el almuerzo por el pequeño lago y vimos a los patos nadar. Me tomé un bocado de mi perrito caliente, y entonces me di cuenta de que estaba siendo vigilado.

"Odio a los malditos patos", dije con amargura mientras el maldito pájaro se acercaba más.

"Oh, no son tan malos, además, creo que es un ganso", dijo Isabella y luego hizo la cosa más estúpida, tomó un pedazo del pan y se lo lanzó a la cosa.

"¿Por qué demonios has hecho eso?". Le pregunté con amargura.

"Mira, cada vez está más cerca", dijo con una risita.

"Sí, cada vez está más cerca, y si lo alimentas ahora querrá más".

"Pero mira, está hambriento", dijo y lanzó un poco más de pan.

"Mira la cantidad de grasa que tiene, definitivamente no está hambriento".

"Oh, relájate", dijo y le tiró más pan.

De repente la cosa nos gritó, lo que nos hizo saltar y levantarnos de donde estábamos sentados en un banco.

"Mira lo que has hecho", le dije.

"Sólo está haciendo ruidos", Isabella dijo mientras trataba de mantener sus risitas.

Como para responder a su pregunta, la cosa volvió a gritar.

"Es como un ganso del infierno", le dije serio.

"Dame", dijo y cogió el resto de mi perrito caliente.

"¿Qué demonios?". Le pregunté mientras me quitaba el pan y me entregaba el perrito caliente desnudo de nuevo.

"El mío se ha terminado".

Ella tomó un trozo, echó el brazo hacia atrás y lanzó el pan en la medida que pudo, con la esperanza de llevar al ganso lejos. Pero una ráfaga de viento vino de repente y el pan volvió y me cayó en la cara.

Sin previo aviso, el maldito pájaro saltó en el pan, por lo que saltó encima de mí, haciéndome caer de espaldas. El movimiento asustó al ganso, quien salió volando, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

"Mierda, ¿estás bien?", me preguntó preocupada mientras me sentaba otra vez en el banco.

"Creo que... tengo una conmoción cerebral", dije secamente.

"No seas mariquita", bromeó al tiempo que me ayudaba a levantarme.

"¿Mariquita? Me he golpeado la cabeza en el..."

"Césped", sonrió ella como un culo inteligente, y yo estaba convencido de que nunca había visto algo más hermoso en mi vida.

Más tarde esa semana, finalmente decidí que Gianna conociera a Isabella. Yo tenía una barbacoa el domingo y sólo para disminuir la tensión, invité también a Jasper, a Emmett y a sus novias. En realidad me sentí un poco mal cuando todos llegaron allí, porque Isabella era la única que estaba sola y yo estaba preocupado por su sensación de que sobraba. Sin embargo, con gratitud, todo el mundo pareció mezclarse con facilidad y no se puso incómoda.

"Así que, Isabella, ¿Edward me ha dicho que eres trabajadora social?", Gianna preguntó.

"Um, Bella", corrigió en voz baja. "Sí, me gusta mucho".

"Eso es genial. Siempre he querido hacer algo como eso, pero no podía aceptar el bajo salario", dijo Gianna casualmente, y luego una expresión de horror apareció en su cara. "Yo no quería dar a entender que soy demasiado buena para un trabajo como ese, sólo quería decir que nunca podría manejar el hecho de trabajar tanto como tú y de que nadie en la comunidad te dé ningún respeto...", ella hizo una pausa y cerró los ojos con fuerza, dándose cuenta de que había metido la pata otra vez. "Te lo juro, yo no soy una puta".

"Está bien", le aseguró Isabella. "No, yo no consigo mucho dinero y no es un trabajo de alto perfil, pero me las arreglo".

"Pero, ¿alguna vez serás capaz de permitirte el lujo de vivir por tu cuenta? Quiero decir, no puedes vivir con Edward para siempre".

"¿Gia?". Le dije estando un poco perturbado. Yo sabía que no era maliciosa de ninguna manera, pero era mejor no decir nada en lugar de seguir haciendo ese tipo de comentarios.

"Le estaba preguntando si tenía planes".

"Uh, yo tengo una cuenta de ahorros. La última cosa que quiero hacer es meterme en el camino de Edward".

"No te estás metiendo en mi camino, te puedes quedar el tiempo que quieras", insistí.

Estaba frustrado, así que salí a la terraza para tomar el aire y comprobar la barbacoa. Hice las hamburguesas tratando de descubrir por qué realmente me había molestado el comentario de Gianna. ¿Es que no me gustaba que Gia fuera posesiva y eso implicaba que Isabella tenía que encontrar una nueva situación de vida muy pronto, o era el hecho de que yo no quería siquiera pensar en Isabella saliendo de mi casa?

Nunca pensé que me gustaría vivir con alguien, pero sólo una semana después de tenerla allí, casi se me había olvidado lo que era estar solo. Mi apartamento se había convertido en exactamente lo que yo temía, sus cosas en todas partes, pero yo no respondí como pensaba que lo haría. No era un desastre, eran pequeñas cosas, como el abrigo en el armario y su champú en el baño principal, pero eran cosas que yo no podía imaginar no tener allí. Incluso el ver su ropa en la lavadora cuando tenía que hacer una carga era extrañamente reconfortante en cierta forma.

Yo podía sentir la cerveza dentro de mí, y no tenía más remedio que centrarme. Gianna, aunque me gustaba y me preocupaba por ella, en el fondo sabía que no estaba en peligro de enamorarme de ella, pero Isabella era una historia diferente. Si yo me permitía cruzar esa línea, si bajaba mis defensas por un momento, yo estaba seguro de que siempre estaría a su merced. Si experimentaba lo que era amar realmente a alguien, estaría viviendo constantemente en el riesgo de perder, y yo sabía que nunca podría sobrevivir a perder a alguien así de nuevo.

"Hey, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?". Gianna me preguntó, interrumpiendo mi descomposición interna.

"Claro", le dije, así que cerró la puerta corredera detrás de ella para que no nos pudieran escuchar en el interior.

"Lo siento si te he molestado", dijo en voz baja. "No tengo ni idea de dónde he sacado eso".

"Está bien", mentí. Independientemente de lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, tenía que mantener a Gianna en mi vida, aunque sólo fuera como una manera de impedirme hacer algo con Isabella, algo que cruzaría la línea que había creado.

"Entonces, ¿estabas enamorado de ella cuando nos conocimos?", me preguntó de forma inesperada.

"¿Qué?". Le pregunté, sorprendido por su comentario.

"Oh, vamos Edward, es obvio. Tú la quieres... y eso está bien. Nunca he pretendido que me amaras, y nunca pensé que lo harías. Tenía la esperanza de que con el tiempo podríamos llegar a eso, pero tu corazón ya está en ella".

Negué con la cabeza, pero yo no podía levantar mis ojos hacia ella.

"Nos hemos divertido mucho, ¿verdad?"

Asentí con la cabeza, pero no podía hablar. Yo no podía creer que estuviera realmente rompiendo conmigo, y no había manera de que admitiera lo que ella me estaba acusando, ni siquiera a mí mismo.

Ella se inclinó, me besó en la mejilla, y luego borró la marca de lápiz labial que había dejado en mi piel. "Que tengas una buena vida, Edward, y honestamente espero eso".

Y entonces ella se fue. ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer ahora?

De repente empecé a volverme paranoico. Sabía las razones que tenía para no querer ningún tipo de relación romántica con Isabella, pero yo no sabía si era lo suficientemente fuerte para cumplirlas sin la excusa de tener una novia que me detuviera.

"Oye, ¿estás quemando las hamburguesas o qué?". Emmett preguntó, asomando la cabeza.

"Si... no... lo siento, ¡mierda!". Le dije sacando la carne ennegrecida de la parrilla.

"Tostada... bueno, a mí me gusta tostada", dijo Emmett y se llevó la bandeja lejos de mí.

"¿Está todo bien con Gianna?". Alice me preguntó sugestivamente como si supiera que Gia acababa de romper conmigo.

"Sí, ella es genial. Sólo tenía que irse a otro sitio", le mentí de nuevo. Miré a los ojos a Isabella, sabiendo que ella podría saber que yo estaba mintiendo, pero no me atrevía a decirles a todos la verdad. Yo no quería estar solo otra vez, pero tampoco quería tener la oportunidad de empezar a obsesionarme con Isabella más de lo que ya estaba.

Cuando todo el mundo estaba comiéndose sus trozos de carne quemada, Isabella se sentó a mi lado en silencio. "¿Estás bien?", susurró.

"¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?". Le pregunté y luego me levanté para tirar mi comida. Necesitaba escapar, tenía que encontrar algo que me obligara a no perderme por completo en mi entusiasmo creciente. Todo el mundo finalmente se fue, y yo me fui a un bar.

No volví al apartamento hasta que fue lo suficientemente tarde como para que Isabella estuviera durmiendo, porque yo no podía estar a solas con ella en ese momento. A pesar de que no pude dormir en toda la noche, todavía me levanté muy temprano para ir a correr antes de trabajar. Siempre había disfrutado corriendo, era la manera perfecta y no sexual para liberar las tensiones acumuladas de la vida. Después de correr y sudar bien, fui de nuevo al apartamento en silencio, esperando que Isabella siguiera durmiendo, o incluso tal vez ya se hubiera ido. Realmente no tenía necesidad de ver a esa belleza descalza y en pijama en ese momento. Estaba de mierda hasta el cuello.

Por suerte, ella ya se había ido.

Después del trabajo hice planes para ir a otro bar con unos amigos, y pasé ese tiempo mirando el reloj, esperando que Isabella se fuera a la cama más temprano que tarde. Me fui a casa alrededor de la medianoche, y agradecí que todo estuviera oscuro y silencioso, pero no pude dejar de echar un vistazo a su habitación, sólo para asegurarme de que ella estaba allí y segura.

La maldita puerta chirrió como loca cuando la abrí, pero pude ver la silueta de su cuerpo en la oscuridad, y ella no se movió. Rápidamente cerré la puerta otra vez y estuve agradecido de haber bebido lo suficiente como para dormir sin la ayuda de una pastilla.

Durante toda la semana me las arreglé para no verla, llegaba tarde y me levantaba temprano, pero cada noche comprobaba que estuviera para asegurarme de que ella estaba a salvo en su cama.

Los fines de semana eran más difíciles de evitar, así que hacía una visita improvisada al casino y pasaba el tiempo bebiendo y jugando. Pero yo sabía que no podía evitarla para siempre, y cuanto más tiempo me mantuviera así, más me convertiría en un alcohólico.

Llegué a casa tarde esa noche del domingo, y como las otras noches, me detuve en su habitación para asegurarme de que estuviera a salvo. Pero esa noche fue diferente. Después de estar completamente alejado de ella los dos días anteriores, no podía simplemente mirar para asegurarme de que estaba a salvo, necesitaba una mirada más cercana.

Me aferré a la manivela, pidiéndome a mí mismo que me quedara donde estaba y no fuera hacia adelante, pero mis piernas se negaron a cooperar, y muy a mi pesar, me adelanté en contra de mi voluntad. A medida que me acerqué a ella, no sólo me sentía como un inquietante espía, sino también fui abordado por su aroma increíble y sus sutiles sonidos de respiración.

"Edward, no", dijo de repente. Me quedé inmóvil en mi lugar pensando que la había despertado, pero entonces un bajo ruido salió de su nariz. ¿Estaba realmente roncando? En cualquier otra chica, el ronquido hubiera sido algo malo para una mujer, pero no pude evitar sonreír ante ella como si el ruido fuera la cosa más linda que había escuchado nunca. La idea en realidad me hizo querer golpearme a mí mismo, yo estaba seriamente jodido.

"Edward, por favor, quédate", dijo, y yo estaba seguro de que estaba soñando... y ella estaba soñando conmigo. Traté de no sentirme tan entusiasmado por eso, pero era difícil, y entonces sentí de nuevo esas mariposas conocidas en el pecho.

Cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, pude ver las líneas de su rostro y me disgusté aún más al apoyarme en ella para poder estudiar sus características mientras dormía. Ella exhalaba y respiraba, mandando su aliento a mis pulmones. Ella seguía roncando, y me encontré inclinando mi cabeza junto a la suya, sólo para conseguir estar mucho más cerca. Cerré los ojos por un segundo, y cuando los abrí de nuevo, era por la mañana. En. Qué. Mierda. Había. Estado. Pensando.

Ella todavía estaba durmiendo, y recé para que no se hubiera despertado por la noche y me hubiera encontrado allí. Me apresuré a salir de la habitación con cuidado de no golpear las puertas, para hacer la menor cantidad de ruido posible. Yo ni siquiera me molesté en ducharme antes de coger mis cosas y marcharme para el día. Mientras me dirigía al trabajo, me di cuenta de que resistirme a Isabella no tenía sentido, nunca podría vivir tan cerca de ella y mantener la distancia.

Estaba absolutamente cagado. Yo no era el tipo de chico que se enamoraba con tanta rapidez, o incluso se enamoraba. Ni siquiera creía en el amor eterno, y eso era exactamente lo que yo más temía. Todo terminaba, y aunque no teníamos una relación real, yo ya estaba anticipando el final para nosotros y me daba cuenta de que nunca sobreviviría a eso. Yo no podía perder de nuevo a la persona que más me preocupaba...

...

_"¿Ben?"_

_"¿Qué?"_

_"¿Siempre vamos a ser amigos?"_

_"Edward, son las tres de la mañana, duérmete"._

_"Sólo tienes que responder a mi pregunta"._

_"Vale, está bien. Sí, siempre vamos a ser amigos"._

_"¿Me lo prometes?"_

_"Te lo prometo"._

...

Pero todo termina.

... ...

**Muchas gracias por comentarme:**

**MCullenMustang, beakis, ludgardita, Nurysh, elena robsten, joli cullen, Pamrodriguez, Mary de Cullen, Cla aw HPTFMA, EdithCullen71283, Agui, Marianixcr, miri5, black, lizco 2, Cullen Vigo, gbyaln, Ginegine, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Pamelita, Gine, deandramari, Sayuri1980, Lakentsb, MaxiPau, Pamelita, Alblurs, RoxCM, almassofi, yasmin-cullen, ROSAMASENCULLEN, and cullen, Tutzy Cullen, Ely Cullen M, karito CullenMasen, si me dejo a alguien avisadme por privado, gracias ;)**


	8. Más que todo

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Bueno, aquí os traigo un capítulo que igual os gusta ;)**

**~ Capítulo 7 - Más que todo ~**

**BPOV**

"Bella, ¿en qué diablos estás pensando?". Alice me preguntó después de que yo le dijera que me estaba trasladando a casa de Edward.

Me encogí de hombros. "Él tenía algunos puntos buenos. Me refiero a que tu casa es demasiado pequeña para nosotras dos, y no tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que pueda darme el lujo de salir por mi cuenta".

"Bella, él se va a dar cuenta", dijo lentamente, como si estuviera tratando de dejar que eso se hundiera en mi mente.

"¿Cómo va a darse cuenta? Vale, me parezco a Ben, pero un montón de hermanos se parecen. En lo que a él respecta Ben está muerto, así que, ¿por qué alguna vez pensaría de otra manera?"

"Pero tú estás enamorada de él", casi susurró.

Tomé una respiración profunda. "No importa cómo me sienta yo, lo puedo manejar, siempre lo he hecho".

"¿Siempre?"

"Perdí el control una sola vez, y sé que es mejor que no vuelva a suceder".

"Eso te hizo perder todo lo que te importaba", refutó.

"¿Lo hizo? De todos modos no me podía quedar en Forks para siempre, y si Edward no me hubiera rechazado por completo y no me hubiera alejado de su vida, no sé si yo hubiera tenido la fuerza para irme".

"¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si le hubieras dicho la verdad en aquel entonces?"

Me mordí el labio inferior mientras pensaba en la posibilidad. "Creo que me hubiera alejado de la misma manera. No es como que el hecho de tener una vagina en vez de un pene hubiera cambiado sus sentimientos por mí".

"Oh, sí lo hubiera hecho. Si él hubiera sabido que eras una niña, los dos os lo hubierais montado en la adolescencia".

"No, él no me miraba de esa manera".

"¡Porque eras un chico! Él no era gay, Bella, pero la anatomía física hace una gran diferencia, independientemente de cómo de conectadas estén las almas. Confía en mí, he visto cómo te mira ahora".

"Oh, sólo tienes que esperar, os doy tres semanas y entonces estaréis follando como conejos".

"Alice, aunque él se sintiera atraído por mí, tiene una novia. Nada va a pasar entre nosotros".

"Sólo espera. Tengo un sexto sentido en este tipo de cosas, y Edward te va a introducir en el mundo del sexo enseñándote todas las posturas y haciéndotelo en todas las superficies de ese piso. Sólo espero que tarde mucho en enterarse, porque al final va a descubrir la verdad y él estará mucho más molesto de lo que jamás estuvo cuando le diste un beso siendo Ben. Estoy preocupada por tu seguridad. Él te dañó antes y te dijo todas esas cosas odiosas, no me puedo imaginar lo que hará cuando se entere de que se ha estado tirando a su mejor amigo de la infancia".

"Él no va a enterarse, porque eso no va a pasar. Yo nunca lo dejaría llegar tan lejos", le dije con seguridad. La idea de tener una relación física con alguien era muy extraña para mí que yo ni siquiera podía imaginármelo. Tal vez era patética, pero nunca había tenido mucho deseo por eso. Aparte de mi intento malo de besar a Edward cuando tenía quince años, nunca había pensado en el sexo opuesto de esa manera, sobre todo desde que había pretendido ser el sexo opuesto durante mucho tiempo.

Estaba atrapada por completo en el medio. Yo no era lesbiana, así que no me sentía atraída por las mujeres, pero los hombres eran difíciles. Seguía viendo a la mayoría de los hombres como si todavía estuviera haciéndome pasar por ese chico duro. No me podía imaginar a ninguno de ellos sintiéndose atraído por mí alguna vez, y yo pensaba en ellos como nada más que amigos.

Cada vez que me encontraba con un hombre nuevo, ya fuera una cita a ciegas que Alice me había preparado o no, yo siempre me preguntaba si era bueno para el beisbol y cuál era su mejor posición, nunca pensaba acerca de lo que sería tener relaciones sexuales con él. Se suponía que debía estar románticamente atraída por los hombres, pero sólo podía verlos como amigos. Pero Edward estaba dispuesto a ser mi amigo, y cuanto más tiempo pasaba con él en su apartamento, más me preguntaba cómo sería ser presionada contra él de esa manera.

Sin embargo, pronto se convirtió en algo más que un curioso pensamiento, se convirtió en casi hambre. Sentía dolor por él, y a veces le miraba como una loca enamorada cuando él no estaba prestando atención. Yo, sin duda, lo conocía mejor que nadie cuando éramos niños, pero el hombre que estaba descubriendo era completamente diferente, con la excepción de que seguía siendo el mismo en el fondo. Tenía las mismas peculiaridades y los mismos miedos irracionales, pero era mucho más fuerte de lo que era en ese entonces, y era completamente reservado al mismo tiempo. Y no había nada que yo quisiera más. Había hecho todo lo posible para enterrar mi amor por él, porque sabía que nada podría venir de él, y yo sólo quería ser parte de su vida, aunque sólo tuviéramos encuentros causales, sólo necesitaba estar cerca de él de alguna manera.

Pero todo pareció cambiar después de la barbacoa. Invitó a todos y me encontré con su novia por primera vez, pero él parecía estar nervioso todo el día. Salió a ver la parrilla, y yo estaba a punto de seguirle para preguntarle qué le pasaba, cuando Gianna me ganó. Se levantó rápidamente, salió al balcón y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. No estuvo fuera mucho tiempo, pero estaba visiblemente molesta cuando regresó.

"Bueno, fue un placer conocerte, pero me tengo que ir", anunció Gianna.

Todos estábamos sorprendidos de que ella se fuera antes de que la comida estuviera hecha, por lo que tardamos un momento en decirle adiós. Emmett parecía preocupado, así que se levantó y salió al balcón para hablar con Edward, yo miré a Alice brevemente y puso sus ojos en blanco como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba pasando, estaba molesta, pero no sorprendida.

Edward trajo la comida y Alice, casi de inmediato, se lanzó sobre él. "¿Está todo bien con Gianna?"

"Sí, ella es genial. Sólo tenía que irse a otro sitio", respondió. Edward siempre había sido un buen mentiroso, pero una cosa que no había cambiado entre nosotros desde que éramos niños era mi capacidad para detectar la mentira y definitivamente eso era una.

Y entonces comprendí a Alice. Alice había predicho que su relación con Gianna no iba a durar, y se hizo obvio para mí que, de hecho, acababan de romper. En la mente de mi hermana, la ruptura sólo nos empujaba a Edward y a mí a estar un poco más juntos románticamente, algo que yo sabía que ella temía, pero ella no entendía que él no me veía de esa manera, y dudaba mucho de que su separación hubiera tenido algo que ver conmigo.

"¿Estás bien?". Yo le pregunté en voz baja, mientras todo el mundo estaba comiéndose las hamburguesas quemadas.

"¿Por qué no iba a estar bien?", preguntó con una voz agria. Tal vez la ruptura era en realidad por mí, después de todo.

Quería hablar a solas con él, yo necesitaba que entendiera que si Gianna estaba incómoda de que yo viviera aquí, iba a encontrar otro lugar donde vivir. Lo último que quería era que perdiera a su novia por mí. Pero cuando todo el mundo finalmente se fue a casa, Edward dijo que iba a salir con algunos de sus otros amigos. Me imaginé que él iría a un bar, que es lo que oía que mucha gente hacía después de que una relación se terminara, pero él no regresó hasta mucho tiempo después de que ya me hubiera ido a la cama, así que estaba bastante segura de que él realmente no quería hablar en ese momento.

No lo volví a ver en más de una semana, de hecho, yo ni siquiera estaba segura de si iba a volver de nuevo al apartamento. Se había ido todo el fin de semana, y aunque no estaba segura de por qué, sabía que su ausencia tenía que ver conmigo. En ese momento decidí que tenía que irme.

"Alice, ¿sabes de alguien más que esté buscando un compañero de habitación?". Le pregunté por teléfono el domingo por la noche.

"Wow, eso no ha durado mucho tiempo. Por favor, dime que no se ha enterado aún".

"No, no es nada de eso. Es sólo que esto no va a funcionar y necesito algún otro lugar para quedarme".

"¿Habéis tenido una pelea?", me preguntó.

"No".

"¿Le has besado de nuevo y él te ha rechazo otra vez?"

"No".

"¿Lo has visto desnudo y ahora no puedes dejar de tener pensamientos sexuales acerca de él?"

"No, Alice, por favor, simplemente para. No ha pasado nada. Yo no creo que pueda quedarme aquí ¿Tienes amigos que estén buscando un compañero de habitación?"

"No, pero puedes volver a vivir conmigo"

"Uf, tu estudio es demasiado pequeño", me quejé.

"No, Jasper está esperando que me vaya a vivir con él, así que voy a hacerlo y tendrás el estudio para ti sola".

"No me puedo permitir eso con mi sueldo. Tal vez busque mi propio lugar, los apartamentos en Stetson son baratos".

"Sí, y también tienen una tasa de criminalidad muy alta".

"Yo puedo cuidar de mí misma", le dije con severidad.

"Lo sé, pero yo nunca sería capaz de perdonármelo si te ocurriera algo. Me mudaré con Jazz, y tú te mudarás aquí. Voy a seguir pagando la mitad, porque quiero un lugar a donde ir cuando necesite tiempo lejos de él".

Suspiré, y sin ninguna opción mejor, estuve de acuerdo. Yo no sería capaz de trasladarme hasta finales de la semana, ya que Alice estaba demasiado ocupada con el trabajo de mover sus cosas, pero pensé que eso sólo me daría más tiempo para recoger todas mis cosas.

El lunes me desperté otra vez en un apartamento vacío, y me sentía muy mal sabiendo que de alguna manera había causado que Edward abandonara su casa. Pero lo peor era que yo no sería capaz de decirle que me marchaba porque realmente no sabía cómo contactar con él. Ya le había dejado un mensaje en su buzón de voz para pedirle que me devolviera la llamada, pero eso fue días antes y aun no me había llamado. Hasta le pregunté a Jasper si había oído algo de él, pero él no había hablado con Edward desde la barbacoa, así que realmente estaba empezando a preocuparme.

Cuando terminé con el trabajo del día, decidí empezar a empaquetar, así que me detuve en una tienda y compré unas cajas. Yo no tenía mucho material para empaquetar, así que sabía que no tardaría mucho tiempo, pero no quería esperar. Cuanto antes empaquetara mis cosas, más rápido aceptaría que mi amistad con Edward no era salvable.

Después de no ver a Edward durante más de dos semanas, no esperaba que finalmente viniera a casa ese día, pero mientras yo estaba en el salón lanzando algunas cosas en una caja, entró por la puerta.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?", me preguntó bruscamente, sin ningún tipo de saludo.

"Hola", le dije sorprendida de verle. "Traté de llamarte. ¿Cómo has estado?". Le pregunté en voz baja.

"¿Por qué estás empaquetando tus cosas?". Su voz era de un tono indefinido, así que fue difícil para mí leerla correctamente, lo cual era extraño porque yo siempre había sido buena en su lectura.

"Me voy a mudar al estudio de Alice".

"¿Por qué?"

"Mira, yo no tenía la intención de que Gianna se molestara, y lo que pasó entre vosotros no hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera estado aquí".

Edward cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo y tiraba de él.

"Eso no tuvo nada que ver contigo... realmente no. Era yo, yo no estaba en la relación tanto como ella necesitaba que estuviera", dijo lentamente, antes de quitar la mano de su cabello, y finalmente abrir sus ojos para mirarme. "No quiero que te vayas".

"Yo no quiero estar en tu camino. No quiero que te vayas lejos de tu propio apartamento, ya que no quieres estar cerca de mí".

"Te dije antes de mudarte que yo no estaba aquí mucho. Trabajo muchas horas, creía que lo entendías".

Mientras hablaba, no podía dejar de mirar esa vista asombrosa delante de mí. Era casi surrealista de alguna manera que yo estuviera en su casa, cuando yo realmente pensé que nunca volvería a verlo después de mudarme de Forks. Estaba allí de pie, con su traje de negocios, completamente crecido. Pensé en el niño que fue y en cómo todo el mundo en la pequeña ciudad de Forks pensaba que era una causa perdida, un chico de mala calidad que no iría más lejos en la vida que al parque. Pero él se había convertido en un hombre increíble, con éxito, y yo sabía que podía dejarlo y nunca preocuparme más por él. Pasé muchas noches después de que nos separamos asustada por lo que le podría estar pasando, pero ahora podía tener la confianza de que podía cuidar de sí mismo. Él no me necesitaba más, y yo estaba realmente en paz con eso.

"Gracias por dejar que me quedara, pero ésta realmente no es la mejor idea", dije en voz baja, obligando a salir cada palabra, porque realmente no quería decírselo. Volví a empaquetar para escapar de su intensa mirada. No podía mirar a esos ojos de color verde oscuro por más tiempo, porque sabía que sería totalmente impotente frente a ellos, y tenía que ser fuerte.

Dio un paso hacia adelante y de forma inesperada tomó la caja de mi mano y la dejó. Luego puso una mano en cada uno de mis brazos y me encerró en su mirada una vez más.

"Isabella, por favor, no me dejes. No quiero volver a estar solo". Sus ojos casi me suplicaban que me quedara, y me di cuenta inmediatamente de que nunca sería capaz de resistirme, al igual que yo no me había podido resistir antes...

... ...

_"¿Qué quieres decir con que te vas a ir lejos?". Edward me preguntó casi en estado de pánico._

_"Te dije que mi madre quería que yo regresara a vivir con ella. Creo que ahora es el momento. Todavía te escribiré, y mi padre está aquí, así que volveré a visitarte, y..."_

_"No será lo mismo. ¿Qué diablos voy a hacer sin ti?"_

_"Vas a estar bien", le dije, aunque yo no estaba del todo convencida. Edward siempre se metía en problemas, y yo estaba muerta de miedo ante la idea de que él no me tuviera alrededor para protegerlo._

_Teníamos trece años. Era la época del cambio de cuerpos y de las furiosas hormonas. Mi vida como un niño se suponía que sólo sería temporal, pero mi madre estaba más loca de lo que yo había previsto. Yo ya tenía mi periodo y el robo de los tampones no era la cosa más fácil del mundo, especialmente desde que Waylon no estaba trabajando en la tienda. Alice había estado viviendo con mi madre de nuevo durante algún tiempo, así que convencí a mi madre para que me dejara volver con ellas. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo sería capaz de seguir fingiendo ser un niño, y tapar el desarrollo de mis pechos se sentía incómodo por decir lo menos._

_Alrededor de los once años, me di cuenta de que mi madre estaba loca y no había ninguna razón real para que fingiera ser un niño, pero para entonces yo había estado viviendo con mi padre durante cuatro años de esa manera, y como una niña, no tenía ni idea de cómo decirle a mi padre la verdad. ¿Estaría enfadado conmigo? ¿Haría que detuvieran a mi madre? Yo ni siquiera sé si lo que hizo mi madre era ilegal o no, pero no estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo._

_Pero después de hablar con Alice sobre eso durante unos meses, decidí volver con ellas. Yo sabía que la decisión afectaría a mi padre y a mi hermano, pero aún más que a ellos, afectaría a Edward. Éramos más cercanos que unos mejores amigos, más que hermanos. Era como si fuéramos gemelos, sentíamos uno el dolor del otro y lo éramos todo el uno para el otro. Yo no quería dejarlo, pero sabía que tampoco podía quedarme para siempre._

_"No voy a estar bien, Ben, dijiste que seríamos amigos para siempre"._

_"Y lo seremos. El hecho de que me vaya no quiere decir que todavía no podamos ser amigos"._

_"Vas a hacer nuevos amigos, y te olvidarás de mí"._

_"Eso es ridículo. Yo nunca podría olvidarte"._

_"¿Qué pasará con las tormentas? Sabes que no puede dormir sólo cuando hay truenos"._

_"Tú no puedes dormir sólo incluso cuando no hay truenos", le corregí._

_"Exactamente. No me puedes dejar"._

_"Edward, tengo que hacerlo. Sabe que mi madre no está estable, y no puedo dejar a mi hermana sola con ella. Ella me necesita"._

_"Yo te necesito". Edward me agarró ambos brazos y me miró con toda la intensidad de sus ojos verdes. "Ben, por favor, no me dejes. No puedo estar solo"._

_Supe entonces que no lo podía dejar. Estaba en lo cierto, si me iba dejándolo solo nadie más se preocuparía por él. Su padre no se molestaría si algo le sucediera a él, yo era su única familia y tenía que cuidar de él._

_"Bueno, voy a llamar a mi hermana y a decirle que no me voy"._

_"¿En serio?", me preguntó lleno de esperanza._

_"En serio"._

_"¿Y nunca te vas a ir?", me preguntó._

_Le sonreí tranquilizadoramente y mentí. "Nunca"._

_Yo sabía que no podría vivir así para siempre, pero la verdad era, que si no le hubiera besado cuando tuvimos quince, probablemente nunca hubiera encontrado una manera de salir. Yo también le quería mucho, y dejarlo absolutamente me mató._

_... ..._

"Con el tiempo, voy a tener que encontrar un lugar propio", susurré, rezando para que diera marcha atrás y dejara que me fuera antes de que cayera más hondo de lo que ya estaba cayendo.

"Pero no tienes que hacerlo en este momento. Has vivido aquí por un poco más de dos semanas, sólo date algo más de tiempo".

La resistencia era inútil, así que no había sentido de ni siquiera intentarlo más.

"Bien, pero sólo si me prometes que me lo dirás si alguna vez cambias de opinión. No me quiero quedar aquí si realmente no quieres que me quede".

"Pero realmente quiero que te quedes. He estado muy estresado en los últimos días y no he sido bastante yo mismo, pero te lo juro, no siempre soy un idiota". Levanté una ceja desafiante. "Bueno, por lo general soy un idiota, pero voy a tratar de no serlo más aún".

Asentí con la cabeza y luego procedí a retirar el material de las cajas y a volver a ponerlo donde estaba. Yo esperaba que las cosas estuvieran tensas entre nosotros por un tiempo, pero en realidad fue todo lo contrario. Él empezó a ayudarme a poner las cosas y luego nos pasamos el resto de la noche bromeando y riéndonos de las cosas más absurdas.

"Así que, yo estaba sentado en mi oficina hoy en el almuerzo, y mi amigo el Sr. Oca voló y golpeó la ventana".

Me quedé sin habla por un momento. "Nah- uh, de ninguna manera", le dije con una sonrisa incrédula.

"No es mentira. Mi oficina está en el quinto piso, y el maldito pájaro voló justo hacia el cristal".

"Cállate", le dije mientras empezaba a reírme de esa historia ilógica.

"Es la pura verdad de Dios. Ya te dije que las aves tenían algo contra mí".

"Ah, ¿es una especie de ave gay?"

"Tal vez fuera una hembra", dijo a la defensiva.

"Sí, y tal vez no era el mismo pájaro. Tal vez fue en realidad una paloma... o una gaviota... o simplemente otro pato al azar".

Él apretó los labios, y luego sacudió la cabeza. "No, definitivamente era él".

Nos quedamos hablando y riendo hasta que casi no podía ver nada, así que finalmente nos dimos las buenas noches y nos fuimos a la cama.

Y entonces se produjo un trueno.

Yo estaba durmiendo, pero el ruido me despertó de inmediato y prácticamente salté de la cama. Nunca había tenido miedo de las tormentas antes, pero tampoco nunca había vivido en un edificio de gran altura. Un brillante destello de un relámpago iluminó la habitación, y me encontré acurrucada bajo mis sábanas como un niño. El estruendo siguió al flash, era el más estrepitoso trueno que jamás había escuchado, y juro que el edificio se sacudió por eso.

La lluvia torrencial contra la ventana tampoco ayudaba, y me hubiera gustado más que cualquier cosa que Edward fuera ese niño asustado de nuevo para que viniera arrastrándose a mi habitación para acurrucarse a mi lado. Pero él no sería ese chico nunca más, ya no tenía miedo, y no vino. ¿Cómo diablos nos habíamos podido cambiar?

Yo siempre había sido la fuerte y valiente. Yo era la que hacía que él estuviera cómodo cuando tenía miedo, pero allí estaba yo, arrastrándome a la puerta de su dormitorio, esperando que él me escuchara y me invitara a dormir con él como lo hicimos en la estación de esquí.

Pero él estaba profundamente dormido.

Me volví para ir a mi habitación, pero entonces la habitación se iluminó de nuevo, el suelo se agitó por el trueno y reaccioné. Me metí en la cama con él, ni siquiera preocupándome de haberlo despertado.

"¿Estás bien?", me susurró aturdido.

"Sí, lo siento. Yo solo...". Me agarré a él con fuerza mientras el cuarto brillaba de nuevo, y yo sabía que no tenía que explicárselo con más detalle, era obvio por qué estaba allí.

Su pecho vibró mientras él se rió un par de veces, y luego envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí, tirando de mí hacia él de forma segura. Me encontré sosteniéndome a él más y más fuerte, y él se apretó contra mí a cambio. De repente, empezó a tararear, lo que me tomó completamente por sorpresa. Nunca le había oído cantar o tararear antes, y era absolutamente impresionante. Tenía un tono perfecto y su voz era tan relajante y profundamente emotiva que me encontré perdida en él. Si no estuviera ya completamente enamorada de él, me hubiera enamorado sin duda en ese momento.

Su aliento se apoderó de mí y su corazón tamborileaba junto al mío, nunca me había sentido más segura y más viva que en ese momento. Sentí como si hubiera estado corriendo toda mi vida, sólo para encontrar finalmente un lugar tranquilo para descansar, en sus brazos. Yo quería confesarle mi alma, quería decirle absolutamente todo. Quería que él supiera quién era yo realmente y cómo siempre lo había amado, pero cuando levanté la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, fui incapaz de hablar.

Nunca podría olvidar la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos, pero esto era diferente y la memoria nunca podría hacer justicia a su boca perfecta. Cuando le di un beso antes, los dos éramos dos niños asustados y confundidos, y él no tenía ganas de hacerlo, pero en esta ocasión me dio un beso con una intensidad que fue más fuerte que cualquier tormenta.

No pensé, me dejé ir y dejé que mi cuerpo hiciera lo que estaba desesperado por hacer desde la pubertad. Me empujé a mí misma más cerca de él mientras nuestros labios seguían tratando de devorarse entre ellos. Su lengua se encontró con la mía mientras que su rodilla se levantaba entre mis piernas, presionándola en contra de mi zona más sensible de la manera más increíble. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero realmente no me importaba, lo que mi mente no conocía, mi cuerpo parecía responder sin ningún esfuerzo.

Instintivamente comencé a balancear mi pelvis contra él, frotando mi calor en su pierna. Sus manos encontraron mis caderas y me agarró con fuerza antes de tirarme más arriba, así que ya no roce su pierna, sino algo totalmente distinto.

"Mmm", gemí al sentir su erección a través de la ropa.

Yo no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo realmente, no podía creer que estuviera aún en esa posición con Edward. Siempre quise estar así, pero nunca pensé que lo conseguiría. Yo sabía que estaba mal, sabía que tenía que haberle detenido y haberle contado la verdad antes de dejarle ir más lejos, pero cuando su mano se deslizó debajo de mis pantalones y sus dedos trazaron mi abertura a través de mi ropa interior, sabía que ya estaba hecho. Yo no podía hablar, así que ¿cómo diablos iba a decirle algo?

Su boca siguió bailando con la mía, y luego su mano se fue debajo de mi ropa interior y sus dedos se metieron a tientas entre mis pliegues.

Nadie me había tocado así, y nunca tuve el deseo de eso. Siempre había pensado que el cuerpo femenino era un asco. Yo no fui a las clases de educación sexual para chicas, por lo que no entendía por qué todos los pliegues eran necesarios. Sin embargo, mientras se frotaba y me acariciaba de esa manera, no pude dejar de estar agradecida por cada terminación nerviosa que había allí. Deslizó un dedo dentro de mi abertura, seguido por un segundo, y casi me perdí.

"Dios, eres tan estrecha", murmuró, pero yo era incapaz de responder con algo más que un gemido.

Sacó sus dedos pero los volvió a meter, moviéndolos dentro y fuera lentamente, mientras sus besos se mudaban a mi cuello.

Pude haber dejado de respirar, pero el que se apretara a mi estómago y a mi pecho me hizo empezar a jadear. Podía sentir mis paredes internas estrecharse en sus dedos, y él debió de sentirlo también, porque rápidamente los sacó.

"Quiero estar dentro de ti", dijo en voz baja.

No me acordaba de la respuesta, pero cuando empezó a quitarme la ropa, yo definitivamente no protesté.

Aún más confusos para mí que los pliegues adicionales de la piel vaginal, eran los montículos de grasa en los pechos de las mujeres. Yo sabía que técnicamente eran para la lactancia de los bebés, pero nunca entendí por qué los hombres estaban tan fascinados por ellos. Pero cuando Edward me quitó la camiseta y el sujetador, y comenzó a amasarlos suavemente mientras hacía círculos con sus pulgares en mis pezones, no me preocupé por su función técnica. Acercó sus labios a uno de mis pezones, mientras que continuaba apretando el otro, y de repente me enamoré de mis pechos. Si podían darle tanto placer y una sensación buena cuando los tocaba y los besaba, entonces no me disgustaría tenerlos.

Se retiró para terminar de quitarme el pantalón, y yo automáticamente agarré su camiseta y la levanté sobre su cabeza. Empujó hacia abajo mis pantalones antes de pasar entre mis piernas y presionar su pecho desnudo contra el mío.

Eso fue todo.

Yo sabía que nunca sería lo mismo, no es que alguna vez pudiera serlo de todos modos, pero no habría vuelta atrás. Sabía que me odiaría por llegar hasta allí sin decirle la verdad, pero en ese momento no me atreví. Lo único que me importaba en ese momento era la sensación de su cuerpo contra el mío. No había espacio entre nosotros, y yo deseaba que estuviéramos pegados de esa manera permanentemente.

Empujó de nuevo, pero sólo brevemente, mientras colocaba su punta en mi entrada. Puede que no hubiera sido bien educada acerca de la anatomía femenina, pero no era un idiota. Yo sabía lo suficiente para saber que iba a doler, pero cuando él me empujó la primera vez, no tuve tiempo de sentir ningún dolor.

Edward estaba dentro de mí.

No existía nada más en el mundo, además de ese hecho. No había dolor, no había pasado ni futuro, nada más que él conectado a mí de la manera más íntima. Él me llenaba por completo, y luego salía sólo para empujarse otra vez. No pensé que pudiera estar más cerca, pero de pronto levantó mi pierna hasta su cadera, y llegó a un ángulo ligeramente diferente, lo que le permitió meterse aún más profundo de lo que jamás pensé que mi cuerpo se lo permitiría.

"Dios", se lamentó mientras bombeaba dentro y fuera de mí, lo que hacía aumentar su fuerza y velocidad con cada impulso.

Era una experiencia extra corporal, y a veces me preguntaba si estaba soñando. Cada centímetro de mi cuerpo era un cable de alta tensión. Cada toque, cada roce de su mano sobre mi piel, era como una descarga eléctrica en mi sistema nervioso. Todos mis músculos se tensaban mientras él gruñía y empujaba cada vez más fuerte, y entonces sentí una oleada de intenso placer explotando dentro de mí, seguida de una oleada de calor, y finalmente un zumbido palpitante que llevó a mi cuerpo a un adormecimiento caliente que nunca había sentido antes. Bombeó en mí un par de veces más hasta que su cuerpo se tensó y él lanzó su calor en mi interior.

No se retiró de inmediato, en lugar de eso se quedó dentro. Estábamos entrelazados por completo, por lo que no había definición en cuanto a dónde terminaba mi cuerpo y donde empezaba el suyo. Estaba más cerca de lo que jamás había estado físicamente a nadie, y yo no podía imaginar estar tan cerca de nadie nunca más.

Yo no podía pensar más allá de ese momento, no había nada en el mundo además de él. Él antes lo era todo para mí, pero ahora se había convertido en mucho más que eso, él era mucho más que todo, y yo sabía que lo sería siempre.

... ...

**Muchas gracias por comentarme:**

**MCullenMustang, beakis, ludgardita, Nurysh, elena robsten, joli cullen, Pamrodriguez, Mary de Cullen, Cla aw HPTFMA, EdithCullen71283, Agui, Marianixcr, miri5, black, lizco 2, Cullen Vigo, gbyaln, Ginegine, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Pamelita, Gine, deandramari, Sayuri1980, Lakentsb, MaxiPau, Pamelita, Alblurs, RoxCM, almassofi, yasmin-cullen, ROSAMASENCULLEN, and cullen, Tutzy Cullen, Ely Cullen M, karito CullenMasen, Dra. Laly, si me dejo a alguien avisadme por privado, gracias ;)**


	9. Mucho que perder

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Bueno, si os ha gustado el capi anterior creo que este también os gustará ;)**

**~ Capítulo 8 - Mucho que perder ~**

**BPOV**

Al crecer, a menudo maldecía a Dios por haberme hecho una niña. Todo habría sido mucho más fácil si yo hubiera nacido con un pene, sin pechos, sin periodo, sin excusas para escaparme de las visitas al médico, sin esconderme en el baño para cambiarme en educación física, y sin mentirle a la gente que más me importaba. Pero en los días que siguieron después de hacer el amor con Edward por primera vez, le di gracias a Dios por mi feminidad.

Edward conocía mi cuerpo mejor que yo, sabía exactamente cómo tocarme y la presión perfecta que aplicar. No me cansaba de él, y él parecía sentir lo mismo por mí, porque estábamos en la cama todo el día descubriendo nuestros cuerpos. Sus besos eran muy tiernos, y su contacto era electrizante. Yo era vagamente consciente del sutil ardor entre mis piernas, pero no era suficiente como para que dejara de quererlo dentro de mí una y otra vez. Yo no era ninguna tonta, sabía que no podía durar para siempre, pero me negaba a pensar en el momento en que tendría que separarme de él. Tampoco me atreví a decirle la verdad. La verdad sólo terminaría con nuestro amor por tiempo indefinido, y yo no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a él. Probablemente nunca estaré lista, así que no importaba lo mal que estuviera, había decidido hacer caso omiso de la verdad por un tiempo. Tal vez después de un tiempo juntos, él me podría perdonar más fácilmente cuando finalmente lo descubriera.

"¿Ha sido tu estómago o un trueno?", me preguntó después de que mi estómago gruñera por enésima vez.

"Bueno, si el trueno acaba en este tipo de acciones, realmente espero que sea eso", le dije mientras me tiraba más cerca de él.

Se rió en voz baja. "Yo realmente no esperaba que fueras del tipo de personas que tienen miedo de una tormenta".

"Yo nunca antes lo había tenido, pero estamos tan altos en este edificio. ¿No tienes miedo en absoluto?"

"Nah. Este edificio ha estado aquí por mucho tiempo. Si un rayo hiciera algún daño, ya lo hubiera hecho".

"Por lo tanto, ¿nunca tuviste miedo, ni siquiera durante la primera tormenta que viviste aquí?"

"No he tenido miedo de las tormentas desde que era niño", dijo en voz baja.

"¿Qué ha cambiado?"

"No sé, supongo que dejé de tener miedo de las cosas". Se quedó callado durante unos minutos, pero luego siguió de forma inesperada. "Creo que cuando Ben murió, me di cuenta de que no había realmente nada a lo que tener miedo".

"¿Qué quieres decir?". Le pregunté con una horrible sensación por el tema de conversación, y sin ser capaz de cambiar el tema.

"Cuando no tienes mucho que perder... no hay mucho que temer. Si lo peor es la muerte, y tu único amigo ya está muerto, ¿qué diferencia hay? Incluso la muerte puede ser un alivio bienvenido".

"¿Todavía te sientes así?". Susurré, aterrorizada por la idea.

Se movió suavemente de debajo de mí, y se dio la vuelta para ponerse encima de mí con un brazo a cada lado de mi cabeza. "No, no me siento de esa manera", murmuró antes de bajarse sobre mí y juntar sus labios con los míos.

Envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, y sin dudarlo, se metió dentro de mí y comenzó a bombear. Yo estaba cada vez más cómoda con su tamaño a medida que mi cuerpo se ajustaba para acomodarse a todo él, y cualquier dolor que hubiera sentido al principio era sólo un recuerdo fantasma. Era impresionante. Cada centímetro de él era como una sinfonía. Veía los músculos flexibles en sus brazos y en su cuello mientras él seguía empujando, y yo no podía dejar de ver la belleza absoluta en la forma en que estaba moviéndose. Extendí las manos y las anudé con suavidad en su pelo, y no podía dejar de pensar en todas las veces que había deseado hacer esto cuando era adolescente. Su pelo había sido siempre un placer para mí, me había pasado muchas noches enterrando mi cara en él mientras dormía, y deseando poder pasar mis manos por él sin despertarlo. Pero ya no tenía que preocuparme de despertarlo, estaba despierto y no se alejaría al sentir mi tacto.

Era dominante sin ser dominante, y me encantaba cada segundo de eso. Nunca hubiera esperado que él tomara el control total de esa manera, pero yo estaba tan contenta de que lo hiciera… Su confianza fue un giro definitivo, sobre por cómo tomaba posesión completa de mi cuerpo. Siempre había sido dueño de mi alma, pero ahora no había nada que no le pudiera dar, nada que no hiciera por él y realmente esperaba que él tuviera beneficios con eso.

Después de que los dos llegáramos al clímax, yo gemí cuando él salió de mí.

"Creo que hoy faltaremos al trabajo de nuevo", dijo, e incluso sin mirarlo, pude oír la sonrisa en su voz.

"Mierda", dije sin cuidado con una sonrisa.

"Pero no podemos perdernos otra comida. Me muero de hambre y los dos sabemos que antes tu estómago estaba gruñendo". Procedió a vestirse, y no pude evitar la mueca que se formó en mi cara. Ahora que sabía lo que estaba bajo toda esa ropa, no quería verlo cubierto de nuevo.

"Yo no me preocupo por mi estómago, vuelve a la cama".

"Voy a ver lo que tenemos para cocinar", dijo rápidamente antes de desaparecer por el pasillo. Decidí saltar a la ducha y vestirme, porque sabía que no tenía nada nuevo para comer en la cocina y yo estaba realmente hambrienta. La ducha se sintió bien, pero me di cuenta de que me dolía mucho más de lo que pensaba, pero eso no me impidió tener la esperanza de que se uniera conmigo en la ducha.

Por desgracia, la ducha terminó y él no vino conmigo, pero era probable de todos modos. Yo estaba muy hambrienta y dolorida como para disfrutar plenamente de esta cosa nueva, por lo que esperar para tener relaciones sexuales en la ducha sería lo mejor.

Me sequé, me vestí, y luego salí a ver lo que Edward estaba haciendo. Llevaba nada más que unos pantalones de chándal, y casi me muero por su perfección.

Me oyó entrar en la habitación, así que ni siquiera miró hacia arriba antes de comenzar a hablar. "No tenemos mucho, yo podría...". Y entonces levantó los ojos para mirarme, y frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué?". Le pregunté un poco herida por su aparente negativa evaluación de mi apariencia.

"Nada, sólo que...". Hizo una pausa extraña, y luego se acercó a mí. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, y me besó la parte interior del cuello. "Yo realmente no sé dónde consigues esta ropa que siempre usas".

Le sonreí mientras su aliento me hacía cosquillas en la garganta. "Tengo que llevar ropa, es ilegal caminar desnuda en público.

"Sí, pero ¿por qué tienes que llevar ropa que te hace ver como si estuvieras en una secta religiosa extremista? Quiero decir, comprendo eso de la ropa de bibliotecaria, pero..."

"Pero esto no es sexy", terminé su declaración, sabiendo exactamente lo que iba a decir.

"Cariño, tú te verías bien hasta en una bolsa de basura, pero estoy realmente curioso por cómo una amiga de Alice va con ropa así".

"No, tengo que esconder esto cuando sé que va a hacer una revisión de armario".

"Bueno, la próxima vez, no lo ocultes".

Yo no podía dejar de reír. Edward era muy adorable al no querer ofenderme, pero me encantaba lo cómodo que estaba diciéndome cómo realmente se sentía. Y tenía toda la razón, mi ropa era horrible. 'Bibliotecaria' era demasiado agradable para una descripción de lo que llevaba puesto, y por primera vez desde que tenía siete años, me quedé realmente consternada por mi sentido del estilo. Yo siempre compraba la ropa con la que me sentía cómoda, funcional y que me cubriera tanto como fuera posible, pero estar con Edward me cambió. Él hizo que quisiera mi cuerpo, y yo quería verme bien para él, así que hice algo que nunca había esperado hacer, me fui a mi colección de ropa que Alice me había comprado.

Para mi primera aventura con un estilo femenino, quería tomarlo lentamente, como los pasos de un bebé, por lo que elegí una falda sencilla y una chaqueta de punto a juego. Fue una buena cosa que Alice insistiera en que mantuviera las piernas depiladas. Me vestí con el traje nuevo y con timidez salí de la habitación. Edward definitivamente parecía que estaba de acuerdo con el cambio.

"Wow, te ves increíble", dijo, como si estuviera vestida para un baile o algo así. Me besó en los labios y pasó su mano por mi pierna desnuda, antes de alejarse. "Vamos a conseguir algo de comida".

"Vale", dije incómoda por estar tan expuesta. La falda no era corta, pero me sentía tan vulnerable en ella que me encontraba a mí misma forzando a mis piernas para que anduvieran. Yo lo quería, quería estar vestida como tenía que vestirme al estar con alguien tan inhumano y hermoso como Edward, pero tardaría un tiempo antes de sentirme a gusto.

Al entrar en el restaurante me puse un poco paranoica. Sentía como si todo el mundo me mirara, como si supieran que yo no debería ir vestida de esa manera. Me sentía como una drag queen en su primera salida al escenario, pero Edward puso su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda y me llevó a nuestra mesa.

Todo cambió con su toque. Me relajé y de repente sentí una ráfaga de confianza. Yo había visto a otros hombres llevar a sus novias y esposas como Edward me estaba llevando, y siempre pensé en eso como un gesto sencillo pero cariñoso. Me hizo sentir bien, como si Edward estuviera casi orgulloso de estar conmigo. Me sentí como si fuéramos una pareja real, normal, y yo estaba muy feliz de ir allí con Edward.

Nos sentamos uno frente al otro en una sala, y comenzamos a buscar en el menú.

"Hey, si son dos de mis personas favoritas". Levanté la mirada para ver a Emmett de pie con Rose, y con una gran sonrisa, haciendo aparecer sus hoyuelos.

"Emmett, ¿no te paga suficiente el departamento de policía como para que ahora te veas obligado a trabajar como camarero a tiempo parcial?". Edward bromeó.

"Sí, claro", dijo Emmett y se sentó junto a Edward en su asiento. "Hemos salido para hacer unas compras para la boda, y hemos decidido comer algo".

"¿Por qué demonios estás sentado a mi lado?". Edward preguntó irritado. Me deslicé para que Rose pudiera sentarse a mi lado, y luego ella procedió a sacar una revista de bodas y mostrarme todo lo que ella ya había elegido. ¡Qué pesadilla de mierda!

"Cariño, Bella no quiere ver esa mierda. No a todas las mujeres les gustan esas revistas de novias como a ti y a Alice", dijo Emmett molesto. Esa era una de las cosas que me encantaba de mi hermano, no vacilaba en decir lo que pensaba, lo único de lo que yo me avergonzaba era de que mi falta de interés en la revista fuera tan evidente.

"Bueno, Bella tiene que estar interesada en ella, porque va a ser una de mis damas de honor", dijo Rose inesperadamente. ¡Mierda!

"Uh...". Yo dije, no estando segura de cómo responder.

"Sé que no eres la mejor de mis amigas, pero por favor, di que vas a estar en nuestra boda. Todos mis amigas son una perras y se han echado para atrás".

"Eso es porque eres bridezilla", dijo Edward en voz baja. Luego Emmett le pegó un codazo en las costillas, y Edward respondió empujándolo fuera del banco. Em se levantó y luego se sentó casualmente, y disimuladamente se lamió los dedos antes de meterlos en el oído de Edward.

_(Bridezilla → Futura novia que se convierte temporalmente (en apariencia, por lo menos) en una chica odiosa, egocéntrica, molesta, incómoda e insufrible en función de que lo único que tiene en mente son los planes y preparativos para su boda)._

Observar su interacción tan fraternal fue emocionalmente agotador para mí. Yo estaba feliz de que se tuvieran el uno al otro de esa manera, pero no pude evitar sentir una punzada de celos. Aunque yo estaba en las nubes desde el reciente giro en mi relación con Edward, una parte de mí siempre echaría de menos el papel que yo nunca podría tener de nuevo en la vida de Edward y de Emmett. Emmett era mi hermano, y nos acostumbramos a jugar de manera que estuviera también con Edward, y me di cuenta entonces, de que Emmett había tomado también mi papel como el mejor amigo de Edward. No estaban tan cerca como yo estaba con él, pero aún así quería que hubiera una manera de poder estar en sus vidas de esa manera, y mantener mi relación actual con Edward al mismo tiempo. Quería mucho esa vida, y odiaba no poder volver a tenerla.

"¿Así que aún no habéis follado?". Emmett dijo de pronto, lo que me tomó por sorpresa y me hizo sentir que mi cara se calentaba por la vergüenza.

"¿Por qué demonios no te metes en tus asuntos?", Edward le dijo a la defensiva.

"Ah, ya habéis follado. Me debes uno de cien dólares, hombre".

"¿Habéis apostado sobre si íbamos o no a acostarnos juntos?". Le pregunté, mi vergüenza había desaparecido y había sido reemplazada por el daño.

"No, él ha apostado, yo no estaba de acuerdo para nada", dijo Edward rápidamente.

"No te amargues por haber perdido", dijo Emmett mientras lanzaba su brazo sobre el hombro de Edward.

"Vete a la mierda", se quejó Edward y empujó el brazo de Emmett.

"Emmett, ¿cómo diablos crees que Bella se sentirá por apostar sobre ella de esa manera?". Rose preguntó protectora.

"Ah, mierda, lo siento Bella, no ha sido mi intención faltarte al respeto. Me imaginé que ya que estabais viviendo juntos era sólo cuestión de tiempo. Es decir, tú eres como su sueño húmedo hecho realidad".

"¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso?". Edward preguntó frustrado.

"Oh, vamos, la chica es una versión femenina de Ben, ¿por qué no estarías hasta los huesos por ella?"

Me sentí... como si estuviera a punto de vomitar.

"Eh hombre, cállate, no tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando".

"Bien, como si tú y mi hermano pequeño no tuvierais un poco de amor entonces".

La mandíbula de Edward se apretó y le pude ver apretando su mano en un puño. Emmett estaba claramente bromeando, pero obviamente, no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado entre Edward y Ben, por lo que nunca pensaría que su comentario le molestaría de esa manera. Pero yo sabía lo que había pasado, y sabía que en ese a Edward le faltaba poco para estar completamente sobre él. Si él todavía estaba enfadado por ese pico que le dio Ben cuando era un adolescente, ¿cómo estaría de furioso cuando se enterara de que había estado teniendo relaciones sexuales con Ben en repetidas ocasiones durante el último par de días? Alice tenía razón, él iba a odiarme, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, yo estaba absolutamente aterrorizada por perderlo de nuevo. ¿Qué demonios podía hacer?

"Isabella, ¿quieres cambiar el asiento con Emmett antes de que lo apuñale con mi tenedor de mierda?", Edward me preguntó de forma inesperada. Yo pensaba que estaba demasiado molesto como para hablar, pero él parecía estar recuperando el control de su ira, algo que nunca fue capaz de hacer cuando era un niño.

"Ah, sabes que te quiero", dijo Emmett y luego hizo lo impensable. Cogió la cara de Edward, y lo besó en la mejilla antes de cambiar el asiento conmigo. Pensé que Edward iba a explotar, pero el beso en broma pareció no afectarle en absoluto.

Edward sólo se limpió la cara y actuó como si nada.

Cuando me senté al lado de Edward, parecía estar completamente relajado de nuevo. Puso su mano sobre mi rodilla desnuda, y aunque era un poco incómodo esa muestra pública de afecto en un primer momento, pronto no me importó nada. Su cálida mano en mi pierna se sentía tan bien que no me importaba si alguien nos veía, aunque probablemente no lo haría porque estaba bajo la mesa.

"¿Por qué demonios todavía la llamas Isabella?", Emmett preguntó después de sentarse junto a su novia.

"Uh, ese es su nombre", dijo Edward lentamente.

"Oh, lo entiendo". Emmett dijo con una sonrisa y un asentimiento, lo que sólo me confundió. No tenía ni idea de por qué Edward se negaba a llamarme Bella, pero Emmett parecía entenderlo de repente, y su conocimiento me hizo sentir celos de nuevo. Yo conocía a Edward mejor que nadie, pero cuanto más nos relacionábamos románticamente, más iba descubriendo que casi no lo conocía para nada. Emmett lo conocía mejor que nadie, y yo odiaba cómo eso me hacía sentir.

Nuestra comida llegó y todos comimos mientras escuchamos todos los aspectos que Rose ya había planeado para su boda. Aunque yo no estaba en absoluto interesada en ese tipo de detalles, en realidad estaba muy agradecida de saber algo sobre un evento tan importante en la vida de mi hermano, porque nunca pensé que iba a llegar a saber nada de él. La mano de Edward nunca salió de mi pierna, y en el transcurso de la comida, de alguna manera me acerqué aún más a él para que nuestros hombros descansaran uno contra el otro.

"Así que, Bella, nunca me has preguntado nada sobre ser una dama de honor", Rose me recordó mientras estábamos esperando la factura. Mierda.

"Oh... bueno...". No tenía ni idea de qué decir. Era la boda de mi hermano y yo realmente quería estar allí, pero Charlie seguro que iría, y no había manera de que fuera capaz de hacerme pasar por la hermana de Ben para él. "Tengo que volar a Jacksonville ese fin de semana".

"Alice me habló de eso, pero le dije que lo que fueras a hacer allí no podía ser tan importante como mi boda. Quiero decir, vamos, Emmett es el hermano de tu hermano, ¿no significa algo para ti?".

Miré a Emmett, él me devolvió la mirada y su rostro serio se rompió en una sonrisa enorme. Me giré para ver a Edward, pero el camarero le estaba entregando la cuenta y él estaba sacando su cartera y no prestando atención.

"Por favor, Bella, te necesito allí".

"Oh... vale", dije contra mi voluntad. No tenía ni idea de cómo las palabras salieron de mi boca, pero inmediatamente lo lamenté. Confiaba en que Alice supiera qué hacer, y como Rose era su mejor amiga, decidí relajarme por un momento y dejar que mi hermana me ayudara a salir de eso más adelante.

"Bien, ya tengo tu vestido pedido, por lo que este sábado tienes que venir conmigo a la tienda para que te lo ajusten".

Mierda.

"Gracias por el almuerzo, Eddie". Dijo Emmett y luego se puso de pie y le dio un golpe a Edward en la espalda.

"Sí, estoy esperando que sea tu turno para pagar", dijo Edward con sarcasmo.

"Oh sí, la próxima vez".

"Sí, eso lo dices cada vez", dijo Edward mientras se alejaban. "¿Estás lista para irnos?"

"Sí", dije, y entonces salimos de la sala.

"¿Y ahora qué?", le pregunté mientras salíamos del restaurante.

"Uh... creo que deberíamos volver al apartamento". Seguía luchando dentro de mí sobre si era conveniente decirle la verdad o no, y si ese podría ser el mejor momento, pero yo estaba tan asustada de perderlo que cada vez que me decidía me acobardaba totalmente.

Tenía la intención de decírselo cuando llegáramos al apartamento, pero me atacó cuando cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros. Puso su boca contra la mía y me levantó para llevarme a la habitación. Tuve que admitir que el hecho de que él pudiera levantarme como si no pesara nada era una cosa buena. Él siempre había sido tan delgado antes que no había manera de que pudiera levantar a nadie. ¡Qué diferencia con hacía unos años!

De alguna manera consiguió quitarse la camisa en el camino a la sala, y el resto de la ropa la siguió rápidamente. Antes de darme cuenta, estaba desnuda y tendida en la cama delante de él y preguntándome cómo había podido vivir sin su toque. Me besó la rodilla y luego dejó un rastro de besos por mi pierna y por la cara interna del muslo, continuando hasta que su boca estuvo en mi centro.

Mientras su lengua se sumergió entre mis sensibles pliegues, vagamente me pregunté cómo habíamos llegado hasta allí. Había pasado toda mi infancia escondiendo mi cuerpo de todos, pero especialmente de él. Éramos muy cercanos y cuando dormíamos juntos, siempre me preocupaba de que, accidentalmente, se frotara contra mí y supiera lo que se ocultaba bajo la ropa. Yo siempre me había mantenido muy cubierta, y allí estaba yo, completamente expuesta, con la cabeza de Edward entre mis piernas.

Mis músculos se tensaron, y pude sentir ese ahora familiar ataque de calor, por lo que Edward se puso encima de mi cuerpo y se impulsó hacia mí. Pasé mis manos por su espalda mientras él bombeaba, y no pude sostenerme. Yo era aún nueva en el orgasmo, así que no siempre duraba mucho tiempo, especialmente cuando se pasaba por mis partes bajas antes. Parecía saber cuando estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, porque siempre iba más lento para tratar de hacer que durara más tiempo, o aceleraba hasta alcanzar su propia liberación conmigo. Yo estaba segura de que se había dado cuenta de lo inexperta que era, pero nunca se pronunció al respecto, y me alegré, porque definitivamente no quería explicarle por qué era tan nueva en el sexo.

Si yo pudiera encontrar una manera de vivir con él dentro de mí de forma permanente, lo habría hecho. Odiaba cuando se retiraba, pero odiaba la carrera de culpa que sentía después. Era como engañar a alguien. Alice, una vez le fue infiel a su novio antes de conocer a Jasper. Ella dijo que no estaba previsto y se sintió bien en ese momento, pero luego eso la dejó sintiéndose sucia y con vergüenza cuando todo terminó. Nunca engañó a nadie más, pero yo no podía dejar de repetir mi delito una y otra vez. Tenía que decirle la verdad, pero después de sólo unos pocos días de estar íntimamente con él, ya no podía imaginarme no tenerlo de esa manera. Tenía mucho que perder, y yo era un cobarde de mierda.

"¿Tienes que llamar a tu trabajo o algo?", preguntó mientras bajábamos de nuestra cima.

"Creo que debería. Probablemente no sea muy profesional de mi parte el no haber ido en tres días y no haber llamado".

Él se rió una vez. "Sí, probablemente no lo es. También tengo que llamar al trabajo, y en cuanto acabe, rápidamente podemos volver corriendo a la cama".

"¿Eras así de caliente con todas tus parejas sexuales?". Le pregunté en broma.

"No, pero ninguno era tan sexy como tú", dijo y luego me besó en el cuello antes de ponerse sus bóxers.

"Sí, estoy segura de que ninguna de tus amigas tenía las tetas tan grandes como las mías", dije con sorna. Siempre estuve agradecida de que mis pechos fueran pequeños porque los más grandes eran más difíciles de ocultar, pero desde mi despertar sexual, me hubiera gustado tenerlos más grandes. Sabía que los hombres preferían los más grandes, así que me sentía un poco insuficiente.

Yo seguía sentada en la cama, desnuda, y Edward debió haber escuchado el ligero tono amargo de mis palabras ya que volvió a mí y me agarró mis pechos con cada una de sus manos. "Me encantan tus pechos, son absolutamente perfectos", dijo, y luego besó cada uno de ellos antes de retroceder de la cama y ponerse su camiseta. Yo no podía dejar de sonreír, no importaba cómo fuera, Edward me hacía sentir sexy, lo que no era una cosa fácil de hacer.

"¿Hay alguien en la puerta?". Le pregunté.

Edward se congeló y escuchó con atención, y luego los dos oímos tocar.

"Voy a ver", dijo y salió corriendo por el pasillo.

"¡Edward, tus pantalones!". Le llamé, porque él todavía estaba en calzoncillos, pero no parecía importarle.

"¿Qué demonios le hiciste a mi hermana?". La voz de Alice se hizo eco por el pasillo... ¡Mierda!

Me puse lo primero que pude encontrar, que fue una de las camisas de Edward en el suelo, y gracias a Dios era demasiado grande para mí. Luego corrí a la sala de estar.

"¿Dónde está?", Alice exigió.

"Realmente no sé de qué demonios estás hablando", dijo Edward antes de que finalmente llegara hasta él.

"Bella, gracias a Dios", dijo Alice aliviada cuando me vio. "¿Dónde demonios has estado? Dijiste que me ibas a llamar cuando estuvieras lista para...". Hizo una pausa para ver mi ropa, y luego miró a Edward.

"Oh, por favor, dime que no lo habéis hecho".

"Oye, tú fuiste la que lo predijo", dije a la defensiva.

"¿De qué demonios estás hablando?". Edward preguntó frustrado. "¿Y por qué la llamas 'tu hermana'?", le preguntó a Alice.

Mierda.

Yo sabía que tenía que decirle la verdad, pero no estaba preparada para que saliera así. No estaba dispuesta a renunciar a él todavía, pero por suerte Alice no dijo nada.

"Porque eso es lo que es, y también llamo hermana a Rose. Bella y yo hemos estado juntas hasta en el infierno y la quiero tanto como a una hermana, y si le haces daño, te lo juro, tendrás que responder ante mí". La declaración fue realmente graciosa, porque ella se estaba haciendo la difícil, pero era tan pequeña que tenía que mirar hacia arriba para ver a Edward a los ojos.

"¿Por qué demonios piensas que voy a hacerle daño?", Edward preguntó frustrado.

"Porque te conozco mejor de lo que tú crees, y sé la clase de mierda..."

"¡Alice, basta!", le dije con enfado. Yo amaba a mi hermana, pero tenía que parar porque estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Sí, Edward me hizo algunas cosas significativas después de ese beso, pero yo nunca le culpé, y el hecho de que Alice no lo dejara ir me estaba volviendo loca. Sabía exactamente a lo que me arriesgaba al tener una relación con Edward, y no tenía necesidad de estar molesta con él por algo que ni siquiera había hecho todavía. Por supuesto, él se molestó cuando le di un beso en aquel entonces, y yo esperaba que me odiara cuando finalmente tuviera el valor de decirle la verdad, pero ciertamente no necesitaba que Alice lo dijera o luchara mis batallas por mí.

"Estoy preocupada por ti", dijo con sinceridad.

"Lo sé, pero estoy bien y puedo cuidar de mí misma", insistí.

"Bella..."

"Por favor, déjame vivir mi propia vida". Le rogué con mis ojos, y ella resopló asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Vale. Lo siento", dijo en voz baja, y luego se volvió para irse. "Por cierto, iba a ofrecerte mi ayuda para conseguir que fueras a un evento, pero sólo me iré y dejaré que lo hagas por tu cuenta".

"No, Alice, necesito tu ayuda en eso".

Ella se volvió hacia mí. "Tienes razón, puedes cuidar de ti misma, y estoy segura de que pensarás en algo. Asumo que no vas a volver a mi estudio, ¿no?". Ella sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir, ni siquiera esperó una respuesta.

Edward se quedó callado por un minuto, pero luego respiró hondo. "¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?"

Díselo Bella, me gritaba mi subconsciente, pero mi corazón empezó literalmente a doler por el pensamiento, así que le dije a mi subconsciente que se fuera al infierno.

"Alice es... única. Las personas que no la conocen muy bien, más o menos piensan que es extraña. Pero tiene buenas intenciones".

"Realmente tengo la sensación de que absolutamente me odia, pero no tengo ni idea de por qué".

"No eres tú, soy yo. Tuve una experiencia negativa... con un hombre antes y ella automáticamente piensa que va a suceder de nuevo".

"Mira, yo no creo en la eternidad, pero te prometo que lo último que quiero es hacerte daño. Y en este momento no hay otro lugar en el que prefiera estar que aquí contigo".

Me mordí el labio inferior y sonreí. "No puedo pensar en otro lugar en el que prefieras estar", le dije seductoramente. Por lo menos creía que era seductoramente, realmente no lo sabía.

Él me dedicó la sonrisa torcida más impresionante, y entonces me recogió y nos llevó de regreso a la habitación.

... ...

**Disfrutad porque va a durar poco la alegría...**

**... ...**

**Muchas gracias por comentarme y por seguirme en esta historia:**

**MCullenMustang, beakis, ludgardita, Nurysh, elena robsten, joli cullen, Pamrodriguez, Mary de Cullen, Cla aw HPTFMA, EdithCullen71283, Agui, Marianixcr, miri5, black, lizco 2, Cullen Vigo, gbyaln, Ginegine, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Pamelita, Gine, deandramari, Sayuri1980, Lakentsb, MaxiPau, Pamelita, Alblurs, RoxCM, almassofi, yasmin-cullen, ROSAMASENCULLEN, and cullen, Tutzy Cullen, Ely Cullen M, karito CullenMasen, Dra. Laly, dioda, si me dejo a alguien avisadme por privado, gracias ;)**


	10. Cicatrices

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Aquí va el capítulo que todas esperabais leer pero no deseabais que llegara :(**

**~ Capítulo 9 - Cicatrices ~**

**BPOV**

Durante el siguiente par de semanas, finalmente la vida parecía ir más despacio. Alice se acostumbró a la idea de que Edward y yo estábamos juntos románticamente, y se relajó un poco. Todos nos acomodamos en una rutina, e incluso había días enteros en los que ni siquiera me preocupaba por la verdad. Mi pasado era como una nube oscura que se cernía en la distancia, yo sabía que algún día cubriría mi cielo y caería la tormenta sobre mí, pero por el momento, sólo estaba disfrutando del sol. Todavía tenía que preocuparme por la boda de Emmett, y por los detalles diarios en los que Rose trabajaba, que mantenían este hecho en la vanguardia de mi mente, pero traté de no dejar que me afectara demasiado.

Este sería el momento de mi vida que siempre recordaría, este sería el momento al que volvería de nuevo y sabía que sería el más feliz de mi vida. Yo quería quedarme en este momento, quería congelar el mundo y nunca dejar el lugar donde estaba ahora. Todas las noches hacía el amor con Edward antes de dormirme, pero con la salida del sol, me recordaba que estaba un día más cerca del momento en el que la lluvia empezaría y mi existencia feliz terminaría.

Edward y yo nunca tuvimos una discusión acerca de la etiqueta de nuestra relación, pero estábamos siempre juntos, y él siempre me presentaba como su novia. Simplemente éramos una pareja y no había necesidad de hablar de ello. Los dos estábamos de nuevo obligados a trabajar, pero cada minuto cuando no estábamos en el trabajo, estábamos juntos. Incluso pasábamos casi toda la hora del almuerzo juntos. Nunca salíamos con amigos por separado, y si salíamos, era por lo general con Emmett y Rose, con Jasper y Alice, o con los cuatro. Era extraño para mí que nuestros amigos principales fueran mis dos hermanos y sus parejas, pero era agradable y no podía haber sido más feliz.

Por mucho que nos gustara salir, estábamos todavía en esa fase en la que no podíamos conseguir lo suficiente el uno del otro, por lo que preferíamos simplemente quedarnos en casa y hacer el amor toda la noche. El único momento en nuestra vida en el que el amor disminuía era cuando yo estaba con mi periodo, pero aún así habíamos encontrado otras maneras de conectar. La idea de las mamadas siempre había sido desagradable para mí, pero me encantó hacérselo a Edward. Él sabía tan bien y era algo que siempre se podíamos hacer. En el coche, en un baño público, en el infierno, incluso en la parte posterior de una sala de cine, yo estaba siempre dispuesta a eso.

Durante esas semanas encontramos una nueva manera de existir. No era como cuando éramos niños, aparate del hecho de que lo éramos todo el uno para el otro. Él era diferente. Me trataba como la mujer que yo era, y al principio fue difícil para mí aceptarlo. Me sentía incómoda con él abriéndome las puertas y separándome las sillas, lo que me hizo sentir menos que una persona, pero luego me di cuenta de que no tenía nada que ver con la inferioridad. Edward era sorprendente, sólo un hombre caballeroso y muy romántico, y pese a mi educación, me encontré absolutamente encantada de ser atendida así. Todavía era obstinada e independiente en todos los demás aspectos de mi vida, pero con él sólo veía esos gestos como una forma de afecto.

Pasábamos todas las noches enredados el uno con el otro, pero eran mucho más íntimas de lo que eran antes. Nuestras piernas estaban torcidas, nuestros brazos uno alrededor del otro, y los dedos entrelazados. Yo sabía que me estaba maldiciendo, porque no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a poder dormir sin él. Ya fue bastante difícil dormir sin él después de que dejara de entrar a escondidas a través de mi ventana cuando era un adolescente, pero estar sola de nuevo después de dormir desnudos y estar apretada contra él, iba a ser una tortura.

"Sra. Dwyer, tiene un visitante", dijo mi asistente. Me llamaban por el apellido de soltera de mi madre porque no había manera de que pudiera llamarme Swan. Mi madre me dio el apellido de mi padre cuando yo nací, pero desde que volví a ser Isabella, tenía un apellido diferente. Alice se había llamado siempre por Brandon, el apellido de su padre, así que nunca hubo ninguna preocupación de que nadie supiera realmente que éramos hermanas. Alice y yo siempre habíamos mantenido ese hecho entre nosotras, mucho antes de nuestra última farsa, simplemente porque nuestra madre estaba loca y ella nos dijo que era importante mantener ese tipo de cosas en secreto. Yo no la entendía entonces, y no la entendía como adulta, pero siempre fue así, por lo que era normal para nosotras. Rose era la mejor amiga de Alice y yo la había conocido casualmente hace unos cuantos años, pero aún no sabía que Alice y yo éramos hermanas, lo que actualmente era nuestro beneficio.

"Gracias Tia". Le sonreí pensando que era Edward, así que cuando vi a Alice, me decepcioné, pero seguí sonriendo de todos modos para que no se ofendiera.

"Hey, ¿qué pasa?". Le pregunté porque casi nunca me visitaba en el trabajo.

"La mierda está a punto de golpearte", dijo rápidamente.

"¿Qué quieres decir?". Le pregunté en estado de pánico.

"Charlie vendrá el próximo fin de semana para visitarnos y conseguir sus accesorios para el esmoquin, Emmett tiene una barbacoa en su casa y Edward ya le había dicho que dos estaréis allí".

Sí, yo estaba definitivamente entrando en pánico.

"Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué vamos a hacer?". Le pregunté casi en un susurro.

"Hay que hacer algo, hay que averiguar una excusa para salir de eso".

Pero yo sabía que no iba a pasar, no podía correr para siempre. Mi tiempo con Edward había terminado.

"No, Alice, no va a funcionar. No importará si estoy ahí o no, Emmett hablará con Charlie sobre la boda, y estoy segura de que Rose no será capaz de callar al respecto. Ella hablará de mí y de mi nombre, y Charlie sabe que Ben no tenía una hermana llamada Isabella Dwyer. Y tú, estoy seguro de que sabe que el nombre de la hermana de Ben era Alice Brandon, te reconocerá, y luego mencionará a Emmett, y luego todo va a salir a la luz. Alice, lo siento, no puedo creer que te metiera en esto".

Alice estaba en silencio mientras trataba de llegar a una solución, pero yo sabía que no la había. Me sentía muy mal, yo nunca había considerado que mi mentira la afectaría, pero ahora nos había arruinado a las dos.

Alice sacudió la cabeza. "No hemos perdido nada todavía, pero ya es hora de confesar. No puedo mentir más a Jasper, y no lo haré. Pero voy a darte tiempo para que se lo digas primero a Edward. Te voy a dar el resto de la semana para encontrar el camino correcto, y entonces contaré todo".

"Tienes razón", dije en voz baja y asentí con la cabeza.

Con sus brazos Alice rodeó mis pequeños hombros, y entonces me di cuenta de que yo estaba temblando. Estaba absolutamente aterrorizada, y aunque sabía que esto iba a llegar, todavía no podía evitar el miedo de mi separación inevitable del hombre que era mi vida. Al igual que cuando éramos niños, nos habíamos convertido en co-dependiente por completo, y yo sabía que ninguno de nosotros superaría la traición en esta ocasión.

Me tomé el resto del día libre, y me dirigí hacia su casa en un sueño. Me sentía enferma, y de todos modos no había manera de que fuera capaz de funcionar en el trabajo. Miré en el piso que Edward y yo compartíamos, todas nuestras cosas estaban mezcladas y combinadas, como si hubiéramos vivido juntos desde siempre, y sólo me rompí en sollozos. No había llorado desde que era una niña, pero no podía detener las lágrimas en ese momento.

Fui a la habitación de Edward, que se había convertido en nuestro cuarto, me puse en la cama y abracé su almohada mientras me secaba mis lágrimas. Sentía una pérdida similar a la que se siente cuando alguien muere, porque sabía que la vida de corta duración que había construido con Edward estaba a punto de terminar. Él lo era todo, y sin él no había absolutamente nada.

No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo estuve allí, tal vez me quedé dormida, tal vez no estaba estable en esas horas y no me di cuenta del paso del tiempo, no podía estar segura. Con el tiempo, mi llanto se detuvo y mi cuerpo se entumeció, así que cuando sus manos acariciaron mi cara, yo no estaba segura de si era real o no. Pero era real, y él estaba allí... era el momento.

"Hey, ¿qué pasa?", me preguntó dulcemente mientras pasaba sus dedos por mi pelo anudado. "He ido a tu trabajo, pero han dicho que te habías ido ya". Su voz era casi un arrullo, y cuando me acercó a él, no pude evitar fundirme en él. Olía tan bien, y su tacto era más tierno de lo que me había esperado.

"Sólo abrázame", susurré. Yo sabía que tenía que decírselo, pero necesitaba sentirlo una vez más, tenía que decirle adiós antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de alejarme de él.

"Si algo te sucediera me lo tendrías que decir", dijo protectoramente.

"No ha pasado nada, sólo te necesito ahora mismo".

Él acarició mi cara con la suya, y luego me besó suavemente. "Te quiero". Dijo esas palabras en voz tan baja que casi no les hice caso, pero no había duda de que realmente las había dicho.

Levanté la vista hacia él, pero él presionó su frente contra la mía y me abrazó con más fuerza. "Yo nunca se lo he dicho a nadie antes, porque nunca me había sentido así antes. Por más que me asusta esta mierda, sólo necesitaba que lo supieras. Realmente no puedo recordar mi vida antes de ti, y tampoco quiero hacerlo. Realmente no tengo ni idea de lo que haría si te perdiera".  
>Y luego una nueva ola de lágrimas me venció. Yo no estaba acostumbrada a permitir que nadie viera mis emociones, era buena en ocultar mis más profundos deseos y temores, pero no podía ocultar lo mucho que lo amaba, y por encima de todo, necesitaba que él lo supiera.<p>

"Yo también te quiero, más que a nada", le susurré. Incluso después de todas las mentiras que había, realmente esperaba que él supiera en su corazón que nunca le mentiría acerca de eso.

Apretó sus sedosos labios contra los míos y antes de que tuviera tiempo para pensar estábamos haciendo el amor. No me acordaba de habernos quitado nuestra ropa, pero él se metió en mí lentamente para saborear cada segundo como si fuera la última vez, y tanto como eso me mataba, yo sabía que tenía que ser la última vez. Me obligué a centrarme en sus movimientos, para guardarlos dentro de mí y poder llevarlos conmigo para el resto de mi vida. Nunca podría amar a otro de esta manera, no era posible.

Todo el día había sido emocionalmente agotador, y sin querer me quedé dormida después y no me desperté hasta la mañana siguiente. Él todavía estaba durmiendo cuando mis ojos se abrieron, así que me pasé los minutos siguientes sólo disfrutando de su presencia. Yo estaba tratando de absorber su aura como una esponja, con la esperanza de tener una parte de ella conmigo cuando me echara de su apartamento y de su vida. Se despertó demasiado pronto y su brillante sonrisa iluminó toda la habitación, y era imposible no sonreírle.

"Buenos días", murmuró.

"Buenos días", dije en voz baja.

Nos dimos un beso y me llevó más cerca de él, pero ya no podía seguir postergando esto, así que aunque yo quería estar en sus brazos para siempre, me levanté y empecé a vestirme.

"No hay trabajo hoy, es sábado", dijo con un bostezo.

"Voy a hacer el desayuno", le dije rápidamente y cuando terminé de ponerme la ropa, prácticamente salí corriendo de la habitación.

Hice unas tortillas y unas tostadas mientras Edward salía de la habitación usando mi pantalón gris favorito y una camiseta blanca. Yo no podía dejar de pensar en el hecho de que sería la última vez que lo vería vestido de tal manera, y brevemente me perdí en su perfección absoluta.

"¡Mierda!". Dije al cortarme en el dedo. Yo estaba rallando el queso de la tortilla y estaba tan distraída por la belleza de Edward, que no me había dado cuenta que mi dedo se acercaba demasiado a las aspas.

"Oh Dios, ¿estás bien?", corrió en mi ayuda, como el galante caballero que era, y me agarró la mano de inmediato para evaluar los daños.

"No es tan malo", le dije, tratando de alejarme.

"No creo que necesites puntos de sutura, pero te voy a hacer una curita".

Corrió hacia el baño y estuvo de vuelta en menos de quince segundos, rasgando el papel de la venda.

"Dame", dijo y tomó mi mano.

"Puedo hacerlo yo misma", le dije patéticamente, pero él sólo sonrió y continuó. Cuando el corte fue cubierto con seguridad, besó la herida, y luego procedió a besar todos los dedos de mi mano. Dejó caer la mano y empezó a besar la otra, empezando por mi dedo meñique y luego avanzando lentamente hacia el dedo anular. Pero cuando llegó a mi dedo índice, utilizó su lengua un poco más.

"Eww, ¿qué estás haciendo?", pregunté mientras me reía.

"Me encantan tus manos".

"¿En serio? Bueno, apuesto a que sólo te gusta la loción que uso".

"No es la loción, eres tú. Cada parte de ti sabe bien".

"¿A cuántas de tus novias anteriores le has dicho eso?". Yo me burlé con un poco de entusiasmo.

"A ninguna, sólo a ti, cariño". Levantó la mano y separó los dedos, antes de congelarse de repente.

"¿Qué?". Le pregunté un poco divertida por su cara extrañamente seria.

"¿Qué demonios hay en tu mano?", preguntó con una ventaja hostil en su voz.

"¿Qué quieres decir?". Le pregunté y aparté sus manos para poder tener una mirada más cercana de lo que él estaba hablando.

Y entonces me acordé de la delgada cicatriz que corría a lo largo de la palma de mi mano.

Mierda.

... ...

_"¡Date prisa Ben, eres muy lento!". Edward me llamó desde unos pocos metros por delante. Íbamos corriendo a nuestro prado para tener una de nuestras reuniones del club secreto._

_Cuando teníamos once años de edad, no había mucho que fuera más importante para nosotros que nuestra casa- club, que estaba ubicada en un prado aislado en las montañas detrás de mi casa._

_"Voy a volver. Yo no quiero perder toda mi energía en correr lo más rápido que pueda"._

_"Sí, claro, sólo lo dices porque no eres tan rápido como yo y no puedes continuar", incitó él._

_"No sólo puedo mantener el ritmo, sino que puedo correr mucho más rápido que tú. Yo no quiero hacerlo"._

_"Sí, claro. Yo soy el más rápido en todo, nadie puede seguirme el ritmo"._

_"Ya quisieras", le dije, y luego empujé mi cuerpo tan rápido como me fue posible con el fin de tratar de correr más rápido. Él aceleró también, y corrió hasta el final de la pista. Edward era más rápido que yo, pero él siempre estaba tan preocupado por perder, que a menudo miraba detrás de sí mismo para ver lo cerca que estaba de alcanzarle._

_"Edward, ¡cuidado!". Grité, y se volvió hacia adelante justo a tiempo para tropezar con una raíz de un árbol y caer fuerte en el suelo del bosque._

_"¿Estás bien?". Le pregunté preocupada._

_"No", dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. Él levantó la mano para mostrarme una herida profunda en la palma de la mano, la cual estaba sangrando y goteando en las hojas del suelo._

_"No se ve tan mal", le dije aliviada._

_"Sí se ve, y ahora se va a infectar y van a tener que cortarme la mano"._

_"No seas un niño, estás bien"._

_"Tú no lo sabes, si fueras tú el que tuvieras una infección venenosa corriendo por tu sangre, no estarías tan tranquilo"._

_"Tú no tienes una infección, además, las infecciones no ocurren de inmediato"._

_"Pero ésta será probablemente un virus de los árboles, y ahora está dentro de mí"._

_Pudo haber sido ilógico, pero él estaba muy asustado por lo que hice, lo primero que se me ocurrió. Cogí la fuerte rama con la que se había cortado, y la llevé a mi propia mano, cortando hacia abajo la palma de mi mano. Edward me miró con los ojos muy abiertos sin ni siquiera quejarse del dolor de su herida._

_Mi sangre comenzó a salir y le agarré la mano sangrando, estrechando nuestras heridas con fuerza._

_"Mira, ahora tenemos la misma sangre. Si tienes alguna infección venenosa, yo también la tengo y vamos a morir juntos"._

_"¿Me lo prometes? Porque yo no quiero irme sin ti"._

_"Te lo prometo. Tú y yo vamos a morir juntos"._

_... ..._

"¿Por qué demonios tienes una cicatriz ahí?". Edward preguntó, con una intensidad que nunca había visto en él antes.

"Edward, tengo que decirte algo", dije en voz baja.

"Sólo dime cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz".

"Estoy intentándolo. Cuando yo tenía once años... estaba corriendo por el bosque, y mi amigo se cayó..."

"¿De qué demonios estás hablando?", dijo airadamente.

"Edward, yo quería decírtelo antes... pero no sabía cómo hacerlo".

Él negó con la cabeza. "No... ¿qué coño estás diciendo? No entiendo lo que me estás diciendo".

"Sólo necesito que entiendas que siempre te he querido, y que eres la última persona a la que he querido hacer daño".

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla mientras él comenzó a comprender realmente lo que yo le estaba diciendo. Yo odiaba el dolor en su rostro, quería hacer que se fuera, quería retenerlo hasta que el dolor pasara.

"No me toques", dijo mientras mi mano se levantaba en su dirección, por lo que la dejé caer. Yo ni siquiera lo había hecho intencionalmente, fue sólo un reflejo al verlo tan molesto. "No seas críptica, no ahora. Dime la verdad, dímelo en voz alta", exigió.

"Yo no soy la hermana de Ben, y Ben no murió".

Sacudió la cabeza, ausente, y el dolor que irradiaba fuera de él era insoportable.

"Edward, lo siento mucho. Nunca quise mentirte. Te quiero, siempre..."

"¿Me quieres? ¿Cómo puedes... cómo puedes decir eso después de todo? Ni siquiera te conozco, ¿quién demonios eres?"

Entonces las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por mi cara. Le había mentido... mucho, pero yo siempre había tratado de ser lo que era en mi interior. Pensé que si alguien podría ver más allá de las máscaras que llevaba, era él.

"Tú me conoces. Yo soy la misma persona que siempre he sido..."

"¿Y quién es esa persona? Ben, Isabella, Bella, ¿quién? Porque no tengo ni idea de esa mierda".

"Yo soy la persona que siempre te ha amado".

Él negó con la cabeza. "No, tú eres la persona que me ha mentido durante el último mes y medio. ¿Qué coño?, ¿pensaste que podías volver aquí y vivir conmigo, y todo estaría bien? ¿Qué diablos te creías, qué te hizo pensar que podrías jugar con la vida de esta manera?"

"Yo sólo quería verte. Sólo necesitaba saber que estabas bien. Nunca planeé vivir aquí, nunca pensé que esto iba a llegar tan lejos".

"Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste... falsear tu muerte? ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? ¿Tienes alguna idea de la clase de infierno por el que Charlie pasó? ¿Te importaba?"

"Por supuesto que me importaba. Pero yo no podía vivir más así, no podía continuar con mi vida de esa manera y yo sabía que Charlie no me dejaría ir".

"¿Por qué era necesario?", me gritó. "¿Por qué no pudiste decirle que querías vivir así? ¿Y cómo en el infierno alguna vez pensaste que estaría bien... acostarte conmigo sabiendo muy bien que yo nunca te querría de esa manera?".

"Nunca tuve la intención de que esto sucediera, me besaste y yo..."

"¡Yo no te besé, yo le di un beso a alguien que pensaba que era una mujer!"

¿Qué?

"Yo soy una mujer".

"No, tú eres un niño un poco confundido con serios problemas mentales, y yo no soy gay. El hecho de que me engañaras con algo como esto es enfermo".

Me sorprendió, no podía estar hablando en serio.

"¿Edward, te escuchas a ti mismo? Tú sabes que yo no soy un niño. Tuvimos sexo, has tenido tu boca sobre mí ahí abajo".

"No sé el tipo de cirugías de mierda que hay en estos días. Es jodidamente asqueroso. Si yo no quería que me besaras cuando éramos niños, entonces ¿por qué creíste que ahora me metería en esto? La cirugía no cambia nada. Tú no tienes derecho a..."

Tuve que parar su perorata porque estaba llegando muy lejos. "¡Nunca me he hecho una cirugía!", dije chillando para que él me escuchara. "Yo nací siendo una niña, mi madre le dijo a Charlie que yo era un niño, pero no era cierto. Yo nunca fui un niño. Te besé en ese entonces porque estaba enamorada de ti, pero yo no era gay. Yo no soy un transexual, soy por fin lo que tenía que haber sido siempre".

Edward estaba escuchándome muy tranquilo y su rostro era una máscara dura. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pensando, pero me asustó como el infierno.

Después de varios minutos de un silencio ensordecedor, yo no pude soportarlo más. "Edward, di algo".

Yo nunca había visto tanto dolor en sus ojos, pero no iba a conseguir más de una respuesta, tomó su chaqueta y sus llaves, y salió del apartamento.

Después del portazo, el único ruido que se oía era la sangre detrás de mis orejas mientras el adormecimiento me llegaba por completo. Yo sabía que tenía que hacerlo, pero no debería haber sido así. No se suponía que tenía que entenderlo justo antes de que yo estuviera a punto de decírselo, yo tenía que haber encontrado una mejor manera de romper con él, para tratar de hacerle un poco menos de daño. Pero no importaba, el resultado final fue el mismo.

Él sabía la verdad, y se había ido.

Él no se lo tomó como yo esperaba. Yo esperaba que gritara y tirara cosas, tal vez hasta que me empujara un poco. Sabía que Edward no era del tipo que empujaba a una mujer, pero pensaba que después de que él se enterara, actuaría de esa manera. Por extraño que pareciera, él estaba molesto por la idea de que yo fuera una transexual, pero sabiendo que siempre había sido una mujer realmente parecía aún más molesto. Yo no entendía eso, pero realmente tampoco me importaba en ese momento. Necesitaba salir de su casa, tenía que salir de su vida y dejarle solo.

"Alice, ¿puedes venir a ayudarme a mover mis cosas?". Le pregunté por teléfono con una voz temblorosa.

"Se lo has dicho", dijo en voz baja. No era una pregunta, era obvio por el sonido de mi voz. "¿Te ha hecho daño?".

"No, por favor, sólo ven", le dije, y luego colgué antes de que el dolor volviera. Tenía que permanecer insensible porque si empezaba a llorar otra vez sabía que nunca sería capaz de detenerme.

Rápidamente tiré todo lo que pude en las cajas, y en el momento en que Alice llegó, ya estaba casi terminando.

"Hey, para sólo un minuto", gritó Alice. Yo ni siquiera sabía que había llegado y que estaba hablándome a mí, estaba tan concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo que no me había fijado en que había entrado.

"Tengo que terminar esto para que pueda tener su piso de nuevo", insistí.

"Dime exactamente lo que le has dicho, sólo para que nuestras historias sean las mismas".

"Alice, ni siquiera has aparecido en la conversación, hasta que Edward no se lo cuente a Emmett, estarás bien".

"Espera, ¿no estás planeando decírselo a Emmett tu misma?"

"Alice...". Tomé una respiración profunda. "No estoy centrada como para contarlo todo de nuevo. Sólo necesito más tiempo, así que... me voy a volver a Jacksonville por un tiempo".

"Bella, odias Jacksonville".

Me encogí de hombros. "Odio mucho más estar aquí sin él".

"¿Qué te ha dicho cuando se ha ido?"

"Él no ha dicho nada, simplemente se ha ido. Ha estado enfadado conmigo cuando se ha dado cuenta de quién era yo, pero cuando le he dicho que siempre he sido una chica, se ha marchado como si fuera la peor cosa que podría haberle dicho. Quiero decir, ¿por qué él piensa que soy una transexual?". Le pregunté confundida, pero en realidad no esperaba que Alice tuviera una respuesta.

"Porque es la mentira más fácil", dijo simplemente.

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"Piensa en ello, Bella. Le diste un beso en la adolescencia, por lo que probablemente pensaba que eras sólo gay. Es decir, él probablemente podría haberlo aceptado con el tiempo. Tendría sentido para él si más tarde decides someterte a una operación de cambio de sexo, pero el hecho de que todo sea una mentira, es probablemente demasiado para él".

"Hemos estado teniendo sexo... mucho. ¿Prefiere pensar que ha estado haciendo eso con una persona que solía ser un hombre, que pensar que alguien le mintió a él diciéndole que era un niño?"

"Piénsalo, Bella. Eras toda su vida cuando eras un niño, su única familia. Tú eras su amigo, también su hermano, y sus padres, y todo lo demás. El adulto que es ahora, probablemente podría manejar la cosa del cambio de sexo, pero la parte de niño de él, la parte que le dio forma a quien es hoy en día, es más que probable que esté perdida y confusa. Es probable que no sepa qué camino coger ahora mismo".

"¿Cómo sabes todo esto?". Le pregunté, porque a pesar de la situación de locos, en realidad tenía sentido.

"Lo creas o no, a menudo me pregunto mi propia cordura. Es decir, mamá está loca, y fui criada por ella, así que...", se encogió de hombros. "Creo que los locos a veces pueden ver el extraño comportamiento de otros con mayor claridad, de manera irracional la reacción de Edward tiene sentido para mí".

"Alice, no estás loca".

"Renee no siempre estuvo tan mal. Jasper realmente quiere tener hijos algún día, pero, ¿qué pasaría si me quedo embarazada y saltan las chispas de la locura o algo así? Mi padre realmente la amaba antes que yo naciera, ¿y si al tenerme a mi le apareció esa locura que tiene?"

"Renee siempre ha tenido problemas", no estuve de acuerdo con ella.

"Pero, por lo que yo veo, a veces hago cosas y luego miro hacia atrás y no tengo ni idea de en qué demonios estaba pensando. Como cuando te dije que te mantuvieras alejada de Edward y de Emmett. Quiero decir, ¿qué diablos fue eso?"

"No estabas equivocada, yo nunca debería haber venido aquí", le susurré.

"No, yo no te dije que no vinieras aquí, te dije sólo la verdad, y debería haberla dicho hace años".

"No podíamos decírselo porque teníamos que proteger a Renee", le dije mecánicamente. "Es nuestro trabajo proteger a mamá".

"Pero mi trabajo era protegerte. Lo siento Bella, siento mucho no haber sido una hermana mayo para ti". Ella comenzó a llorar, y yo no tenía más opción que consolarla. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo y la abracé mientras lloraba. Quería llorar con ella y decirle que no era culpa de ella y que yo nunca la culparía, pero no tenía lágrimas dentro de mí. Tuve que apagar la emoción, porque si me dejaba sentir la tristeza de nuevo, estaba segura de que mis lágrimas me ahogarían por completo.

Después de que Alicia empezara a llorar más lentamente, la solté y le dije que la amaba. Habíamos terminado de empaquetar mis cosas, y después de llevar las cajas hasta el garaje me di cuenta de que no todo iba a caber en su automóvil.

"Vamos a volver a por el resto", dijo en voz baja.

Miré a mi caja llena de ropa andrógina, decidí que era suficiente, y la tiré toda en el contenedor.

No sabía cómo ni cuándo Edward iba a hablarle a Emmett sobre mí, pero yo sólo tenía que escapar antes de que apareciera la próxima ronda de dolor inevitable. Me tomé un permiso de ausencia en mi trabajo, llené dos maletas de cosas de todos los días, y volé de regreso a Florida. No estaba segura de lo que estaba esperando al volver a visitar a mi madre, pero tampoco podía estar en otro sitio. Una parte de mí quería gritarle a Renee, y culparla por todo lo que había salido mal en mi vida, pero eso no me llevaría a ninguna parte. La mujer estaba mentalmente insana, y odiarle no lograría nada, sino romper el adormecimiento al que desesperadamente me aferraba.

... ...

**Muchas gracias por comentarme y seguirme en esta historia:**

**MCullenMustang, beakis, ludgardita, Nurysh, elena robsten, joli cullen, Pamrodriguez, Mary de Cullen, Cla aw HPTFMA, EdithCullen71283, Agui, Marianixcr, miri5, black, lizco 2, Cullen Vigo, gbyaln, Ginegine, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Pamelita, Gine, deandramari, Sayuri1980, Lakentsb, MaxiPau, Pamelita, Alblurs, RoxCM, almassofi, yasmin-cullen, ROSAMASENCULLEN, and cullen, Tutzy Cullen, Ely Cullen M, karito CullenMasen, Dra. Laly, dioda, villalona, si me dejo a alguien avisadme por privado, gracias ;)**


	11. Confianza rota

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Bueno, aquí os dejo el punto de vista de Edward, para que veais lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento.**

**~ Capítulo 10 – Confianza rota ~**

**EPOV**

"Por lo tanto, papá vendrá la próxima semana para conseguir sus accesorios para el esmoquin, y voy a hacer una gran barbacoa. Tú y Bella vais a estar allí ¿verdad?", Emmett me preguntó durante el almuerzo. Por lo general almorzaba con Isabella, pero ella tenía que trabajar durante el almuerzo ese día, así que en lugar de tener una hora pacífica y productiva, fui invadido por mi pseudo hermano mayor.

"¿Realmente vas a ponerle a Charlie un traje?". Pregunté con una sonrisa incrédula.

"Diablos, sí, lleva un esmoquin. Es mi boda, y esta es la única vez que tendrá que hacerlo".

"Bueno, básicamente Rose insistió", dije con conocimiento de causa.

"Sí, básicamente", reconoció.

"Estás tan jodidamente batido".

"Que te jodan. ¿Tienes algo de lo que hablar? Veo cómo estás con Bella, la chica te dice: 'ladra como un perro', y tú de forma automática te pones a cuatro patas".

"Emmett, me estás confundiendo con tus propias acciones. Yo me controlo cuando estoy con mi novia", le dije gallito.

"De acuerdo. ¿Está el teléfono sonando?"

"Oh, mierda", le dije preocupado por si colgaban. Abrí el teléfono y en la pantalla ponía 'Isabella', y yo no pude dejar de sonreír. "Hey, cariño".

"Oye, lo siento, no he podido ir a almorzar hoy".

"No pasa nada, Em está aquí haciéndome compañía", le dije, y miré hacia arriba para ver a Emmett haciendo como que se tiraba a mi perchero. "Eres un idiota de mierda".

"¿Qué?". Isabella me preguntó ofendida.

"No, cariño, tú no. Estaba hablando con Emmett. Es muy difícil hablar cuando hay un hombre de gran tamaño con un uniforme de un policía, tirándose a un perchero de mierda".

"Sí, me he dado cuenta de que es difícil", rió. Me encantaba el sonido de su risa, de hecho, me encantaba todo acerca de ella. Pero cuanto más me enamoraba de ella, más preocupado estaba de que todo se desmoronara. El universo sólo tenía cierta felicidad para ofrecer a la gente, y yo estaba seguro de que tenía más de mi ración en las últimas semanas.

Sabía que era mejor no pensar que esta relación iba a durar. Yo era un cínico de mierda después de todo, sabía con qué facilidad la gente se podía alejar, así que traté de mantener a Isabella con el brazo extendido. Pero yo sólo estaba engañándome a mí mismo. Sabía que estaba enamorado de ella, y sabía que me iba a doler muchísimo cuando termináramos. Y acabaría algún día, todo termina.

"Bueno, te he llamado para ver cómo te iba el almuerzo, nos vemos en casa", dijo con la voz más increíble. Odiaba el trabajo, porque yo odiaba no estar con ella, me habría gustado pasar toda mi vida en casa envuelto en ella.

"Vale, te echo de menos", le dije sin pensar.

Pude oír la sonrisa en su voz cuando dijo: "Yo también te echo de menos".

Cuando colgué el teléfono, poco a poco alcé mis ojos para ver la expresión de molestia de Emmett. Su rostro estaba torcido y se parecía a un personaje de dibujos animados enfermo de amor, y él estaba sosteniendo un lápiz en sus manos, como si fuera una flor, mientras que movía sus ojos.

"Oh Edward, fóllame por teléfono, te quiero tanto, me quiero casar contigo y tener diez de tus bebés". Emmett giró hacia mí como una hada bailando, y se puso en mi escritorio, empujando su pecho hacia mí. "Oh cariño, ven y tómame ahora mismo".

"¿Qué coño te pasa?". Le pregunté. "Vete al infierno antes de que te obligue a detenerme por asalto a un oficial".

"¿Es una amenaza, Sr. Masen?", preguntó con su voz oficial.

"Pues sí, oficial Swan, creo que lo es. Por favor, arrésteme y sáqueme de mi miseria".

"Debería arrestarte. Una noche en la cárcel te vendría bien. Tú estás tan jodidamente enamorado de Bella que tal vez necesites un par de noches lejos de ella antes de que te lo admitas a ti mismo. Ya sabes lo que dicen 'la ausencia hace crecer el cariño' ".

"¿Ese es tu problema? ¿Acaso no he estado pasando suficiente tiempo contigo y ahora estás muriéndote de hambre por mi atención? ¿Es por eso que has venido aquí a molestarme esta tarde?"

"No, yo sólo quería decir 'te lo dije'.

"¿Me dijiste el qué?"

"Te dije que te enamorarías y que no importaría como sería la mujer, la amarías sin importar su cuerpo".

"Bueno, el cuerpo de Isabella es perfecto. Es muy fácil sentirse atraído por ella".

"Recuerdo que hace tiempo dijiste que sus pechos eran demasiado pequeños, y que preferías rubias llenas de maquillaje".

"¿Qué? Yo nunca he dicho eso... vale, he mencionado algo acerca de las rubias, pero sólo era una tontería. No me gusta cuando las mujeres llevan demasiado maquillaje, es desagradable y llega a toda mi ropa".

"Y los pechos", me dijo.

"No, yo dije eso antes de ver a Isabella desnuda. Su cuerpo es perfecto, y sus pechos están adecuadamente proporcionados a su pequeño cuerpo. Además, prefiero no ver pechos a esos plásticos rígidos de Tanya".

"Ahí, ahí", coincidió Emmett. "Me gusta este nuevo Edward. Bella es buena para ti, realmente espero que no metas la pata y la pierdas. De hecho, ¿por qué no te casas con ella de inmediato para asegurarte de que no se despierta una mañana y se da cuenta de tu tendencia a joder las cosas?"

"¿Casarme con ella? Hemos estado juntos menos de dos meses".

"¿Ya les has dicho que la quieres?"

"No, yo no estoy listo para verbalizar ese hecho todavía. Además, podría pensar que estoy loco, que no hemos estado juntos el tiempo suficiente como para sentir toda esa mierda".

"Oh, realmente no creo que haya que preocuparse por si piensa que estás loco. Esa mujer pierde la cabeza por ti. Dile cómo te sientes, yo sé que ella siente lo mismo, pero no quiere ser la primero en decirlo".

"Simplemente no quiero joder esto. Realmente no sé lo que haría si le asustara por decírselo muy pronto".

"No la asustarás, confía en mí".

Yo realmente esperaba no hacerlo.

Pensé en mi conversación con Emmett durante el resto del día. ¿Isabella y yo estábamos realmente listos para la charla sobre el amor? No lo sabía, pero de cualquier manera lo sentía y estaba muerto de miedo de perderla. Decidí salir un poco temprano y pasar por su trabajo. Odiaba no verla en el almuerzo, así que ni siquiera quería esperar el par de horas que faltaban antes de que llegara a casa. Sin embargo, cuando llegué allí, su asistenta me dijo que ya se había ido. Pensé que era extraño, pero me encogí de hombros y esperaba que ella estuviera en casa.

Cuando entré en el apartamento, sonreí al ver sus llaves en el recipiente donde yo guardaba las mías, así que puse mis llaves con las de ella, y comencé a mirar alrededor. No tuve que buscar mucho. La encontré durmiendo en el dormitorio, así que pensé que no se sentía bien, pero no me importaba, yo con mucho gusto cogería un resfriado o la gripe con tal de poder darle un beso.

Le acaricié suavemente la cara y pasé mis dedos por su pelo un poco enredado, y no pude dejar de sentirme afortunado. Después de ser un culo horrible con su hermano hacía tantos años, me preguntaba qué podía haber hecho bien para merecer tenerla en mi cama.

Hermosa.

Ella comenzó a agitarse y luego sus párpados se abrieron para revelar sus ojos de un color chocolate profundo. "Hey, ¿qué pasa?", murmuré. "He ido a tu trabajo, pero han dicho que te habías ido ya".

"Sólo abrázame", dijo en voz baja, lo que me preocupó. No parecía enferma, pero había algo que definitivamente le molestaba, y de repente tuve una desesperada necesidad de protegerla de cualquiera que fuera el infierno por el que había pasado.

"Si algo te sucediera me lo tendrías que decir".

"No ha pasado nada, sólo te necesito ahora mismo". Yo no entendía lo que estaba mal, pero confiaba en ella completamente y estaba seguro de que ella me lo diría si alguien le hacía daño.

La atraje hacia mí y sólo la abracé, tratando de calmarla por eso que la molestaba. "Te quiero".

No estaba pensando en decírselo, sólo salió. Odiaba verla en ese estado, y necesitaba que ella supiera cómo me sentía para que supiera que no había nada que yo no haría por ella. Emmett tenía razón, yo la amaba, y no había nada que pudiera cambiar eso.

Ella me miró y pareció un poco sorprendida por mi confesión, así que decidí explicarme con más detalle. "Yo nunca se lo he dicho a nadie antes, porque nunca me había sentido así antes. Por más que me asusta esta mierda, sólo necesitaba que lo supieras. Realmente no puedo recordar mi vida antes de ti, y tampoco quiero hacerlo. Realmente no tengo ni idea de lo que haría si te perdiera".

Ella comenzó a llorar, y mi primer pensamiento fue… mierda.

Lo último que quería era hacerla llorar, pero luego lo entendí. "Yo también te quiero, más que a nada", susurró entre lágrimas.

No me esperaba oírle decir eso, yo no había confesado mis sentimientos con la esperanza de que me correspondiera, pero lo hizo y fue la sensación más increíble del mundo. Nunca había sido grande en las relaciones, salía con Tanya de vez en cuando y luego apareció Gianna, pero nunca parecía sentir lo que tenía que sentir por ninguna de ellas. Siempre pensé que era una cosa rara el amar a alguien y que esa persona sintiera la misma fuerza sobre ti. La historia estaba llena de amor no correspondido, y pensé que era lo más común, pero tal vez me equivoqué. Tal vez era posible tener un amor mutuo y retenerlo a lo largo de toda la vida. Tal vez esto no terminaría en dolor. Tal vez.

No era posible tener un intercambio de esa manera, sin mostrar lo mucho que yo quería decirle. Habíamos estado haciendo el amor durante semanas, pero después de decir las palabras en voz alta el acto fue mucho más intenso, ya que ninguno de nosotros tenía una duda acerca de los sentimientos del otro en ese punto. Yo la amaba y ella me amaba, no había nada más importante que ese hecho.

Después se quedó dormida en mis brazos, yo sabía que iba amarla por el resto de mi vida. Tal vez Emmett estaba diciéndome algo cuando me dijo que me casara con ella de inmediato. La gente salía porque no estaban seguros de si querían pasar el resto de su vida con esa persona, y una vez que estaban seguros, se casaban. Estaba seguro de que no había nada que alguna vez me alejara de ella y no había nadie a quien yo quisiera más, así que, ¿por qué esperar? Todo el miedo que tenía sobre el amor y el compromiso se había ido completamente. Yo estaba listo para hacerle frente y nunca mirar hacia atrás. Por primera vez en mi vida, me había emocionado en ese futuro para mí.

Desde que la tenía en mi cama, no tenía ya ningún problema de sueño. Yo la necesitaba para dormir y estaba encantado de no estar ya preocupado por perderla. Me desperté a la mañana siguiente con su bello rostro mirándome, y no había manera de que no pudiera sonreír a eso.

Nos dimos los buenos días y estaría mintiendo si dijera que no me esperaba un poco de sexo por la mañana, pero ella saltó de la cama, se vistió y prácticamente corrió a la cocina. Casi parecía ansiosa por alejarse de mí, pero rápidamente aparté ese pensamiento. Yo no estaba dispuesto a permitir que mi lado cínico y paranoico volviera a salir y pensar que algo estaba mal. Los dos acabábamos de admitir que nos amábamos, nada podría estar mal después de eso.

"¡Mierda!", gritó de repente después de cortarse la mano con el rallador de queso. Por supuesto mi lado sobreprotector salió y tuve una reacción exagerada, pero después de estar seguro de que sólo necesitaba una curita, rápidamente conseguí una venda y la envolví alrededor de su corte. Me encantaban sus manos. Eran pequeñas y femeninas, y tenían uno de los pocos placeres mayores de la vida, unos perfectos dedos para besar. No pude evitarlo, era más que una necesidad, tenía que besar cada dedo. Cuando terminé con la mano herida, me fui a por la otra y comencé a besarla igual.

"Eww, ¿qué estás haciendo?", ella se rió mientras yo le lamía uno de sus dedos.

"Me encantan tus manos".

"¿En serio? Bueno, apuesto a que sólo te gusta la loción que uso".

"No es la loción, eres tú. Cada parte de ti sabe bien", le dije con sinceridad. Quería cogerla y llevarla de regreso a la habitación para poder probar más de ella, pero pensé que si salíamos de la cocina, probablemente acabaríamos quemando el lugar.

"¿A cuántas de tus novias anteriores le has dicho eso?", bromeó.

"A ninguna, sólo a ti, cariño". Levanté la mano para estudiarla por un momento con toda la intención de asegurarme de que no me dejaba ni un centímetro de ella por besar, cuando me di cuenta de algo que casi hizo que mi corazón dejara de latir.

"¿Qué?", preguntó ella, porque yo estaba bastante seguro de que no respiraba en ese momento.

"¿Qué demonios hay en tu mano?". Le pregunté mirándola a los ojos, esperando que no hubiera realmente una delgada cicatriz en la palma de su mano. Pero no había duda, era una cicatriz. Pensé en la cicatriz de mi mano, y en el día que me la hice, y mi mente comenzó a correr conmigo. Sin duda, era sólo una coincidencia, sin duda había una explicación lógica de su cicatriz. Tal vez se cortó mientras cocinaba, sólo al ver cómo se acababa de lesionar en la cocina, ella podría haber sido torpe. En ese caso, tendría que vigilarla todo el tiempo que estuviera en la cocina a partir de entonces, yo odiaba que estuviera herida.

Pero mi instinto no dejaba de marearme, y yo estaba aterrorizado de saber por qué.

"¿Por qué demonios tienes una cicatriz ahí?"

Cualquier explicación sería mejor que lo que estaba pensando, nada de lo que dijera sería un alivio, porque mi mente estaba gritándome la respuesta, pero me negué a creerla a menos que ella realmente dijera las palabras.

"Edward, tengo que decirte algo", dijo en voz baja.

"Sólo dime cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz", insistí.

"Estoy intentándolo. Cuando yo tenía once años... estaba corriendo por el bosque, y mi amigo se cayó..."

No, Dios, por favor no.

"¿De qué demonios estás hablando?". Le dije airadamente.

"Edward, yo quería decírtelo antes... pero no sabía cómo hacerlo"... "Sólo necesito que entiendas que siempre te he querido, y que eres la última persona a la que he querido hacer daño".

¿Cómo diablos podía estar pasando esto? ¿Cómo podía haber cambiado todo de manera tan drástica? Yo estaba pensando que todo era posible, pero en ese reino de la posibilidad, nunca había considerado esto.

O quizá sí, quizá muy en el fondo, siempre supe que era verdad. Llevó su mano hacia mí, pero eso me molestó, no había manera de que pudiera manejar que su mano estuviera cerca de mí en ese momento. Yo apenas podía mantener la cordura, y con cualquier contacto físico estaba seguro de que me enviaría por encima del borde.

"No seas críptica, no ahora. Dime la verdad, dímelo en voz alta". Realmente no necesitaba oírselo decir, porque yo ya lo sabía. Pero tal vez me aferraba a la más mínima posibilidad de que yo no la estuviera entendiendo.

"Yo no soy la hermana de Ben, y Ben no murió".

No podía creerlo. Ella en realidad, era Ben.

Me sentí mal, sentí que todo mi mundo se derrumbaba sólo para hacerme añicos contra el suelo. Yo no sabía qué pensar o qué sentir, nunca había estado más perdido en toda mi vida.

"Edward, lo siento mucho. Nunca quise mentirte. Te quiero, siempre..."

¿Estaba diciéndolo jodidamente en serio? Empecé echar humo.

"¿Me quieres? ¿Cómo puedes... cómo puedes decir eso después de todo? Ni siquiera te conozco, ¿quién demonios eres?"

"Tú me conoces. Yo soy la misma persona que siempre he sido..."

"¿Y quién es esa persona? Ben, Isabella, Bella, ¿quién? Porque no tengo ni idea de esa mierda".

"Yo soy la persona que siempre te ha amado".

Yo no podía estar allí y escuchar sus sandeces. Ella había estado mintiéndome durante los últimos dos meses, y no había manera de que fuera capaz de creer cualquier cosa que tuviera que decir en ese momento.

Yo no podía pensar con claridad, estaba tan enfadado y disgustado que no sabía si debía matarla, o ir a lavar mi cuerpo y tratar de lavar los restos de mis aventuras con una transexual. Tal vez debería ir a la iglesia más cercana y pedir un bautismo improvisado. Tal vez, antes que nada, tenía que vomitar todo en el suelo y luego quemar todas las sábanas y mantas.

"Nunca tuve la intención de que esto sucediera, me besaste y yo...", ella dijo, sólo molestándome aún más. ¿Estaba realmente culpándome a mí por todo esto?

"¡Yo no te besé, yo le di un beso a alguien que pensaba que era una mujer!".

"Yo soy una mujer".

Más mentiras. Aunque se cortara un…miembro, no cambiaba lo que era, al menos no en mi mente.

"No, tú eres un niño un poco confundido con serios problemas mentales, y yo no soy gay. El hecho de que me engañaras con algo como esto, es enfermo".

"¿Edward, te escuchas a ti mismo? Tú sabes que yo no soy un niño. Tuvimos sexo, has tenido tu boca sobre mí ahí abajo".

"No sé el tipo de cirugías de mierda que hay en estos días. Es jodidamente asqueroso. Si yo no quería que me besaras cuando éramos niños, entonces ¿por qué creíste que ahora me metería en esto? La cirugía no cambia nada. Tú no tienes derecho a... "

"¡Nunca me he hecho una cirugía! Yo nací siendo una niña, mi madre le dijo a Charlie que yo era un niño, pero no era cierto. Yo nunca fui un niño. Te besé en ese entonces porque estaba enamorada de ti, pero yo no era gay. Yo no soy un transexual, soy por fin lo que tenía que haber sido siempre".

Eran tantas mentiras. Era difícil saber cuál era la verdad, incluso cuando me estaba mirando a la cara. Por supuesto que ella era realmente una mujer, a pesar de mis pensamientos irracionales, yo lo sabía. Yo no era un completo idiota, sabía que no tenía pechos falsos, de hecho, yo había estado hablando con Emmett al respecto. Lo sabía antes de que ella me dijera que siempre había sido una mujer, ¿pero qué demonios tenía eso que ver con Ben?

Los últimos meses no habían sido una mentira, la mentira real había comenzado años atrás, cuando éramos niños. Pero entonces todo tenía sentido, y sin embargo, nada tenía sentido. Toda mi vida había sido moldeada por mi infancia y mi infancia estuvo centrada en Ben, quien en realidad nunca existió. Si Ben no existió, entonces ¿quién diablos era yo? Pensaba que éramos más cercanos que cualquier otra cosa, pensaba que Ben era la única persona en la que podía confiar. Pero no lo era, y entonces supe que no había absolutamente nadie en el mundo que fuera digno de confianza. ¿Cuál era el punto de mierda de eso?

"Edward, di algo".

¿Qué coño quería que dijera? Mi universo entero estaba fuera de control y yo no tenía ni idea de cómo detenerlo. Me desperté esa mañana pensando que sabía el camino de mi vida, pude ver mi futuro, el cual era increíble, y no había nada que yo quisiera más. Pero ahora yo estaba frío, amargo y molesto. Eso había sido como un puñetazo en el estómago, no podía respirar bien y mi mente no podía concentrarse en nada más que en el dolor.

Tenía que escapar. Necesitaba un lugar para esconderme de la tortura insoportable que sentía. El dolor era peor que cualquier cosa que jamás hubiera experimentado antes, y no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a sobrevivir. Pero lo que sabía era que nunca sería el mismo. Yo estaba en lo cierto, no tenía que haber confiado en nadie. Los seres humanos como especie eran crueles e intrigantes por naturaleza. Lo mejor que podría hacer era construir un muro de piedra alrededor de mí mismo, y asegurarme de que nadie era capaz de pasar a través de él de nuevo.

Me sentía perdido, sin tener ni idea de a dónde ir. Conduje durante horas y fue un milagro que no me estrellara con el coche, porque no estaba prestando atención a la carretera. No quería estar con nadie, así que no iba a ir a un bar, pero no podía soportar la idea de respirar el mismo aire que IsaBen, así que no podía ir a casa. Conduje toda la noche, pero por la mañana, me di cuenta de que no había ido realmente a ningún lugar.

Lo siguiente que supe fue que era por la tarde y estaba en el garaje de mi casa y parecía que acababa de despertarme. No me acordaba de haber conciliado el sueño, o incluso de haber conducido a casa, pero no podía quedarme allí para siempre, así que salí aturdido y caminé hasta el apartamento.

No estaba preparado para enfrentarme a ella, pero una parte de mí esperaba que todavía estuviera allí. Una parte muy pequeña. Yo estaba muy furioso y me sentía muy traicionado, pero al mismo tiempo, todavía me preocupaba por ella. Yo la quería siendo Ben y siendo Isabella, por lo que no era posible dejar de amarla porque ella fuera una persona en lugar de dos. Pero, ¿cómo podría olvidar lo que había pasado? La respuesta era fácil, no podía. Nunca iba a olvidar las mentiras, y nunca la perdonaría tampoco. Yo no era una persona que perdonaba, y sabía que el fuego furioso dentro de mí nunca se extinguiría.

Poco a poco entré en casa y estuve aliviado y un poco preocupado a la vez cuando me di cuenta de que estaba vacía. Miré con más atención y me di cuenta de que sus cosas habían desaparecido, y eso, por alguna razón, sólo me molestó aún más. Sabía que era irracional, dado mi ira y todo el odio hacia ella, pero de repente me sentí abandonado por encima de todo lo demás. Yo sabía que era yo el que me había ido, pero había vuelto, y era obvio que ella no tenía planes de volver de nuevo.

Bueno, que le jodan.

De todos modos no la necesitaba, yo no necesitaba a nadie...

... ...

_"Eric", dijo Mike._

_"Jacob", dijo Ben._

_"¿Qué demonios, Ben?". Le pregunté herido. Mike y Ben eran los capitanes y estaban turnándose para escoger sus equipos de béisbol. Naturalmente pensé que Ben me cogería en primer lugar, pero él había escogido a ese morenito de piel._

_"Tyler", dijo Mike._

_"Edward", me llamó Ben. Cogí de mala gana mi guante y pateé la tierra mientras caminaba con Ben y Jacob. Mike y Ben continuaron llamando a los jugadores, pero yo estaba tan enfadado, que no me importó quien estuviera en nuestro equipo._

_"¿Qué diablos te pasa?". Ben me preguntó mientras me sentaba de mal humor en nuestro banco, esperando mi turno para batear._

_"¿Por qué demonios has escogido a Jacob antes que a mí?"_

_"¿Qué diferencia hay? Estamos en el mismo equipo"._

_"Hay una diferencia, porque se suponía que éramos los mejores amigos"._

_"Somos los mejores amigos, ¿por qué estás tan enfadado?"_

_"Yo debería haber sido la primera elección, no ese perro"._

_"Mira, Jake es el mejor bateador, yo sólo quería cogerlo antes de que Mike tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo"._

_"Mike tenía la oportunidad, ha elegido el primero. Pero ha elegido a Eric porque Eric es su mejor amigo"._

_"Edward, yo sabía que estarías en mi equipo, no entiendo por qué estás tan enfadado"._

_"¡Estoy cabreado porque deberías haberme elegido a mí en primer lugar!". Cogí mi guante y salí fuera del campo. Si él no me quería cerca, yo desde luego tampoco quería estar cerca de él._

_"Edward, espera, ¿a dónde vas?"_

_"Como si te importara"._

_"Me importa. Vale, lo siento, elegí a Jake primero, no lo volveré a hacer"._

_"Maldita sea, no lo harás porque ya no somos amigos y ya no voy a volver a jugar a ese juego estúpido"._

_"Bien, si no vas a jugar, entonces yo tampoco"._

_No miré hacia atrás, no dejé de caminar. A pesar de que me negué a mirarle, pude oír el crujido de sus pies en la arena detrás de mí, ya que ambos caminábamos con enfado fuera del campo. Pero no importaba que yo estuviera enfadado con él, o si él pensaba que yo estaba siendo un crío, porque siempre confiaba en que él iba a estar ahí cuando me diera la vuelta. Él siempre estaba ahí, esa era el tipo de amistad que teníamos. Podríamos enfadarnos el uno con el otro, pero al fin y al cabo, éramos los mejores amigos y nada iba a cambiar eso._

_Excepto que al final todo cambia._

_... ..._

Abrí el armario de las bebidas, y saqué el whisky. Yo no había bebido mucho desde que Isabella se había venido a vivir conmigo, nunca había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo, pero definitivamente esta ocasión pedía un trago. Me senté en la sala de estar y bebí hasta que estuve insensible tanto física como emocionalmente, y luego bebí un poco más. Cuando terminé el whisky, me fui al brandy, y luego a otro whisky. Estaba seguro de que la mitad estaba derramado en el suelo porque no podía ver con la claridad suficiente como para verterlo en el vaso correctamente, pero no me importaba.

Al final me desmayé. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente, pero cuando me desperté, me levanté a orinar, y luego bebí un poco más hasta que me desmayé de nuevo.

No oí los golpes en la puerta, y no tenía ni idea de que Emmett había entrado en mi apartamento. Era como si acabara de aparecer, y de inmediato empezara a gritarme.

"¿Qué coño te pasa?", me rugió mientras veía mi estado de embriaguez.

"No me pasa nada, estoy exactamente donde siempre debería haber estado", dije arrastrando las palabras.

"¿Tú y Bella habéis roto o algo así?", supuso, obviamente Mr. Ben no le había hecho una visita. Realmente pensé que habría ido allí después de salir de mi casa, pero por otra parte, Ben era un cobarde y mentiroso de mierda, y dudaba de que jamás tuviera la intención de decirles a su hermano y su padre que estaba vivo.

"¿Qué mierda te ha pasado con Isabella?". Me dijo con amargura y trató de conseguir la botella de tequila.

"Hombre, yo no te he visto así desde después de que Ben muriera". Cogió la botella y la dejó a un lado fuera de mi alcance. Puto idiota.

"¿Ben? ¿Ben? Déjame decirte algo acerca de Ben. Ben era un mariquita". Y entonces me eché a reír por mi doble sentido. Mi cerebro estaba nublado y no podía pensar, pero estaba encontrando la conversación terriblemente divertida.

"Mira, no me importa una mierda lo que ha pasado entre tú y Bella, pero no empieces a hablar mierdas de Ben. Él no se merece eso, sobre todo de ti".

Me puse serio por un minuto, porque no había manera de que 'Ben' mereciera la defensa de Emmett. "¿Sabes qué? Estoy cansado de follar con Ben...", y luego me eché a reír sin control otra vez. "Follar con Ben", repetí riéndome.

"Eres un loco de mierda", dijo Emmett preocupado. "En serio, creo que necesitas ayuda mental".

¿Sí? Sí, probablemente sí, pero no había manera en el infierno de que se lo admitiera.

"Yo no soy el que tiene problemas mentales por aquí ¿Quieres hablar con alguien loco? Ves a buscar a Bella. Estoy seguro de que te puede dar suficiente información como para completar una novela de mierda". Le dije ya sin reírme, ya no podía sentir los efectos del alcohol adormecerme lo suficiente. Ya estaba decidido, tenía que marcharme de nuevo, y esta vez para siempre.

"¿A dónde demonios te vas?", me preguntó mientras empezaba a tirar mi ropa en una maleta.

"A cualquier sitio menos a este", le dije sin emociones.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?"

"Indefinidamente".

"No te puedes ir, tienes que trabajar... y mi boda se acerca".

"Mira, lo siento por lo de tu boda, pero no voy a ser capaz de hacerlo".

"¿Qué? Eres mi mejor hombre, ¿qué coño quieres decir con que no serás capaz de hacerlo?"

"Emmett, yo no voy a volver, y tú necesitas encontrar un hombre diferente".

"Vale, eso no va a suceder. Ahora tienes que decirme qué narices ha pasado", dijo con severidad.

"No importa, sólo tengo que dejarlo todo atrás. Tengo que olvidarme de todo, de Bella, de mi trabajo, de esta ciudad de mierda, de Ben, e incluso de ti".

"No te he hecho ninguna mierda, así que ¿por qué diablos quieres que me aleje de tu vida?"

"Sólo necesito volver a empezar en otro lugar. Necesito una nueva vida, y la necesito ahora". Lancé un par de cosas más en mi maleta, pero no tenía intención de llevar mucho. Yo no quería ningún recuerdo de lo que estaba dejando atrás, y eso incluía la ropa. Sólo necesitaba un poco de lo básico, lo suficiente como para que me durara hasta que llegara a donde fuera y luego lo tirara también.

"¿Quieres dejar de empaquetar y decirme qué coño ha pasado?", preguntó Emmett preocupado. Odiaba ser tan rastrero y dejar a Emmett sin una explicación adecuada, pero la verdad era que no era mi asunto contarle todo y tener esa carga. Cómo y cuando mi amigo Ben querría decirle a Emmett y a Charlie la verdad, no era de mi incumbencia. Me preocupaba por Emmett y por Charlie inmensamente, pero no era mi problema, y a pesar de mis sentimientos, yo no podía soltar ese tipo de bomba, merecía ser contada por el mismo Ben.

"¿Quieres una explicación?, pregúntale a Bella".

"Te lo estoy preguntando a ti".

"Pero yo no puedo contestarte. Tú me salvaste la vida hace tantos años, Emmett, realmente lo hiciste. Y por eso, siempre voy a estarte agradecido. Me gustaría que me dejaras matarme a mí mismo".

"¿Qué ha pasado?, voy a ayudarte con ello. No te limites a alejarte de mí. No puedo perder a otro hermano", dijo casi en estado de pánico.

"Sin embargo, nunca hemos sido hermanos", dije en voz baja.

"Te has convertido en mi hermano después de que Ben muriera".

"Para empezar, no puedo reemplazar algo que nunca fue real".

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"Vas a saberlo muy pronto".

"Edward, no voy a dejar que te hieras de nuevo".

"¿Qué vas a hacer, Em? ¿Encerrarme en tu apartamento una vez más, vigilándome las veinticuatro horas del día? ¿Cómo diablos crees que Rose se sentirá al respecto?"

"Ella lo entenderá".

Suspiré. "Yo no voy a matarme a mí mismo, Emmett, te lo juro. Sólo tengo que empezar de nuevo en otro lugar, en algún lugar sin los constantes recordatorios. Por favor, sólo confía en mí y déjame ir".

Sacudió la cabeza, pero yo sabía que no iba a pelear más.

"Realmente eres el mejor amigo que he tenido, y tengo en cuenta eso. Lo siento, no puedo ser un mejor amigo para ti". Le dije en voz baja, y luego me alejé de él.

Yo supe desde la primera vez que besé a Isabella que no sobreviviría a perderla, y tuve toda la razón. Yo no podría sobrevivir más en esta vida, tenía que esconderme en algún lugar hasta que el dolor terminara, y luego empezar de nuevo. Yo siempre echaría de menos a Emmett, pero tenía que dejar de lado a todo el mundo y todo lo que tuviera algo que ver con Isabella, o con Ben.

... ...

**Muchas gracias por comentarme y seguirme en esta historia:**

**MCullenMustang, beakis, ludgardita, Nurysh, elena robsten, joli cullen, Pamrodriguez, Mary de Cullen, Cla aw HPTFMA, EdithCullen71283, Agui, Marianixcr, miri5, black, lizco 2, Cullen Vigo, gbyaln, Ginegine, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Pamelita, Gine, deandramari, Sayuri1980, Lakentsb, MaxiPau, Pamelita, Alblurs, RoxCM, almassofi, yasmin-cullen, ROSAMASENCULLEN, and cullen, Tutzy Cullen, Ely Cullen M, karito CullenMasen, Dra. Laly, dioda, villalona, akako cullen, brigitte, si me dejo a alguien avisadme por privado, gracias ;)**


	12. Tiempo para pensar

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Después de ver los dos puntos de vista seguimos con la historia ;) Este capítulo viene con sorpresita ^^**

**~ Capítulo 11 - Tiempo para pensar ~**

**BPOV**

Odiaba Florida. El aire era muy húmedo y pesado, y estaba demasiado lejos de mi familia. Había estado en Florida por un par de meses, y todavía no había visitado A Renee. No estaba muy segura de por qué lo estaba posponiendo, pero no me atrevía a ir a verla.

Tenía un trabajo en el que vendía artículos diversos a través del teléfono. Era un trabajo monótono y aburrido, pero al menos era mejor que trabajar en la comida rápida. Me negué a solicitar cualquier trabajo que estuviera relacionado con mi carrera porque no tenía intención de estar en Florida de forma permanente, sólo necesitaba un pequeño ingreso para salir adelante.

Hablaba con Alice por teléfono varias veces por semana, y ella siempre me acosaba para que volviera a Washington para hablar con Emmett, pero siempre terminaba la conversación con: "Bueno, es tu vida. Haz lo que creas que es mejor".

Ella le dijo Jasper la verdad, y aunque estuvo molesto al principio, le dijo a Alice que me permitiría revelar la verdad a mi hermano cuando estuviera preparada. Yo sabía que tenía que ser muy duro para él, ya que Emmett era su mejor amigo. Me sentía mal por permitir que otra persona mintiera para mí, pero yo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para resolverlo todo. Jasper dijo que Edward había abandonado la ciudad, y yo pasaba los días obsesionada y preocupada por él. Ni Jasper ni Emmett sabían dónde estaba, y yo estaba aterrorizada de haber echado a perder por completo su vida. Me preocupaba que él mismo se hubiera herido de nuevo, ya fuera intencionalmente o por accidente, pero de cualquier manera, sentía dolor por él y sabía que el dolor no se aliviaría.

Y entonces, todo empeoró.

Me empecé a sentir mal todo el tiempo y pasaba días enteros en la cama, incapaz de moverme sin vomitar por todo mi pequeño apartamento. Pensé que tenía la gripe, pero estaba durando demasiado tiempo como para que fuera eso. Sabía que tenía que ir al médico, pero no tenía exactamente el seguro de la salud y estaba segura de que la enfermedad pasaría. Pero no pasó.

"Oh Bella, estás embarazada", dijo Alice cuando entró en mi apartamento. Ella había llamado todos los días desde que estaba enferma, y cuando no mejoré después de dos semanas, voló para obligarme a ir al médico.

"¿Embarazada? No, ¿cómo podría yo estar embarazada?". Le pregunté sorprendida por su suposición.

Ella levantó una ceja como diciendo '¿de verdad?', pero yo no tenía necesidad de oírselo decir.

"Sé cómo la gente se queda embarazada, Alice, lo que no sé es cómo puedo estar embarazada. No he tenido relaciones sexuales en meses... No, esto es sólo un virus, o algo así".

"Bella, estabais teniendo relaciones sexuales constantemente. ¿Alguna vez usasteis protección?"

"Yo... nosotros...", mierda.

No, supongo que nunca hicimos uso de ninguna cosa, y para ser honesta, nunca había pensado en eso. Yo sabía cómo se hacían los bebés, pero la primera vez que estuvimos juntos no fue planeada y la protección era la última cosa en mi mente, y tampoco pensé después en eso. ¿Qué clase de idiota era yo? Y, ¿qué clase de idiota era Edward? Él había estado con bastantes mujeres antes que yo, ¿no había utilizado protección con ninguna de ellas? Probablemente tenía un montón de hijos ilegítimos en todo el país.

Me sentí enferma, y no tenía nada que ver con mi enfermedad.

"Hay que ir al médico", insistió Alice.

"No, no me lo puede permitir. Además, la última vez que estuve con Edward fue como hace dos meses. ¿Si yo estuviera embarazada, no me hubiera sentido mal antes?"

"¿Cuándo fue tu último periodo?"

Traté de recordarlo, pero no tenía ni idea. "No suelo llevar la cuenta muy bien. Cuando viene, viene". Me encogí de hombros.

"Bella, eso no es bueno. Toda mujer debe saber cuándo es su último periodo".

"Bueno, perdón por no tener una madre que me enseñara toda esa mierda", dije con amargura.

"Mira, voy a pagar el médico... y luego le pasaré la factura a Edward".

"No, Alice, no puedes pasarle la factura del médico a Edward", dije incrédulamente. ¿Por qué decía eso?

"Si estás embarazada, entonces le pasaré la factura. Es su bebé, por lo que tiene que pagar por él".

"Bueno, uno, nadie sabe dónde está, y dos, si estoy embarazada lo que hay dentro de mí es mi bebé".

"Y tú no tienes dinero. El bebé es tan suyo como tuyo, y él tiene un montón de dinero. ¿Por qué tienes tú que pagar por todo esto cuando apenas puedes pagar el alquiler?"

"Nadie sabe dónde está, y él me odia absolutamente. No, yo no voy a tratar de encontrarlo por ningún motivo. Él obviamente quiere estar solo, así que voy a dejarlo solo".

Alice sacudió la cabeza. "Si estás embarazada, entonces nosotros lo vamos a encontrar y vamos a decírselo. Las dos hemos visto lo que es capaz de hacer, y no hay manera en el infierno de que se quede en la oscuridad sin saber algo tan importante como que se va a convertir en padre".

"Eso suponiendo que yo siga con el embarazo", dije en voz baja.

"Ni se te ocurra", dijo entendiendo mi frase.

"Alice, no puedo tener un bebé. ¿Qué diablos sé yo de ser madre? Tengo a Renee como un modelo a seguir, y que me aspen si daño la vida de cualquier niño de la forma en la que ella dañó las nuestras".

"Bella, tú fuiste la que me dijo que Renee no estaba bien, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con nosotros. ¿Recuerdas?"

"Pero, ¿y si me he equivocado, y sí tenemos algún gen loco? No puedo hacerle eso a un bebé".

"Permíteme pedirte una cita. Voy a pagar por ello, no tendrás que pagarme y no voy a ir después a buscar a Edward para que me pague. Pero si estás embarazada, tienes que decírselo a él".

"No tengo que decirle nada porque yo no voy a tener un bebé", dije más para mí misma.

Al día siguiente, fui a la clínica local y me senté nerviosa mientras esperaba a que me llamaran.

"Me gustaría que Jazz estuviera aquí, él siempre tiene una manera de calmar a la gente", dijo Alice mientras sostenía mi mano con fuerza.

"Realmente lo amas, ¿no?". Le dije sabiéndolo.

"Es el mejor hombre que conozco. Odio que tenga que mentir a su amigo por mí".

"No, él está mintiendo por mí, y sé que está mal. Siento mucho poneros a los dos en esta posición, Alice", dije con sinceridad. "Gracias por estar aquí conmigo".

Besó un lado de mi cabeza y luego me atrajo hacia ella. Era extraño descansar mi cabeza en su hombro cuando ella era mucho más pequeña que yo, pero me hizo sentir un poco mejor.

"Isabella Swan", llamó la enfermera.

Legalmente mi apellido era todavía Swan, pero siempre me encogía al escucharlo. Yo siempre estaba preocupada de que alguien lo escuchara y se diera cuenta de todo, a pesar de que estaba en el lado opuesto del país de cualquier persona a la que le importara.

"Bueno, tienes la presión arterial un poco alta, pero nada de qué preocuparse en este momento. Túmbate", me ordenó la doctora. Se puso de pie sobre mí y comenzó a apretar mi vientre. "El útero está agrandado. Sin un análisis de sangre o un ultrasonido, yo diría que estás cerca de tres meses largos".

"¿Tres meses largos de qué?". Le pregunté como una idiota.

"Isabella, me preocupa que hayas estado sin tu periodo durante este tiempo y no te hayas dado cuenta. Si el estrés está haciendo que te olvides, es necesario que encuentres una manera de calmarte. Es peligroso tanto para ti como para el bebé. Voy a hacer un ultrasonido rápido, y entonces podremos hablar de tus opciones".

"No he aumentado nada de peso, ¿cómo podría estar embarazada de tres meses?". Le pregunté con la esperanza de que ella estuviera confundida.

"Bueno, a los tres meses algunas mujeres no suben de peso, especialmente si han estado vomitando. Sin embargo, el estrés puede añadirse a eso. Voy a darte un bote de vitaminas prenatales, y necesitas tomártelas todos los días".

Ella dejó brevemente la habitación y regresó con una enfermera y una máquina de ultrasonido. Me levantó mi camisón azul y roció algo frío en mi estómago. Miré hacia Alice en estado de pánico, pero ella me apretó la mano y me sonrió para tranquilizarme. La médica movió el aparato por encima de mi estómago, y luego una extraña imagen gris apareció en la pantalla del ordenador a mi lado.

"Y ahí está", dijo la médica rápidamente.

"¿Eso es el bebé?". Preguntó Alice. Miré a mi hermana y vi que en realidad tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

"Sí, y está activo ya".

Miré la pantalla y vi algo moverse en el centro de la mancha oscura. Casi me lo perdí.

"No, no, no puedo estar embarazada. No ahora, no así", dije en estado de pánico.

"Estás de doce semanas, el latido del corazón es fuerte...", todo lo demás fue un borrón. De inmediato supe que mi último periodo debió haber sido un par de semanas después de que Edward y yo nos juntáramos. Recordé entonces que estábamos experimentando con diferentes maneras para tener relaciones sexuales porque me negaba a hacerlo de la manera tradicional cuando yo estaba con mi periodo. Debí haberme quedado embarazada un par de semanas después de eso, y simplemente no pensé en mi periodo menstrual.

Sólo podía oír susurros fuertes detrás de mis orejas, y mi visión estaba oscureciéndose. ¿Cómo había permitido que esto sucediera, y qué diablos iba a hacer?

La cita se terminó y salimos hacia el coche, pero yo no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado entre medias. Era vagamente consciente de que estaba sosteniendo algo en la mano, pero no estaba segura de lo que era. No dije nada, no pude, me quedé sentada en silencio mientras Alice nos llevaba a casa.

"Voy a llamar a Jasper", dijo Alice mientras me llevaba a mi cama.

"¿Qué? No, no puedes. No voy a tenerlo, Alice, por lo que no quiero que nadie lo sepa".

"Bella, sé que tienes miedo, pero no tomes una decisión precipitada. Piensa en esto por un tiempo. Voy a llamar a Jasper y preguntarle si tiene alguna idea de dónde pudo haber ido Edward".

No pude contenerme más, simplemente comencé a berrear. Realmente odiaba la idea de un aborto, pero no podía imaginar el convertirme en madre. Yo no sabía nada acerca de ser madre, y si existía la posibilidad de que yo pudiera estar loca como Renee, entonces sería mejor que el bebé no naciera. La locura podría ser de origen genético, y el mundo no necesitaba más gente loca.

Alice puso sus brazos alrededor de mí para abrazarme con fuerza, y sólo me sostuvo hasta que mi llanto disminuyó. Yo la amaba hasta la muerte, pero realmente quería los brazos de Edward alrededor de mí en este momento, le necesitaba para que me dijera que todo iba a estar bien, pero me odiaba, así que ¿cómo iba a reaccionar a esta noticia?

Alice finalmente se fue para llamar a Jasper, y yo no podía dejar de estar celosa de su relación incondicional. Eran leales el uno con el otro, y si Alice le pedía que no dijera nada, yo sabía que él no lo haría. No tenían secretos y se lo contaban todo, me hubiera gustado más que cualquier cosa poder haber sido de esa manera con Edward. Nunca quise mentirle, pero tampoco sabía cómo decirle la verdad.

De repente me enfadé. Siempre había tratado de no odiar a Renee, pero no pude contenerme en ese momento. Edward no merecía mis mentiras, y no era justo que me viera obligada a ser un niño. Pero el mentir a Edward siendo un adulto era culpa mía. Decidí no decirle quién era yo realmente, y no podía culpar a Renee de eso. Mi ira se fue tan rápido como apareció. Yo no estaba realmente enfadada con Renee, estaba enfadado conmigo misma.

"Voy a salir un poco", le dije a Alice mientras pasé junto a ella. Ella estaba sentada en las escaleras fuera de mi apartamento, todavía hablando con Jasper.

"Espera, ¿a dónde vas?", preguntó con pánico. "Jasper me ha dicho que Emmett puede saber dónde está Edward. No vayas a hacerte un aborto en este momento".

"No voy a hacerme un aborto en este momento, sólo tengo que ir a hacer algo que he retrasado demasiado tiempo".

"¿Bella?"

"Confía en mí, voy a estar bien".

Fui al hospital para enfermos mentales, y esperé a que trajeran a Renee al área de visitas.

"Oh, mira, ahí está mi hija", dijo Renee en voz alta mientras la enfermera la traía a la habitación.

"Hola mamá", dije con una sonrisa a medias.

"Bella, estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí. Tengo que advertirte de algo".

"¿Advertirme de qué?"

"¿Recuerdas cuando eras pequeña, y yo tenía que vestirte como un chico para protegerte de los mafiosos?"

"Mamá", le dije mientras cerraba los ojos y me apretaba el puente de la nariz.

"Sólo escúchame, esto es importante. La mafia quería matarte porque fuimos testigos del asesinato de alguien, ¿recuerdas?". Negué con la cabeza, pero ella continuó de todos modos. "Tenía que enviarte con tu padre porque te habían encontrado, así que tuve que vestirte como un niño por un par de semanas... pero ahora sé que estaba equivocada".

"¿En serio?". Le pregunté esperanzada. Si entendía que estaba equivocada, por lo menos era un paso hacia la mejoría.

"Sí, no eran mafiosos... eran vampiros. Bella, tienes que esconderte porque los vampiros vienen a por ti".

"Mamá", suspiré y negué con la cabeza otra vez. "No hay tales cosas como los vampiros, y nunca hubo mafiosos detrás de mí. ¿Ha estado tomando tus medicamentos?"

"Bella, esta gente está tratando de drogarme, tienes que ayudarme a escapar".

"Es necesario que te tomes el medicamento que te dan. Te ayudará a entender lo que es real y lo que no".

"Las pastillas me hacen sentirme cansada. Ellos sólo quieren que me ponga a dormir para que puedan realizar experimentos científicos en mí".

"Mamá, yo no estuve con mi padre durante unas semanas, yo estuve allí por más de ocho años. Necesitas tus medicamentos porque estás enferma".

Fui a la enfermera y le hablé de las cosas que mi madre me había dicho, por lo que inmediatamente fue a llevársela a su habitación. Diez minutos más tarde, volvió y me llevó a un lado para decirme lo que había sucedido.

"Vemos a los pacientes tomarse los medicamentos, y luego nos fijamos en su boca para asegurarnos de que los han ingerido. Nunca supimos que Renee estaba escondiéndolos y hemos encontrado todas las píldoras debajo de su colchón. Lo siento Srta. Swan, este no volverá a suceder".

Ni siquiera me molesté en decirle adiós a mi madre, no tenía sentido si estaba en ese estado. No podía entender cómo no se habían dado cuenta de su conducta errática.

Cuando llegué al apartamento, Alice seguía sentada en el mismo lugar que estaba cuando me fui, y ella estaba golpeando el suelo con el pie con ansiedad.

"¿A dónde has ido?"

"Relájate, sólo he ido a ver a mamá".

"Oh... ¿cómo está? Yo estaba pensando en ir esta tarde".

"No vayas hoy, no ha estado tomándose sus pastillas".

"¡¿Qué? Bella, te lo juro, esas personas no saben qué demonios están haciendo. Tenemos que ponerla en otra parte".

"No podemos permitirnos un mejor lugar ahora mismo. Le han vuelto a dar los medicamentos, y debería estar mejor en los próximos días".

"¿Has pensado en el bebé?", me preguntó en voz baja.

"No sé lo que quiero hacer, pero estate tranquila, voy a pensar con claridad antes de tomar una decisión".

Alice y yo pasamos los siguientes tres días hablando de Edward y de mi cintura cada vez más ancha. En realidad era divertido y bueno no sentirse como si estuviera siendo presionada. Ella sólo me estaba dando tiempo para pensar lo que quería, y realmente apreciaba eso.

Al cuarto día volví al hospital con la esperanza de encontrar a una menos confusa Renee, y lo hice.

"Bella", sonrió mientras se acercaba a sentarse conmigo.

"¿Cómo te sientes?". Le pregunté en voz baja.

"Oh, ya sabes. Mantienen estas píldoras en mí, así que es difícil sentir nada, pero estoy bien".

"Vine el otro día, ¿te acuerdas?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza, y sonrió como disculpándose. "Lo siento mucho por eso. Realmente no podía pensar con claridad, era difícil saber lo que era real".

"Estoy embarazada", le dije bruscamente.

Ella me miró con los ojos abiertos, y me preocupaba que fuera a tener otra crisis nerviosa. Yo era una idiota.

"No sabía que estabas viendo a alguien", dijo finalmente.

"Y no lo estoy. Ya no. Sólo tenía que venir aquí y decírtelo... porque... porque tengo miedo, y no sé qué hacer".

Ella me sonrió, "Bella, entiéndelo. Tú y Alice tuvisteis que soportar un montón de cosas, y sois unas mujeres extremadamente fuertes e inteligentes. Pero si alguien puede encontrar la manera de ser una buena madre, eres tú. No tengo ninguna duda de que podrás manejar bien la situación".

"¿Cómo puedo ser una buena madre? Yo ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar", le dije con lágrimas rodando por mis mejillas. El hecho de que yo estuviera pidiendo a mi madre loca un consejo demostró que realmente no tenía lo necesario como para criar a un niño.

"Empieza por el principio", dijo colocando su mano en mi estómago un poco hinchado. "Pasa el día a día, y no te preocupes por no ser lo suficientemente buena. Fuiste criada por un hombre bueno, y eres una mujer inteligente, sabrás qué hacer".

"Fui criada como un niño, ¿cómo podría yo saber cómo ser una buena madre?"

"No tiene nada que ver con ser una niña o un niño, tiene que ver con lo que eres por dentro".

¿Quién era yo en el interior?, una cobarde mentirosa. El hecho de que mi madre estuviera diciendo cosas positivas sobre mí, probablemente revelaba que yo estaba tan mal como ella, pero de repente me sentí enérgica. Yo no me permitiría terminar como ella, y no quería un aborto. Haría lo que fuera necesario para asegurarme de que mi bebé se sintiera seguro y querido, y nunca lo abandonaría. Tenía que cambiar mi vida, tenía que ser honesta y convertirme en alguien a quien mi hijo pudiera admirar.

Me fui a casa y me sorprendí al ver mis cosas ya metidas en una maleta. Alice estaba terminando cuando me vio llegar.

"Jasper va a tratar de averiguar dónde está Edward y entonces va a traerlo de vuelta a Seattle, y yo voy a llevarte de vuelta allí. Vosotros tenéis que hablar de esto, Bella, y si todavía quieres un aborto, yo te llevaré. Pero él necesita saberlo antes de que tomes la decisión".

"Yo no quiero un aborto, y ya había decidido regresar a Washington".

"¿En serio?", dijo con una mezcla de entusiasmo y simpatía.

Puesto que las dos estábamos ya preparadas, nos marchamos de inmediato. No teníamos dinero suficiente para dos billetes de avión, así que decidimos conducir todo el camino a través del campo. Técnicamente era el coche de Renee, pero ella no iba a necesitarlo y de todos modos Alice no tenía un coche en Seattle.

"Oh, esto es un asco", se quejó Alice cuando nos registramos en nuestro primer hotel para pasar la noche.

"No es tan malo", yo no estuve de acuerdo. Claro, la sala estaba llena de polvo y no había puerta en el cuarto de baño, pero al menos las sábanas estaban limpias. Al menos creía que las sábanas estaban limpias.

Los días siguientes no fueron mucho mejores. Sólo podíamos permitirnos los hoteles más baratos, y tampoco podíamos llegar muy lejos porque teníamos que parar para poder orinar y vomitar. Pero usé ese buen tramo del camino para pensar en mi bebé. Todavía estaba asustada por encontrar la manera de ser madre, y al mismo tiempo no tenía ni idea de si alguna vez volvería a ver a Edward y tenía un pedazo de él dentro de mí, así que era imposible no amarlo. Incluso si Edward nunca me diera la oportunidad de hablar con él, me aseguraría de que nuestro bebé fuera la primera persona a la que yo nunca mentiría. Nunca me alejaría de la persona que crecía dentro de mí, y me aseguraría de que él o ella supieran que no habría nada que yo no haría por él o ella.

Pasamos un par de noches durmiendo en el coche en zonas de descanso, pero eran casi mejores que esos desagradables hoteles. Con el tiempo cruzamos la frontera del estado de Washington, y no importaba que ya fuera tarde, decidimos hacer el resto del camino sin parar de nuevo a dormir.

Nos detuvimos en estacionamiento de Alice y ella prácticamente salió corriendo del coche hasta su apartamento. Yo fui más lenta, y cuando entré, me di cuenta de que ella había ido directa a tomarse una ducha. Alice odiaba sentirse sucia, así que no estaba sorprendida por su afán de estar limpia. Era tarde... o temprano, dependiendo de cómo se mirara. Cuando Alice salió del cuarto de baño, había una tímida sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Te importaría mucho si me voy a casa de Jasper? No he hablado con él en dos días, así que estoy un poco ansiosa".

"Sí, definitivamente deberías dirigirte allí. ¿Le vas a llamar? Estoy segura de que estará durmiendo".

"Quiero darle una sorpresa ya que hemos llegado un día antes. Sólo quiero gatear hasta la cama con él y retenerlo hasta que se despierte".

"Vale, diviértete".

Yo estaba totalmente agotada, y cuando mi cabeza cayó sobre la almohada, de repente ya estaba despierta. Lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba llamando a un taxi y pidiendo al conductor que me llevará a la ciudad. Sabía que Edward se había ido, pero yo sólo tenía una enorme necesidad de ir a su apartamento. No estaba segura de si lo había vendido o no, pero en ese momento la idea de estar en el pasillo de su puerta era más atractiva que estar en el estudio de Alice.

Todavía tenía la llave, y me pesaba en el bolsillo cuando me acerqué a la puerta. Tal vez era una tontería, pero puse la llave en la cerradura y la giré lentamente. Me imaginé que si había vendido el apartamento los nuevos propietarios habrían cambiado la cerradura, y si todavía era suyo, entonces estaría vacía. La llave funcionó, así que respiré hondo y entré con cautela.

Sin pensar, di al interruptor de la luz y no me sorprendí de que la electricidad siguiera en pie. Edward tenía un pago automático de las facturas en cosas como el agua, el gas y la electricidad, era tan olvidadizo que dijo que era más fácil de esa manera, en lugar de enviar cheques cada mes. Todo estaba casi exactamente como cuando me fui. La misma ropa en el suelo y las almohadas estaban en el sofá desordenadas, pero ahora había una gran variedad de botellas vacías de alcohol delante de la TV.

Yo no quería moverme, pero fui devorada por completo por el olor horrible de algo podrido en la cocina. Me cubrí la boca y la nariz con mi mano y caminé lentamente hacia el hedor. El olor sin duda venía de la nevera, y cuando abrí la puerta, inmediatamente supe lo que era. Leche en mal estado, huevos, queso, y todo lo perecedero que había caducado hacía meses. Corrí al lavabo y vomité. No había comido en un par de horas, pero eso no impidió que mi estómago se removiera violentamente.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?"

Me quedé helada.

¿Estaba él realmente allí, o era sólo mi imaginación?

Yo tenía mi cabeza en el lavabo, así que después de unos momentos de tortura, me levanté lentamente y me volví hacia él.

... ...

**Muchas gracias por comentarme y seguirme en esta historia:**

**MCullenMustang, beakis, ludgardita, Nurysh, elena robsten, joli cullen, Pamrodriguez, Mary de Cullen, Cla aw HPTFMA, EdithCullen71283, Agui, Marianixcr, miri5, black, lizco 2, Cullen Vigo, gbyaln, Ginegine, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Pamelita, Gine, deandramari, Sayuri1980, Lakentsb, MaxiPau, Pamelita, Alblurs, RoxCM, almassofi, yasmin-cullen, ROSAMASENCULLEN, and cullen, Tutzy Cullen, Ely Cullen M, karito CullenMasen, Dra. Laly, dioda, villalona, akako cullen, brigitte, CrissYmell, rakelluvre, si me dejo a alguien avisadme por privado, gracias ;)**


	13. La discusión

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Aquí va el capi que esperabais :)**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Capítulo 12 - La Discusión ~<br>**

**BPOV**

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?"

Me quedé helada.

¿Estaba él realmente allí, o era sólo mi imaginación?

Yo tenía mi cabeza en el lavabo, así que después de unos momentos de tortura, me levanté lentamente y me volví hacia él.

"Estás aquí", dije en voz baja.

"Sí, bueno, yo vivo aquí. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?", repitió, pero con un tono menos borde que la vez anterior.

"Uh... yo...". De repente me vino otra bocanada de la comida podrida de la nevera, y me tapé de nuevo la nariz y la boca con mi mano. Edward parecía frustrado de que no le estuviera hablando, pero luego se dio cuenta de por qué.

"Oh, mierda, no me había dado cuenta", dijo y entonces empezó a moverse. Él agarró una bolsa de basura de debajo del fregadero y rápidamente comenzó a tirar todo lo que estaba en la nevera. Cuando terminó, anudó la bolsa y tiró la basura fuera del apartamento.

"Lo siento, llegué ayer por la noche y ni siquiera lo he olido", admitió.

"¿Cómo no te has podido dar cuenta de eso?". Le pregunté con incredulidad.

Se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que no soy la persona más observadora", dijo, refiriéndose a algo más que al hedor.

"Bueno, supongo que no tenías que observar nada para oler eso", dije de broma, a pesar de que yo estaba bien para hacer bromas era la última cosa que él quería hacer en ese momento.

"En mi defensa, me rompí la nariz cuando tenía catorce años, pero ya lo sabías". Edward no esperó una respuesta, sino que simplemente se fue a buscar el ambientador.

"Ah, uh", gruñí rápidamente mientras sacudía la cabeza.

"¿No quieres que eche este ambientador?", preguntó, y yo negué con la cabeza otra vez. Yo no sabía qué tipo de productos químicos tenía eso, y aunque me negaba a ser una de esas mujeres embarazadas paranoicas, no quería correr el riesgo. "Está bien", dijo confundido, pero no me preguntó más.

"Por lo tanto, has dicho que llegaste a casa ayer por la noche. ¿Dónde has estado?". Le pregunté con cautela. Parecía estar sorprendentemente tranquilo, pero todavía quería que se estabilizara un poco antes de que le dijera que estaba embarazada.

"Yo, eh, tengo una cabaña en Alaska. Sólo tenía que irme para poder… pensar".

"¿Jasper te encontró y te pidió que volvieras?". Yo asumí.

Me miró un poco confundido. "¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Uh, Jasper es el novio de Alice. Se cuentan todo".

"¿Y Alice ha sabido la verdad desde el principio, no es así?"

"Ella es mi hermana", susurré, dándome cuenta de que esa información podría hacer que Edward se enfadara con Jasper, algo que nunca fue mi intención.

"¿Alice es tu hermana?". Se mordió el labio inferior y asintió con una sonrisa sin humor. "Por supuesto que lo es. Esa realidad explica muchas cosas. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que lo sabe Jasper?"

"Alice se lo dijo después de que te enterarás tú".

"Eso fue hace meses. Él nunca se lo dijo a Emmett".

"Ni tú", señalé.

"No, no pensé que fuera asunto mío. Tú deberías habérselo dicho a él y a Charlie de inmediato".

"Yo debería haber hecho un montón de cosas de manera diferente, pero eso va a terminarse ahora. Tengo que hacer las cosas bien... estoy realmente aterrorizada", admití con una lágrima por mi mejilla. "Sólo desearía habérselo dicho a Emmett antes de su boda, realmente me hubiera gustado ver a mi hermano casarse".

"Bueno, no te lo has perdido".

"¿Qué?". Le pregunté confundida, su boda había sido hacía un mes.

"Tú no fuiste la única que hizo alguna mierda mal".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Lo jodí todo. Yo estaba tan consumido con mis propios problemas, que ni siquiera pensé en él. Estaba seguro de que tenía que empezar una nueva vida, y tenía que dejar todo lo demás atrás. Pensé que si me iba para no volver, no debería estar en las fotos de su boda, ya que dentro de cincuenta años no se acordaría de mí y él miraría esas fotos y se preguntaría quién diablos era yo. Lo sé, eso fue estúpido e irracional, pero no pensaba exactamente con claridad. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en que no podía confiar en nadie, y que estaba equivocado. Emmett era la única persona en la que realmente alguna vez podría confiar, y no debería haberle alejado nunca. No se lo merecía por tu parte, y desde luego no se lo merecía por la mía, sobre todo, sin una explicación adecuada".

Estaría mintiendo si dijera que las palabras de Edward no me dolieron. Odiaba que me dijera que Emmett era la única persona en la que alguna vez realmente podría confiar. Yo sabía que le había mentido en los últimos años, pero esperaba que pudiera confiar en que yo siempre lo había amado y nunca querría verlo herido.

"¿Por qué no se ha casado?". Pregunté, tratando de dejar atrás su comentario punzante.

"Porque él me quería allí. Nunca me he odiado más que cuando te traté como una mierda en la escuela secundaria, pero abandonar a Emmett antes de su boda se acerca al segundo lugar. Ni siquiera he hablado con él, Jasper me contó todo cuando apareció en mi cabaña. Nunca pensé que fuera a posponer su boda hasta que consiguiera tener mi culo allí, no me puedo creer lo horrible que me he portado con él".

"¿Cómo te encontró Jasper?"

"Compré la cabaña hace unos años. Emmett debió pensar que yo estaba allí, y se lo dijo a Jasper".

"¿Por qué no fue el mismo Emmett antes?"

"Creo que él sólo estaba tratando de darme un poco de espacio. Emmett es la mejor persona que conozco, me gustaría haber sido la mitad de amigo que es él".

"Él realmente te ama. Te lo puedo asegurar", dije en voz baja.

"Bueno, definitivamente no me lo merezco". Él respiró hondo y luego comenzó a caminar hacia la sala. Le seguí y me senté mientras él recogía las botellas vacías del suelo. "Así que, ¿por qué has venido aquí?", me preguntó con indiferencia mientras limpiaba.

"No pensaba que estarías aquí. Yo solo... me he sentido un poco nostálgica", le dije con sinceridad. Este apartamento todavía lo sentía como mi hogar, aunque siendo honesta no tenía nada que ver con el apartamento en sí. Era Edward. Él era mi casa, me quisiera o no.

Yo estaba esperando que discutiera y me dijera que no era mi casa, pero él no lo hizo, sólo se quedó tranquilo y llevó las botellas para reciclar. Cuando volvió a entrar, no regresó a la sala de estar como yo esperaba.

"Mira, estoy muy cansado, así que me voy a la cama".

"No, espera, realmente necesito hablar contigo", le dije rápidamente.

Supongo que podría esperar hasta mañana...

... ...

"Edward, tengo que decirte algo", le dije después de que regresara de casa de su abuela en Arizona. Había estado ausente durante una semana, y yo tenía que alimentar a su rana, pero se me olvidó y murió.

"¿Qué?"

"¡Hey, Swan, Masen!". Jacob Black gritó desde la calle. Corrió hacia nosotros con una sonrisa, seguramente con la esperanza de que estuviéramos dispuestos a pasar el rato con él. Era un año más joven que nosotros, y aunque él era el mejor jugador de béisbol, en realidad era sólo un niño extraño que empezó a seguirnos como un perrito perdido.

"Hey Black, ¿qué haces?". Edward le preguntó.

"Nada. Tengo un dólar. Podríamos ir a la tienda y obtener unos dulces".

"Vale, vamos", dijo Edward con entusiasmo. A Edward realmente no le gustaba Jacob, pero él siempre estaba dispuesto a estar con él para comprar dulces.

"Edward, tengo que decirte algo", dije en voz baja, esperando que no se marchara, y lo hizo. Realmente no tenía ganas de hablarle de su rana, así que felizmente lo retrasé el mayor tiempo posible.

Cuando terminamos con nuestros dulces, nos dirigimos de vuelta a casa, cuando de repente Edward se quedó helado.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?". Le preguntó Jake a Edward.

"Shh, no te muevas. Hay un enorme insecto allí. Voy a cogerlo para mi rana".

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Edward pasó los siguientes veinte minutos capturando moscas.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le diste de comer?". Me preguntó después de capturar cinco moscas y ponerlas en su bolsillo.

"Uh... hace un rato".

"Así que, probablemente tendrá hambre, ¿no? Iré rápido a casa para darle de comer".

"¿Puedo ir? Quiero ver a tu rana", preguntó Jake.

"Sí, es la mejor rana".

"Tal vez deberíamos ir al solar para ver si están jugando o algo", sugerí.

Edward se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que eso puede esperar otra hora más o menos".

Habíamos jugado durante dos horas, y luego Edward había insistido en irse a casa. Cuando llegamos allí, nos fuimos a su habitación y se dio cuenta de que el tanque estaba vacío.

"¿Dónde está?"

"Oh, sí, sobre eso... ella, más o menos... se escapó".

"¿Qué?"

"Sí, lo siento, no sé qué pasó", mentí. Yo era bastante buena mintiendo, y a veces ni siquiera sabía cuando lo estaba haciendo.

Edward estaba triste, pero no enfadado. "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando estaba capturando las moscas?"

"Bueno, pensé que podríamos ir por el arroyo y coger una rana de nuevo, y entonces ya tendrías las moscas para comer".

Edward pensó por un minuto, y luego asintió con la cabeza. "Supongo que tienes razón. Gracias, Ben".

A pesar de que mi razonamiento no tenía sentido, Edward creyó todo lo que le dije. Jake, por el contrario, no lo hizo.

"¿Cómo puede una rana huir?, ¿y por qué no lo dijiste de inmediato para que hubiéramos ido al arroyo en vez de ir al campo de béisbol?". Preguntó Jake. Sabía que había una razón por la que no me gustaba ese chico.

"Sí, ¿por qué?", Edward preguntó.

"Simplemente pensé que estarías demasiado triste para ir a coger una nueva rana si te decía que tu otra rana se había escapado de su tanque".

"Pero...", Jake empezó a decir, así que le di una patada. "Oye, ¿qué ha sido eso?"

"Cállate". Le dije a Jake. Edward parecía confundido, pero no dijo nada más al respecto. Yo nunca le dije la verdad, y por alguna razón, siempre me sentí culpable por ello.

... ...

"Anoche me tomé algunas pastillas para dormir, y mi cabeza está muy nublada en este momento. Sea lo que sea puede esperar hasta mañana. Puedes dormir en tu antigua habitación si lo deseas".

"No, esto no puede esperar. Necesito que vengas a sentarte aquí para que yo pueda decir lo que realmente he venido a decirte".

"Está bien", dijo, y luego se sentó en la silla frente a mí. "¿Qué?"

"Yo no alimenté a tu rana y se murió", le dije en un apuro.

Él negó con la cabeza. "¿De qué demonios estás hablando?"

"Cuando teníamos diez años, ¿recuerdas? Te fuiste con tu abuela a Arizona por una semana y yo tenía que alimentar a tu rana. Bueno, me olvidé y murió. No se escapó como te dije que hizo".

Él arqueó las cejas y asintió con la cabeza. "Vale, bien, gracias por decírmelo", dijo descuidadamente. "Creo", añadió en voz baja. "¿Puedo irme a la cama?"

"No, eso no es lo que realmente necesitaba decirte". Mi mano bajó a mi estómago instintivamente, casi como si estuviera segura de que iba a ser atacado y tenía que protegerlo. "Estoy embarazada".

Su rostro no cambió, fue casi como si ni siquiera me hubiera escuchado, aunque yo estaba segura de que lo había hecho. Tal vez ya se lo había dicho Jasper.

"¿Estás embarazada?", me preguntó después de un minuto. Su tono era tranquilo, pero Edward nunca estaba más cerca de explotar que cuando estaba tan en calma.

"Estoy de tres meses y medio ahora. No lo he sabido hasta hace unas dos semanas. Fui al doctor, y luego, unos días más tarde, Alice y yo nos vinimos de vuelta aquí", le expliqué en voz baja.

Yo le observaba cuidadosamente mientras crujía su rostro por la tensión y luego se pasó las manos por el pelo y se rascó la cabeza.

Finalmente abrió los ojos y me miró. "Pensaba que estabas tomándote las pastillas anticonceptivas o algo así".

"Yo nunca dije eso".

"No, pero lo supuse, porque nunca me dijiste nada acerca de los condones".

"Nunca había tenido relaciones sexuales antes, Edward. No pensé en eso y..."

"¿Nunca tuviste relaciones sexuales antes?", me preguntó con incredulidad.

"Wow, ¿realmente era tan buena que no te puedes creer que en realidad era virgen?". Le dije con sarcasmo.

"No... quiero decir, yo... sentí como si lo fueras... pero no dije nada, y pensé que con veinticuatro años de edad, no podía ser que todavía fueras virgen".

"¿Qué tiene que ver la edad con eso?"

"No, yo sólo... yo no sé lo que pensaba". Él arrugó su cara otra vez. "Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer?"

"Voy a tener el bebé y averiguar todo lo que venga después".

Entonces se acercó mí, sin mirarme. ¿Estaba en estado de shock?

Después de varios minutos de silencio, por fin habló. "¿Cómo sé que estás diciendo la verdad? Incluso mentiste acerca de la maldita rana, ¿cómo puedo creer todo lo que estás diciendo?". No lo dijo con rencor, en realidad parecía que era una pregunta real. Una pregunta que sin duda me merecía.

"Siento mucho haberte mentido. Nunca quise hacerte daño, nunca, y nunca pensé que mis mentiras acabarían así. Tuve una madre loca que me vestía como un chico y me decía que habían mafiosos tratando de encontrarme para matarme, pero eso no es excusa, yo debería haber..."

"Espera, ¿tu madre hizo qué?"

"Ella está loca, Edward. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Hace apenas una semana ella me dijo que había vampiros detrás de mí. Alice y yo la metimos en un hospital mental, pero ella se escondía sus píldoras".

Edward sacudió su cabeza lentamente. "Me gustaría que me lo hubieras dicho, tal vez las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes".

"Pero es demasiado tarde para nosotros, ¿verdad?"

Apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza. "Yo realmente no sé nada. Pero lo que sí sé es que no vas a tener un bebé".

"Ya lo he decidido", le dije sin vacilar. Yo no le permitiría a él, o a cualquier otra persona, que me convenciera para hacerme un aborto.

Él levantó la mano para detenerme. "No, lo que quiero decir es que tú no vas a tener el bebé, porque lo vamos a hacer juntos, tenemos que levantarlo juntos. Los dos sabemos lo que es tener unos padres de mierda, y yo no voy a dejar que le suceda eso a nuestro hijo".

Yo no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo. Nunca pensé que estaría tan tranquilo, y menos que aceptara mi embarazo tan rápidamente. Sabía que las cosas no iban a ser lo mismo entre nosotros, pero estaba segura de que hablaba en serio cuando dijo que iba a estar ahí para nuestro hijo.

"¿Está seguro?"

"No estoy seguro de nada, pero sé que tenemos que intentarlo. ¿Cuándo vas a ir al médico otra vez?"

"He llegado a la ciudad hace unas horas, así que supongo que voy a llamar para tener una cita tan pronto como pueda".

"Pero no habrás regresado de Seattle por mí, ¿verdad?"

"No, tengo que hablar con Emmett y con Charlie".

Él asintió con la cabeza. "¿Y en realidad vas a decirles la verdad?"

Asentí con la cabeza. "Yo estaba pensando en empezar con Emmett, porque él me conoce a mí... como Bella, y luego esperaba que después de que se hubiera calmado, tal vez pudiera venir conmigo a decírselo a Charlie. Realmente no sé qué hacer cuando vaya a ver a mi padre. Él me va a reconocer en cuanto me vea, y no sé qué va a pensar. ¿Va a saltar a la conclusión equivocada, como lo hiciste tú cuando te enteraste? ¿Me va a dar la oportunidad de explicarme?".

"Puedo decírselo yo", dijo de pronto.

"¿Qué?"

"Quiero decir, si lo deseas. Creo que sería más fácil si le digo que tú no estás sólo viva, sino que además eres una mujer. Si apareces por allí le puede dar un ataque al corazón".

"Eso es lo que me preocupa. Pero debo pedírselo a Emmett en primer lugar, yo no quiero que seas tú el que se lo digas si Emmett siente que él debería decírselo".

"Bien, pero Emmett está fuera de la ciudad en estos momentos".

"¿Dónde está?"

"En su luna de miel".

"Pensaba que habías dicho que no..."

"Él no se casó, pero los billetes no eran reembolsables. Así que están pasando su luna de miel antes de casarse. Pero... yo lo voy a arreglar".

"¿Qué, cómo?". Le pregunté confundida.

"Ellos han pospuesto su boda por mí, así que voy a pagarles una luna de miel nueva. Una segunda… primera luna de miel".

"Eso está muy bien por tu parte. ¿Él sabe que has vuelto?"

"No. Cuando él regrese, tengo un montón de disculpas que hacer, pero dudo que Rose me vaya a perdonar. Jasper dijo que estaba muy enfadada, y yo no la culpo. El mayor defecto de Emmett es que le importa un carajo que le haga daño o no, no se enfada. Pero eso se ha acabado, tengo que ser responsable de mis actos", dijo mientras miraba mi estómago.

"Los dos tenemos que serlo", estuve de acuerdo.

"Si quieres decírselo a Emmett primero, entonces tendremos que esperar otra semana, pero si quieres, podemos ir a Forks mañana para decírselo a Charlie".

Me mordí el labio inferior. "No quiero posponerlo por más tiempo, debemos ir mañana".

"Está bien, entonces tenemos que irnos a dormir, así estaremos bastante descansados".

Asentí con la cabeza.

"Pero, ¿serás capaz de dormir?", me dijo conociéndome mejor de lo que él admitiría.

Negué con la cabeza.

"Sí, yo tampoco".

Se trasladó para sentarse a mi lado en el sofá y cogió el mando de la TV. Nos sentamos en silencio mientras ojeábamos los canales. Con el tiempo encontró 'Rookie del Año', una de nuestras películas favoritas de la infancia, y luego dejó el mando a distancia.

No hablamos pero vimos la película y nos reímos de las mismas cosas que cuando éramos niños. Era tan surrealista estar así de casual con él que realmente pensé que iba a volverme loca como mi madre, y hacerlo todo peor. Estábamos en la parte de la película en la que el chico decidía que sólo quería jugar con sus amigos, y luego de repente Edward suspiró y volvió la cabeza hacia mí.

"¿Estás realmente embarazada?", me preguntó con seriedad.

"Te lo juro, he terminado con la mentira. Sí, estoy embarazada. Yo tampoco lo creí en un principio. Ni siquiera después de verlo en la ecografía", me reí una vez.

"¿Lo has visto?", preguntó con creciente interés.

"Sí, se movía mucho. Te lo juro, el niño es hiperactivo ya".

"¿Puedes sentirlo?"

"No, el doctor dice que no podré sentirlo hasta dentro de unas semanas, pero definitivamente le he visto en el monitor. Entre tú y yo, supongo que no sería de extrañar que nuestro hijo naciera lleno de energía".

"Seguramente", él estuvo de acuerdo.

"Edward, ¿realmente estás bien con esto?". Le pregunté pensando que iba a romperse en cualquier momento. Diciéndome que todo era demasiado fácil, que algo tenía que ir mal porque no podía ser tan afortunada.

"No sé. Antes me he tomado otra pastilla para dormir, tal vez estoy demasiado drogado como para reaccionar adecuadamente".

Debió de haber notado la mirada de preocupación en mi rostro, por lo que inmediatamente me dejó saber que estaba bromeando. "Bella, he pasado dos meses sola en el desierto de Alaska. Tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en cosas, y me di cuenta de que estaba siendo un idiota. No sé si volveré a superarlo completamente, pero tengo que dejar de alejar a la gente. Puedo maldecir al mundo hasta que me canse, pero al fin y al cabo, voy a seguir quedándome solo. Emmett no merece que le dé la espalda, como tú no te merecías mi acoso en la escuela secundaria después de que me dieras un beso".

"Nunca te culpé por eso", le dije tratando de aliviar algo de su culpa, pero me ignoró.

"No podemos... no puedo volver a tener una… relación física contigo, y para ser honesto, realmente esperaba verte de nuevo y ayudarte a decirle la verdad a Charlie y a Emmett, pero nunca esperé que nuestro contacto iría más allá de eso. Pero estás embarazada, y eso cambia las cosas".

"¿Entonces, si no lo estuviera, te hubieras ido y no hubieras hablado nunca más conmigo?"

"Sé que puedo ser un hipócrita, porque estoy esperando que Emmett me perdone por lo que le hice, pero yo no soy una persona que perdona. No puedo pretender que tú no me has mentido más que nadie lo ha hecho en mi vida. Sé que no fue del todo culpa tuya, pero no puedo superarlo. He tratado de pensar en ello, pero no puedo confiar más en ti. He dejado ir la ira, lo he aceptado, pero... nunca voy a sentir lo mismo por ti, no puedo, lo siento". Me susurró al final, porque se dio cuenta que yo estaba llorando, pero él no habló de nuevo, y yo no quería que lo hiciera.

Yo quería que Edward fuera honesto acerca de sus sentimientos por mí, y lo fue. Yo sabía que nuestra relación era insalvable, pero si trabajábamos juntos y éramos capaces de ser amigos por el bien de nuestro bebé, entonces eso sería suficiente. Pero a pesar de eso, todavía estaba desconsolada. Una cosa era saber que no me quería más románticamente, pero otra era escucharlo de él. Yo le quería mucho, y siempre lo haría, sólo esperaba que algún día encontrara una manera de dejarlo ir. Siempre estaríamos conectados por la vida de nuestro hijo, pero yo tendría que aprender a aceptar que nunca más seríamos lo que éramos antes.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, pues ya habeis leido la reacción de Edward... ¿os la esperabais?<strong>

**Muchas gracias por comentarme y seguirme en esta historia:**

**MCullenMustang, beakis, ludgardita, Nurysh, elena robsten, joli cullen, Pamrodriguez, Mary de Cullen, Cla aw HPTFMA, EdithCullen71283, Agui, Marianixcr, miri5, black, lizco 2, Cullen Vigo, gbyaln, Ginegine, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Pamelita, Gine, deandramari, Sayuri1980, Lakentsb, MaxiPau, Pamelita, Alblurs, RoxCM, almassofi, yasmin-cullen, ROSAMASENCULLEN, and cullen, Tutzy Cullen, Ely Cullen M, karito CullenMasen, Dra. Laly, dioda, villalona, akako cullen, brigitte, CrissYmell, rakelluvre, Maya Cullen Masen, Fran Ktrin Black, MixelintheDark, si me dejo a alguien avisadme por privado, gracias ;)**


	14. Empezando de nuevo

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**~ Capítulo 13: Empezando de nuevo ~**

**BPOV**

Después de obligarme a dormir, me desperté a la mañana siguiente con la sensación de estar más cansada de lo que estaba antes de irme a dormir. Yo sabía que el día no iba a ser más fácil que la noche anterior, pero al menos Edward iba a darme su apoyo. Mi mayor esperanza era que Edward y yo pudiéramos encontrar algún nivel de amistad, para poder llevarnos bien a la hora de cuidar a nuestro bebé. Siempre habíamos estado bien juntos, eso no era algo con lo que se pudiera ser falso o se pudiera mentir.

"Buenos días", le dije a Edward cuando entré en la cocina. Ya estaba duchado y vestido, lo que me sorprendió. "¿Has ido a algún lugar esta mañana?"

"Sí", dijo y abrió la nevera para mostrarme que estaba plenamente llena con comestibles frescos. "Pensé que querrías una tortilla o algo".

"No tienes que hacerlo".

"Estás embarazada, por lo menos debes comer decentemente", dijo sacando los huevos.

"Gracias por dejar que me quedara esta anoche, pero probablemente debería volver a casa de Alice para ducharme y cambiarme".

"Pensaba que ibas a quedarte aquí", dijo inesperadamente.

"Uh, no pensé que quisieras que viviera aquí. Dijiste que..."

"Sé lo que dije, pero eso no significa que no vaya a cuidar de ti. Es un apartamento de tres dormitorios, de hecho, estaba pensando en sacar mis cosas del principal y dejártelo a ti".

"¿Por qué harías eso?". Pregunté confundida.

Se encogió de hombros. "He pensado que cuando el bebé llegue, sería más fácil si tuvieras más espacio".

"No tienes hacerlo. He vivido aquí durante más de dos meses y nunca te he pagado ni un centavo de alquiler, debes quedarte con el dormitorio principal".

"Bella, no hay razón para que pagues nada. Tengo dinero más que suficiente como para mantenernos plenamente a los tres. Creo que sólo deberías relajarte y concentrarte en estar saludable para el bebé".

"Espera, ¿no quieres que vuelva a trabajar?", pregunté.

"Bueno, no hasta que desees. ¿Cuál es el punto? De todas maneras deberás tener otro permiso de ausencia cuando nazca el bebé".

"Bueno, me preocuparé de eso cuando llegue el momento. Me voy a volver loca si no trabajo durante al menos los próximos cinco meses. La semana que viene voy a intenta volver a mi antiguo trabajo. ¿Qué hay de ti, la Agencia te permitirá volver al trabajo después de no haber ido en un par de meses?"

"¿Estás bromeando? Soy el mejor agente que tienen. Me están rogando que vuelva e incluso me han ofrecido un aumento".

"¿De verdad?"

"Joder sí, así es simplemente cómo funciono", dijo con aires de suficiencia.

"¿Así es como funcionas?". Me reí.

Comenzó a romper huevos y a ponerlos en un cuenco antes de meterlos en una sartén. Estudié sus movimientos y vi como los músculos de su espalda se apretaban y se desplazaban mientras él volteaba la tortilla. Dios, le amaba. Desearía no hacerlo, pero no podía evitarlo. Todo sobre él era perfecto, todo excepto el hecho de que él no me amaría más.

Me sentí aliviada cuando mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar, porque lo último que quería era que Edward se diera la vuelta y me viera comiéndole con los ojos.

"¿Hola?". Pregunté, no prestando atención a la llamada.

"Hey, ¿cómo has dormido?"

"¿Cómo qué?". Pregunté todavía un poco aturdida porque Edward se había girado para mirarme.

"Uh, Bella, ¿estás bien?"

"¿Alice?"

"Sí, ¿quién podría ser? Bella, solo llamaba para decirte que Edward está de vuelta en la ciudad. Jasper lo encontró en Alaska, así que espero que estés lista para ello. Voy a ir a por ti y a llevarte a su apartamento y Jasper se encontrará con nostras allí, ¿vale?"

"Alice, es un poco tarde".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Estoy aquí con Edward, ahora".

"¿Qué? Dios mío. Voy de camino".

"No, todo está bien. Ya se lo he dicho, él está bien, estamos bien", dije sintiéndome un poco incómoda porque sabía que Edward estaba escuchando la conversación a mi lado.

"¿Él te ha empujado o algo así?"

"No, ¿por qué incluso lo preguntas?"

"Él lo hizo cuando erais adolescente".

"Alice, eso fue hace años y éramos niños. Ahora todo es diferente, y él va a llevarme a Forks en un rato para hablar con Charlie, por lo que no estaré disponible para ti durante el resto del día".

"¿Vas a decírselo a Charlie hoy?"

"Sí".

"Oh Dios mío… vale… llámame después".

"Vale, adiós", dije y colgué antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de despedirse.

"Ella es un poco protectora contigo, ¿eh?". Edward comentó.

"Sí, se siente responsable de mí porque ella es mayor y nuestra madre está loca… ¿Qué opinas que Charlie le va a hacer a Renee cuando descubra todo?". Pregunté de repente, preocupada.

Edward resopló. "No sé. Supongo que no es ilegal vestir a tu hija como un chico".

"¿No lo es?". Pregunté esperanzada.

"No, pero Charlie tiene una copia de un certificado de defunción, por lo que no es algo que vaya a pasar de largo. Y luego hay que otros falsos documentos en los que tu madre alegó que tu nombre era Ben. Certificado de nacimiento, registros médicos…"

"Por lo tanto, ¿él podría detenerla?", dije tranquilamente bajo mi aliento.

"No, yo creo que no".

Moví mi cabeza. "¿Por qué no?"

"Dijiste que ella está en un hospital psiquiátrico, ¿verdad?"

Asentí.

"Bueno, yo no veo a las autoridades llevándola fuera de un lugar como ese para ponerla en la cárcel. Rara vez detienen a personas dementes, la suelen poner en un hospital, y puesto que ella ya está allí, no creo que la muevan".

Me sentí como una imbécil. Tantos años desperdiciados preocupándome para nada. Edward no sabía mucho acerca de la ley, pero había vivido en el mundo real lo suficiente como para tener cierto sentido común.

"¿Qué pasa?", preguntó. No me había dado cuenta de que yo estaba llorando hasta que él me preguntó. Malditas hormonas del embarazo.

"No importa", le dije.

"¿Estás realmente preocupada por Renee?", preguntó en incredulidad. "¿Por qué te importa tanto?"

"Ella es mi madre. Tú te preocupaste por tu padre todo ese tiempo, a pesar de que era un borracho abusivo y un gilipollas".

"Sí, sólo porque yo era un niño tonto que no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Tan pronto como pude, corté los lazos y nunca miré hacia atrás".

"¿Está todavía vivo?". Pregunté recordando el día que le besé, él había descubierto que su padre tenía cáncer.

"Realmente no lo sé. La última vez que lo vi iba al centro de tratamiento del cáncer. No le he visto desde la graduación. Supongo que estará muerto, todos en mi vida mueren. Mi madre cuando era pequeño, mi abuela, Ben, el infierno de que Emmett sea un policía sólo hace que aumente su probabilidad. Realmente no consigo saber por qué todo el mundo muere a mi alrededor, sería más fácil si fuera yo quien estuviera muerto".

"No digas eso", dije sintiendo como mi corazón saltaba fuera de mi pecho. Edward puso la frente dura, pero era obvio que estaba asustado como nunca lo había estado. Y yo odiaba absolutamente el saber que no había nada que pudiera hacer para mejorarlo.

"Lo siento, Edward", susurré. "Siento que tuvieras que perder a Ben como lo perdiste. Simplemente no sabía qué más hacer".

Él me miró fijamente por un largo momento y pude ver el dolor detrás de sus ojos, pero él los mantuvo encerrados estrechamente.

"Eso ya no importa", dijo tranquilamente.

Después de unos intensos momentos de silencio, decidí que necesitaba moverme.

"Debo volver a casa de Alice para cambiarme de ropa".

"No, yo te he comprado cosas".

"¿Me has comprado cosas?". Pregunté confundida.

"Sí, imaginé que tu ropa te estaría apretada, así que fui a la tienda para personas embarazadas y pedí a la señora que me ayudara a comprar algunas cosas".

"¿En serio?". Pregunté con una mezcla de diversión y horror.

"Bueno, vas con esas ropas unisex holgadas, y pensé que era porque tus otras cosas te estaban demasiado pequeñas".

Yo no me veía mi ropa apretada, porque siempre estaba vistiéndome con ropa suelta, pero me preguntaba si todavía sería capaz de ponerme mis pantalones de antes. Realmente no mostraba nada aún, pero me sentía hinchada, especialmente alrededor del estómago y del pecho.

"Ven, te las mostraré". Me llevó a su dormitorio y a su armario. Sus ropas estaban en una gran pila en la esquina, y en su lugar el armario estaba lleno de ropa de embarazadas. ¿Qué diablos había hecho, comprar toda la tienda?

"¿Cuándo la has comprado?". Pregunté pensando en la comida fresca de la nevera.

"Esta mañana. Le pedí al tío de la puerta que me ayudara a llevarlo todo".

"¿Cómo he dormido sin enterarme de nada de esto?". Me pregunté en voz alta.

Él se rió. "Estabas completamente dormida. Tuve que ir a tu habitación para asegurarme de que todavía estabas respirando".

"Tal vez deberías ver a alguien sobre tu temor acerca de gente muriendo", sugerí, seriamente preocupada.

"¿A alguien como un psiquiatra?"

"Sí. Quiero decir, realmente puede ayudarte", dije con cautela, con la esperanza de no ofenderle.

Él tomó una respiración profunda y luego volvió a mirar al armario. "Está todo etiquetado por meses. Esta ropa dicen que es de tres a cinco meses, y esta es más grande y así sucesivamente", explicó.

"¿Por qué están aquí?". Le pregunté.

"Ya te lo he dicho, nos vamos a cambiar las habitaciones".

"Edward, no tienes que hacerlo, no tienes que hacer nada de esto. En cuanto empiece a trabajar otra vez, seré capaz de comprar todo este tipo de cosas yo misma".

"Bella, vas a tener a mi bebé, sería un error por mi parte sólo sentarme y esperar que pagues todo. Necesitas estas cosas y no puedes pagarlas, pero incluso si pudieras, tendrías que permitirme hacer este tipo de cosas. Yo no puedo llevar al bebé, sólo tú puedes, por lo que déjame hacer lo que pueda hacer".

"Es sólo que… no me has preguntado acerca de esto, y me siento mal por aparecer en tu apartamento y..."

"Tienes razón, no te he preguntado por esto y tú a mi tampoco. Pero ambos somos responsables y vamos a asegurarnos de hacer un trabajo mejor que el de nuestros padres".

"Oh, no sé. Charlie hizo un buen trabajo".

"Sí, él es el mejor", estuvo de acuerdo.

Edward abandonó la sala, y luego fui a ducharme antes de examinar mi nueva ropa de embarazada. Era toda muy femenina, con encajes y estampados, y estaba segura de que Edward la eligió. Probablemente sabía la ropa que me sentaría bien, de hecho, yo apostaba a que él estaba riéndose sobre esto en este momento. Y luego me quedé horrorizada al ver un sujetador. ¿Realmente me había comprado un sujetador de embarazada?

Me negaba a reconocer que mis tetas realmente me dolían, y entonces me di cuenta de que parecían más grandes. No podía hacer nada, pero me sentía totalmente avergonzada. Pasé tantos años tapándomelas y ocultándolas, y ahora Edward me estaba comprando sujetadores. No podía creerlo, era todo tan surrealista.

Me puse un sujetador y me sorprendí al ver que me encajaba perfectamente, y era mucho más cómodo que el sujetador que llevaba puesto. ¿Cómo diablos sabía él mi talla? Vale, había pasado mucho tiempo con sus manos sobre ellos cuando estuvimos juntos de esa forma, pero me sorprendió que supiera el tamaño real de la copa.

Cogí una camiseta de maternidad y me la puse seguida por los pantalones de cintura elástica, negándome a mirarme en el espejo de cuerpo entero porque en ese momento realmente no me importaba. Me peiné mi cabello y decidí hacerme una coleta baja, y entonces me di cuenta de que no tenía un cepillo de dientes. Miré el que había en el cuarto de baño de Edward, ese que él insistió en que cogiera, entonces me encogí de hombros y lo cogí. Consideré preguntarle en primer lugar, pero decidí gastarlo, lo peor que podía ocurrir era que él comprara uno nuevo. Pensé que sería extraño cepillarse los dientes con el cepillo de dientes de otra persona, pero no era como si nosotros no hubiéramos intercambiado saliva en múltiples ocasiones.

Tímidamente fui a decirle a Edward que estaba lista para salir. Él ya estaba vestido con una camisa de botones y cuello v, y unos vaqueros que le quedaban perfectamente, Dios este hombre era hermoso.

"¿Está preparado?". Dije tímidamente. Se volvió a mirarme y pude ver que sus ojos me miraron de arriba a abajo. "Lo sé, parezco una idiota".

"No, no. Te ves realmente hermosa".

Realmente estaba sin palabras. Me había dicho que era hermosa cuando estábamos juntos, pero nunca esperaba oírselo decir después de saber que era Ben. Rápidamente me giré para que no pudiera ver el calor en mis mejillas.

"Oh, he tenido que usar tu cepillo de dientes, lo siento", le confesé.

Estaba tranquilo, así que me volví para verle sonriendo. "Te he conseguido uno nuevo", dijo y lo sacó de una bolsa que estaba en el mostrador.

"Oh, bien, puedes quedarte con ese, no me importa utilizar el tuyo".

"No, tú deberías tenerlo. No me importa que hayas usado el mío".

Me puse colorada nuevamente, pero traté de ignorarlo y cambiar de tema. "Nos deberíamos ir, es un camino en coche largo", dije dándole la espalda, fingiendo coger las llaves.

"Está bien", dijo y agarró una bolsa de plástico llena.

"¿Qué hay ahí?". Le pregunté.

"Snacks", dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿En serio?". Sonreí. "¿Como cuáles?"

"Galletas saladas, galletas dulces, manzanas, cajas de zumo".

"¿Cajas de zumo?"

"Oh venga, ambos sabemos que amamos las cajas de zumo".

"Como cuando teníamos diez años", me reí.

"Y están tan buenos como siempre".

Tres horas, seis cajas de zumo y dos paradas al baño más tarde, cruzamos el límite de la ciudad de Forks.

"¿Nerviosa?", preguntó cuando empecé ansiosamente a sacudir mi pierna y a morderme mis uñas.

"Simplemente no tengo ni idea de cómo va a reaccionar".

"Es un hombre bueno, puede ser un choque al principio, pero te garantizo que lo manejará mejor que yo".

"Bueno, yo no he estado durmiendo con él sin que él no lo supiera", dije sin pensar realmente.

"Espero que no, eso sólo sería preocupante", dijo casualmente.

"Sabes lo que quiero decir", dije mientras rodaba mis ojos.

"Y para que conste, lo sé por cada vez que tuvimos sexo…a menos que seas una de esas personas a las que les gusta tirarse a las personas mientras están durmiendo", él bromeó.

"No, pero sería divertido intentarlo. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres vivir conmigo?". Mierda, ¿realmente había dicho eso? Me preocupaba llevar nuestras bromas lúdicas demasiado lejos, pero él realmente se reía.

Comenzamos mirando alrededor mientras íbamos por los lugares familiares, y no me sorprendió que no hubieran cambiado mucho. "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste aquí?"

"Uh, el día después de la graduación de la escuela secundaria".

"¿No has estado aquí en seis años?"

"¿Cual habría sido el punto? Mi mejor amigo estaba muerto, mi abuela se había ido también. Todo lo que quedaba era mi padre, y realmente no tenía mucho deseo de venir a visitarlo".

"¿Entonces tampoco has visto a Charlie desde entonces?".

"No, vi a Charlie como hace cinco meses. Lo veo cada vez que va a Seattle para visitar a Em".

"¿Deseas ir a tu antigua casa para ver si tu padre está todavía allí?"

Él sacudió su cabeza. "Creo que realmente murió. Estaba bastante mal la última vez que lo vi".

Giramos la esquina de mi casa y mis nervios empezaron a salir.

"Hey, tienes que calmarte. Sé que es difícil, pero no es saludable", Edward dijo suavemente, dándose cuenta de mi angustia. "Podemos hacer esto otro día si lo deseas".

"Ya hemos hecho todo el camino".

"No me importa, si no estás lista, entonces…"

"Estoy tan lista como siempre voy a estarlo, y cuanto más tarde en hacerlo será más difícil", dije mientras frotaba mi estómago hinchado. La ropa de maternidad que estaba vistiendo no revelaba nada, realmente parecían ropa normal sólo que un poco más suelta, así que mi embarazo no era notable.

Edward vio mi mano contra mi estómago y sin previo aviso, puso su mano en él junto a la mía. Su toque automáticamente me relajó, y luego me di cuenta de que nada más importaba. Edward era la única persona que necesitaba que me aceptara por el bien de nuestro bebé, y lo había hecho, por lo que incluso si Charlie me escupía en mi cara, estaría bien.

Su mano estaba todavía en mi estómago, pero levantó sus ojos para juntarse con los míos. "Todo va a estar bien", dijo tranquilamente.

Asentí y luego froté su mano con la mía. "Lo sé".

Sonrió tranquilizadoramente y luego se desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad. "Volveré enseguida, intenta mantener la calma".

Asentí mientras él abría la puerta y se bajaba del coche. "Edward", dije rápidamente.

"¿Sí"?

"Gracias por hacer esto por mí".

Sonrió sin entusiasmo y luego cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Me senté allí aterrorizada por lo que parecieron ser horas, pero apenas se movía el reloj del coche. Veinticinco tortuosos minutos más tarde, Edward volvió con una expresión ilegible.

**EPOV**

Odiaba ver a Bella tan ansiosa y me odiaba incluso más a mi mismo porque no podía ser lo que ella necesitaba para calmarse correctamente. Yo no podía negar que aún la amaba, pero no sabía cómo romper el muro de piedra que se había creado alrededor de mí mismo. No era sólo por la confianza, era realmente más sencillo que eso, estaba aterrorizado, y en el fondo, todo lo que era, era ser un puto cobarde. No era posible que nadie me odiara tanto como yo mismo me odiaba, y el problema con eso era el hecho de que tenía que aclararme de alguna manera para poder ser padre. No podía pensar en cualquier otra cosa que llamara mi atención que no fuera el bebé, y todo lo demás estaba en un segundo plano.

Estaba nervioso, caminé unos pasos a la casa Swan, pero sabía que Bella tenía que estar al menos un millón de veces más incómoda que yo, así que intenté expulsar mis propios sentimientos porque ella era todo lo que me importaba en este momento. Mi mayor preocupación era la reacción de Charlie. Bella no necesitaba que nadie más reaccionara mal, tenía suficiente mierda conmigo para toda su vida. Incluso si no pudiera estar con ella románticamente, quisiera estar seguro de cuidar de ella en todo lo posible.

Estaría mintiendo si dijera que me alegraría de que Charlie estuviera en casa. Esperaba realmente que él estuviera trabajando para poder retrasar lo inevitable. Pero estaba en casa y era mejor hacerlo ya.

"Edward", él me recibió cuando abrió la puerta. "Nunca pensé que te vería aquí. Pasa".

"Gracias", dije y luego le seguí hacia el salón donde me senté en el sofá.

"¿Quieres una cerveza o algo?"

"Uh, no, gracias".

"Mira, sé por qué estás aquí", dijo inesperadamente.

"¿Lo sabes?". Le pregunté sorprendido.

"Emmett me dijo que dejaste Washington y no estabas pensando en volver".

"Sí, fui un idiota".

"Y Emmett pospuso su boda. Mira, lo que ocurriera para hacer que te sintieras así, seguramente ya lo has olvidado. Emmett no quería casarse allí sin ti. Nunca nadie podrá sustituir a Ben, pero él te ama como a un hermano y me alegro de que fueras sensato y volvieras. Él no está aquí, está con Rose en su luna de miel… antes de la boda. No entiendo eso, pero no es asunto mío".

"Realmente ya sabía eso, he venido aquí para hablar contigo".

"Oh. Vale, ¿qué pasa?", se sentó frente a mí y esperó a que me explicara.

"Es sobre Be…B… Ben", tartamudeé. Cálmate, Masen.

"¿Qué pasa con él?". Charlie se puso serio con la mención del nombre de su hijo muerto. No tenía ni idea de cómo y por dónde empezar, así que empecé al azar.

"Sabes que éramos muy cercanos, Ben y yo", tragué fuerte mientras él asentía. "Bueno, los últimos meses que vivió aquí, tuvimos una especie de pelea".

"Lo sé. Ben me dijo que os habíais metido en una pelea, pero él no me habló sobre ello".

"Sí…". Tuve que pensar una nueva forma de enfocar el tema, porque yo realmente nunca sería capaz de hablarle sobre ese primer beso. "Bueno, él se fue a vivir con Renee, y… bueno, sabes cómo de loca estaba Renee".

"Bueno, yo la llamaba loca, pero dudo que realmente pudiera llegar clasificarse de esa manera".

"No, puedes hacerlo. Ella realmente está en un hospital mental ahora mismo".

"¿En serio?"

"Ella hizo un montón de cosas malas con sus hijos, y muchas de ellas Ben no se las contó nunca a nadie".

"¿Como cuáles?", preguntó intensamente. El tema estaba, obviamente, todavía muy crudo para Charlie; sabía que Renee había herido a Ben, pero él nunca tuvo ninguna prueba y estaba seguro de que yo iba a dárselas.

"Descubrí algo hace un par de meses, y por eso realmente hice lo que hice. Simplemente no pude manejarlo y reaccioné irracionalmente".

"Maldita sea, Edward. Si esa mujer causó la muerte de mi hijo, necesito que me lo digas ahora".

Asentí lentamente, sin pensar, y luego él explotó.

"¡Esa puta mierda!". Se levantó y salió a buscar sus llaves.

"Charlie, no, espera, ¿a dónde vas?".

"Juré el día que Ben murió que si alguna vez me enteraba de que Renee tuvo algo que ver con eso, la mataría, y eso es lo que me propongo hacer".

"No, Charlie, ella no le hirió, al menos no de esa manera".

"¿No lo hizo?". Negué con la cabeza. "Oh", se volvió a sentar. "Bueno, ¿de qué diablos estás hablando entonces, chico?".

"Ella mintió sobre eso, pero no le mató ni nada".

"¿Realmente no murió en un accidente de coche?"

"No, él realmente no murió".

La cara de Charlie se congeló y entonces comenzó a cambiar de color. Se cambió del color rosa al rojo, luego a un púrpura azulado y otra vez al rojo.

"¿Él está vivo?", dijo finalmente.

"No como tú piensas".

"¡Deja de ser críptico y suéltalo!", gritó frustrado.

Bueno, ahí iba. "Ben realmente nunca existió, Renee mintió".

"¿De qué diablos estás hablando?, por supuesto que existía. Si Renee ahora está diciendo yo no soy su padre, es una chorrada. Tenía los pies de mi madre y los mismos ojos que Emmett. Era mío y me niego a escuchar historias de una mujer loca".

"Eres su padre, pero él no era real. Ben no era Ben. Renee fingió el certificado de nacimiento. El certificado de nacimiento real decía Isabella Swan".

Charlie parecía muy confundido. "¿Por qué demonios Renee le llamaría Isabella?"

"Porque él… era ella", dije lentamente, intentando que me entendiera. "Ben fue en realidad una niña. Renee estaba loca y pensaba que había personas detrás de ella, por lo que ella la escondió diciéndote que era un chico llamado Ben".

Charlie estaba muy tranquilo todavía. Me preocupaba un poco que tuviera una aneurisma cerebral, pero luego puso su cabeza en sus manos.

"Eso no puede ser verdad, me hubiera dado cuenta", susurró, su voz estaba cargada de emociones.

"Yo solía colarme en la ventana de su habitación cada noche para dormir con él, pensarías que tendría que haberme dado cuenta, pero no lo hice".

La cabeza de Charlie se quebró y me miró con el asesinato en sus ojos. Mierda. Supongo que le había dado demasiada información. No podía esperar para decirle que la había dejado embarazada, realmente iba a querer matarme entonces.

"Sé que esto es mucho para asimilar, pero es cierto. Ben realmente es una chica", dije, cambiando de tema.

"¿Lo es?". Charlie dijo con una lágrima rodando por su mejilla.

Asentí. "Renee sólo dijo que estaba muerta porque ella quería vivir como una mujer y no sabía cómo decírtelo. Ella está viva".

Charlie comenzó a llorar más, pero siguió hablando. "¿Cómo sabes todo esto, cómo te enteraste? ¿Emmett lo sabe?"

"Emmet no lo sabe. Me enteré porque...". Mierda, ¿qué demonios se supone que tenía que decirle? "Ella…nosotros…bueno, éramos una especie de pareja. Pensé que era la hermana de Ben, pero…"

"¿Alice la hermana de Ben?"

Bien, mierda, hubiera sido mucho más fácil si hubiera hablado con él mucho tiempo antes.

"No sabía cuál era el nombre de su hermana. Pero Alice comenzó a salir en serio con Jasper, y entonces conocí a Bella, pensé que era sólo una amiga de Alice. No sabía que Alice era la hermana de Ben, y no tenía ni idea de que Bella era realmente Ben".

"Espera, ¿la has estado viendo?"

He hecho mucho más que verla. "Sí, ella…actualmente está bastante bien".

Charlie comenzó a moverse nuevamente y esta vez, tenía una idea bastante buena de donde estaba planeando ir.

"Charlie, ella está aquí".

"¿Ella está aquí? ¿Dónde?", preguntó desesperadamente.

"Afuera en el coche. Ha venido conmigo".

"Ben está aquí", dijo para sí mismo.

"Bella está aquí", le corregí. "¿Quieres que la traiga?"

Él asintió con ansiedad.

"Voy a por ella", caminé hacia la puerta, pero Charlie me detuvo.

"¿Edward, ella está bien? No puedo imaginar el tipo de vida que habrá tenido".

"Bueno, puedes preguntárselo", dije tranquilamente, sintiéndome como un pedazo de absoluta mierda. Odiaba la facilidad con la que Charlie pareció aceptarlo. Es decir, yo estaba muy emocionado por ellos, pero odiaba no poder haber sido tan comprensivo como él, y odiaba que todavía no pudiera dejarlo pasar. ¿Qué diablos estaba mal conmigo?

Caminé rápidamente fuera de la casa y di varios pasos hasta el coche.

... ...

**BPOV**

"¿Qué ha ocurrido, que te ha dicho?". Le pregunté ansiosamente.

Él asintió, y mi estómago se agitó como respuesta.

"¿Cómo se lo ha tomado, qué ha dicho?"

"Sólo quiere verte. A él no le importa nada más que el hecho de que estás viva".

No entendía por qué Edward parecía tan decaído, pero realmente tampoco podía pensarlo en ese momento, porque miré detrás de él y vi a Charlie quieto en la puerta, mirándome. Edward siguió mi mirada, miró sobre su hombro y se movió fuera del camino para que pudiera salir.

Bajé de coche lentamente, no estando exactamente segura de qué hacer. Mis ojos estaban bloqueados en mi padre y, a continuación, todo lo demás fue un desenfoque. Corrió hacia mí y me envolvió en sus brazos mientras ambos llorábamos histéricamente.

Charlie era un buen hombre.

... ...

**Bueno, quería comentaros que ya tengo en marcha otro fic, jajaja y que es de pattyrose, la chica de Ese es quien soy, lo digo porque como sé que os gustó mucho su historia que supierais que la siguiente será otra de ella, aunque aún tardará un poco porque los capis son bastante largos, como ya sabeis ;)**

... ...

**Muchas gracias por comentarme y seguirme en esta historia:**

**MCullenMustang, beakis, ludgardita, Nurysh, elena robsten, joli cullen, Pamrodriguez, Mary de Cullen, Cla aw HPTFMA, EdithCullen71283, Agui, Marianixcr, miri5, black, lizco 2, Cullen Vigo, gbyaln, Ginegine, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Pamelita, Gine, deandramari, Sayuri1980, Lakentsb, MaxiPau, Pamelita, Alblurs, RoxCM, almassofi, yasmin-cullen, ROSAMASENCULLEN, and cullen, Tutzy Cullen, Ely Cullen M, karito CullenMasen, Dra. Laly, dioda, villalona, akako cullen, brigitte, CrissYmell, rakelluvre, Maya Cullen Masen, Fran Ktrin Black, MixelintheDark, si me dejo a alguien avisadme por privado, gracias ;)**


	15. Confesión

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**~ Capítulo 14: Confesión ~**

**BPOV**

Poco después, Charlie acabó nuestro abrazo y luego acunó mi rostro entre sus manos. "Eres realmente tú, realmente estás viva", dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos y una sonrisa en su rostro.

Asentí. "Soy realmente yo. Lo siento, papá, odié..."

"Shhh, no pidas disculpas. Tú no hiciste nada mal, fue esa maldita mujer que lo único que hizo bien fue darte a luz". Besó mi frente y luego me pegó a él para otro abrazo antes de conducirnos a casa.

Los tres nos sentamos en la sala de estar, en un silencio incómodo mientras Charlie me miraba fijamente. Sabía que tardaría un tiempo para procesarlo todo totalmente, pero él estaba haciéndolo mucho mejor de lo que pude haber imaginado. Yo también le miraba a él. Parecía mucho más mayor, como si hubieran pasado veinte años en lugar de los ocho que habían pasado desde que lo vi por última vez. Sabía que sus canas y sus arrugas eran por el resultado del estrés al perder a un hijo y sentirse absolutamente horrible. Era el jefe de policía y eso no ayudaba a sus niveles de estrés, pero yo realmente no quería estresarlo.

"Así que, ¿cómo has estado, donde has estado?". Charlie preguntó incómodo.

"En Florida. Renee está en un hospital mental allí, así que vivía cerca para asegurarme de que ella estaba debidamente atendida".

Charlie cuadró su mandíbula cuando hablé de Renee, algo que entendía, pero estuve agradecida de que no dijera nada más sobre ella. No podría manejar que me presionara con ese asunto en este momento. Tenía todo el derecho a odiarla, pero me apetecía tener tiempo para llegar a conocernos mutuamente antes de que comenzara a hablar sobre mi madre.

"Pero, ¿has estado bien…físicamente por lo menos?". Charlie me preguntó preocupado.

"Sí, fui a la Universidad de Florida y estuve trabajando como consejera de orientación escolar, pero luego recibí una oferta de empleo en Seattle como trabajadora social, que fue lo que realmente quería hacer".

"Así que, ¿has estado viviendo en Seattle?", preguntó, y pude oír el dolor en su voz al saber que no había venido antes a verlo.

"Bueno, viví allí durante un poco más de dos meses, pero eso fue hace dos meses, y ayer regresé nuevamente".

"¿Por qué te marchaste?"

Miré a Edward, y parecía aún más incómodo que Charlie y yo juntos. Yo no tenía ni idea de cuánto le tenía que contar a Charlie y de qué límites tendría que poner. ¿Necesita saber que Edward y yo estuvimos durmiendo juntos antes de que yo le dijera quien era realmente? ¿Tenía que decirle que Edward estaba tan disgustado por la idea de tener relaciones sexuales conmigo que él huyó a Alaska para escapar de mí? Realmente no tenía ni idea de qué decirle a Charlie y pude sentir que empezaba a tener pánico.

"Yo…necesitaba escapar por un tiempo. Regresé a Florida para ver a Renee y luego…me di cuenta que estaba embarazada, por lo que regresé", dije la última parte en un apuro.

"Espera, ¿qué? ¿Tú, qué?". Charlie preguntó. Me sentí mal por haber soltado la bomba tan rápidamente, acababa de enterarse de que estaba viva y era una mujer y luego le había dicho que estaba embarazada. Era probablemente más de lo que cualquier padre podría soportar, pero Charlie tranquilamente estaba esperando una respuesta de mí.

"Estoy embarazada", dijo lentamente. "Estoy de unos tres mese y medio. Nosotros… yo…no le dije a él quien era hasta hace poco, y entonces yo…"

"¿Cómo puedes no haber sabido quien era?". Charlie le preguntó a Edward. "Se ve exactamente igual que Ben".

"Muchos hermanos se parecen, papá", dije defensivamente.

Charlie sacudió su cabeza en desacuerdo, pero lo dejó ir. "Entonces, ¿ella está embarazada…y es tuyo?", le preguntó a Edward.

Edward asintió.

"¿Vas a casarte con ella?", preguntó inesperadamente.

"Papá, Edward y yo ya no estamos juntos de esa manera".

Charlie me miró, y luego volvió lentamente la cabeza hacia Edward. "¿Por qué demonios no lo estáis? Tú estás embarazada, así que… ¿por qué diablos no estáis juntos de esa manera?"

"Es complicado, y sólo le conté lo del bebé ayer. Ni siquiera nos hemos visto durante dos meses", le dije a Charlie.

"¿Por ese motivo te marchaste antes de la boda de Emmett?", Charlie le preguntó amargamente.

"Reaccioné mal, y yo entendería si ella nunca me hablara de nuevo, pero vamos a tener un bebé así que tenemos que trabajar juntos", Edward dijo lentamente.

"Oh, ¿y se supone que ella te ha perdonado como si nada?"

"Papá, Edward no hizo nada malo".

"Edward, ¿te importaría darme algún tiempo a solas con mi hija?", dijo fríamente.

"Sí, claro", Edward dijo y luego caminó hacia la puerta.

"¿A dónde vas a ir?". Pregunté con un poco de pánico. Odiaba estar separada de él, especialmente cuando parecía molesto.

"Sólo voy a conducir por los alrededores por un tiempo. Volveré en un par de horas. Tengo mi móvil si me necesitas".

"Está bien, te veo luego". 'Te quiero', añadí en mi cabeza. Mi corazón me dolió mientras él desapareció por la puerta, y no sabía cómo hacer que esa sensación desapareciera.

"¿Estás bien?". Charlie me preguntó cuando estuvimos solos.

"Sí, por supuesto", dije preguntándome por qué me lo estaba preguntando.

"Mira, yo sé que no nos conocemos muy bien todavía, pero…quiero lo mejor para ti. No tienes ni idea de lo que es para que mí el que estés viva y aquí en casa después de todo este tiempo, pero para ser honesto contigo, la idea de que estés con él me asusta mucho. Emmett trató de ayudarlo durante años, pero él sólo volvía a lo mismo. No quiero verte herida más, simplemente no podría soportarlo".

"No estamos juntos. Yo sólo me preocupo por él, eso es todo".

"Siempre lo has hecho, pero ahora es diferente".

"¿Por qué, porque sabes que soy una chica y crees que no puedo cuidar de mí misma?"

"No, eso no es lo que he querido decir. Es solo que… Edward ya no es un niño inofensivo, él realmente está perdido e incluso Emmett estaba preparado para renunciar a él. Tu hermano ha estado tan centrado en intentar salvarlo durante mucho tiempo, pero… quizás, algunas personas simplemente no pueden ser salvadas".

"Eso no es verdad", dije sintiendo que mi corazón estaba a punto de saltar violentamente de mi pecho. "Él está bien, cometió algunos errores, pero estará bien. Sólo necesita más tiempo para aceptar todo".

"¿Y entonces qué? Veo cómo le miras y me doy cuenta ahora de que siempre le has mirado así. Estás enamorada de él, y no importa cuán diferente sea tu relación con él ahora, todavía tengo las mismas preocupaciones que tendré siempre cuando se trate de él y de ti".

"¿Y cuáles son?"

"Que él te va a llevar hacia abajo con él".

"Edward no va a ir hacia abajo. Él ha llegado mucho más lejos de lo que nadie en este pueblo nunca pensaría que podría llegar. Es sorprendente en su trabajo, tiene un gran apartamento, y él realmente está intentando hacer lo mejor para nuestro bebé".

"Has dicho que sólo lo descubrió ayer. Él probablemente aún estará en estado de shock, yo lo estoy. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando ese shock desaparezca? Bella, Edward es un jugador. Él estaba saliendo con esa mujer, Tanya, y no hizo nada más que jugar con ella".

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Emmett me lo dijo. Estábamos hablando de Edward, y Emmett estaba preocupado de que nunca fuera capaz de tener una relación saludable y normal".

Moví mi cabeza, no exactamente segura de por qué estábamos hablando de las relaciones de Edward.

"Pensaba que te gustaba Edward. Él sonaba como si vosotros dos os llevarais bastante bien".

"Me gusta…creo que él ha pasado por mucho en su vida y he intentado apoyarlo, pero sólo me preocupo por ti, siempre lo hago cuando estás relacionada con él. Acabo de enterarme que tengo una hija, y Edward Masen no era el tipo de chico que yo hubiera quedo que acabara con mi hija… o con cualquiera de las hijas de mis amigos. Ese chico sólo tiene un montón de problemas y sé perfectamente que si no fuera por Emmett, Edward estaría muerto ahora. Y en lugar de ser un amigo fiel para Em, lo dejó justo antes de su boda. Traté de entenderlo, pero cuando se trata de ti, sólo me preocupo de que no le conozcas tan bien como crees. Tú lo amas, por lo que vas a creer todo lo que él te diga".

"Él no es quien mintió varias veces y de variadas formas en nuestra relación".

"Tú habías pensado que él sería un poco más comprensivo sobre todo. ¿Cómo podría culparte cuando eras apenas una niña tratando de proteger a su madre loca?"

"Creo que él está enfadado por el hecho de que tuviéramos sexo antes de que se lo dijera".

"Nah, nah, nah", dijo Charlie mientras se tapaba sus orejas. Obviamente no quería oír hablar de Edward y de mí teniendo sexo y estaba segura como infierno de que yo tampoco quería hablar sobre ello con él. Todavía parecía tener una abrumadora necesidad de proteger a Edward, como cuando éramos niños, incluso cuando oía a la gente hablar negativamente sobre él.

"Perdón", murmuré silenciosamente prometiendo no mencionar 'sexo' estando alrededor de Charlie.

Charlie y yo pasamos las siguientes horas hablando y poniéndonos al día. Charlie me dijo lo que él tenía que hacer cuando llegara Edward, pero yo era una adulta y él me prometió no meterse en ese asunto. Hablamos de todo, desde su relación con Sue Clearwater, hasta de la gente extraña con la que hablaba mientras trabajaba como tele operadora. Hablamos de mi bebé y estuvo emocionado y preocupado por cómo crecería su nieto. Quería darme mi herencia temprano para que pudiera mudarme del apartamento de Edward, pero yo no quería coger el dinero de Charlie, y realmente no quería alejarme de Edward. Independientemente de nuestra relación técnica, ambos queríamos estar ahí para nuestro bebé. Como ya no iba a cruzar ninguno de los límites de Edward, estaba segura de que podríamos convivir pacíficamente.

Mi bebé comenzó a dejarme saber que era hora de comer, pero me preocupé porque Edward no había vuelto aún.

"Así que, ¿quieres cenar en el comedor como en los viejos tiempos?", Charlie sugirió.

Miré por la ventana como si esperara que Edward estuviera sentado en su coche en la calle, pero él no estaba y estaba empezando a asustarme un poco.

"No sé a dónde se ha ido Edward", dije un poco nerviosa.

"Bueno, multé a James hace unos días. Tal vez Edward le ha encontrado en su camino".

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Edward sabe que es problemático, él no andaría con él otra vez", dije, casi intentando convencerme a mí misma.

"Espero que tengas razón".

Y luego sonó el teléfono.

No pensé, sólo contesté. Me sentí estúpida al segundo de haber puesto el teléfono en mi oído, era el teléfono de la casa de Charlie, no de la mía, por lo que no tenía ningún derecho a responder, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

"¿Hola?", dije incómoda.

"¿Quién diablos eres?"

"¿Emmett?", le reconocí.

"¿Quién eres?", preguntó con más tranquilidad.

"Uh…Bella", dije estúpidamente.

"¿Bella? ¿Bella Dwyer?"

"Sí, supongo que quieres hablar con Charlie, ¿no? Espera", dije y le entregué el teléfono a Charlie rápidamente.

"Hey Em, ¿cómo te va en Hawái?". Charlie le preguntó. Hubo una larga pausa de Charlie mientras escuchaba lo que fuera que Emmett le estaba contando, y el hecho de que él estuviera mirándome, significaba que Emmett estaba preguntándole por qué diablos estaba yo allí.

"Edward la trajo aquí… sí, él ha vuelto, me ha dicho que Jasper le trajo… ha venido a Forks para decirme algo acerca de Ben….Solo disfruta el resto de tu viaje, Em, y hablaremos cuando vuelvas. Todo va bien, mejor que bien, solo pasa un buen rato y lo celebraremos cuando vuelvas. Está bien, te veré entonces, adiós".

"¿Se lo está pasando bien?". Pregunté después de que Charlie colgara el teléfono.

"Sí, pero por supuesto, ahora está preocupado por Edward".

Así estaba yo también. "Lo siento por eso. No quería contestar el teléfono, ha sido sólo una reacción automática".

"Hey, he dicho que nada de disculpas. ¿Recuerdas?"

"Vale".

"Tienes todo el derecho a contestar el teléfono, esta es tu casa y siempre va a serlo".

"Gracias, papá".

"Te quiero. ¿Lo sabes, no? Siempre lo haré".

Asentí y él me dio un abrazo. "Yo también te quiero papá", dije mientras me abrazaba.

"Vamos a buscar algo de comida", dijo después de soltarme.

"Vale, pero primer voy a llamar a Edward".

Charlie hizo una mueca pero no dijo nada mientras yo saqué mi teléfono móvil. Marqué el número pero fue directo a su correo de voz. Mierda, ¿dónde demonios estaba?

Charlie y yo fuimos a cenar, pero estuve todo el tiempo preocupada por Edward, por lo que no podía siquiera comer.

"Uh, ¿podemos conseguir una mesa privada, Emily?". Charlie le preguntó a la camarera.

"Claro, jefe, voy a prepararla". Forks era una pequeña ciudad llena de chismes, así que apostaba a que ya habría algunos rumores dando vueltas sobre quien posiblemente podría ser yo, pero no me importaba.

Eran casi las ocho, la lluvia caía y no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba Edward. Yo le había dejado como una docena de mensajes, pero no me había contestado.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Charlie fui hasta la cama de mi vieja habitación. Estaba un poco vieja por el tiempo, pero todo estaba exactamente igual.

"No pude nunca cambiar nada aquí", Charlie dijo tranquilamente mientras yo miraba todas mis antiguas cosas. "No pude abrir la puerta durante un tiempo, pero Sue insistió en que ella limpiaría el polvo aquí, así que pensé que como ella dijo que no movería nada, estaría bien".

"Bueno, tal vez ahora puedas convertir esta habitación en algo útil, como un gimnasio o algo", le dije.

"No necesito un gimnasio, estoy tan fuerte como un caballo", él bromeó mientras frotaba su vientre. "Además, estaba pensando que tal vez si ese bebé es un niño, este podría ser un divertido lugar para que se quedara cuando visitara a su viejo abuelo… o si es niña también", él se corrigió a sí mismo dándose cuenta de que en mi caso, uno o el otro probablemente podrían disfrutar de la habitación.

"Gracias por todo papá", dije tristemente. Estaba feliz de estar en mi vieja casa de nuevo y que mi padre finalmente viera lo que realmente era, pero estaba absolutamente aterrada por Edward. Realmente no creía que él me hubiera abandonado, igual se topó con una antigua novia o algo y decidió volver a casa con ella. Eso me hizo sentir absolutamente enferma, pero al mismo tiempo, la alternativa no era mucho mejor.

Sólo podía pensar en dos posibles razones de su ausencia. Una, la ex novia le había vuelto a cazar, o dos, Charlie tenía razón y el shock le había desaparecido, dejándolo demasiado asustado como para volver conmigo. Probablemente él se figuraría que estaba segura con Charlie por lo que era el momento perfecto para volver a Alaska, o donde demonios hubiera ido.

De repente me enfadé. De las dos opciones, el que él durmiera con alguna chica aleatoria era la mejor y no quería pensar en lo que eso me hacía sentir. Él me dejó claro que nosotros no éramos una pareja y nunca lo seríamos otra vez, pero yo simplemente no podía quedarme quieta y ver cómo estaba con otras mujeres. No sabía qué hacer. A pesar de mi ira y de mis sentimientos de traición, yo todavía no podía obligarme a dejar de amarlo. Alice y Charlie habían expresado su temor de que yo hiciera todo lo que Edward quisiera y odiaba decir que tan patético como sonaba, era cierto. Podría quedarme quieta y verlo salir con otras mujeres, ya que lo amaba más que a nada y él era el padre de mi bebé. Yo no podía echarle fuera de mi vida, incluso aunque quisiera.

Pasé esa noche saltando por cada ruido, con la esperanza de que fuera Edward arrastrándose a través de mi ventana como solía hacer cuando éramos niños, pero no llegó. Me quedé despierta hasta que salió el sol, y a continuación, lloré. Lloré durante una hora hasta que escuché a Charlie moviendo las ollas en la cocina. Charlie nunca fue bueno en la cocina, así que decidí ir a lavarme la cara al baño y luego evitar que hiciera el desayuno.

"Oh, hola", dije dándome cuenta de que no era Charlie el de la cocina.

"Hola…uh, ¿quién eres?". Sue Clearwater dijo con cautela. Vi a Sue un par de veces cuando era más joven, pero no la recordaba muy bien y ella obviamente estaba llegando a la conclusión equivocada acerca de mí.

"Soy…Bella Swan…la hija de Charlie".

"¿La hija de Charlie?"

"Sí, yo…"

"Sue, no te esperaba esta mañana", dijo Charlie después de trotar por las escaleras.

"Sí, ¿qué está sucediendo?". Charlie se sentó junto a Sue y le explicó todo. Ella se quedó sorprendida, pero supo que él estaba siendo honesto.

Me sentía mal por dentro, y con cada hora que pasaba, sentía que estaba perdiendo la fuerza para seguir. Fui a sentarme en el banco del porche y me quedé a mitad de camino esperando ver el Volvo plateado de Edward aparecer por la calle. Cada coche que pasaba me daba la esperanza, pero luego se disolvía cuando pasaba de largo.

Me sentía perdida, como un niño que no podía encontrar su camino a casa. Había pasado años sin él y también los últimos dos meses, pero no podía luchar contra la desesperación que sentía en ese momento, porque realmente pensaba que estábamos embarcados en una nueva página de nuestra relación. Sabía que no iba a ser perfecto, pero estaba segura de que seríamos siempre amigos. Pero él se había ido, y se había llevado todas mis esperanzas y mis sueños con él.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?". Susurré para mí misma mientras frotaba mi estómago. Mi lista de planes se basaba en Edward, sin él, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer.

Me quedé sentada en el porche durante un tiempo. Charlie salió para hablar conmigo, pero pedí estar sola por un rato. No era una calle muy transitada, pero cada vez que pasaba un coche miraba para ver si era él. Al rato, un coche marrón apareció en el camino.

Miré el coche, confundida, y luego noté que no era realmente marrón, sólo estaba cubierto con tierra y barro. Mis ojos se ampliaron cuando Edward bajó del coche pareciendo absolutamente enfermo. Su pelo estaba sucio y pegado en todas direcciones y su ropa estaba sucia y arrugada mientras se aferraba a su cuerpo.

"Oh Dios mío, ¿qué ha pasado?". Pregunté frenética, corriendo para reunirme con él en el camino.

"Dios Bella, lo siento", dijo pareciendo absolutamente agotado.

"¿Dónde has estado?"

Él sacudió su cabeza. "Fui conduciendo y terminé en mi antigua casa". Agarró mi mano y me llevó al banquillo para que nos pudiéramos sentar. "Mi padre estaba allí", dijo inesperadamente.

"¿Y qué pasó?". Pregunté con una mezcla de preocupación y con miedo de que Edward hubiera sido dañado permanentemente en esa reunión improvisada.

"Juro que no creía que estaría allí, porque sino nunca hubiera ido. Este fue un viaje para ver a tu padre y yo lo he jodido totalmente, como hago con todo".

"Charlie y yo estamos bien. Sólo dime lo que ocurrió con tu padre".

"Nada realmente. Él está curándose, y ha estado sobrio durante unos años. No sé, comenzó a vomitar mierda como que lo sentía y esas cosas, realmente no le estaba prestando atención. Yo me cabreé en un punto, por lo que salté a mi coche y planeé volver aquí, pero pensé que tendría que calmarme primero. Así que comencé a conducir otra vez y terminé en la carretera conduciendo hasta el prado".

"¿Fuiste allí?", le pregunté.

"No pensaba ir. Pensé en venir hasta aquí antes de que oscureciera. No sé por qué, sólo sentí que necesitaba ir allí. Me sentía bien allí, pero luego perdí la noción del tiempo y dejé mi teléfono en el coche. Comenzó a llover, así que decidí esperar en la casa del árbol, pero se hizo tarde… y esa maldita casa del árbol se derrumbó, ¿lo sabías?"

Me reí. "Bueno, fue construida por unos niños de nueve años".

"Bella, realmente lo lamento. No sé por qué sigo jodiéndolo todo".

Instintivamente envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me acerqué a él. "Sólo me alegro de que estés bien. Estaba realmente preocupada".

Se movió para descansar su frente contra la mía, mientras yo acariciaba su rostro. La suciedad seca comenzó a despegarse con mi toque, y yo no pude dejar de reír.

Edward me alejó después de escuchar que alguien tosía detrás de mí. Me volví para ver a Charlie y a Sue saliendo de la casa.

"Wow Edward, te ves horrible", dijo Sue mientras caminaba hacia su automóvil.

"Bueno, y tú estás tan hermosa como siempre, Sue", Edward dijo dulcemente.

"Oh, ya sabía que te gustaba. ¿Os vais a quedar en la ciudad por algún tiempo?"

"Depende de lo que Bella quiera hacer".

"Ha sido genial verte, Bella", Sue dijo y me besó en la mejilla. "¿Nos vemos pronto?"

"Definitivamente", dije con una sonrisa.

Cuando Sue se alejó, Charlie redujo sus ojos hacia Edward. "¿Vas a ir a darte una ducha, hijo?"

"¿Le importa?"

"Por supuesto que no, de hecho, insisto".

"Gracias Charlie", Edward le dijo y corrió hacia la casa.

"Aún quiero saber dónde ha estado este chico durante toda la noche", Charlie murmuró mientras volvíamos dentro.

Justo cuando llegamos a la sala de estar, escuchamos un fuerte ruido viniendo de la entrada, por lo que Charlie se asomó por la ventana.

"¿Cómo iba a saber que vendría hoy?", dijo Charlie para sí mismo.

"¿Quién?". Pregunté confundida.

"¡Papá!". La voz de Emmett se escuchó desde fuera.

"Pensaba que él no estaría de vuelta en tres días". Dije nerviosamente.

"Y lo iba a estar, pero anoche cuando hablé con él por teléfono, parecía realmente ansioso. Emmett no puede estar sin saber nada".

"¿Qué demonios le ha sucedido al coche de Edward?", dijo Emmett mientras caminaba a través de la puerta.

"Uh, él obtuvo atascado en el barro de la montaña durante la noche", dije tranquilamente.

Emmett se rió. "Bueno, eso le pasa por ir hasta allí en esta época del año. Él lo sabía. Hey, papá", Emmett dijo y luego envolvió a Charlie en un abrazo de oso.

"Bueno, sé que no te expliqué mucho cuando estabas creciendo, por lo que no sabes la forma correcta de tratar a una dama, pero no te puedes ir tres días antes de vacaciones para venir aquí", Charlie le regañó a Emmett.

"Ah, Rose está bien, ¿verdad, cariño?"

"Oh, estoy muy bien porque de todos modos llovía en Hawaii y Emmett prometió llevarme a Río después de casarnos", Rose dijo con una sonrisa.

"Así que, ¿qué diablos está sucediendo? ¿Por qué Edward te ha traído aquí?". Emmett me preguntó. "¿Dónde demonios está él?"

"Él está en la ducha. Ha dormido en la casa del árbol toda la noche y llovió a raudales por lo que está un poco mojado", expliqué.

Emmett se rió muy fuerte. "Y apuesto a que tuvo que ir de excursión por la montaña a través del barro…maldito idiota". Emmett se dirigió nuevamente a Charlie. "¿Qué demonios tenía que decir sobre Ben?"

"Uh, yo era la que tenía la información acerca de Ben", hablé.

"Bueno, sí, eso es obvio ya que eras su hermana. ¿Es esta noticia la razón por la que Edward se fue a Alaska?"

Asentí. "Pues sí".

"Mierda", Edward dijo mientras salía del baño y veía a Emmett.

"¡Ugh!". Rose se quejó, caminó hacia Edward y comenzó a golpear su hombro y su pecho.

"Ow, ow, ow", dijo Edward con cada golpe. Ella trató de golpear su cara, pero él se protegió con el brazo.

"Yo podría estar casada ahora si no fuera por ti", dijo amargamente.

"Lo sé, Rose, lo siento", dijo Edward desde debajo de su brazo. "Pagaré por todo lo que no fue reembolsable, y te mandaré en primera clase a donde quieras ir en tu luna de miel".

Rose dejó de golpearlo. "Que así sea", dijo más tranquila.

"Vale, basta con tu mierda", Emmett le dijo a Edward. "Dijiste que si quería saber lo que estaba mal contigo que debería preguntarle a Bella, pues ahora que estáis los dos aquí, decidme qué demonios pasó. Charlie dijo algo por teléfono, así que, ¿qué demonios querría él celebrar, que te ha cabreado tanto?"

"Ella uh…", Edward hizo una pausa, no estando seguro de si quería explicarse, o si quería que lo hiciera yo. No tenía ni idea de cómo decírselo y Edward había notado mi pánico, por lo que continuó. "Ben no murió en un accidente de coche".

"¿Qué quieres decir, entonces cómo murió?", Emmett preguntó confundido.

Charlie se acercó a mí y envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi hombro para apoyarme.

"Él no murió", dijo lentamente Edward. "Renee mintió para que él pudiera vivir cómo ella quería".

"¿De qué estás hablando?". Emmett preguntó frustrado.

"Ben en realidad era…una chica".

Emmett sacudió su cara por la incredulidad, pero Rose automáticamente giró su cabeza hacia mí. Supo enseguida lo que estábamos tratando de decir, y ella pareció sorprendida y un poco traicionada. Alice era su mejor amiga, y sabía que la habíamos mentido.

"¿Cómo has llegado a inventarte esas chorradas?", Emmett le preguntó a Edward amargamente.

"Él no miente", hablé.

"Por lo tanto, ¿tú le dijiste esa mierda?". Emmett me preguntó. "Siempre supe que tu madre era una puta loca, pero no puedo creer que compartieras sus tonterías. ¿Papá, puedes creer esto? No hay forma de que Ben fuera una niña, nos hubiéramos dado cuenta, nosotros…", Emmett notó cómo Charlie tenía su brazo alrededor de mí, y pude ver que sus ojos avanzaron y retrocedieron entre nosotros. "De ninguna puta manera… ¡Puta mierda!".

"Realmente no sé cómo has tardado tanto, Em", Charlie dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Ella… pero…no…cómo?". Emmett estaba perdido, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para lo que quería decir.

"Siento no habértelo dicho antes, Em, yo quería, pero simplemente no sabía cómo", dije tranquilamente.

"¿Realmente eres mi hermano?", Emmett dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

"No, ella es tu hermana", Charlie dijo rápidamente.

"¡Santa mierda!". Emmett repitió, me agarró y me levantó con un abrazo de oso gigante. "Ah Ben, te he echado mucho de menos", dijo mientras me balanceaba.

"Su nombre es Bella", dijo Charlie defensivamente.

"Lo sé, hombre viejo, lo he pillado. Simplemente no puedo creer esto. Es un puto milagro", dijo mientras me exprimía nuevamente. "Seguro que fuiste una chica dura cuando estabas creciendo".

"Bueno, yo no iba a tomar cualquier mierda de nadie", dije con una sonrisa.

Emmett me sonrió ampliamente, pero luego su sonrisa se desvaneció y fue reemplazada con una mueca agria.

"Realmente lo siento, Em. Sé que debes sentirte…".

Emmett alzó su mano para que dejara de hablar. De repente, y sin aviso, se volvió hacia Edward y le dio un fuerte puñetazo justo en su cara.

* * *

><p><strong>Parece que Emmet no ha tenido una buena reacción...<strong>

**Muchas gracias por comentarme y seguirme en esta historia:**

**MCullenMustang, beakis, ludgardita, Nurysh, elena robsten, joli cullen, Pamrodriguez, Mary de Cullen, Cla aw HPTFMA, EdithCullen71283, Agui, Marianixcr, miri5, black, lizco 2, Cullen Vigo, gbyaln, Ginegine, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Pamelita, Gine, deandramari, Sayuri1980, Lakentsb, MaxiPau, Pamelita, Alblurs, RoxCM, almassofi, yasmin-cullen, RosaMasenCullen, and cullen, Tutzy Cullen, Ely Cullen M, karito CullenMasen, Dra. Laly, dioda, villalona, akako cullen, brigitte, CrissYmell, rakelluvre, Maya Cullen Masen, Fran Ktrin Black, MixelintheDark, Alex-ED, si me dejo a alguien avisadme por privado, gracias ;)**


	16. Perdido y encontrado

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**~ Capítulo 15: Perdido y encontrado ~**

**BPOV**

No podía creer que Emmett le hubiera dado realmente un puñetazo a Edward. Charlie, Rose y yo nos quedamos allí como idiotas, congelados con el golpe. Edward retrocedió por la fuerza de Emmett, pero rápidamente se recuperó y con su mano sobre su cara, corrió fuera de la casa.

Emmett me miró por un breve momento, y entonces y me fui corriendo detrás de Edward. No sabía a dónde iba, pero tenía miedo de dejarlo fuera de mi vista, no podía perderlo de nuevo, independientemente del hecho de que no era mío como para perderlo.

Edward corrió hacia los arboles de al lado de la calzada, pero yo me paré en el coche, tratando de darle algo de espacio.

"¿Desde cuándo corres por un puñetazo?". Emmett gritó desde la puerta. Quería a mi hermano, pero mi tendencia sobreprotectora por Edward empezó a salir y realmente tuve que luchar contra las ganas de tomar represalias contra él. Edward consiguió que un montón de gente se cabreara con él por diversas razones, y yo siempre estuve allí para patearle el culo a quien alguna vez le tocara, pero rápidamente me di cuenta que el altercado no iba a ser más físico aparte de ese puñetazo.

"Que te jodan. Yo no quería manchar la casa de sangre", Edward gritó con la mano todavía sobre su rostro.

"No seas tan marica, merecías mucho más por jugar con mi hermana", Emmett dijo furioso.

Edward bajó su mano y la sangre salió de su nariz como un grifo. "¡Me has roto mi puta nariz, estúpido!".

"Mierda", dijo Emmett con sentimiento de culpa.

Yo me quité mi suéter y lo hice una bola antes de caminar hacia Edward y presionarlo contra su rostro, tratando de detener la hemorragia.

"Estoy bien, todo está bien", protestó Edward.

"No tienes razón, creo que está rota", dije.

"Por supuesto que lo está. Emmett es un puto monstruo, es imposible que golpee algo sin romperlo".

"Bien, Bells, muévete a un lado", dijo Charlie detrás de mí. No quería moverme, pero entonces vi que Charlie tenía una bolsa de hielo. Intenté alcanzar la bolsa, pero Charlie la alejó de mí. "No, tiene que volverse a encajar".

"Entonces le llevaré al hospital para que lo hagan", dije firmemente.

"Yo estoy entrenado para ello, si él va al hospital, estará allí todo el día".

"Bueno, al menos obtendrá algunos medicamentos anestésicos".

"No apostaría por ello. Te lo juro, sé lo que hago".

"Deberías dejársela torcida, se lo merece". Emmett dijo duramente, sin moverse aún de la puerta.

"A ver, Edward, esto va a doler como el infierno", le dijo Charlie. Edward se sentó contra un árbol y esperó a que Charlie hiciera eso en lo que estaba entrenado. Aprendió a arreglar narices en la academia de policía como una manera de evitar viajes al hospital con convictos, pero eso no me hacía sentir mejor. Charlie podría hacerlo bien, pero aun así no podía ver. Giré mi cabeza, pero escuché un crack seguido de gritos sordos de Edward. Me giré rápidamente esperando ver a Charlie cubriendo su boca, pero estaba despejada, él se negaba a abrirla, sosteniendo su grito dentro.

Agarré su mano. "¿Estás bien?"

Su cara estaba roja brillante y las venas de su cuello y su frente estaban apareciendo. Tenía claramente una gran cantidad de dolor y no podía hablar, pero él asintió.

"Sí, el re-ajuste duele mucho más que el golpe inicial", Charlie dijo con una forma demasiado entusiasmada en su voz.

Cogí el hielo y lo puse en la cara de Edward, lo que le hizo ponerse tenso otra vez, pero no hizo ningún ruido más. Pasé mi mano libre a través de su cabello y presioné suavemente mi frente en la suya. "Vas a estar bien", le murmuré. Él me miraba, y nuestros rostros estaban tan juntos que realmente podía ver cómo había pasado el muro que tan fuertemente había construido alrededor de sí mismo, y por un momento, pude ver en sus ojos a ese niño inocente que una vez fue.

"Bueno, ¿por qué no nos vamos dentro y te tomas Advil?", dijo Charlie, lo que hizo que Edward tirara de mí, y tanto como amaba a mi hermano y a mi padre, de repente quería marcharme.

Todos fuimos dentro, pero después de que Edward se tomara un medicamento, Emmett decidió sentarse nuevamente con él. "Por lo tanto, ¿tú sabías que ella era Ben, pero no dijiste nada?"

"Yo supe que era Ben todo el tiempo, pero nunca dije una palabra. Enfádate conmigo, Emmett, no con él", dije defensivamente.

"Puedo ver cómo el verte obligada a vivir como el sexo opuesto ha jodido tu mente, pero, ¿cuál demonios es su excusa?".

"¿Cómo te sentirías si Rose te dijera que ella realmente era Félix?". Le pregunté, sabiendo que lo forzaría a pensar.

Emmett estuvo tranquilo por un momento, pero luego sacudió su cabeza. "No, no es lo mismo. Félix era mi rival, vosotros dos erais los mejores amigos. Él debería haberse dado cuenta".

"Mira Emmett, siento haberte estropeado tu boda, pero no siento el no haberte dicho por qué. La verdad es que no era mi asunto decírtelo, y..."

"Y una mierda. Tú eres quien me lo ha dicho ahora, así que, ¿qué diferencia hay?"

"Te lo he dicho ahora porque ella estaba de pie justo aquí y lista para que yo dijera la información. Ella, obviamente, no estaba lista antes, porque si lo hubiera estado nos lo hubiera dicho".

"Así que ¿por qué volviste?", Em le preguntó a Edward.

"Jazz me dijo que habías pospuesto tu boda y me sentí como una mierda. Ya me sentía como una mierda antes, pero no tenía la motivación de regresar".

"Por lo tanto, ¿ahora está nuevamente todo bien entre vosotros dos? ¿Os habéis perdonado el uno al otro y todo es de color de rosa?"

"Ambos hemos vuelto hace dos días, por lo que aún estamos trabajando en eso", le expliqué.

"¿Vas a quedarte aquí con papá o vas a volver con Alice?", Em me preguntó.

"No, todavía voy a vivir con Edward".

"¿Por qué?", preguntó amargamente.

"Porque vamos a tener un bebé", dije lentamente.

Rose dio un repentino soplo fuerte, y luego cubrió su rostro con sus manos antes de levantarse y correr hasta la habitación de Emmett.

Emmett le dio a Edward una mirada de muerte. "Lo siento, Em, ni siquiera lo he pensado", Edward dijo tranquilamente.

"No, nunca lo has hecho, ¿no?", Emmett se levantó y siguió a Rose por las escaleras.

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?". Pregunté confundida.

Edward dio una respiración profunda. "Rose no puede tener hijos. ¿No lo sabías?", me preguntó confundido.

"No", dije sintiéndome como la peor escoria del universo. "¿Por qué, qué le pasa?"

"Ella tiene endometriosis. Se enteró hace tres meses de que nunca sería capaz de concebir y Emmett dijo que ella estaba realmente devastada".

"No puedo creer que nunca nos dijera nada a mí o a Alice", dije para mí misma. "Dios, y yo quedándome embarazada tan rápido, me siento horrible".

"No te sientas mal, Bells, tú no lo sabías. Y aunque lo hubieras sabido, no podrías ocultarle tu embarazo", intervino Charlie.

"Lo sé, pero me siento tan mal por ella, sé cuánto ama a los niños".

Después de un tiempo, Emmett y Rose volvieron, ella estaba tranquila y distante y él estaba sólo enfadado.

"Edward, gracias por traer a casa a mi hermana, pero ya te puedes marchar".

Edward me miró y se volvió a mirar a Emmett. "No me voy a ir a menos que Bella lo quiera. Lo siento, Rose, por todo, realmente nunca quise liarlo todo tanto".

"¿Por qué te estás disculpando? Ya lo has hecho por la boda, ¿qué más puedes hacer?". Rose dijo inesperadamente. "Vosotros dos vais a tener un bebé, lo que es maravilloso, yo sólo estoy un poco hipersensible ahora".

"Rose, lo siento, no tenía ni idea", le susurré.

"Sólo espero que me permitas malcriar a mi sobrina o sobrino".

Sonreí y asentí. "Por supuesto". Odiaba la idea de que le malcriaran, pero no iba a decírselo a Rose después de haberla molestado.

Estaba tan atrapada en mi culpa por lo de Rose, que no noté el cambio tranquilo que ocurrió entre Emmett y Edward.

"Edward, mira. Recuerdo todo lo que alguna vez dijiste sobre Bella y no quiero que estés en ningún lugar cerca de ella nunca más".

"No voy a alejarme de mi hijo", dijo Edward decididamente.

"Así que, ¿es sólo por el niño? ¿Has terminado con ella completamente?"

"Emmett, me he enterado de eso sólo un día antes que tú. ¿Cómo demonios crees que puedo responder a una pregunta como esa en este momento?", Edward dijo enérgicamente, y luego se levantó y salió. Emmett le siguió, y yo, por supuesto, seguí a Emmett.

"Todo esto que estoy diciendo es que si no deseas estar con ella, entonces no es necesario. Ella puede quedarse con papá o con Rose y conmigo. Tú puedes ver al bebé todo lo que desees cuando nazca, pero hasta entonces, ella está segura como el infierno de que no necesita quedarse contigo".

"Está bien, ¡para!". Le grité. Ellos me miraron sorprendidos porque ninguno de ellos sabía que yo estaba allí de pie. "¡No soy una niña, y no necesito que nadie me diga dónde debo vivir!".

"Bella, todo lo que estaba diciendo es que él…"

"Em, aprecio que seas un hermano mayor protector, pero yo puedo cuidar de mí misma. Todo el mundo piensa que Edward tiene un motivo ulterior, lo que es ridículo. No me está obligando, no estoy viviendo con él con la esperanza de que cambie su mente, yo sé exactamente dónde me he metido. Vamos a vivir juntos por nuestro bebé, y si cualquiera de nosotros desea cambiar ese tipo de vida, va a estar bien".

Emmett dio un paso más cercano a mí y se inclinó hacia mí intensamente. "Piensas que lo conoces pero no lo haces. Yo lo conozco, y te estoy diciendo que él no es el chico que esperas que sea".

Miré a Edward, y él estaba mirando hacia los árboles sacudiendo la cabeza para sí mismo. Emmett estaba hablando tranquilamente, pero Edward le podía oír y a Emmett no pareció preocuparle. Realmente no entendía por qué antes Emmett y Charlie actuaban como si se preocuparan por Edward, y ahora estaba en la parte superior de su lista de mierda.

"Emmett, es el padre de mi bebé", le dije con intensidad.

"Espero que me demuestre lo equivocado que estoy en lo referente a ti, porque realmente no quiero tener que matarlo".

"Bella, me voy a marchar", dijo Edward inesperadamente.

"¿Donde? La última vez que te fuiste estuviste atrapado en una montaña".

"No, la última vez que se marchó, se estaba escondiendo de ti en el desierto de Alaska. Él no pudo ser un hombre entonces, y tampoco ahora. ¿Cómo diablos va a ser un padre?"

"Tienes que pasar algún tiempo con tu padre y tu hermano, voy a volver a Seattle", dijo Edward, haciendo caso omiso de Emmett.

Negué con la cabeza. No estaba lista para estar tantas horas separada de él.

"Puedes volver a casa en un par de días cuando Em y Rose vuelvan a Seattle, o puede quedarte aquí si lo deseas".

"¿Es eso lo que quieres?", pregunté con una voz débil.

"Quiero dejar de liarlo todo, sólo quiero saber cómo".

"No tienes que marcharte", dije casi silenciosamente, porque no era posible para mí hablar más fuerte en ese momento.

"Ellos no me quieren aquí, y tú no necesitas estar defendiéndome. Además, Emmett tiene razón, no somos una pareja por lo que no hay ninguna razón para que esté aquí contigo".

Sentí como si me hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estómago, y en lugar de llorar, me cabreé.

"¡Bien, si deseas irte, vete!". Dije furiosa y luego irrumpí en la casa y me fui a mi habitación. No podía hacerle estar conmigo si no quería estarlo, todo lo que podía hacer era tratar de encontrar una forma de dejarlo ir. Dolía como el infierno, pero Emmett tenía razón, debía aceptar que él no tenía ningún deseo de estar conmigo de otra forma que no fuera como padres.

**EPOV**

Yo no podía permanecer allí y verla huir de mí, necesitaba escapar. Sabía que ella estaba molesta conmigo, pero no sabía qué más hacer ya. Mi puto mundo estaba derrumbándose en mí una y otra vez. Odiaba Forks, sabía que había una razón por la qué nunca quería volver.

Esperaba que Charlie estuviera enfadado conmigo por tratar a Bella como una mierda cuando descubrí la verdad, e incluso esperaba que Emmett me perforara por haberme acostado con su hermana, pero no me iba a anticipar a la cantidad de odio que estaban vomitando sobre mí. No debería haberme sorprendido, me lo merecía después de todo porque hice muchas cosas asquerosas durante años y Emmet siempre me perdonó y Charlie siempre fue amable y afectuoso. Pero esta vez había ido demasiado lejos, no había tenido una relación con una mujer cualquiera y por supuesto sus lealtades eran ante todo para ella, no lo deseaba de ninguna otra forma.

Ellos sabían lo que le había hecho a varias mujeres en el pasado, así que sabían mejor que nadie que yo no era lo suficientemente bueno para Bella. Podía jurar que sería diferente con ella hasta el día de mi muerte, pero no tenía una confianza digna, no cuando se trataba de ella. Fui un imbécil que no se preocupó por lastimar los sentimientos de las mujeres, pero fui mucho peor con Bella. Yo fui el hombre que constantemente le metió en problemas cuando éramos niños, fui el asqueroso que le dio la espalda e hizo su vida un infierno viviente cuando era una adolescente, todo porque ella me besó y yo no lo entendí en ese momento.

"Eres el idiota más grande que nunca he conocido", dijo Emmett a través de la ventana lateral de mi coche. Yo estaba sentado en el coche con mi cabeza contra el volante, contemplando mi jodida existencia y aún sin darme cuenta de que Emmett se encontraba allí mirando mi crisis nerviosa.

Lo miré pero entonces pareció estar inmediatamente lejos y encendí el motor. Intentó detenerme, pero me imaginé que no sería posible, y yo no podía siquiera mirarle a los ojos en ese momento. Le di la vuelta al coche y volviendo a la calzada me fui rumbo a la autopista. Me negué a mirar en el espejo retrovisor cuando salí de Forks y juré que nunca podría volver.

No necesitaba a mi padre vomitando gilipolleces acerca de cómo empezar de nuevo, no necesitaba los chismes de la pequeña ciudad y no había forma de que alguna vez quisiera volver a ese prado. Incluso si Bella no quisiera volver a vivir conmigo, ella odiaba esta ciudad tanto como yo, y estaba seguro de que ella estaría mejor viviendo con Emmett o con Alice en Seattle que quedándose conmigo. No, no necesitaba Forks para nada y nunca podría volver.

Las tres horas de paseo en coche con Bella no estuvieron tan mal, pero conducir hasta Seattle sólo, apestaba. No había nada de tráfico, pero el camino se sintió como si hubiera tardado días en lugar de unas pocas horas. Odiaba estar encerrado en pequeños espacios por cualquier cantidad de tiempo, y odiaba volver a un apartamento vacío. Se podría pensar que después de vivir solo en Alaska durante dos meses estaría acostumbrado a la soledad, pero no lo estaba y odiaba ese puto apartamento casi tanto como odiaba Forks.

Tal vez no tenía nada que ver con el piso o con Forks, tal vez era el hecho de que había vivido con Bella en ambos lugares, por lo que vivir sin ella ahora era una pura tortura. Técnicamente no habíamos vivido juntos en Forks, pero entre las acampadas en la casa del árbol y el arrastrarme en su cama prácticamente cada noche, fue lo suficientemente cercano a eso.

Al día siguiente, Bella me llamó por teléfono.

"Hey, ¿cómo estás?", preguntó suavemente.

"Bien. ¿Vas a volver aquí?". No quería sonar tan frío, pero sólo salió de esa manera.

"No", ella imitó mi tono.

"¿Nunca?"

"Creo que tenemos que hacer lo que es mejor para el bebé, y tal vez vivir juntos no lo sea".

Sentí que mi pecho se apretaba cuando me di cuenta de que ella planeaba quedarse indefinidamente en Forks. Apreté involuntariamente mis ojos cerrados mientras luchaba contra el dolor que había intentado no sentir. Mi cabeza de alguna manera logró encontrar su camino hacia el mostrador, y sólo descansé ahí mi cabeza mientras ella continuaba hablando.

"Te avisaré cuando sea mi próxima visita al doctor".

"Sí, bien", dije y entonces colgué el teléfono. Mi estómago se retorció en nudos cuando me di cuenta de que iba a seguir estando solo, probablemente para el resto de mi vida. Iba a ser un padre perdedor a tiempo parcial para mi hijo, a quien vería una vez cada dos semanas y en las vacaciones, entonces el niño crecerá odiándome tanto como yo odio a mi padre. Bella encontrará a algún hombre increíble que no la tratará como una mierda, y que será el esposo y el padre que yo ni siquiera podría pretender ser. Puto bastardo, ya lo odiaba.

Levante mi cabeza del mostrador y luego tiré el teléfono contra la pared de la sala, donde se destrozó. No soportaba la idea de algún capullo tocando a Bella como lo hacía sólo yo, pero al mismo tiempo, realmente esperaba que encontrara a alguien para darle lo que yo no podía.

Después de mi arrebato decidí expulsarlo todo. Necesitaba centrarme en volver a trabajar. Incluso aunque mi hijo ya crecido me odiara, necesitaba asegurarme de que al menos estuviera atendido financieramente. Yo era bueno en mi trabajo, no mucha gente se podía ir a tomarse dos meses sabáticos y luego llegar y tener un aumento, pero eso era lo único en lo que era bueno.

Yo mismo me lancé al trabajo, era como una puta máquina, sacando a la luz más negocios con los que mi agencia podía ganar dinero. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo hasta que yo me hiciera cargo de la empresa y entonces haría con ella lo que no pude hacer en mi vida personal, podría controlarla. Al final se la dejaría a mi hijo, y si él o ella quería, podría venderla fácilmente y tener una buena vida, también podrá heredar mi dinero. Yo no necesitaba una vida personal, lo único que necesitaba era asegurarme de que Bella y mi hijo pudieran tener una.

Dos semanas más tarde, Bella me llamó de nuevo.

"Hola".

"Sí, ¿qué pasa?". Pregunté sin emociones.

"Eh, ¿cómo estás?"

"Bien, un poco ocupado. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Bueno, no he vomitado en una semana, por lo que es algo bueno".

"Sí, me imagino", dije deseando que dijera la razón de por qué me estaba llamando. Me encantaba el sonido de su voz, algo que demostraba que no contralaba mis emociones como debía controlarlas.

"Lo siento por el corto plazo, pero mi cita es el miércoles".

"¿Este miércoles?". Le pregunté mientras tiraba mi blackberry.

"Sí, a las once. ¿Puedes venir?"

"¿En Forks?". Pensé, de repente horrorizado por la cita.

"No, me estoy quedando con Emmett y Rose".

"¿Estás con ellos?". Pregunté aliviado y ligeramente amargado. Mi animosidad hacia Emmett había crecido en las últimas dos semanas y no me había dado cuenta. Yo no estaba realmente enfadado con Em, pero la verdad era que era simplemente más fácil culpar a otros por mis problemas que tratar con ellos.

"Bien, realmente quería quedarme con Charlie, pero no hay muchas oportunidades de trabajo para mí en Forks, así que vine aquí".

Quería rogarle que volviera conmigo, pero me obligué a permanecer callado. Ella no merecía un estúpido como yo, y yo no merecía la paz que sólo recibía cuando ella estaba a mí alrededor.

"¿Vas a volver a tu trabajo?", pregunté.

"No, han ocupado mi puesto, pero está bien. Voy a esperar hasta después de que nazca el bebé antes de presentarme de nuevo. He estado trabajando como profesora sustituta. No es un trabajo consistente, pero facilitan el que te tomes días libres cuando es necesario".

"Eso es bueno".

Llegó el miércoles, y con él también lo hicieron mis nervios. En algún momento durante los últimos meses había desarrollado un extraño dolor de estómago que me creaba una acidez horrible, pero lo curioso era que realmente me daba más dolor del que ya tenía. Mi asistente en el trabajo vio las veces que me tomaba el antiácido, y dijo que probablemente tendría una úlcera de estómago y que debería mirármelo, pero yo no le hice caso.

Me gustaba la nueva asistenta que habían contratado mientras estuve fuera, pero ella estaba demasiado criada y era un poco difícil acostumbrarse. Yo no podía recordar su nombre, ella me lo repetía pero lo olvidaba al momento en el que abandonaba la sala. Probablemente debería escribírmelo o algo así.

"Hola", Bella dijo cuando me vio. Yo había llegado al centro médico un poco temprano, por lo que estaba esperándola fuera del edificio.

"Hola", dije incómodo.

"Pareces nervioso", dijo con una sonrisa. Dios, era hermosa. No usaba ningún maquillaje y su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo, por lo que nada estaba tapando su rostro. Parecía exactamente como siempre, y no pude ver a ese chico que sabía que estaba en algún lugar. ¿Cómo podría haber estado tan jodidamente ciego durante tanto tiempo?

"Sí, estoy un poco nervioso", admití. "¿Lo estás tú?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Ya he pasado por una de estas citas por lo que sé a qué atenerme. Pero supongo que ir al médico siempre te pones nervioso. Por cierto, gracias por enviarme la ropa. Traté de meterme en algunas de mis cosas viejas y no pude ni abrocharme los pantalones".

"Bueno, intenté ponerme algunas de las camisetas, pero no se veían bien en mí, así que pensé que era mejor que las tuvieras tú", dije. Alzó su ceja y luego se rió. Tenía que admitir que esa broma también me tomó por sorpresa. No tenía ni idea de que estaba bromeando. "Venga, vamos a entrar", sugerí.

Ella comenzó a morderse sus uñas mientras esperábamos a que la llamaran, así que agarré su mano y puse las dos sobre su regazo.

"Vale, quizás estoy un poco nerviosa. Simplemente no puedo creo que esté ya de cuatro meses, es como si estuviera ya a medio hacer".

"¿Has pensado dónde vas a vivir después de que nazca el bebé?". Le pregunté.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "Yo sólo voy día a día".

"Isabella Swan", la llamó la enfermera, por lo que nos levantamos y la seguimos a su interior. Nuestras manos todavía estaban unidas.

No hablamos mientras esperábamos a que el médico entrara, pero entre sus uñas mordidas y mi pierna incesantemente temblando, era obvio que estábamos ansiosos.

Hubo un leve golpe en la puerta, y luego se abrió.

"Hola, soy el Doctor Cullen, debes de ser Isabella", dijo el doctor con un rubio en el pelo que le hacía parecer totalmente joven mientras entraba en la sala.

"Sí, hola, encantada de conocerle", Bella dijo casualmente.

"¿Y tú eres el padre?", me preguntó.

Pensé en ser un culo inteligente y decir: 'Sí, ¿quién demonios podría ser?', pero luego lo pensé mejor. "Sí, soy Edward Masen".

El médico levantó sus cejas hacia mí. "Edward Masen, ¿como el ejecutivo de publicidad Edward Masen?"

¿Este hombre era un lector de mentes en un cuerpo de un ginecólogo demasiado joven?

"Sí, ¿cómo lo sabe?"

"Ah, mi esposa Esme es tu nueva asistente".

Esme, cierto. Nombre difícil de recordar. "Oh, wow, que pequeño es el mundo".

"Realmente lo es".

"Espero que ella no haya dicho nada malo acerca de mí", dije bromeando, pero el Dr. Cullen no se rió.

"No tan malo", respondió con humor mientras empezó a mirar el historial de Bella. "¿Cómo te van tus vitaminas prenatales, Isabella?"

"Uh, Bella", ella le corrigió. "Me parece que me van bien".

"¿Y las nauseas matutinas?"

"Todo atrás", dijo con una sonrisa, pero luego desapareció. "Al menos espero que se hayan ido ya".

"Vale, vamos a empezar a trabajar, ¿deberíamos, no?"

Bella se relajó y se levantó su camiseta. No podía creer cuánto había crecido su estómago durante las dos semanas que no la había visto. No me había fijado con su camiseta de premamá, pero definitivamente había un bulto sobresaliendo de su abdomen. Me sentí enfermo al verla así, era como si me estuviera perdiendo el ver a mi niño crecer y odiaba esa sensación absolutamente. Quería verlo todos los días. Quería estar alrededor de Bella tanto que no me diera cuenta que su estómago estaba crecido hasta que un día fuera demasiado grande como para moverse.

Después de medir y apretar, finalmente el médico bajó las luces para iniciar el ultrasonido. De repente hubo un fuerte sonido significativo y un golpeteo de lo que supuse que sería el corazón del bebé.

Miré a la pequeña pantalla y algo curioso estaba ahí, era mi bebé. Parecía más bien un monstruo extraterrestre con extremidades, pero nunca había sentido nada parecido a lo que sentí al mirarlo. Era un bebé, y era la mitad de Bella y la mitad de mí. No era del todo religioso, pero me preguntaba por qué algún Dios había pensado en hacerme padre, pero no podía estar más agradecido por ello. Era absolutamente asombroso.

"Wow, está mucho más grande", Bella comentó.

"Todo parece estar bien para un feto de dieciséis semanas", dijo el doctor.

"Por lo tanto, ¿está saludable y nacerá vivo? ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que pueda desarrollar algún tipo de enfermedad y morir en algún momento durante su vida?". Pregunté sin ni siquiera pensarlo realmente.

"Uh… se ve muy saludable en este momento, pero es humano, por lo que no puedo garantizar la duración de su vida".

"Bueno, tal vez deberíamos ver a alguien con más experiencia", dije porque su aparente corta edad significaba probablemente que era inexperto.

"Por supuesto que sois libres de ir a cualquier médico que deseéis, pero dudo que vaya a daros una respuesta diferente".

"No, está bien, estamos bien. Edward sólo tiene miedo de que la gente muera", Bella explicó antes darme una mirada de regaño.

"Vale, todo se ve bien. Si optáis por mantenerme como vuestro médico, me gustaría verte otra vez en un mes".

"Gracias Doctor Cullen", Bella dijo, y entonces me dio una patada cuando yo no lo repetí.

"Oh, sí. Gracias", dije a regañadientes.

"No hay de qué. Y Sr. Masen..."

"¿Sí?"

"A Esme le gustan los narcisos. Sólo recuérdelo cuando sea el día del asistente".

"Bien, gracias por el consejo".

Salimos a recepción y pagué por la visita. El seguro de Bella no cubría esto, por lo que tuve que pagar de mi bolsillo y de ninguna manera en el infierno permitiría que pagara ella. Ella no parecía feliz de que le hubiera pagado, pero no dijo nada.

"Así que, ¿qué vas a hacer para el resto del día?". Le pregunté mientras íbamos hacia el estacionamiento.

"No mucho. Tengo todo el día libre".

"¿Quieres ir a buscar algo de comida?"

"¿Vas a dejarme comprar la mía?"

"Probablemente no", dije honestamente.

Ella presionó sus labios y parecía que iba a protestar, pero luego suspiró. "Vale, ¿dónde quieres ir?"

"Por qué no vienes conmigo en mi coche, y luego te traigo de vuelta para que cojas el tuyo".

"La verdad es que Rose me ha dejado aquí. Le dije que volvería en un taxi".

"¿Qué ha ocurrido con tu coche?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Realmente no necesito un coche en la ciudad".

"Sí lo necesitas, ¿qué pasará cuando el bebé venga?"

"Alice y yo compartimos el viejo coche de Renee, no es un gran problema".

Resoplé, pero decidí no discutir con ella. Fuimos a almorzar a un pequeño café en la ciudad, y sorprendentemente ambos parecíamos realmente relajados y divertidos.

"¿Sabes a quién vi ayer?", dije con una sonrisa.

"¿A quién?"

"A mi buen amigo el Sr. Pato".

"De ninguna manera", dijo con incredulidad.

"No estoy bromeando. Caminaba a la cafetería de la esquina, y allí estaba, graznándome como si estuviera cabreado de que no le haya visitado".

"Ya sabes, la mayoría de los gansos parecen iguales".

"No, tú sólo estás molesta porque se enamoró de mí en vez de ti".

"Entonces, ¿la oca gay que realmente no me quería, ahora es él?", ella bromeó.

"Ríete, pero tengo un amigo para toda la vida en esa oca. De hecho, ya que tengo un gran apartamento vacio, podría simplemente llevarlo a vivir conmigo".

"Oh sí, no creo que eso sea una buena idea".

"¿Por qué no?, no tiene sentido para mí tener dos grandes habitaciones vacías".

"Bueno, desde que perdiste tu necesidad de limpiar, podría ser un peligro para la salud vivir con todas las mierdas de las aves por todo el lugar".

"Nah, voy a entrenarlo para que use el baño".

"Bien, pues ya me dirás como te va", ella se rió.

"¿Qué demonios estás comiendo?". Pregunté después de que el camarero nos trajera nuestra comida.

"Es una hamburguesa", dijo confundida.

"Sí, pero hay aguacate en ella".

"¿Y?"

"Tú odias el aguacate", dije recordando cuando teníamos doce años y ella vomitó porque Sue Clearwater nos había hecho sándwiches con aguacate.

"Lo sé. Malditas ansias del embarazo. Toma, pruébalo", ella dijo y empujó la hamburguesa a mi cara, obligándome a darle un bocado.

"Wow".

"¿Bueno, eh?", dijo con una sonrisita y luego limpió mis labios con su pulgar antes de ponérselo en la boca.

"Es repugnante", dije sorprendido de que ella pudiera comer tal cosa.

"Oh, pero sabe tan bien", se rió.

Pasamos el resto del almuerzo riéndonos, no recordaba la última vez que me había sentido tan tranquilo, era como si nada en el mundo estuviera mal. Era extraño estar tan casual con Bella, era más como estar con mi amigo Ben que con una chica con la que había estado saliendo. La conversación fluyó fácilmente, hablamos de béisbol y de otros temas sin importancia. A menudo me preguntaba si realmente estaba interesada en las cosas que estábamos hablando, o si simplemente sólo intentaba entablar una conversación con la que ella sabía que no discutiríamos. Empecé a cuestionarme cuánto tiempo de nuestra infancia se había pasado diciendo y haciendo cosas que ella pensaba que serían interesantes para un niño, y cuánto tiempo fue realmente ella.

De repente me desesperé por conocerla, a la real. Quizás ella ni siquiera se conocía a sí misma, cómo era posible después de pretender ser otra persona durante tanto tiempo. Tal vez necesitaba encontrarse a sí misma en el camino, quizás ambos lo necesitábamos.

Era extraño que Emmett volviera a odiarme cuando se dio cuenta de que 'Ben' estaba aún vivo. Antes de que Ben 'muriera', Emmett nunca me gustó y ahora que Bella estaba aquí, Emmett y yo no necesitábamos llenar ese papel en nuestras vidas. Había tratado con todas mis fuerzas de no sentir nada por ella, pero esta comida demostraba que no era posible. Perdí a un amigo cuando Ben desapareció, sólo para encontrar a un amigo en Emmett. Pero con Bella, no necesitaba a otros amigos, sólo necesitaba intentar encontrar una fracción de lo que una vez tuvimos como niños y estaría bien. No podía dejar que fuera tan intenso como lo fue una vez, pero tenía que mantenerla sujeta por el brazo, no era una elección, era una cuestión de supervivencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, parece que antes de volver a ser lo que eran necesitan ser amigos primero... no se si entendereis esto, tranquilas que con el tiempo todo se va pasando ;)<strong>

**Muchas gracias por comentarme y seguirme en esta historia:**

**MCullenMustang, beakis, ludgardita, Nurysh, elena robsten, joli cullen, Pamrodriguez, Mary de Cullen, Cla aw HPTFMA, EdithCullen71283, Agui, Marianixcr, miri5, black, lizco 2, Cullen Vigo, gbyaln, Ginegine, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Pamelita, Gine, deandramari, Sayuri1980, Lakentsb, MaxiPau, Pamelita, Alblurs, RoxCM, almassofi, yasmin-cullen, RosaMasenCullen, and cullen, Tutzy Cullen, Ely Cullen M, karito CullenMasen, Dra. Laly, dioda, villalona, akako cullen, brigitte, CrissYmell, rakelluvre, Maya Cullen Masen, Fran Ktrin Black, MixelintheDark, Alex-ED, Isita Maria, si me dejo a alguien avisadme por privado, gracias ;)**


	17. Encontrando amistades

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**~ Capítulo 16: Encontrando amistades ~**

**EPOV**

Bella y yo volvimos a pasar la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo libre juntos para llegar a conocernos mejor, tanto el uno al otro, como a nosotros mismos. Aunque parezca mentira, era yo quien había cambiado más a lo largo de los años. Quizá ella habría sido diferente si se le hubiera permitido crecer de forma normal y saludable, pero legítimamente parecía disfrutar de la mayoría de las cosas que ella solía hacer como Ben.

Las cosas empezaron a ponerse incómodas. Yo había comprado entradas para la casa de la Opera de Seattle, algo que pensé que ella disfrutaría. Seguro que parecerá un poco machista, pero sabía que a todas las chicas les gustaba esa mierda.

"¿Por qué has comprado entradas para la ópera?", preguntó confundida.

"¿Nunca has estado?"

"No, y nunca pensé que fuera algo que debía hacer", dijo con una risita.

"¿Cómo sabes si te gusta algo o no, si nunca lo has probado?"

"Hey, estoy dispuesta a todo".

Me puse uno de mis trajes y fui a recogerla a casa de Emmett. No quise subir a recogerá, sólo permanecí en el estacionamiento y le envíe un mensaje para decirle que estaba allí. Tal vez era un movimiento cobarde, pero realmente no quería que un encuentro con Emmett arruinara la noche.

Ella bajó con un simple vestido negro de cóctel, abrazaba su estómago creciente de la manera más increíble.

Se mordió su labio inferior nerviosamente cuando notó que miraba su cuerpo. "No estaba segura de si esto era lo correcto para la ópera de Nueva York y no sabía si vestirme formal o no, así que Alice me dijo que debería llevar algo entre medias para estar segura".

"Estás perfecta", dije impresionado con su vestido.

Bella y yo acordamos mantener nuestra relación amistosa, entonces el hecho de que ambos estuviéramos vestidos y sentados tan cerca en una sala oscura, era más que incómodo. Comenzó el primer acto y al principio lo vimos tranquilamente, pero en el segundo, hubo algunas miradas que venían desde el asiento junto a mí.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?", le pregunté un poco irritado. Realmente estaba disfrutando, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

"Bueno, cada vez que se cierra el telón creo que se ha terminado, pero ellos vuelven a salir", ella susurró.

"¿Por qué crees que se termina, sólo llevamos aquí como veinte minutos?"

"Ya sabes lo que dicen, 'no se acaba hasta que la dama gorda canta'. Bueno, la dama gorda sigue cantando, pero simplemente no termina", dijo mientras se reía casi sin hacer ruido.

Traté de mantener una cara seria, pero perdí la batalla y no pude hacer nada más que reírme silenciosamente con ella. "¿Desea salir de aquí?"

"No, ya que has comprado las entradas deberíamos quedarnos al menos hasta el final".

Ambos nos volvimos para seguir viéndolo y luego otra mujer gruesa salió y cantó una sorprendente balada. Cuando terminó, bajaron las luces y todo el mundo aplaudió, pero cuando las luces se volvieron a encender y comenzó una nueva canción, Bella y yo comenzamos a reír de nuevo.

Recibimos varias miradas para que nos calláramos, así que decidimos que era el momento de salir. Tal vez nuestro próximo evento debería ser un partido de béisbol.

"Vale, vámonos", dije con una risita y comencé a levantarme.

"No, lo siento. Me estoy divirtiendo, de verdad".

"Bueno, vamos a buscar una mejor diversión".

"Está bien", dijo y me siguió.

"¿Quieres un perrito caliente?". Le pregunté cuando llegamos al coche.

"Demonios, sí, ¿por qué no iba a quererlo?"

El stand de perritos calientes del parque al que solíamos ir sólo estaba abierto durante la tarde, así que nos fuimos a otro lugar a pocas manzanas. Ordené tres perritos calientes.

"Vale, sí, estos son mejores que los del parque", Bella admitió mientras devoraba el suyo. "¿Para quién es el otro?", preguntó curiosamente.

"Para Alistair", dije como si fuera evidente.

"No estamos en el parque", dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Él vive allí?"

"Sí, creo que sí".

"Pues vamos a visitarlo".

Ella sonrió. "Vale".

Buscamos por todo el parque pero no pudimos encontrar a Alistair en ningún lugar. "Sabes, el alcalde quería tirar de la ciudad por un tiempo a personas sin hogar, tal vez finalmente haya ocurrido", dije tranquilamente.

"¿Y si él está enfermo o algo?", preguntó preocupada.

"Nah, él estará probablemente en un refugio". No parecía aliviada por esa opción, por lo que me encontré poniendo mis brazos a su alrededor como consuelo. Ella inclinó su cabeza en mi hombro, y nos quedamos en la oscuridad sobre el pequeño lago.

Y luego, hubo un graznido.

"¡Mierda!". Salté asustado y me caí.

Bella no podía dejar de reírse. "Bueno, creo que tenías razón, creo que ha tenido un flechazo contigo".

Me levanté rápidamente para enfrentarme a mi acosador. "Hey hombre, ¿quieres venir a casa conmigo?". Tomé el pan del perrito caliente sobrante y comencé a lanzarlo en pequeños trozos. Bella seguía riéndose.

"Él va a intentar besarte otra vez", dijo entre risitas.

"No, pero tú vas a tener que dejar que se siente en tu regazo en el camino hacia el apartamento".

"¿Qué? De ninguna manera en el infierno voy a tocar a ese pájaro".

Empecé a caminar hacia atrás dejando un rastro de pan detrás de mí, por lo que la oca me seguiría, pero entonces, ocurrió lo inesperado. Mi oca se multiplicó.

"¡Mierda!"

Bella, por supuesto, se rió aún más fuerte que antes. "Te dije que había más de uno".

Antes de que me diera cuenta, había cinco gansos idénticos graznándonos, y dejé de lanzar pan.

"¿Y ahora qué?", pregunté con pánico.

"Bueno, ya que estoy embarazada, tú vas a tener que sacrificarte por mí", ella bromeó… al menos pensé que estaba bromeando.

"Vale, cuando cuente tres corre hasta el coche", dije mientras los graznidos eran más fuertes. "Uno…"

"¡Tres!", dijo y corrió hacia el estacionamiento.

"¡Eres una tramposa!". Le grité mientras ella cogía la manivela de la puerta.

"¡Vamos, ábrelo!", ella chilló

"Oh no, creo que debería permitir que tú conocieras mejor a los gansos".

"¡No, déjeme entrar!".

"Relájate, las aves no nos están siguiendo", dije y abrí la puerta para que ella pudiera entrar.

"No me creo eso, también pensaba que los gansos no salían por la noche", dijo mientras intentaba calmar su risa.

"Sólo intuyen mi presencia".

"Oh, ¿todos esos gansos tienen ahora un flechazo contigo, eh?"

"Naturalmente".

"Bueno, entonces es mejor quedarse lejos del lago. Podrían sentir que estoy llevándome a su bebé, y pueden querer picotearme hasta la muerte para deshacerse de la competencia".

"No hay ninguna competencia", dije con una cara sin emociones. "No me puedo imaginar algo mejor que besar a un ganso, ¿no has visto alguna vez 'Howard el pato'?"

"¿Es una película o algo?"

"Sí, es sobre un pato parlante que fuma y se folla a algunas polluelas".

"¿Como las polluelas humanas o las polluelas de los pollos?", preguntó confusa.

"No, las humanas. Los patos son los mejores amantes, por lo que no renuncies a nuestros amigos los gansos", bromeé.

"Cierto, lo recordaré".

Salí del estacionamiento del lago y fui a una calle principal, cuando de repente hubo luces en mi retrovisor.

Mierda.

"Simplemente ignóralo", Bella dijo inesperadamente.

"¿Qué?"

"Emmett está trabajando esta noche, estoy segura de que él sólo está jugando con nosotros. Tú no estás rompiendo las leyes de tráfico, por lo que no puede ser un policía a parte de él".

"Ese estúpido", dije tranquilamente.

Conduje hacia la calle principal pero continué con el parpadeo de luces detrás de mí. La carretera estaba prácticamente vacía, así que decidí meterme con él, aceleré y luego de golpe paré. No iba lo suficientemente fuerte como para herir a Bella, era más una molestia que cualquier otra cosa. Luego pasé a través de un estacionamiento y conduje a un callejón como un atajo hacia su apartamento, con la intención de dejar a Bella en casa por esta noche.

"¿Simplemente no me puede dar tregua?", dije mientras ponía el coche en el parque.

"No sé por qué está siendo tan gilipollas", Bella dijo.

"¡Baje del coche con las manos levantadas!", sonó una voz por el megáfono… una voz que no era la de Emmett.

"Mierda".

"Oh Dios mío, no es Emmett", Bella dijo con pánico. "Edward, lo siento".

"Está bien. Sólo explicaré lo que ha sucedido". Bajé del coche y levanté mis manos. Con su arma apuntándome, el oficial caminó más cerca de mí. "Lo siento, señor, yo sólo…"

"Tiene derecho a permanecer en silencio…"

Mierda.

"Oficial, puedo explicarme...", pero no me dejó explicar nada. Él me tiró sobre el capó de su coche y me esposó. Después de ponerme en la parte trasera de su coche patrulla, se dirigió a Bella. Hablaron durante un minuto, pero el funcionario negó con la cabeza antes de venir a sentarse detrás del volante.

Me llevaron a comisaría y me tomaron las huellas dactilares, y todo el tiempo me preguntaba cómo podía haber empezado tan bien la noche, y después haber terminado yo en la cárcel. ¿Qué mierda había hecho mal?

Me interrogaron y yo expliqué lo que pasó, pero en realidad no les importó. Yo no entendía por qué me habían llevado a una celda. ¿Además de romper algunas leyes de tránsito, qué demonios había hecho? Yo no estaba borracho, por lo que sólo deberían haberme puesto una multa y luego haberme dejado ir a casa. Lo único que tenían era el hecho de que había huido de un oficial, pero dudaba de que me hubieran puesto en la cárcel por eso. Pero para ser honesto, no me sorprendió, siempre había tenido una suerte de mierda y estaba acostumbrado a eso.

Unas pocas horas después tuve un visitante.

"Bien, bien, bien, ¿qué tenemos aquí?"

"Vete al infierno, mierdoso", dije con amargura.

"Tu nariz se ve bien", dijo Emmett en tono de disculpa.

"Sí, no gracias a ti".

"Sólo quiero que sepas que yo no le dije que hiciera esto".

"¿A quién hacer el qué?". Le pregunté confundido, pero al mismo tiempo no me importaba.

"El Oficial Cayo, el hombre que te arrestó. Es un idiota, a nadie de aquí le gusta, pero yo voy a sacarte de aquí".

"No te molestes, sólo déjame solo". A pesar de que no quería estar en la cárcel, era terco y no quería más la ayuda de Emmett.

"Mira, siento la forma en la que te traté. Yo estaba preocupado por mi hermana, eso es todo".

"Yo nunca le he hecho daño", dije enfadado.

"¿Qué coño crees que estás haciendo diciéndote a ti mismo que no quieres estar con ella? Otra cosa sería si fuera cierto, pero no lo es. Te vi llorando en el coche cuando saliste de casa de papá".

"No estaba llorando", le dije consternado por el pensamiento.

"Si lo estabas. ¿Por qué diablos crees que te llamé idiota? Tú estabas sentado en tu coche con la cabeza contra el volante, llorando. No lo entiendo, ¿por qué diablos estás forzándote a permanecer lejos de ella?".

"Yo no estoy haciendo eso. Acabamos de pasar toda la noche juntos. Siempre estamos juntos, así que ¿de qué coño estás hablando?".

"¿La quieres?"

"Realmente no veo por qué te metes en esto".

"Edward, por favor. Lo siento, hombre, perdí los estribos y tú sabes muy bien lo que me pasa cuando me pasa eso".

"¿Por qué demonios has convencido a Bella para que no regrese a mi casa?". Le dije con enfado.

"Yo no lo hice. Yo le dije que no lo entendía, pero que ella era una adulta, papá y yo nunca hablamos con ella sobre eso después de que te marcharas. Ella tomó esa decisión. Cualquiera que sea el infierno que está pasando entre vosotros dos, es vuestro asunto y yo no voy a entrar en medio. Ella es mi hermana, pero... te echo de menos, hermano. Estaba preocupado porque ese día, cuando te encontré borracho en tu piso, dijiste todas esas cosas acerca de ella, pero luego me di cuenta de que lo acababas de descubrir, y sé que no podría haber sido fácil. Vi cómo de mal estabas y te llamé idiota, porque no entendía por qué te ibas a marchar cuando era obvio que la querías".

"¿Por qué diablos te importa? Los dos sabemos que sólo éramos amigos porque pensabas que es lo que Ben hubiera querido, por lo que no tienes que venir aquí y tratar de restablecer esa relación. Bella está aquí, tú no me necesitas".

"¿De qué coño estás hablando? Vale, tal vez al principio yo estaba tratando de ayudarte a recuperar esa vida que tuvisteis juntos, porque pensé que Ben hubiera querido eso, pero tú eres mi mejor amigo. Eso no tiene nada que ver con Ben, o con Bella. Te quiero como a un hermano, y eso es sólo por ti. Sé que te duele y lo siento por eso, pero quiero poner esta mierda detrás de nosotros. Rose y yo nos casamos en dos semanas y sigues siendo mi mejor hombre, pero no puedo posponerlo de nuevo, así que me voy a casar contigo o sin ti. Por favor estate allí, hombre, yo realmente te necesito a mi lado".

Le miré fijamente durante un momento, y luego suspiré y asentí con la cabeza. "Sabes que estaré allí".

"Bien. Entonces voy a sacarte de aquí", dijo con una sonrisa cursi.

Veinte minutos más tarde volvió y abrió la puerta de mi celda. "Libre. Vamos, te voy a llevar a casa".

"Em, gracias".

Odiaba esos coches de policía de mierda, pero estar sentado en el asiento delantero no era tan malo como en el asiento trasero.

"Entonces, ¿cómo de aterrorizado estás de convertirte en padre?". Emmett me preguntó casualmente mientras él conducía. No habíamos hablado realmente desde que se enteró de que Bella estaba embarazada, así que estábamos empezando.

"Sólo espero no meter la pata como lo hago con todo lo demás", le dije con sinceridad.

"Oh, lo harás. Creo que cada padre mete la pata a veces. Nadie es perfecto, ¿no?" .

"Sí, es normal meter la pata, y luego todo se arruina como me pasa siempre, lo que es mucho peor".

"No, tienes que darte un poco de holgura de vez en cuando. Mira lo lejos que has llegado, nadie pensaba que lograrías cumplir los dieciocho años y mira, tendrás veinticinco pronto. Eres un tiburón en el trabajo, tienes un apartamento grande y ahora vas a ser papá. Creo que estás haciéndolo bastante bien, sólo tienes que averiguar qué es exactamente lo que quieres de la vida".

"Yo sé lo que quiero, pero no sé cómo conseguirlo".

"No, estás demasiado asustado como para conseguirlo. Te han pasado muchas cosas en tu vida, por lo que te has cerrado para evitar más dolor".

"Tal vez tengas razón, pero todavía no puedo apagar esos sentimientos mágicamente. No voy a entrar en otra relación de ningún tipo a menos que pueda poner todo lo que tengo en ella, y en este momento todo lo que tengo se centra en mi trabajo y en el bebé. No puedo soportar cualquier cosa en este momento".

"Así que, básicamente, no quieres estar con Bella a menos que estés seguro de que nunca vas a perderla de nuevo", concluyó Emmett.

"Básicamente". Le dije con frialdad. No estaba enfadado, pero yo no quería hablar con mi hermano sobre mi vida amorosa, o la falta de ella, con la única mujer que había amado. "Oh, tengo que ir a tu casa", le dije mientras él se volvió hacia mi calle.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque yo estaba dejando a Bella en casa cuando me arrestaron, por lo que mi coche está en tu garaje".

"Ah, vale". Emmett se metió en su garaje, y me entregó las llaves y otros objetos personales que me quitaron cuando fui arrestado.

"¿Todavía estás en tu hora?". Le pregunté.

"Sí, he empezado hace un par de horas, así que me faltan como otras doce horas más antes de que me vaya".

Asentí con la cabeza. "Debemos reunirnos para tomar una cerveza o algo así cuando acabes".

"Claro. Además, desde que eres mi mejor amigo de nuevo, voy a estar esperando una despedida de soltero la próxima semana".

"Por supuesto. Voy a reunirme con Jasper y trabajar en los detalles".

"Genial. ¿Nos vemos?"

Asentí con la cabeza otra vez, y luego me fui a mi coche y regresé a casa para pasar la noche. Revisé mi teléfono, y había un mensaje de Bella.

**Bella:** _Por favor, llámame en cuanto llegues a casa. He llamado a Emmett y le he gritado, pero me ha dicho que no sabía nada al respecto. No me importa lo tarde que sea, sólo llámame, por favor.  
><em>  
>Eran las dos de la mañana, pero yo la llamaría de todos modos porque sabía que iba a estar despierta.<p>

Ella contestó a la primera. "Edward, ¿estás bien?"

"Sí, Em me sacó de allí. No estoy exactamente seguro de lo que les dijo, pero tampoco me importa. ¿Cómo estás?"

"Estaba preocupada por ti, así que no podía dormir. ¿Seguro que estás bien?"

"Sé que no nos conocemos mucho tiempo como adultos, pero tengo que decirte que no era la primera vez que era detenido. Estoy bien, te lo juro. Parece que Emmett y yo estamos bien de nuevo".

"¿En serio?", preguntó ella con entusiasmo.

"Sí, supongo que tengo que montar una despedida de soltero para él la próxima semana".

"Estoy muy contenta. Odiaba haber causado una brecha entre los dos".

"No fuiste tú, o él. Yo había metido la pata tantas veces que él no sabía cómo confiar en mí en lo relacionado contigo. Sin embargo, él es mi mejor amigo, así que nos hemos perdonado".

"Sí, echo mucho de menos eso", dijo en voz baja, y me sentí como una mierda de nuevo. Odiaría escuchar que ella llamara a alguien más 'su mejor amiga', pero la verdad era que Bella y yo nunca fuimos los mejores amigos, Ben y yo lo fuimos. Todavía teníamos que recorrer un largo camino para volver a estar un poco cerca de lo que estuvimos, pero a veces sentía como si pudiéramos estar en esa dirección. Nos llevábamos perfectamente bien, y odiaba no estar con ella, pero mi relación con ella siempre sería completamente diferente a mi relación con Emmett. Sí, Bella y yo tuvimos relaciones sexuales, pero fue más que eso.

Emmett y yo tuvimos una amistad muy normal, y mientras más nos acercábamos, más me daba cuenta de que Ben y yo nunca fuimos normales. Nuestra relación era demasiado estrecha y dependíamos uno del otro más de lo que dos niños deberían haber dependido, pero nunca pareció anormal hasta que experimenté el mundo real y tuve una sana y tradicional amistad con Emmett. Yo nunca tendría un deseo de dormir junto a Emmett.

"Vale, debes descansar un poco", le dije, tratando de evitar hablar más sobre el perdón. No es que yo todavía tuviera rencor por sus mentiras, pero todavía no estaba listo para dejarlo pasar. Tal vez era mi auto-protección la que me hacía mantenerme a distancia de ella, pero de cualquier manera, yo no estaba listo para entrar en una intensa conversación con ella.

"Sí, ahora que sé que estás bien, probablemente voy a ser capaz de dormir".

"Hablaré contigo mañana".

"Bien, buenas noches".

"Buenas noches".

* * *

><p><strong>Mañana más y mejor ;)<strong>

**Muchas gracias por comentarme y seguirme en esta historia:**

**MCullenMustang, beakis, ludgardita, Nurysh, elena robsten, joli cullen, Pamrodriguez, Mary de Cullen, Cla aw HPTFMA, EdithCullen71283, Agui, Marianixcr, miri5, black, lizco 2, Cullen Vigo, gbyaln, Ginegine, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Pamelita, Gine, deandramari, Sayuri1980, Lakentsb, MaxiPau, Pamelita, Alblurs, RoxCM, almassofi, yasmin-cullen, RosaMasenCullen, and cullen, Tutzy Cullen, Ely Cullen M, karito CullenMasen, Dra. Laly, dioda, villalona, akako cullen, brigitte, CrissYmell, rakelluvre, Maya Cullen Masen, Fran Ktrin Black, MixelintheDark, Alex-ED, Isita Maria, Angie Masen, si me dejo a alguien avisadme por privado, gracias ;)**


	18. Deseos y esperanzas

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Ains, que capítulo más bonito, creo que os gustará ;)**

**~ Capítulo 17 - Deseos y esperanzas ~**

**BPOV**

El tiempo comenzó a moverse rápidamente. Edward y yo pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, pero no era nada más que tiempo de amigos, y no mostró ningún interés en llevar nuestra relación a un nivel más romántico. Sabía que él no se sentiría atraído por mí de esa manera nunca más, pero no podía dejar de aferrarme a la posibilidad de que algún día cambiara de opinión. Odiaba la forma desesperada en la que me aferraba a esa esperanza, me sentía como una idiota perdedora que todavía quería a un hombre que no la quería, pero no podía alejarlo. Yo estaba incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorada de él, independientemente de cómo se sintiera él acerca de mí. Mis sentimientos no eran nada nuevo, y se hicieron más fuertes con el tiempo. Siempre estuve perdidamente enamorada de él, pero para él, yo siempre fui un buen amigo. Dios, era patética.

A pesar de que había llegado a ser una de las damas de honor de Rose, en realidad nunca había planeado seguir adelante con eso, pero ya que todo estaba a la intemperie, no tenía otra opción. El hecho de que yo fuera la hermana de Emmett selló mi destino, no había absolutamente ninguna salida.

Alice y yo le preparamos a Rose una despedida de soltera, y todo el tiempo que me senté con mis margaritas sin alcohol no podía hacer nada porque deseaba estar con los chicos. Las mujeres chillaban mucho, sobre todo cuando estaba borrachas, y mi poca paciencia hormonal no me permitía ignorarlas. Pasé la mayor parte de la noche fuera del club 'tomando un poco de aire', pero en realidad era sólo para escapar de la histeria femenina.

"Hey, cariño, si estás lista para irte te puedo llevar a casa", me dijo un perdedor mientras estaba sentada en un banco fuera del club.

"Oh, lo siento, no me gustan los tríos", le dije mientras me inclinaba hacia atrás para mostrarle el bulto inconfundible debajo de mi camisa.

"Ah, estás embarazada", comenzó señalando. "Me gusta eso. Podemos follar sin protección y sin preocuparnos por dejarte embarazada… porque ya lo estás".

"No. Pero ¿por qué no nos haces un favor y te vas a la mierda?".

"¿Por qué tienes que ser una perra?", el tipo me dijo y se sentó a mi lado.

"Tal vez porque estoy embarazada y no quiero tu culo enfermo cerca de mí y de mi bebé. Por lo tanto, piérdete", le dije con severidad.

"Es un país libre, puedo sentarme donde yo quiera". Luego cruzó la línea. Llevó su mano sucia, de color ligeramente amarilla, a mi rodilla. Como Alice me había obligado a usar una falda para esta noche, su mano asquerosa estaba tocando mi piel.

"Quita la mano antes de que te la rompa", le advertí.

"¿Qué vas a hacer para hacer eso, cariñito?"

Él estaba jugando con la mujer equivocada. Incluso embarazada, era cien veces más fuerte y más rápida que esa escoria, así que cogí su mano y la incliné hacia atrás con tanta fuerza que chilló como un cerdo herido. Cuando las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas, finalmente me compadecí y lo dejé ir, dándole patadas en el suelo frente al banco.

"Tócame otra vez y no seré tan agradable".

El hombre se veía cagado de miedo, así que no me sorprendió cuando rápidamente salió corriendo. A veces ser un niño no era tan malo, al menos había aprendido a defenderme, aunque por estar relacionada con Emmett probablemente lo habría aprendido de todas maneras.

"Ahí estás, estaba empezando a preocuparme", dijo Alice pareciendo agotada.

"Alice, soy como 5 centímetros más alta que tú, ¿por qué piensas que necesitas protegerme todo el tiempo?"

"... yo no", dijo después de pensarlo por un momento. "Yo sólo me preocupo de que... bueno, no sé por qué estaba preocupaba, sólo lo estaba. Es mi derecho, como hermana mayor, preocuparme... por mi gran hermana pequeña, ¿o era por mi pequeña gran hermana?"

"No trates de darle sentido, va a darte dolor de cabeza".

"Bueno, creo que Rose y sus otras amigas están listas para irse".

"Gracias a Dios", le dije un poco demasiado honesta.

"Si no estuvieras embarazada te lo hubieras pasado mejor. El alcohol siempre se suma a la diversión".

"¿Diversión de qué? ¿De bailar con pollitos o de ser acosada por perdedores? Ni siquiera son atractivos para mí".

"Bella, a pesar del crecimiento humano en tu abdomen, estás sola. Con el tiempo vas a querer una cita, y cuando te deshagas de tu obsesión por Edward, podrás disfrutar de ir a los clubes. Ahí es donde Rose y yo conocimos a Emmett y a Jasper".

"No, el hecho de que tu mejor amiga encuentre al azar a mi hermano en un club, sólo demuestra que el mundo es demasiado pequeño y que la cantidad disponible de parejas potenciales está disminuyendo, o bien, existe una cosa tal como el destino, y en ese caso, no tengo que hacer nada porque voy a terminar justo donde se supone que tengo que terminar".

"Vale, primero de todo, Rose conoció a Jasper en un club y tuvieron unas pocas citas antes de que nos metieran a Emmett y a mí..."

"Ew", dije pensando en la idea de mi hermano y mi hermana saliendo. Ellos no estaban relacionados entre sí, pero aún así era un pensamiento perturbador para mí.

"Pero, si yo no hubiera permitido que Rose me llevara a una cita a ciegas esa noche, no hubiera conocido a Jasper".

"Sí lo hubieras conocido, Rose era tu mejor amiga, por lo que lo hubieras conocido si ellos hubieran continuado con sus citas".

"Sí, pero no ella se hubiera sentido inmediatamente atraída por Emmett, yo nunca me hubiera sentido atraída por su cita. Todo lo que estoy diciendo es que tienes que ponerte en marcha. No puedes tener miedo de amar y de hacer una vida real por ti misma".

"No tengo miedo... yo sé lo que quiero y sé que él no me va a volver a querer".

"El hecho de que estés enamorada de alguien que no lo está de ti, demuestra que tienes miedo".

"No, resulta que estoy embarazada de su hijo por lo que es un poco difícil ver más allá de él en este momento".

"Bella, no quiero decirte cómo vivir tu vida..."

"Lo estás haciendo", dije con una sonrisa.

"Es una enfermedad, estoy trabajando en ello. De todos modos, sólo quiero que seas feliz, y sé que algún día, cuando estés lista, lo serás".

"Hey, vamos al siguiente club", dijo Rose cuando salió a tientas del club con dos de sus otras amigas sosteniéndola por sus brazos.

"¡Oh, no, creo que hemos terminado por esta noche!", dijo su amiga Charlotte.

"No, venga, vamos a mover el esqueleto".

"Es una buena cosa que hayamos decidido hacer esto tres días antes de la boda en lugar de la noche anterior", murmuré. Ella iba a tener un infernal dolor de cabeza al día siguiente.

Cuando llegamos a casa para pasar la noche, Rose se dirigió directamente a la cama, y yo le envié un mensaje a Edward.

**Bella: **_Menuda noche, Rose está borracha_  
><strong><br>Edward: **_Jaja,__Em también. Voy a dejarlo en mi piso esta noche  
><em>**  
>Bella: <strong>_Ok, te veo mañana  
><em>**  
>Edward: <strong>_buenas __noches  
><em>**  
><strong>Cuando llegó el día de la boda, todo era un caos. Rose se convirtió en una bridezilla (futura novia que se convierte temporalmente -en apariencia, por lo menos- en una chica odiosa, egocéntrica, molesta, incómoda e insufrible en función de que lo único que tiene en mente son los planes y preparativos para su boda) del infierno, y Alice... bueno Alice estaba con su costumbre propia de mandona exigente. Yo me veía como una drag queen que se olvidaba de usar una faja para esconder su barriga cervecera, pero me negué a quejarme. Era el gran día de mi hermano y yo estaba agradecida de ser parte de ella como su hermana.

La ceremonia fue perfecta. Muchos volantes para mi gusto, pero Rose y Emmett parecían realmente felices. Edward, por supuesto, estaba guapísimo con su traje, y él y Emmett sin duda habían vuelto a ser tan cercanos como antes.

Como dama de honor, mi trabajo consistía en hacer cualquier cosa que Rose necesitara, por lo que a la mitad de la boda aún no había hablado con Edward ni una sola vez. Yo estaba empezando a pensar que me estaba evitando, pero después del discurso más ridículo que jamás podría imaginar, el baile comenzó y Edward encontró su camino hacia mí.

"¿Quieres bailar conmigo?", preguntó con su sonrisa torcida.

"¿Estás bromeando?". Le pregunté con incredulidad.

"No, ¿por qué iba a bromear?"

"Estás hablando conmigo, ¿recuerdas?"

"Tú, la mujer más bella de aquí, ¿por qué no iba yo a querer bailar contigo?"

"Uh, ¿qué tal el hecho de que tengo dos pies izquierdos? No tengo un hueso agraciado en mi cuerpo".

"No estoy de acuerdo con esa afirmación. Cada hueso de tu cuerpo es agraciado, vamos", dijo y tiró de mí para que me levantara, sin permitirme decirle que no. "Déjame llevarlo a mí".

"De ninguna manera, yo llevo los pantalones en esta relación", bromeé.

"Hoy no".

Edward se giró y se retorció alrededor de mí. Al principio me daba vergüenza, pero después de unos minutos me di cuenta de que nadie nos miraba extraño, así que me relajé.

"Las óperas y el baile, ¿eh?". Le dije con una sonrisa. "¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?"

"Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí", dijo de forma inesperada.

"Oh sí, ¿Cómo cuáles?"

"Uh... he trabajado en un circo".

"Sí, claro", le dije incrédula.

"No, en serio. Inmediatamente después de graduarme en la secundaria no quise ir a la universidad, así que cuando el circo llegó a la ciudad, rogué al jefe de pista que me llevara de viaje con ellos".

"Vale, ¿y qué hiciste?". Decidí seguirle la corriente. No creía una palabra de lo que me estaba diciendo, pero tenía muchas ganas de ver a dónde llegaba con eso.

"Bueno, al principio yo estuve paleando el estiércol, pero luego me pasé a la taquilla".

Sacudí la cabeza con una sonrisa.

"¿No me crees?"

"No, en absoluto".

"Eso duele", dijo con burla ofensiva. "Hey Em".

Edward nos llevó bailando cerca de donde Emmett estaba bailando con la abuela Swan.

"¿Qué?", preguntó Emmett.

"¿A que trabajé en un circo por un tiempo?"

"Por unos cinco minutos".

"De ninguna manera, trabajé allí durante todo el verano".

"Sí, realmente lo hizo", me dijo Emmett.

"Ja, te lo dije".

"¿Por qué hiciste algo así?". Le pregunté divertida y preocupada a pesar de que fue hace años.

"Porque yo era un idiota. Tuve una nota muy alta en mi expediente y obtuve una beca completa para el Washington State College, pero yo tenía miedo de ir, así que pasé el verano viajando por muchos sitios y sin hacer nada. Cuando tuve la suficiente mierda de caballo como para toda la vida, decidí a ir a la universidad después de todo. Pero entonces Emmett me dijo que estabas muerto, y no me lo tomé muy bien. Estuve a punto de suspender y de pasarme todo el tiempo en las fiestas de fraternidad emborrachándome y drogándome".

"¿Cómo conseguiste recuperarte?"

"¿Alguna vez lo he hecho realmente? Sí, pasé la borrachera y terminé mis estudios universitarios, pero sigo siendo un idiota".

"No, no lo eres. Terco sí, pero no un idiota".

Él sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. "¿Estás cansada?", me preguntó.

"En realidad sí. ¿Estás listo para irte?"

"Vamos a decir adiós a todos".

Ya que Emmett y Rose no se iban de luna de miel hasta dentro de unos días, decidí dejarles su apartamento para ellos solos por un tiempo. Me iba a quedar con Alice, pero Edward pareció ofendido por la idea, así que accedí a quedarme con él siempre y cuando los dos supiéramos que era sólo por unos pocos días.

"Felicidades, gran patán", le dijo Edward a Emmett.

"¿Ya os vais?", nos preguntó. Muchas personas ya se habían ido, incluyendo Charlie y Sue, por lo que en realidad no importaba demasiado si nos íbamos.

"Sí, ¿os veremos antes de que os vayáis a Río?"

"Por supuesto. Ven aquí hermana", dijo y me envolvió en uno de sus abrazos de oso.

"Estoy tan feliz de haber podido estar aquí para ver cómo te casabas", dije con sinceridad.

"No hubiera sido una boda completa sin ti", dijo en voz baja, y luego dejó que me fuera antes de coger la cabeza de Edward con sus brazos. "O", dijo mientras le rascaba la cabeza.

Edward se removió del brazo de Emmett y se escapó de su agarre. "Tienes suerte de que sea el día de tu boda, de lo contrario te hubiera dado una patada en el culo".

"Cierto. Sólo un consejo útil, Bella, no te metas con su pelo. Cuando erais niños, su padre mantuvo su pelo muy corto, pero desde entonces, hombre, el niño está un poco obsesionado".

"Vete a la mierda", dijo Edward con una sonrisa y luego fue a despedirse de Rose.

Cuando Edward y yo nos fuimos a su casa, me sorprendí al encontrar cosas diferentes. Yo no había vuelto allí desde que me había mudado con Emmett, pero no me esperaba que algo hubiera cambiado.

"¿Por qué están todas tus cosas en la habitación de invitados?". Le pregunté confundida cuando fui allí para cambiarme de ropa.

"Esa es mi habitación. He estado durmiendo allí desde que volví de Forks".

"¿Por qué?"

"Te dije que nos habíamos cambiado las habitaciones".

"Pero yo no vivo aquí".

"Pero si decides volver cuando nazca el bebé, todo está listo".

"¿Todo está listo?"

"Sí. Independientemente de si te mudas o no, todavía necesitarás un espacio para el bebé cuando estés aquí, así que lo he arreglado todo".

"¿Has arreglado el cuarto del bebé?". Le pregunté con incredulidad.

"Bueno, tuve la ayuda de Rose y de Em. Ven, te lo voy a enseñar". Seguí a Edward a la habitación más pequeña, y me quedé atónita y en silencio. "Dado que no sabemos si es una niña o un niño, le pedí a Rose que me ayudara a encontrar cosas unisex".

Lo primero que vi fue una cuna y mis estúpidas hormonas de embarazada me hicieron llorar. Pero después de que las emociones al ver la cuna terminaran, empecé a ver otras cosas, y la habitación sin duda no era unisex, por lo menos no por la mayoría de las cosas que había. Las paredes eran de un azul claro con nubes hinchadas y aviones, había trenes que corrían alrededor de la frontera, pero el tema principal de la habitación era el béisbol.

"Es perfecta", le dije, mi voz salió rota mientras trababa de luchar contra las lágrimas.

"Rose dijo que se trataba de una habitación para un niño, yo personalmente creo que está loca. ¿A qué chica no le gustaría esto?"

"A una niña nuestra seguro que le gustará", le dije con una risita.

"Exactamente".

"¿Cuándo hiciste todo esto? No recuerdo que Rose haya dicho nada acerca de venir aquí".

"Durante la última semana y media. Rose dijo que intentó hablar contigo acerca de la habitación del bebé pero no parecías interesada, por lo que pensó que no te importaría si lo hacía para ti como una sorpresa. Iba a comprar en su hora de almuerzo y luego venía aquí después del trabajo. Em fue con ella a veces, por lo que pudo obligarla a no comprar mariposas y lazos rosas. No pueden tener sus propios hijos, por lo que dijo que era algo con lo que realmente quería ayudar, así que pensé que era una buena idea".

"Fue una buena idea", acepté con entusiasmo. Nunca había tenido mucho deseo de hacer la habitación del bebé, pero ahora que estaba terminada, me encantaba.

Y luego hubo un golpe suave, lo que me hizo jadear.

"¿Qué?", preguntó preocupado.

"Oh, Dios mío, siente esto". Le agarré la mano y la puse en mi estómago para que sintiera el golpe. Y como si supiera el momento justo, dio un golpecito de nuevo.

"¡Santa mierda!", gritó. "¿Eso ha sido el bebé?"

Asentí con la cabeza, teniendo dificultades para encontrar mi voz.

"Mira, él quiere que te mudes aquí y dejes de moverte todo el tiempo".

"Edward", le dije mientras sacudía la cabeza y caminaba hacia la sala de estar.

"¿Qué, por qué no?"

"Mira, yo no creo que sea la mejor idea. ¿Qué pasaría si nos peleáramos o...?"

"No vamos a pelearnos, esa es una de las ventajas de ser sólo amigos".

"¿Y qué sucederá cuando quieras traer a una de tus citas aquí? ¿Qué vas a decirle? '¿Oh, esta es mi compañera Bella, vamos a tener un hijo juntos, pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte?' No puedo imaginar a ninguna chica que esté de acuerdo con eso".

Esa idea me hizo sentir mal, pero necesitaba que entendiera que si me mudaba aquí no funcionaría a largo plazo. Me mudé con Emmett y con Rose porque me di cuenta de que yo nunca sería capaz de verle con otra mujer, y estaba segura como el infierno de que nunca sería capaz de estar en su apartamento mientras él estuviera tirándose a otra persona.

"Bella, ¿por qué diablos iba yo a traer a una mujer aquí?"

"Bueno, ¿vas a irte a la casa de ella?"

"No. ¿Y tú vas a irte a las casa de tus 'amigos'?"

"No, ¿por qué siquiera me preguntas eso?". Le dije disgustada por la idea.

"¿Por qué no? He estado leyendo el 'Libro del vientre'. Es seguro tener relaciones sexuales durante el embarazo".

A pesar de que pensé que era muy lindo que estuviera leyendo un libro sobre el embarazo, su persistencia de que yo estuviera con otros chicos me estaba fastidiando. "¿Qué clase de hombre querría tirarse a una chica que está embarazada de otro chico?"

"Hay un montón de chicos que van tras las mujeres solteras embarazadas, ya que pueden tener relaciones sexuales sin preocuparse de que se queden embarazas".

Mi estómago se revolvió mientras pensaba en ese tipo asqueroso del club durante la fiesta de despedida de soltera de Rose. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más enfadada me sentía.

"¿Alguna vez hiciste eso?". Le pregunté con amargura.

"No, sólo estoy diciendo que no es imposible que puedas encontrar a un hombre para follar. No quiero dormir aquí escuchando esa mierda, y dudo que tú quieras escucharme en esa situación, así que, ¿por qué lo haría?"

"Bueno, yo no estoy saliendo con nadie".

"Yo tampoco".

"Eso no quiere decir que no lo hagas en el futuro. No quiero estar alrededor y no quiero entrar en el camino de tu vida".

"Bella, te lo juro, no tengo ningún deseo de estar con nadie. Yo sólo quiero concentrarme en mi trabajo y en el bebé, y ni siquiera hay tiempo para nada más. Para ser honesto, estoy cagado de miedo al pensar en estar a solas con el bebé durante la noche cuando llegue, y si no vivimos juntos, lo voy a tener a veces. ¿Y qué si le das de mamar? No quiero tener que esperar hasta que tenga un año de edad para poder tenerlo conmigo".

Tenía que admitir que lo que decía tenía sentido, pero yo aún tenía miedo de desordenarlo todo de nuevo. "¿Qué pasa si cambias de opinión?", le pregunté en voz baja.

"¿Qué pasa si me muero mañana? No sé qué va a pasar Bella, pero mi hijo siempre será lo primero, y tú y él sois un paquete".

"Bueno, supongo que entonces es algo bueno que nos llevamos tan bien".

Él se echó a reír. "Sí, podría apestar el tener un hijo con alguien que realmente no te gusta".

"¿Qué tal si vemos cómo nos va esta semana, y si no nos hemos peleado al final, consideraré mudarme aquí?"

Sonrió ampliamente. "Bueno, eso es bastante fácil. Voy a estar de acuerdo con todo lo que quieras, así que no habrá ninguna razón para pelear".

"No, eso es hacer trampa. Tú tienes que ser normal para que podamos estar seguros de que esto va a funcionar".

"Voy a estar de acuerdo con todo lo que quieras durante los siguientes dieciocho años, si eso hace que te quedes aquí hasta que nuestro hijo sea un adulto".

"No vas a ser capaz de estar sólo tanto tiempo. ¿No quieres casarte y comprarte una casa... tener un perro?"

"No, odio a los perros, ya lo sabes".

"Sabes lo que quiero decir. No vas a tener una vida que no sea una relación platónica con tu mejor amigo de la infancia convertido después en tu ex novia. ¿No tienes esperanzas de tener una familia convencional en el futuro?"

"A veces la vida tiene una manera de moverse más allá de los deseos y las esperanzas", dijo solemnemente.

"No tiene por qué", dije en voz baja. "La vida es lo que tú haces".

Él negó con la cabeza. "No para mí. Estoy cansado de luchar por algo que no está destinado a ser mío".

"¿Cómo sabes que no está destinado a ser tuyo si te rindes?"

"Si tuviera que ser, entonces no sería tan difícil conservarlo".

"Las mejores cosas de la vida son esas por las que peleas muy duramente", dije con convicción. Yo no estaba muy segura de lo que estábamos hablando, pero al mismo tiempo sentí como si estuviéramos contándonos nuestros sentimientos y finalmente habláramos con corazón de nuestros problemas. Teníamos miedo y habíamos pasado por muchas cosas en nuestras vidas, y puede que nunca fuéramos capaces de tener una relación normal de cualquier tipo, pero la diferencia entre nosotros era que yo todavía estaba dispuesta a intentarlo.

La mayoría de la gente que conozco sabe cómo me crié, podrían pensar que tenía muchos problemas mentales y emocionales, pero la verdad, realmente no tenía esa sensación traumática de la infancia. Yo estaba cuidada y era amada, todo a cambio de nada, y estaba realmente feliz. Yo ni siquiera pensé en el hecho de que todo se basó en una mentira, lo que no fue importante para mí a la hora de crecer. Sólo después de la pubertad tuve un momento difícil al llevar la carga de todo. Pero eso fue sólo el malestar físico, yo todavía estaba contenta y amaba mi vida.

Edward no tuvo tanta suerte. Todo el mundo importante para él se había ido. Fue abusado y menospreciado por la persona que se suponía que él más amaba, su padre. Yo fui en quien confió, yo fui la que le quiso y él quiso de igual manera. Yo fui a quien él corría cuando tenía miedo, pero también fui quien le mintió. La razón por la que mentí en realidad no importaba, lo único que importaba era el hecho de que no había nadie en su vida que fuera siempre honesto y real con él.

Tal vez Edward estaba en lo cierto, tal vez las relaciones románticas arruinaban las amistades. Todavía estuvimos cercanos en la adolescencia, mucho más cercanos que otros niños estuvieron con sus mejores amigos. No fue hasta que le di un beso cuando se jodió todo. Y como adultos, tal vez si no hubiéramos teniendo relaciones sexuales cuando se enteró de la verdad, él nunca hubiera escapado a Alaska durante dos meses.

En ese momento decidí que iba a dejar de esperar algo de él. Yo no podía dejar de estar enamorada de él, pero me gustaría dejar de desear que me tocara como lo hacía antes de saber quién era yo realmente. Teníamos que empezar por el principio y sólo ser amigos... amigos que iban a tener un bebé juntos.

Me gustaría seguir luchando por él, pero esto sería por su bienestar y su interés. Si algún día pasáramos a ser algo más que simplemente amigos, sería porque era nuestro curso natural, no porque yo le haya empujado a eso.

Los dos estuvimos en silencio mientras yo consideraba todo lo que él estaba tratando de decir, pero fui yo quien rompió el silencio. "Está bien", le susurré, a pesar de que parecía como un grito en comparación con el silencio entre nosotros.

"Esta bien, ¿qué?", me preguntó confundido.

"Voy a mudarme aquí. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede suceder, que no funcione y me mude otra vez? Si realmente quieres probar esto una vez más, vamos a hacerlo".

Yo sabía que no iba a ser fácil, pero tenía que encontrar una manera de aprender a confiar en la gente, y tenía que empezar conmigo misma. Yo le había herido, así que si él pudiera aprender a confiar en mí otra vez, podría curarse definitivamente y seguir adelante.

La gran sonrisa no volvió a su rostro, pero yo sabía que él estaba feliz de que yo estuviera de acuerdo en volver. Los dos sabíamos que era un movimiento de 'hacer o deshacer'. Esta vez, el vivir juntos, podría consolidar la convivencia en nuestra relación - cualquiera que fuera- o podría destrozarnos para siempre.

Pasamos el resto de la noche en silencio. Ninguno de los dos pudo dormir en ese punto, por lo que descansamos en el sofá y cada uno teníamos una mano apoyada en mi vientre. El bebé nos animaba algún rato, dando golpes de vez en cuando, pero parecía que se había ido a dormir y se detuvo. Nuestra conversación fue suave, pero él empezó a preguntar acerca de lo que fue para mí el crecer. Quería saber cómo había manejado las cosas como el tener pechos, el periodo y las clases de educación física. Me preguntó por mi madre y quería entender por qué todavía me preocupaba por ella.

Yo tenía preguntas para él también, pero él no quería hablar de nada. Era como si estuviera tratando de conocerme de nuevo, y realmente me sentí muy bien. Yo estaba siendo completamente honesta, no estaba huyendo de nada, y él sabía que yo ya no mentía. Yo le había prometido la verdad y nada más, y en cambio, él se comprometió a tratar de encontrar de nuevo el valor de sus deseos y esperanzas.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya veremos que pasa en esta nueva convivencia ;)<strong>

**Muchas gracias por comentarme y seguirme en esta historia:**

**MCullenMustang, beakis, ludgardita, Nurysh, elena robsten, joli cullen, Pamrodriguez, Mary de Cullen, Cla aw HPTFMA, EdithCullen71283, Agui, Marianixcr, miri5, black, lizco 2, Cullen Vigo, gbyaln, Ginegine, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Pamelita, Gine, deandramari, Sayuri1980, Lakentsb, MaxiPau, Pamelita, Alblurs, RoxCM, almassofi, yasmin-cullen, RosaMasenCullen, and cullen, Tutzy Cullen, Ely Cullen M, karito CullenMasen, Dra. Laly, dioda, villalona, akako cullen, brigitte, CrissYmell, rakelluvre, Maya Cullen Masen, Fran Ktrin Black, MixelintheDark, Alex-ED, Isita Maria, Angie Masen, si me dejo a alguien avisadme por privado, gracias ;)**


	19. Necesidades dolorosas

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Ainsss, este capi creo que sí os va a gustar muchisimo más que el de ayer ;)**

**~ Capítulo 18 – Necesidades dolorosas ~**

**BPOV**

Los siguientes meses fueron relajados, y de hecho, bastante divertidos. Edward y yo realmente estábamos consiguiendo estar de maravilla, y siempre nos reíamos como un par de niños tontos. Nos habíamos tomado ese tiempo para restablecer nuestra amistad, que era algo que ambos necesitábamos.

Ninguno de los dos salíamos con nadie, éramos platónicamente monógamos y estábamos centrados en nuestro lazo de unión. Al igual que antes, nunca estábamos separados, a excepción de cuando estábamos en el trabajo. Por lo general dormíamos en habitaciones separadas pero a menudo nos quedábamos dormidos en el sofá, aunque el hecho de saber que estábamos bajo el mismo techo, me ayudaba a sentirme tranquila y poder dormir todas las noches. Después de que me mudara con él de nuevo, me costó mucho aguantarme para no meterme en su habitación y dormir junto a él, pero eso hubiera cruzado una línea que los dos necesitábamos dejar atrás.

Nuestros amigos más cercanos sabían el estado de nuestra relación y aunque ellos no lo entendían, dejaron de cuestionarlo. Todos salíamos en parejas, y Edward y yo, naturalmente, siempre íbamos juntos. Mi asiento estaba automáticamente al lado del suyo, y siempre estábamos juntos. La única diferencia entre nosotros y cualquier otra pareja era que no nos besábamos y no teníamos sexo. Yo incluso había enterrado mi deseo físico por él tan profundamente que en realidad a veces olvidaba lo que significaba tener relaciones sexuales.

Empecé a ver a un terapeuta, algo de lo que no estaba segura de qué beneficios tendría. Era muy incómodo para mí hablar de mí pasado con un total desconocido, pero lo intentaba por el bien de mi bebé. Si alguna vez tenía la menor posibilidad de romperme y volverme loca como mi madre, yo quería ayudar a descubrirlo antes de tiempo.

Edward me sorprendió un día al preguntarme si podía tener una sesión conjunta con él, pero cuando llegamos allí y empezamos a hablar de nuestros problemas, se puso igual que cuando un ciervo ve unos faros. Sabía que quería trabajar en sus emociones por el bien de nuestro bebé, pero él simplemente no estaba listo y cuando fue, las sesiones fueron inútiles. No estaba molesta con él, tuvo un comienzo pidiendo permiso para ir, pero tal vez sólo necesitaba más tiempo.

Mi embarazo se acercaba rápidamente a la meta, y yo estaba absolutamente enorme. Cada mes Edward me acompañaba al médico e intentamos dos veces determinar el sexo del bebé mediante una ecografía, pero en ambas ocasiones, el bebé no colaboró ya que estaba en una posición donde no podía ser visto.

Estábamos inscritos las clases de pre- parto, pero después de reírnos en la primera sesión y de que Edward vomitara sobre el instructor al ver el video del nacimiento, no fuimos bienvenidos. Edward se sintió mal por conseguir que nos echaran de clase, por lo que contrató a un entrenador Lamaze para que nos diera unas pocas lecciones particulares.

Edward y yo solíamos pasar noches viendo la televisión o leyendo. A él le gustaba reclinar su cabeza cerca de mi estómago y hablar con el bebé, y yo estaba segura de que el bebé respondía al sonido de su voz sedosa, ¿quién no? Él era increíble con sus masajes en los pies y en la espalda, y estaba dispuesto a salir a cualquier hora para satisfacer uno de mis antojos.

Finalmente llegué a la semana cuarenta, y Edward y yo estábamos emocionados y aterrorizados al mismo tiempo. El Dr. Cullen dijo que podría ser cualquier día a partir de entonces, así que ya nunca estaba sola. Edward se negó a ir a trabajar en ese momento, y Rose y Emmett se pasaban todos los días para ver cómo estaba.

"¿Tienes mi número, verdad?", Rose le preguntó a Edward.

"Por enésima vez, Rose, sí", dijo Edward irritado. Rose era la que entraría al paritorio en el caso de que Edward no pudiera soportarlo. Él prometió que estaría bien, pero después de lo que hizo durante la clase de Lamaze, yo tenía mis dudas.

"Vale, voy a mantener mi teléfono conmigo".

"Adiós Rose", le dije cuando ella se iba hacia la puerta. Rose y yo nos habíamos acercado más en los últimos meses, y a pesar de que eso había sido a causa de lo que tenía en mi estomago, yo estaba feliz de tenerla cerca.

"Adiós cariño", dijo antes de soplarme un beso y darle a Edward una mirada para recordarle todo.

"Así que, ¿aún no sientes nada?", me preguntó con ansiedad cuando me levanté del sofá para tomar algo.

"Nop. Yo no lo entiendo, ¿no dijo el Dr. Cullen que debería de sentir esas falsas contracciones ya?"

"Sí, y estás realmente enorme, así que no es como si el bebé no estuviera listo para salir".

"Gracias por llamarme enorme, idiota", dije con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, lo estás", bromeó. "Hay un niño grande ahí".

"O una niña", le dije, a pesar de que Edward estaba seguro de que no podía ser otra cosa que un niño.

Ya había pasado una semana desde la fecha que me tocaba y estaba muy preparada para que el embarazo llegara a su fin.

Desde que me había pasado de mi fecha de vencimiento, había ido al médico un par de veces a la semana, con la esperanza de que estuviera yendo más lejos en mis contracciones, o en la falta de ellas.

Después de mi examen, el doctor Cullen negó con la cabeza. "Este bebé está perfectamente feliz donde está. El cuello uterino sigue estando cerrado y no ha habido ninguna contracción, pero el bebé está más que desarrollado. Podemos dejar que llegues a la semana cuarenta y dos, pero si no ha nacido después eso vamos a tener que provocarlo".

De repente me entró el pánico. Yo no era de esas personas a las que les gustaba todo lo natural y orgánico, pero la idea de hormonas sintéticas forzando el parto me aterraba.

"El libro dice que las largas caminatas o la comida picante pueden ayudar a que me ponga de parto. ¿Eso es cierto?". Le pregunté al doctor.

"Son todo... teorías. Pero la teoría que parece que mejor funciona es el sexo".

"¿Qué?", Edward y yo le preguntamos al mismo tiempo.

"El sexo ha sido siempre considerado como una forma de inducir, naturalmente, el parto. No ha sido probado, pero muchos de mis pacientes han tenido éxito con eso".

"¿Por qué podría el sexo provocar el parto?". Le pregunté confundida.

"Bueno, el tener un orgasmo puede ayudar a reactivar las contracciones, pero más aún, el semen tiene una hormona llamada prostaglandina que ayuda a que el cuello uterino se ensanche. Puesto que estás atrasada, eso te pueda ayudar. Pero como he dicho, no es una método probado y maniobrar alrededor de un estómago grande puede llegar a ser difícil".

Miré a Edward, pero él no respondió a mi mirada. Sabía que provocar el parto con el sexo no era una opción para nosotros, pero luego empecé a pensar en la alternativa.

"Así que, ¿si no me pongo de parto dentro de los próximos dos días, lo inducirá artificialmente?"

"No nos gusta que las mujeres pasen de las cuarenta y dos semanas, simplemente no es saludable para la madre ni para el bebé".

"¿Cuáles son los riesgos de la inducción artificial?", Edward preguntó de forma inesperada.

"Bueno, es bastante común y la mayoría de las veces no hay efectos secundarios perceptibles. Pero ha habido casos de aumento de la frecuencia cardíaca fetal, ictericia, aumento del riesgo al usar tenacillas o ventosas, y siempre hay un mayor riesgo de cesárea".

Empecé a entrar en pánico por la mención de una cesárea. Nunca antes había tenido ninguna cirugía de ningún tipo, y la idea me asustaba mucho.

"Vete a casa, trata de relajarte y vamos a ver qué pasa. Quiero que vuelvas aquí dentro de cuatro días y vamos a hablar de nuestras opciones a partir de ahí".

"Gracias Dr. Cullen", dije con una voz temblorosa. Yo estaba tratando de suprimir el miedo, pero no estaba teniendo éxito.

Nos dirigimos a casa en silencio. Edward no me miró y me preocupaba que la mera mención del sexo pudiera haber puesto un muro entre nosotros, ahora que estábamos tan cerca de que naciera el bebé.

"¿Tienes hambre?", me preguntó finalmente, después de que me sentara en el sofá y me pusiera nerviosa por la posibilidad muy real de que el bebé tendría que ser sacado de mí.

Negué con la cabeza, pero no le miré. Estaba demasiado ocupada enloqueciendo como para comer o darle una respuesta adecuada. Después de un tiempo tuve una idea. Cogí el ordenador y empecé a investigar. En casi todos los sitios, el sexo estaba en la cima de las maneras de hacer, naturalmente, que me pusiera de parto. Algunos de los artículos daban razones por las que no funcionaba, pero la mayoría estaban a favor de ello.

"¿Qué estás mirando?", él me preguntó en voz baja. Yo ni siquiera sabía que estaba sentado a mi lado en el sofá hasta que habló.

Rápidamente salí del sitio. Yo no quería que él pensara que estaba considerando el sexo como una posibilidad. Habíamos llegado tan lejos y estábamos tan cercanos otra vez, que yo no quería echarlo todo a perder si él se volvía loco pensando que sólo estaba tratando de engañarlo para que se acostara conmigo.

"En realidad nada. Estaba mirando si había algunos otros métodos para que pudiera ponerme de parto".

"¿Has encontrado algo?", me preguntó con esperanza.

"No, no algo que tenga sentido. Realmente no quiero tener un parto por cesárea".

"No lo harás. El bebé llegará esta semana", dijo con seguridad.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?", le pregunté deseando estar tan segura como él.

"Creo que debemos tratar el asunto del sexo", dijo de repente, tomándome por sorpresa.

"Edward, hemos llegado muy lejos y el sexo sólo lo arruinará todo".

"Sólo si lo permitimos. Estuvimos de acuerdo en hacer lo mejor para el bebé, y creo que tenemos que tratar esto antes de arriesgarnos a cualquier cosa artificial. Somos adultos, podemos entender que es sólo para el bebé, y entonces te pondrás de parto y volveremos a ser amigos para que podamos ser los padres de nuestro bebé".

"No, no es probable que sea una cosa de una sola vez. Por lo general se necesita tener relaciones sexuales varias veces para hacer que funcione, y eso sólo va a poner las cosas tensas entre nosotros".

"Es tu decisión, pero creo que debemos hacer todo lo posible para evitar que te sometas a una cirugía".

Yo había suprimido mis deseos físicos durante tanto tiempo, que dejarme pensar en el sexo una vez más abrió una compuerta de necesidades dolorosas. Lo quería tanto que ni siquiera creía que pudiera decir que no, y al mismo tiempo, yo no sabía cómo iba a ser capaz de renunciar a él cuando estuviéramos en ello. Era como jugar con fuego, y yo estaba muy asustada de quemarme.

Pero Edward estaba en lo cierto, todo el punto de que viviéramos juntos era hacer lo mejor para el bebé, por lo que tener sexo no era diferente. No iba a ser fácil, pero supongo que la crianza de los hijos y las relaciones no eran simples. Si nos habíamos venido abajo por algo tan fácil, entonces tal vez estabamos condenados de todos modos.

"La gente hace lo que sea con sus amigos para obtener beneficios todo el tiempo, ¿no?", yo le pregunté en voz baja.

"Sí", dijo extrañamente.

"Y esto sólo es hasta que me ponga de parto, y luego podemos volver a ser como somos ahora. Sólo amigos. No permitiremos que esto nos separe, ¿no?".

"Por supuesto que no".

Asentí con la cabeza. "Vale, tal vez deberíamos intentarlo".

No podía creer que en realidad estuviéramos considerando eso, o que estuviéramos de acuerdo en hacerlo. Tenía miedo, pero luego me di cuenta de que no importaba. Yo ya me había tragado mi amor por él tantas veces que sabía que podía hacerlo de nuevo, especialmente en este caso.

Se fue a su habitación para esperarme y yo me fui a la mía para cambiarme. No íbamos a hacer el amor por lo que no tenía sentido que me desnudara completamente, así que sólo me puse uno de mis camisones de dormir de pre-mamá y me quité la ropa interior. Nerviosa, me fui a su habitación y vagamente me pregunté por qué no lo hacíamos en la mía. Yo tenía la habitación más grande ya que él insistió en cambiarlas, pero por alguna razón, me dijo que fuera a la suya.

Cuando abrí la puerta, casi dejé de respirar al verle sin camiseta. Era tan hermoso, y tan malditamente sexy...

"No te pongas nerviosa", murmuró.

"No lo estoy. Tú eres el que tiene que hacer todo el trabajo", le dije de broma, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Él sonrió. "Bueno, creo que mi trabajo en todo esto es mucho más fácil que el tuyo".

"No bromees. Será mejor que nunca más te quejes de nada por el resto de nuestras vidas después de que me las arregle para expulsar a tú bebé".

Se echó a reír. "Ya estoy en deuda contigo por mucho más que tener a mi bebé".

Él se acercó a mí y titubeante puso su mano en el lado de mi cuello, y parecía como si estuviera a punto de inclinarse hacia mí.

"No vamos a besarnos", le dije rápidamente. Por alguna extraña razón desconocida, el besarlo antes de tener relaciones sexuales habría hecho todo mucho más difícil de dejar atrás. Si él me besaba, entonces cada vez que mirara a sus labios, desearía que estuvieran en mí otra vez. Yo ya estaba plagada de tales deseos, y besarlo otra vez sólo lo haría mucho más difícil.

"Está bien", dijo en voz baja para sí mismo.

Me senté en el centro de la cama, y me relajé. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, y eso sólo aumentó cuando se arrastró sobre mí. Él estaba de rodillas y utilizó una mano para sostenerse, y la otra para levantar mi camisón de dormir y tirar hacia abajo sus pantalones. Definitivamente era difícil con el estómago gigante, así que después de ir a tientas, como un par de adolescentes vírgenes, decidió adoptar un enfoque diferente.

"Ven, ponte más para abajo", dijo en voz baja.

Moví mi trasero por lo que estaba en el borde de la cama. "¿Así?", le pregunté con dudas.

"Sí", se arrodilló delante de mí, así que estaba perfectamente alineado con mi apertura. "Pon tus piernas alrededor de mí", dijo con una voz espesa. Cerré mis piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras él deslizaba su mano más arriba, a mi camisón de dormir, acariciando mi muslo a lo largo del camino.

Él tenía sus ojos clavados en los míos cuando sus dedos encontraron su camino a mis sensibles pliegues, y la intensidad de su mirada era tan abrumadora, que tenía que mirar hacia otro lado porque estaba segura de que me perdería en ella. Yo no estaba viendo lo que estaba haciendo, así que cuando él deslizó dos dedos dentro de mí, abrí la boca. No entendía por qué me estaba metiendo los dedos de esa manera al principio, porque pensé que el punto era simplemente que él se corriera dentro de mí, pero a medida que empezó a sacar y a meter los dedos y a usar su pulgar para hacer círculos en mi clítoris, un oleada de calor me recorrió la espalda y se fue directa a mi centro. Yo ya estaba un poco húmeda antes, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa como para realmente llegar antes de que me empezara a frotar de esa manera.

Edward estaba mucho más experimentado en el sexo que yo, así que él debía de saber que lo que estaba haciendo, era responsable de causar una inundación. Yo estaba un poco preocupada de romper aguas, pero entonces, cuando él continuó me di cuenta de que era sólo excitación pura.

"Edward", jadeé.

Él no respondió con palabras, sólo sacó sus dedos y colocó su punta en mi entrada. Muy lentamente se empujó dentro de mí. No empujó como yo esperaba, sólo se quedó quieto dentro de mí, mirándome profundamente, como si estuviera mirando en mi alma. De repente hubo otra oleada de calor que hizo que mis paredes se abrazaran con fuerza alrededor de él. Mi orgasmo nos tomó a ambos por sorpresa, haciéndome jadear y apretar las manos en puños sobre las mantas debajo de mí. Pero mi clímax no sólo me afectó a mí, Edward gruñó cuando me cerré sobre él, y entonces hubo más calor viniendo de él. Su cuerpo se puso rígido y se agarró a mis piernas mientras se vaciaba en mí.

No estaba segura de si nuestros orgasmos se debieron a un largo período de abstinencia, o si estar conectados en ese sentido era tan abrumador que no podíamos aguantar más. Tuve una sensación de que eso fue para mí, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento.

Se quedó dentro de mí durante unos minutos más, y luego sin decir una palabra, salió. Se puso sus pantalones de nuevo, luego se colocó a mi lado y apoyó su cabeza sobre su brazo detrás de él. Después de unos momentos más en silencio, se volvió a mirarme.

"¿Estás bien?"

Asentí con la cabeza, pero yo no podía hablar y la sensación de hormigueo en la punta de mi nariz me advirtió de que las lágrimas no tardarían en seguir, por lo que antes de que pudiera verme llorar, me levanté y me retiré a mi habitación tan pronto como mi cuerpo de gran tamaño se pudo mover. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí con la esperanza de que se diera cuenta de que me tenía que dejar en paz, y gracias a Dios lo hizo. Me puse la almohada sobre la cara para amortiguar el sonido de mi llanto, pero yo estaba tan histérica que estaba preocupada de que él me escuchara.

Fui una estúpida al pensar que podría manejar la situación. En el momento en que se retiró de mí, sentí como si le estuviera perdiendo de nuevo y no sabía cómo contener esa pérdida.

Lloré hasta quedarme dormida, pero por la mañana me desperté con un olor irresistible a tocino. Edward sabía que tenía una debilidad por el tocino, por lo que debió haberlo hecho como una forma de romper el hielo.

Aspiré mis nervios y salí para enfrentarme a él. Estaba de espaldas a mí, pero yo estaba bastante segura de que me había odio entrar.

"¿Tienes hambre?", me preguntó casualmente.

"Siempre", le contesté en voz baja, tratando de emular su tono casual. Me senté en la mesa y él puso un plato de huevos y de tocino en frente de mí. "Gracias".

Comimos juntos, sin hablar, y yo quería llorar otra vez porque sabía que había arruinado nuestra amistad por tiempo indefinido. Cuando terminamos, él tomó mi plato y se lo llevó al fregadero antes de volver a mirarme a la cara.

"Por lo tanto, ¿deseas tener relaciones sexuales otra vez?", me preguntó de forma inesperada.

Sin tener un momento para pensar, le dije: "Sí".

Él me mostró su sonrisa torcida y luego se acercó a mí antes de ponerse de rodillas en frente de mí. Todavía no llevaba ropa interior, por lo que todo lo que tenía que hacer era levantar el camisón para exponerme. En lugar de usar sus dedos, como antes, él se inclinó, puso su cabeza entre mis piernas y lanzó la lengua, lamiendo mi entrada.

Yo tenía la intención de no alcanzar el clímax tan rápido esta vez, quería disfrutar y saborear cada segundo, pero cuando metió y sacó la lengua, pude sentir otra vez ese ajuste familiar en todos mis músculos. Él siempre parecía saber cuando yo estaba cerca, así que se sentó y me puso en la mesa. Esta vez él aun no había llegado después de empujarse dentro de mí. Bombeó con una cierta desesperación, y yo traté de aferrarme a mi cordura, pero me eché hacia atrás y no pude dejar de gemir más fuerte de lo que nunca había hecho. Mis gemidos le hicieron acelerarse aún más y llegamos rápidamente, junto con una erupción de euforia.

Se me había olvidado lo maravillosamente bien que me sentía al ser su amante, y el hecho de que me sintiera tan bien aunque estuviera tan incómodamente grande, sólo me hizo pensar que no había nada entre nosotros. Ningún bebé, nada de ropa, y nada de barreras emocionales. Yo no había estado tan cerca de él físicamente en casi ocho meses, pero no le había echado de menos físicamente hasta este momento.

Yo no creía que fuera posible tener sexo sin que construyéramos un muro aún más grande entre nosotros, pero me preocupaba que fuera exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo.

Después de eso, la convivencia se transformó en algo nuevo y extraño. Para los siguientes días nos convertimos en amantes, pero no hablábamos. Era puramente físico, y aunque se sentía increíble, echaba de menos nuestra amistad y me di cuenta de cómo la relación platónica que teníamos era mucho mejor que el sexo que nos pudiéramos dar.

La noche antes de mi siguiente cita, nos decidimos a probar una vez más, pero esta vez él me preguntó si podíamos hacerlo en mi habitación. El lugar no importaba, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que iba a ser la última vez que tendríamos sexo, y me sentí completamente mal y entumecida por dentro.

Todo había terminado tan rápido como las otras veces, y de repente me sentí amarga. A pesar de que tenía un orgasmo cada vez que teníamos relaciones sexuales, era casi como si los dos estuviéramos tratando de terminar lo más rápidamente posible, de manera que no él no tuviera que estar dentro de mí más de lo necesario.

Él salió de mí y se derrumbó sobre la cama, no parecía que tuviera la intención de moverse. Habíamos estado teniendo relaciones sexuales en su cuarto, así que yo siempre escapaba cuando terminábamos, pero estando en mi habitación esa noche, yo estaba molesta de no tener a dónde ir para escapar de él.

"Puedes irte ahora, gracias por el polvo", le dije airadamente.

Pero él no se movió.

"¿Por qué estás tan enfadada conmigo?", me preguntó tomándome por sorpresa. Casi no hablaba últimamente, por lo que su voz sonaba realmente extraña para mí.

"Lo que sea, no importa".

"Sí importa. Mira, sé que estás preocupada por todo, pero no sé cómo tratar de calmarte si no quieres hablar conmigo".

¿No quería hablar con él? Me quedé muy sorprendida por sus palabras, porque estaba segura de que él era quien se negaba a hablar conmigo.

"¿Qué quieres que diga?". Le pregunté.

"No sé, cualquier cosa. Cómo te sientes, en qué estás pensando, algo, sólo algo". La frustración en su voz era obvia, algo que sólo me confundió aún más. "Bella, por favor, sólo habla conmigo. Echo de menos el sonido de tu voz. Decirme que me vaya al infierno sería mejor que esto".

¿Podríamos haber tenido un mal entendido entre nosotros? Tal vez los dos sólo teníamos miedo de ser el primero en hablar, así que ninguno lo hacía. Él tenía razón, necesitaba decirle cómo me sentía, y tenía que ser honesta. La honestidad era la clave para cualquier esperanza de un futuro amistoso para nosotros, era absolutamente esencial.

"¿Alguna vez me vas a volver a querer?", pregunté con voz temblorosa. "Te echo mucho de menos y no sé cómo manejarlo".

Juntó las cejas mientras pensaba en lo que le estaba diciendo, pero sus ojos no se apartaron de los míos. Había tanto dolor y tristeza en ellos que me preguntaba si en realidad estaba a punto de llorar, pero no lo hizo, en cambio, respondió a mi pregunta de una manera que nunca esperé. Se inclinó y me besó lentamente. Apasionadamente.

Al principio no entendí lo que me estaba diciendo, pero a medida que levantó suavemente mi camisera por encima de mi cabeza, lo entendí. No nos habíamos besado en absoluto desde que nos separamos, antes de que supiera que estaba embarazada, por lo que sus labios sobre los míos significaron mucho más que cualquier palabra que pudiera decir. Era la primera vez que me daba un beso después de descubrir quién era yo realmente, y yo sabía que me llevaría ese beso conmigo para el resto de mi vida.

Sus besos dejaron un rastro en mi piel recalentada mientras se iba de mis labios a mi cuello y continuaba hasta mis pechos. Puso una mano sobre mi espalda arqueada hacia él, y la otra en mi centro.

Pero entonces, se detuvo abruptamente.

Se arrastró de vuelta a mi cara y suavemente apoyó su frente en la mía. "Te amo", susurró, haciendo que dejara de respirar. "Te quiero tanto que cada fibra de mi ser duele por ti. Si yo no fuera una mierda, te lo hubiera dicho hace mucho tiempo, pero siempre te he amado, por el tiempo que puedo recordar. No quiero estar en ningún lugar en este mundo sin ti, no puedo ni siquiera respirar cuando pienso en perderte. Te necesito tanto, siempre te necesitaré y siento mucho haberte hecho dudar eso".

Me puse a llorar sin control, pero en vez de decirme que todo iba a estar bien, él me mostró lo increíblemente bien que iba a ir todo. No podía sostener su cuerpo contra el mío sin aplastar al bebé, por lo que se movió para quedarse detrás de mí. Se envolvió a mí alrededor con seguridad, piel con piel, y me besó en el cuello mientras persistía en encontrar una manera de tocar cada centímetro de mí.

Mi llanto se desaceleró cuando dijo: "te amaré por siempre", en mi oído. No podía hablar mientras lloraba así, y yo necesitaba que él supiera cómo me sentía.

"Yo también te amo, más que a nada. Nadie más que tú". Mi voz estaba llena de lágrimas, pero él me entendió y sonrió contra mi oreja.

Yo le quería dentro de mí una vez más, lo necesitaba, así que me puse hacia atrás y me moví contra él como una invitación. Él no necesitó que se lo pidiera dos veces. Estando en la misma posición, se metió dentro de mí por detrás y continuó bombeando dentro y fuera de mí lentamente, haciéndome el amor como si no hubiera mañana, ya que técnicamente, no lo iba a haber. Iba a tener un parto inducido por la mañana, así que todo lo que tenía era esta noche, pero yo estaba segura en ese momento de que no sería nuestra última vez. Me gustaría tener el bebé, y tan pronto como pudiera, me gustaría estar haciendo el amor con él de nuevo.

Me quedé dormida en sus brazos por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y no recordaba haber tenido un descanso más tranquilo. No había más secretos, y realmente sentí que las paredes entre nosotros se habían venido abajo. Era el paraíso absoluto, a pesar de que no duraría más de unas pocas horas.

A las tres y media de la mañana, rompí aguas...

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por comentarme y seguirme en esta historia:<strong>

**MCullenMustang, beakis, ludgardita, Nurysh, elena robsten, joli cullen, Pamrodriguez, Mary de Cullen, Cla aw HPTFMA, EdithCullen71283, Agui, Marianixcr, miri5, black, lizco 2, Cullen Vigo, gbyaln, Ginegine, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Pamelita, Gine, deandramari, Sayuri1980, Lakentsb, MaxiPau, Pamelita, Alblurs, RoxCM, almassofi, yasmin-cullen, RosaMasenCullen, and cullen, Tutzy Cullen, Ely Cullen M, karito CullenMasen, Dra. Laly, dioda, villalona, akako cullen, brigitte, CrissYmell, rakelluvre, Maya Cullen Masen, Fran Ktrin Black, MixelintheDark, Alex-ED, Isita Maria, Angie Masen, si me dejo a alguien avisadme por privado, gracias ;)**


	20. Pasado y futuro

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Bueno, nos vamos de parto, jejeje.**

**~ Capítulo 19 - Pasado y Futuro ~**

**EPOV  
><strong>  
>"Edward... Edward, despierta".<p>

Yo estaba teniendo uno de los mejores sueños que jamás había tenido en mucho tiempo, pero la voz de Bella se hizo eco a través de mi inconsciencia. Al principio me sentí confundido porque ya estaba soñando con ella, pero luego me dio una patada, y a sacudidas me despertó.

"¿Qué... qué pasa?", le dije aturdido.

"Creo que he roto aguas".

"¡¿Qué?". Salté de la cama, despertándome al instante. "¿Cuándo?"

"Me levanté porque tenía que ir al baño, y luego estaba de pie en un charco".

Miré el reloj y leí las 3:30 am, pero no me importaba la hora ya que los médicos estaban acostumbrados a trabajar a esas horas. "Está bien, voy a llamar al Dr. Cullen".

"Hola, doctor Cullen al habla". Pensé que era extraño que él respondiera a su teléfono móvil formalmente, pero entonces me acordé de que él dijo que era su 'número de urgencias'.

"Hola, soy Edward Masen".

"Bueno, hola Sr. Masen, realmente espero que esta llamada tenga que ver con que la Srta. Swan esté de parto, y no un llamada a Esme acerca de su trabajo", bromeó... al menos yo pensaba que era una broma. Esme había salvado realmente mi culo y me había cubierto en el trabajo cuando estaba con Bella. Normalmente a mi agencia no le habría importado si yo estuviera fuera, pero estábamos en medio de una fusión enorme y esperaban que estuviera.

"No, Bella acaba de romper aguas". Mi tono pudo haber sido un poco amargo, pero yo no podía dejar de molestarme por sus bromas y su ligera disposición. ¿Me estaba volviendo loco y él pensaba que era el momento de ser gracioso?

"Maravilloso. ¿Ha tenido alguna contracción ya?"

"¿Has tenido ya contracciones?". Le pregunté a Bella y ella se encogió de hombros, no muy segura.

"No lo sabe", le dije al doctor.

"Bien, cuando empiecen a intensificarse definitivamente lo sabremos. Estoy seguro de que tiene tiempo para darse una ducha, así que ¿por qué no le ayudas a hacerlo y luego tomas su bolso y os vais hacia el hospital? Llamaré con anticipación y les haré saber que estáis de camino".

"Muy bien, gracias doctor Cullen".

"Nos vemos pronto", dijo y luego colgó.

"Me ha dicho que deberías darte una ducha", le dije. "¿Quieres que te ayude?", le pregunté un poco demasiado entusiasmo.

"Creo que puedo manejarlo", dijo con una sonrisa. "A menos que quieras ayudar".

Ella no tuve que preguntármelo dos veces.

Era increíble que nuestra relación fuera tan diferente en un espacio tan corto de tiempo. Siempre supe que la quería, pero yo estaba demasiado asustado como para estar con ella de esa manera otra vez. Demasiadas mierdas habían ocurrido, y yo no sabía cómo confiar en ella, así como en mí mismo. Pero cuando el médico dijo que el sexo podría ayudarla, todo cambió. Mi orgullo y mis estúpidas cuestiones de confianza no significaron nada, lo único que importaba era que yo estaba muerto de miedo ante la idea de ella siendo operada.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo idiota que había sido. Pensé que podía manejar el que sólo fuera mi amiga y la madre de mi hijo, porque si me decía a mi mismo que ella no lo era todo para mí, entonces podría manejar el perderla. Pero estaba mintiéndome a mí mismo. Cuanto más cerca estábamos emocionalmente en estos meses, mi cerebro era más capaz de hacer una conexión entre Bella y Ben. Ellos eran la misma persona y aunque yo sabía eso, no lo entendí realmente hasta que se mudó de nuevo y fuimos capaces de llegar a conocernos de nuevo.

Cuando salíamos antes, ella era Isabella. Sí, se parecía a Ben, pero la vi como una persona muy diferente, independientemente de sus similitudes. Cuando me enteré de la verdad no podía hacer que mi cabeza lo entendiera. Los hechos no importaban, necesitaba tiempo para digerir y encontrar una nueva forma de mirarla. Me di cuenta que durante esos meses aún no podía imaginar el tener relaciones sexuales con ella. Ella era Ben, era extraño saber que había estado teniendo sexo con Ben.

Eso es lo que me detuvo durante tanto tiempo. No sabía mis propios sentimientos, no tenía ni idea de si quería tener sexo con ella, o incluso si podía tenerlo. Yo no quería estar en medio de eso y de repente comenzar a asustarme, pensando en el hecho de que estaba tocando a Ben de esa manera, porque el que yo la hubiera alejado estando en esa situación sólo hubiera herido sus sentimientos, así como hubiera liado más mi propia mente.

Después de que el médico nos dijera que el sexo podría ayudar, en silencio comencé a enloquecer. Yo no tenía más tiempo para entenderlo, tenía que salir de mi mierda, y tenía que hacerlo inmediatamente.

Estuve nervioso cuando intentamos hacerlo esa noche. En ese momento, sabía que podía hacerlo por el bien de ella y el del bebé, pero yo no sabía cómo me sentía. La amaba más que a nada, y si pudiera conseguir ir más allá de los problemas físicos que tenía, nada nos iba a parar de estar juntos por completo, lo que también me aterrorizaba.

Cuando me empujé dentro de ella, me quedé helado. Mi mente estaba corriendo con tantas cosas, y ninguna de ellas era mala. La miré como Isabella y como Ben. La amaba siendo los dos, y hacer el amor con ella era mucho más intenso de lo que podía haber imaginado. Quería darle un beso, quería abrazarla contra mí y decirle lo idiota que había sido, pero no tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo. Sólo de pensar en lo que estábamos haciendo, prácticamente me hizo acabar de inmediato, y el hecho de que ella ya estuviera culminando completamente me envió a mí por encima del borde.

Odiaba salirme de ella, pero la verdad, a pesar de mi falta de esfuerzo, yo estaba agotado física y mentalmente por la montaña rusa emocional de todo el día. Cuando me puse a su lado, de repente me puse nervioso de nuevo. Odiaba no saber lo que ella estaba pensando, pero cuando le pregunté si estaba bien, ella se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Era demasiado tarde.

Me tomó mucho tiempo tratar de encontrar mi mierda, y al perder la oportunidad de estar con ella me di cuenta de que estábamos destinados a estar juntos. Así que me eché atrás. Era completamente mi culpa, y yo nunca la culparía de renunciar a mí. No podía permitirme sentir esa ola de dolor por la pérdida de algo que yo nunca había reclamado, y no podía estresarla cargándola con mis sentimientos cuando yo estaba seguro de que ella no se sentía de la misma manera. Tuve que mantener la concentración y tratar de mantenerme lo más independiente posible a la hora de tener sexo con ella.

Casi no hablábamos, y me preocupaba que a pesar de las promesas que nos habíamos hecho el uno al otro, no fuéramos capaces de encontrar el camino de regreso. Era jodidamente irónico que tuviera mi cabeza en otro sitio justo en el momento en que ella se alejaba de mí, pero me lo merecía, me merecía cada dolor que estaba recibiendo, y con mucho gusto lo aceptaría por el bien de mi hijo. No podía huir o esconderme. Yo tendría ese dolor para toda la vida, incluso si eso significaba quedarme de pie y mirar cómo Bella seguía adelante con su vida sin mí.

Aunque ella no parecía estar avanzando, seguimos teniendo relaciones sexuales con la esperanza de que esa pequeña posibilidad todavía pudiera funcionar. Y entonces, ya estábamos fuera de tiempo.

Ella estaba visiblemente molesta, y aunque yo sabía que no me amaba como yo la amaba, seguía sin explicarme su hostilidad hacia mí.

Le pregunté qué le pasaba, y finalmente todo quedó claro. Ella no quería que nuestra relación física terminara, de hecho, me di cuenta de que quería exactamente lo mismo que yo.

No pude contenerme más e hice algo que juré que nunca haría otra vez, puse mi corazón en la mano y le dije lo mucho que la amaba.

Y así llegamos a estar más cerca de lo que nunca antes habíamos estado. Por primera vez éramos todo el uno para el otro. Ella era mi mejor amiga, la madre de mi hijo, mi amante, mi familia, y la única mujer que jamás había amado. Ella era mi pasado y mi futuro. Ella lo era todo para mí, e iba a serlo para el resto de mi vida. No era una elección, era un hecho, siempre lo fue, y siempre lo sería.

Dormimos esa noche con la confianza de que nunca dejaríamos que nada se interpusiera entre nosotros otra vez.

Cuando me despertó unas horas después, me di cuenta de por qué no se había puesto de parto antes, nuestro bebé no quería hacer su entrada triunfal hasta que sus padres estuvieran juntos de nuevo.  
>No había tiempo para incomodidades entre nosotros, nos fusionamos en nuestros nuevos roles como una pareja real y no miramos hacia atrás. Era fácil, tan simple como respirar, estábamos juntos y el mundo finalmente tenía sentido.<p>

"Será mejor que llames a Rose, va a estar molesta si el bebé nace y no la he llamado", dijo Bella después de que yo rellenara el papeleo del hospital.

"Oh, está bien", yo no quería perder el tiempo llamándola, así que sólo le envié un mensaje con la letra B, que era nuestro código para cuando fuera a nacer el bebé.

La enfermera nos condujo a una sala de partos, y le dio a Bella un vestido para cambiarse. Ella estaba muy tranquila y eso me estaba volviendo loco.

"¿Por qué no te estás volviendo loca?"

"No sé, yo no..."

"¿No, qué?". Le pregunté con pánico mientras su cara se quedaba en blanco.

"Wow, eso no se ha sentido nada bien", dijo finalmente.

"¿Qué, qué ha pasado?"

"Creo que acabo de tener una contracción".

"¿Eso crees?". Le pregunté con mi voz subida una octava más alta de lo normal. Realmente necesitaba encontrar una manera de calmarme.

"Bueno, he estado sintiéndolas durante algún tiempo, pero no estaba segura de lo que eran hasta que..."

Mis ojos se abrieron cuando vi el destello de dolor en su rostro.

"Buenos días", dijo el Dr. Cullen entrando en la habitación. Su tono lleno de vida estaba a punto de hacerme estallar, pero me obligué a alejar esos sentimientos.

Procedió a examinarla, y cuando terminó, se quitó los guantes y asintió con la cabeza. "En realidad has dilatado cinco centímetros, lo que es realmente bueno teniendo en cuenta que no pareces estar demasiado incómoda todavía. Mi conjetura es que te pusiste de parto en algún momento de tu sueño, y luego rompiste aguas cuando te moviste un poco".

"¿Así que todo va a estar bien?". Le pregunté preocupado.

"Todo se ve bien en este momento. Sólo trata de mantenerla lo más calmada y relajada posible. Volveré a ver como está en un rato".

"¿A dónde va?". Le pregunté con ansiedad.

"Voy a estar por aquí, tengo otro paciente que revisar".

"Ooo", dijo Bella con calma al sentir otra contracción.

"¿Estás bien?", le pregunté preocupado.

"Oh, cariño, creo que va a ponerse mucho peor que esto", dijo ella, haciendo que mi corazón saltara cuando me llamó 'cariño'. No pude evitarlo, me incliné y la besé. Cuando me alejé, ella me sonrió y sus ojos brillaban por… la excitación. Levanté una ceja al darme cuenta, por lo que ella se rió y se ruborizó. "No es mi culpa", susurró. "No tendrías que ser tan condenadamente sexy".

Le sonreí y la besé de nuevo, sólo apartándola cuando alguien se aclaró la garganta detrás de mí.

"¡Hey!", Bella gritó felizmente cuando sus hermanos y sus parejas entraron para ver cómo estaba. Al parecer, el carraspeo vino de mi hermano pseudo grande que en realidad era su hermano mayor.

Alice y Rose se turnaron para abrazar a Bella y Emmett me miró sin comprenderlo. Me moví y él movió su cabeza para seguir mirándome, y después de cinco minutos, ya tuve suficiente.

"¿Qué?"

Sacudió la cabeza con indiferencia. "Nada".

"Si no es nada, entonces deja de mirarme".

"¿Ha estado follando con mi hermana?", dijo con vehemencia, pero demasiado tranquilo como para que las chicas le escucharan. Jasper por su parte, dio un paso más cerca, listo para intervenir si era necesario.

"Sí", dije firmemente.

Emmett se encogió de hombros. "Genial", dijo con indiferencia.

"Eres un cretino de mierda", le dije molesto.

"¿Qué? Sólo estoy jugando contigo, hermano. No es como si alguno de nosotros se hubiera sorprendido por eso, yo estaba más sorprendido de que hubieras resistido tanto tiempo. Te quiero, hombre, yo soy feliz si tú eres feliz".

"Gracias, y yo. Pero deja de joderme jugando conmigo, me estoy volviendo loco, eso ya es suficiente".

"Lo siento. Nunca sé cuál es el mejor momento".

Y entonces oí jadear a Bella. Me volví para mirarla y ella tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba probablemente a punto de romper la mano de Rose. No estaba seguro de quién parecía tener más dolor.

"Hey, hey, hey", le dije rápidamente y corrí para levantar la mano de Bella de la de Rose.

"Gracias", Rose susurró mientras yo tomaba su lugar al lado de Bella. Si ella tenía que romper la mano de alguien, sería la mía.

"Lo siento, eso realmente duele", dijo tímidamente.

"No te preocupes cariño, mi mano está aquí para que la puedas torturar".

Ella me golpeó y me sonrió, pero luego se sujetó a mí.

"Oh, aquí viene otra", dijo y mis nudillos se agrietaron cuando ella los apretó.

"Wow, ¿estamos teniendo una fiesta aquí?", dijo el Dr. Cullen al entrar en la habitación. "Tengo que hacer un examen, así que necesito que todo el mundo salga".

Todos se fueron, y el médico la examinó rápidamente. "Estás haciendo un progreso rápido. Ya has dilatado ocho centímetros. ¿Cómo va el dolor?"

"Empeorando", admitió.

"Bueno, creo que las cosas se acelerarán ahora. Este bebé finalmente ha decidido que está cansado de estar ahí apretado. Volveré pronto".

Dos horas más tarde, ella había dilatado diez centímetros y tenía un montón de dolor.

"Respira, cariño", le dije mientras ella jadeaba por una contracción.

"Vete a la mierda, bastardo, tú me hiciste esto. ¡Mantente alejado de mí!", ella gritó.

Pero yo no lo tomé como algo personal, treinta segundos después, estaba cantando una canción diferente.

"Te quiero mucho, no me dejes nunca", gritó justo antes de que ella tuviera que empujar.

"Yo también te quiero, más que a nada. Eres increíble".

Diez minutos después, se escuchó el grito de una voz nueva. Bella lo había hecho, y yo nunca había tenido tanto miedo por nadie en mi vida. No había palabras para explicar lo increíble que fue el ver cómo mi bebé vino al mundo, y me preguntaba cómo fui capaz de negarme a mí mismo el estar con ella. Nunca pensé que tales emociones fueran posibles, pero no había manera de que fuera capaz de amarla menos.

Bella y yo lloramos juntos mientras el calvo bebé con una cabeza extraña, fue sacado de su abdomen y limpiado, antes de ser colocado en sus brazos. Diez perfectos dedos en las manos, y diez perfectos dedos en los pies. Algo en lo que no había logrado meter la pata, y me gustaría como el infierno que siguiera siendo así. Simplemente me quedé prendado de la carita roja y aplastada que habíamos creado juntos, y nunca había sentido más amor y me había sentido más orgulloso en toda mi vida. Me preguntaba si hubiera sido capaz de amar a mi hijo todo el tiempo, si no hubiera estado tan enamorado de su madre. Si lo hubiera tenido con una chica al azar, incluso aunque el bebé tuviera las características perfectas, no habría manera de que me sintiera de la misma manera. Este bebé hermoso de aspecto extraño era mío y de Bella, así que no había nada mejor en el mundo.

... ...

_"¡Hombre, esto va a ser increíble!". Ben dijo emocionado mientras poníamos la chatarra de madera en el carro._

_"No sé, ¿cómo de bueno crees que es lo que vamos a hacer?", le dije inseguro._

_"Va a ser mejor que lo de Mike Newton, eso seguro", dijo con confianza._

_Los padres de Mike acababan de comprar la lujosa casa del árbol del catálogo de su tienda de mejoras para el hogar, y era ridículamente genial. Íbamos a jugar en ella un día, pero entonces él se enfadó porque no le permitimos ser el capitán en nuestro juego de piratas. Le dijimos que tenía que ser el loro, y como no estaba contento, nos echó._

_"Pero Ben, Mike tiene una claraboya y un puente de cuerdas y..."_

_"¿A quién le importa?, la nuestra será mejor, ya lo verás"._

_Pasamos dos semanas cargando astillas de madera y antiguas puertas rotas todo el camino hasta la montaña. Queríamos que nuestra casa del árbol fuera secreta para que niños como Mike Newton nunca pudieran encontrarla. Robamos el martillo y los clavos del taller de Emmett, y una vez que pensamos que teníamos suficiente material, nos pusimos a trabajar. A los nueve años, no sabíamos lo suficiente sobre la manera correcta para construir una estructura estable, pero seguimos en ello, y para el final del verano, teníamos una casa del árbol torcida y tambaleante._

_"Es perfecta", dijo Ben admirando nuestro trabajo._

_"Es horrible", no estuve de acuerdo._

_"Sólo necesita un poco de pintura", dijo con optimismo._

_Durante todo ese año, aprendimos cosas e hicimos ajustes, y al verano siguiente, fue sin duda algo de lo que sentirse orgulloso. Discutimos un millón de veces en el proceso, pero lo hicimos, hicimos una perfecta casa en el árbol. No era lujosa y hermosa, pero era mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que pudiéramos haber comprado, ya que la habíamos construido juntos, sólo nosotros dos._

_... ..._

Yo estaba tarareando a mi bebé en mis brazos, y caminando por la habitación contemplando la perfección del momento, y por alguna razón, pensé en mi padre. No podría imaginar nunca darle la espalda a mi hijo, y no entendía cómo alguien podía hacerlo. Entonces hice una promesa en silencio mientras miraba a los ojos, un poco extraños, que miraban hacia mí, nunca sería como mi padre, y amaría a Bella y a nuestro hijo por el resto de la eternidad.

Entró una enfermera para ayudar a Bella con la lactancia, y después de quedarme completamente cautivado por un tiempo, decidí que necesitaba aliviar a la multitud de la familia que esperaba ansiosamente fuera.

Caminé por el pasillo hasta la sala de espera, y cuando me vieron llegar, todos se levantaron con ansiedad. Charlie había llegado y se veía casi tan nervioso como yo había estado.

"¡Es un niño!". Les dije y todos comenzaron a vitorear y a abrazarme con fuerza. "Venid a conocerle", les dije con una sonrisa y los llevé a la habitación. Por lo general no se permitía a muchos visitantes a la vez en una habitación, pero como yo era el jefe de la esposa del doctor, se lo pedí como favor.

Las chicas chillaron y lloraron al ver a mi hijo por primera vez, y Emmett me pegó para felicitarme. "Lo hiciste bien, hermano", dijo de forma inesperada.

"Gracias, hombre".

"Oh, ¿es un chico grandote, eh?", Charlie dijo mientras Rose se lo ponía en sus brazos.

"Cuatro kilos y trescientos gramos", dije con orgullo.

"¡Wow!", Jasper dijo. "Eso es un niño grande".

Entonces Charlie hizo algo que sorprendió a todos. Sujetó al bebé en un brazo, y movió la manta para mirar dentro del pañal. Todos nos limitamos a mirarlo. "Sólo me aseguraba", dijo tímidamente, y todos nos echamos a reír. Yo no le culpaba por estar desconfiado a la hora del sexo del bebé, fue una de las cosas más divertidas que había visto en mucho tiempo.

"¿Cuál es su nombre?", preguntó Alice mientras el bebé seguía pasando de brazo en brazo.

Bella y yo nos miramos a los ojos con aires de culpabilidad. No habíamos hablado aún sobre los nombres, pero cuando tomé a mi hijo en mis brazos para llevarlo con su madre, sabía que sólo un nombre le vendría bien. "Ben".

Todo el mundo guardó silencio al principio, pero yo miré a Bella para ver su opinión y ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza, pero yo sabía que ella estaría de acuerdo con ello. Ese era su nombre, no se podía negar y ella lo sabía, yo sabía que ella lo sabía.

A Charlie y a Emmett les gustó la idea, y Bella aceptó después de unos minutos.

Dos días más tarde, Bella y yo cogimos a Benjamín Anthony Masen y lo llevamos a casa.

Era surrealista estar en casa como una familia, pero se sentía muy bien. Todo el mundo vino a darnos la bienvenida a casa, pero no se quedaron mucho tiempo ya que sabían que Bella estaba agotada. Benny dormía, comía y cagaba, pero a Bella y a mí nos costaba mucho apañarnos. Él era enorme para un recién nacido, pero en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo pequeño e indefenso que era. Yo odiaba la idea de ponerlo sólo en su cuna en su habitación, pero Bella dijo que eso era importante. Ella lo acostaba y los dos le mirábamos por un rato, antes de que yo lo cogiera otra vez y lo llevara a la cama de Bella, que se había convertido en nuestra cama otra vez.

Lo pusimos entre nosotros, pero después de verlo dormir un rato, volví mi atención a su madre. Era tan hermosa y yo estaba totalmente asombrado por ella. Nunca había conocido a nadie tan fuerte y valiente como ella, y no podía dejar de mirarla, como lo hacía cuando éramos niños.

Estábamos cogidos de la mano, pero yo necesitaba darle un beso. Me senté, me incliné sobre nuestro hijo dormido y apreté mis labios contra los suyos. Ella respondió probando mis labios con su lengua, así que abrí mi boca para permitirle entrar.

"Mmm", gimió contra mis labios. Alargó su mano hacia arriba y la enredó en mi pelo mientras acercaba mi rostro al suyo.

Traté de apartarme, pero ella se negó a dejarme ir.

"Te quiero, pero no podemos dejarnos llevar", dije contra sus labios.

A regañadientes me soltó. "¿Cuánto tiempo?", me preguntó decepcionada.

"Seis semanas".

"¡Uf!", ella se quejó. "Pero eso no significa que no podamos hacer otras cosas", dijo seductoramente.

Yo sonreí. "No esta noche. Esta noche sólo vamos a dormir".

Ella bostezó. "Supongo que tienes razón. Pero mañana lo haremos".

Me sorprendió que ella estuviera pensando en el sexo después de dar a luz sólo un par de días antes, pero en ese momento yo estaba acostumbrado a las sorpresas cuando venían de Bella.

Nos quedamos dormidos rápidamente, pero no duramos más de una hora, Benny nos despertó a ambos. Bella estaba tan cansada, y yo sólo quería dejarla dormir y alimentar a Ben yo mismo, pero ella estaba amamantándole y yo no era capaz de asumir ese papel. Gracias a Dios. Me levanté con ella, sintiéndome como una mierda por querer dormir cuando ella no podía, pero ella protestó.

"Edward, necesitas dormir para que yo pueda dormir cuando tú estés despierto más tarde. Tenemos que aclarar este equipo".

Aunque odiaba hacerlo, ella tenía razón. Volví a la cama, y cuando él estuviera despierto y no necesitara alimentación, lo cuidaría para que ella pudiera dormir.

La primera vez que cambié un pañal fue sin duda un evento que nunca olvidaría. No sólo puse el pañal al revés y me manché la mano de caca, sino que también hizo pis en mí. Yo ni siquiera sabía que fuera posible que saliera tanto de alguien tan pequeño. Sin embargo no me sentía muy mal, la primera vez que Bella le cambió no fue mucho mejor, pero ella tenía un equipo de apoyo en el hospital cuando lo hizo.

Pasamos la siguiente semana unidos como una familia y acostumbrándonos a nuestra nueva vida juntos. Justo cuando pensábamos que nos asentaríamos en una rutina, Benny cambió sus patrones y tuvimos que empezar todo de nuevo. Cada día era una nueva aventura, una nueva aventura agotadora pero maravillosa.

Mi asistenta Esme nos visitó con algunas flores y regalos para el bebé. Bella no la conocía, pero rápidamente empezaron a reírse y parecían cómodas la una con la otra. Esme tenía ese efecto con la gente, ella era protectora y maternal. Mientras ella estuvo en casa, hablamos de trabajo y me dio unos documentos para que los firmara. Yo le dije que estaría de vuelta en el trabajo cuando pudiera, pero me dijo que no me preocupara porque ella se estaba encargando de las cosas, y que volviera cuando estuviera listo. Ella era realmente la asistente perfecta, y yo iba a tratar como el infierno de mantenerla a mí alrededor.

A pesar de nuestro cansancio, Bella estaba todavía caliente y a menudo prefería hacer otras cosas que dormir. El que no tuviéramos relaciones sexuales era por órdenes del médico, así que nos apañábamos sólo con nuestras manos y nuestras bocas. Habíamos estado separados durante tanto tiempo, que era como estar juntos por primera vez, todo era fresco y emocionante, aunque siempre me sentía de esa manera con ella.

Dos semanas después de que Benny naciera, tuve que volver a trabajar. Bella estaba nerviosa por estar sola con él en casa, pero la llamaba cada dos horas y regresaba a casa para el almuerzo. Rose y Alice iban periódicamente durante todo el día, y Emmet también estaba siempre por allí. Iba a visitar a su sobrino mientras estaba patrullando, y terminaba quedándose por unas horas, sólo asegurándose de mantener su radio encendida.

A la semana siguiente, el estrés de mi regreso al trabajo había llegado finalmente a Bella, aunque no en la forma que yo esperaba. Cuando llegué a casa del trabajo, ella estaba hablando por teléfono con alguien, y parecía muy emocionada.

"Por lo tanto, ¿depende de mí?", dijo con el teléfono pegado a su oído. Ella levantó la vista para encontrarse con mi mirada y sonrió triunfalmente. "Gracias Dr. Cullen".

Después de colgar, se acercó a mí con la lujuria en sus ojos. "Hola, ¿cómo te ha ido hoy?".

"Horrible, te he echado mucho de menos, y a Benny", le dije mientras la besaba. "¿Qué estabas hablando con el Dr. Cullen?"

"Tenemos vía libre", dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Yo sabía que ella estaba harta de que no pudiéramos hacer el amor, y yo estaría mintiendo si dijera que no me sentía de la misma manera, pero quería asegurarme de que estaba lista antes de empezar a hacer el amor de nuevo.

"¿Qué ha pasado con la cosa de las seis semanas?". Le pregunté cuando comenzó a besar mi cuello.

"Me ha dicho que eso es sólo una guía general. No tengo puntos de sutura y no hay otras restricciones, por lo que me ha dicho que siempre y cuando me sintiera cómoda, podíamos hacerlo".

Ella no tuvo que convencerme. La cogí y la llevé rápidamente a la habitación, con mi boca en la de ella. Quería devorarla, consumir completamente cada centímetro de ella, pero tenía que recordarme a mí mismo ser suave. Aunque ella lo admitiera o no, yo podría hacerle daño y eso era lo último que yo quería hacer.

La ropa casi se despegó de nosotros y se dirigió a un montón en el suelo. Nos presionamos con tanta fuerza que nuestra piel prácticamente se fundió en una sola. Nuestras lenguas se devoraban la una a la otra, y nuestras manos ávidas no podían dejar de tocar la suficiente piel del otro. Yo estaba a punto de estallar por la anticipación y me preocupaba no ser capaz de mantener el control, por lo que nos di la vuelta para que ella estuviera arriba, de esa manera, podría ir a la velocidad que fuera más cómoda para ella.

No había necesidad de juegos orales o con los dedos, estábamos hartos de hacer eso durante las últimas tres semanas, todo lo que quería en ese momento era la liberación final. Ella se levantó con sus manos sobre mis hombros y se puso de rodillas, a horcajadas sobre mi cadera, flotando justo encima de mi erección.

Ella se hundió lentamente, notándome en todo el camino, y por lo que podía decir, no parecía tener dolor. Pero era buena para esconderse las cosas, así que tuve que asegurarme.

"¿Te duele?"

"Esto vale la pena", dijo, y antes de que pudiera protestar ella comenzó a balancearse. Gimió y arrugó su cara, pero no fue más lenta, de hecho, comenzó a moverse más rápida y con más propósito.

Pero entonces se detuvo.

"Oh Dios", dijo de pronto y luego se alejó mí.

"¿Qué, qué pasa?". Le pregunté preocupado y sintiendo el dolor físico por haber abandonado mi dureza.

"Se me ha salido encima de ti", dijo horrorizada.

"¿El qué?". Le pregunté confundido.

Pero luego me di cuenta de lo que quería decir. Mi pecho estaba mojado por la leche materna, pero no me importó, no me había dado cuenta hasta que ella lo dijo. No era como que si no lo hubiéramos intentado antes, de hecho, esto era una especie de retorno, pero eso la hizo sentir incómoda, así que le di la vuelta y la empujé para que yo estuviera arriba. Ella sonrió y volvió a unir sus labios con los míos. Sus piernas estaban envueltas alrededor de mis caderas y ella las usó para acercarme más hacia ella. Y luego yo seguí donde lo había dejado.

"¡Más fuerte!", me gritó mientras me empujaba en ella reservadamente. Yo todavía estaba preocupado por hacerle daño, pero ella estaba exigiendo más, y quién era yo para negarle. Bombeé en ella mientras ella jadeaba eróticamente. Yo no podía pensar si mi cuerpo había tomado el control total, así que realmente esperaba que sus gemidos no fueran realmente de dolor, porque yo no podía decirlo. Pude sentir sus paredes ajustarse a mi alrededor y su cuerpo tenso debajo de mí, lo que me puso en el borde. El dolor familiar en mi estómago se adelantó, contrayendo todos mis músculos y entonces la liberación inevitable apareció.

Jadeamos juntos mientras la caliente tranquilidad pasaba a través de nosotros. Me quedé dentro de ella durante unos minutos más mientras descansábamos nuestras cabezas juntas.

"¿Estás bien?", resoplé.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Nunca he estado mejor".

Nos pasamos la siguiente hora enredados, pero luego un lloro resonó por el monitor.

Bella se desenvolvió de mí y se levantó para alimentar al bebé. Yo realmente no sabía cómo tenía la energía para moverse después de esto, pero ella continuaba sorprendiéndome con todo lo que hacía.

* * *

><p><strong>Quería comentaros que según mis calculos el fic acabará el viernes que viene, que pena :( Luego ya os lo avisaré, pero tardaré un par de semanas como mucho en subir el siguiente fic, que como sabeis es de pattyrose, lo que pasa es que como aún no lo tiene acabado quiero esperar un poco hasta que acabe y asi os lo podré subir diariamente ;)<strong>

**... ...**

**Muchas gracias por comentarme y seguirme en esta historia:**

**MCullenMustang, beakis, ludgardita, Nurysh, elena robsten, joli cullen, Pamrodriguez, Mary de Cullen, Cla aw HPTFMA, EdithCullen71283, Agui, Marianixcr, miri5, black, lizco 2, Cullen Vigo, gbyaln, Ginegine, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Pamelita, Gine, deandramari, Sayuri1980, Lakentsb, MaxiPau, Pamelita, Alblurs, RoxCM, almassofi, yasmin-cullen, RosaMasenCullen, and cullen, Tutzy Cullen, Ely Cullen M, karito CullenMasen, Dra. Laly, dioda, villalona, akako cullen, brigitte, CrissYmell, rakelluvre, Maya Cullen Masen, Fran Ktrin Black, MixelintheDark, Alex-ED, Isita Maria, Angie Masen, Lakentsb, Ross, si me dejo a alguien avisadme por privado, gracias ;)**


	21. Forks

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco

**~ Capítulo 20 - Forks ~**

**EPOV**

Yo debería haber sabido que tenía que volver.

Estaba tratando de demostrar que estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero inmediatamente tuve un sentimiento de miedo al pasar el límite de la ciudad de Forks. Ya no tenía ningún problema de que Ben fuera Bella, de hecho, cuando pensaba en mi infancia, era Bella a quien siempre veía. Pero Forks llevaba una cierta inquietud con él, y yo tenía miedo de la clase de drama que se podría crear si iba de visita allí.

Era una ciudad pequeña, así que siempre estaba el riesgo de que me encontrara con mi padre, pero yo no estaba realmente preocupado por eso. No me preocuparía por mi padre nunca más, si lo veía, bien, y si no, mejor aún. No le había hablado acerca de Benny, de todos modos no entendería mi relación con Bella, así que no tenía sentido intentarlo. Mi padre era un intolerante, y el hecho de que haya tenido un bebé con mi 'amigo Ben', nunca le parecería bien, independientemente de la circunstancia.

Cuando Bella me dijo que quería asistir a la fiesta de jubilación de Charlie, acepté sin pensarlo. Por supuesto que debíamos estar allí.

"¿Está seguro?, porque sé lo mucho que odias Forks".

"Yo no odio Forks", mentí. "Es sólo que parece que siempre tenga mala suerte allí".

"Uh huh, ¿cómo qué?", ella me desafió.

"Bueno, mi madre y mi abuela murieron allí", le dije. Ella seguía esperando para saber qué más tenía que decir. "Me rompí la nariz allí... dos veces. Mi padre tiene cáncer, mi mejor amigo murió", Bella rodó los ojos por eso. Los dos sabíamos que yo tenía muchas cosas contra ese pueblo, así que el hecho de que yo la llevara sólo demostraba que no iba a decir nada más. "Mira, no me quejo, te he dicho que yo no tenía problema en ir, y no lo tengo. No me perdería el gran día de Charlie por nada".

"¡Mamá!", Benny dijo mientras entraba tambaleándose en la habitación. Él tenía once meses de edad, y había comenzado a caminar. Desde que empezó a moverse, pusimos todo a prueba de bebés, y a veces, esas pruebas de bebés significaban pruebas para los papás, algunos de los cierres eran malditamente difíciles de poner.

"Hey bebé", dijo ella y lo levantó antes de que él se inclinara para besarla. Benny era muy cariñoso y con una enorme personalidad. No decía mucho, pero se notaba que siempre estaba pensando, y cuando él se enfadaba todo el mundo pagaba el precio. Su temperamento era inconmensurable.

Nadie lo admitiría en voz alta, pero Benny nació siendo un bebé un poco feo. Sin embargo, durante los once meses transcurridos desde su nacimiento, su cabeza se había redondeado y le había crecido una cabellera de color bronce, su rostro deformado previamente ahora estaba relajado, y tenía unas divertidas y coloreadas mejillas, pero todo eso era perfecto. Tenía la boca, la nariz y las orejas de Bella, pero todo lo demás era mío. Tenía mi mandíbula, mi estructura ósea, y mis ojos verdes. Él era la mezcla perfecta de nosotros, y yo no podía imaginar a un niño más lindo. Por supuesto, podría estar siendo un poco imparcial, pero lo dudaba, todo el mundo pensaba que era adorable.

Aún no habíamos llevado a Benny a Forks, pero ya no teníamos más excusas para no hacerlo. Charlie siempre nos venía a visitar, pero esta vez, era nuestro turno para finalmente hacer el viaje hasta allí.

"¡Ahí está mi cacahuete!", Charlie dijo mientras sacaba a Benny fuera de su asiento de seguridad en frente de la casa Swan. Le puso de pie en el suelo desigual por los bosques, y de inmediato cayó al suelo. "Levántate, amigo, y ven hacia el abuelo. Quiero ver cómo caminas".

Benny era aún nuevo en eso de caminar, y Charlie no le había visto hacerlo todavía. Se puso de pie con sus manos y después gateó hasta su abuelo.

Charlie tenía la mirada más expresiva en su rostro, más que ninguna que hubiera visto en él. Yo ni siquiera sabía que fuera capaz de sonreír así.

"Te dije que su caminar era increíble", dijo Emmett cuando salió de la casa. Emmett y Rose habían llegado el día de antes para ayudar a Sue con algunos preparativos de última hora para la fiesta.

Em fue hacia Benny, pero Charlie le apartó. "Tú le ves todo el tiempo, ahora es mi turno".

Entonces salió Rose y Benny automáticamente se fue a por ella. Charlie resopló. "Está bien, ves con la tía, te tendré más tarde".

"¿Cómo está mi chico?". Rose dijo con una voz aguda y luego besó sus mejillas regordetas. Rose y Em eran sus padrinos y cuidaban de él cada vez que lo necesitábamos, por lo que Benny estaba muy cómodo con ellos.

Charlie y Bella hablaron por un rato, y Rose estaba jugando con Benny, por lo que Em me ayudó a sacar nuestras maletas del coche.

"Entonces, ¿cómo va eso?", me preguntó.

"¿Cómo va, el qué?". Le pregunté confundido.

"Bueno, ¿has pensado en algo más acerca de la proposición?"

"Se lo he propuesto... mucho", le dije frustrado. Bella y yo habíamos hablado de casarnos varias veces, pero ella me había dicho que teníamos que estar un año juntos antes de que ella estuviera de acuerdo. Algo que me molestó al principio, como si ella quisiera que yo pasara alguna prueba de mierda o algo así, pero después de preguntárselo varias veces, decidí no preocuparme por un tiempo.

"Sí, pero ha pasado casi un año, ¿no era esa su condición?"

"Lo era, pero no hemos hablado de ello durante unos meses, así que no estoy realmente seguro de nada. Quiero decir, realmente no se qué mierda pasa, ¿por qué diablos está siendo tan terca?"

Emmett se encogió de hombros. "Ella probablemente sólo tenga miedo de un divorcio. No es como si cualquiera de nosotros viniera de padres estables y convencionalmente casados".

"Tus padres se mantuvieron estables", no estuve de acuerdo yo.

"Sí, bueno, mi madre murió cuando yo tenía seis meses de edad, no es realmente un buen ejemplo".

"Sin embargo, Charlie y ella fueron felices, así que no es como si no lo hubieran logrado".

"Wow, mira quién está siendo optimista ahora. ¿Qué ha pasado con el Edward que siempre pensaba que el mundo iba a terminar?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Vivir así sólo me haría acabar como mi viejo".

"Bueno, me alegro de que puedas ver eso ahora".

"Yo también".

Sue vino y nos hizo la cena, y nos reímos y comimos juntos. Era la calma antes de la tormenta, y aunque yo no tenía ni idea de lo había por delante de nosotros, me hizo seguir recibiendo escalofríos y no tenían nada que ver con el frío.

"¿Estás bien?", Bella me preguntó en voz baja después de la cena.

"Sí, sigo recibiendo esta extraña sensación".

"¿Qué tipo de extraña sensación?", me preguntó.

"No sé, estoy seguro de que no es nada. No te preocupes por eso".

Monté la cuna en la antigua habitación de Bella, y pusimos ahí a Benny para pasar la noche. Sue se quedó un poco más e hizo un cóctel mientras todos se reían y bromeaban, principalmente burlándose de la carrera de veinticinco años de Charlie.

"Oh, papá, ¿recuerdas cuando llegaste a casa vestido como un vagabundo?", Bella dijo mientras se reía.

"Yo estaba encubierto", se defendió.

"¿Encubierto de quién? Todo el mundo en esta ciudad te conoce", le dije.

"Yo estaba trabajando en La Push. El oficial Uley y yo estábamos ayudándonos el uno al otro".

"Espera, ¿fue esa época que viniste a casa y pensé que eras un ladrón?", Emmett le preguntó.

"Sí, y tú me golpeaste con ese bate de mierda".

"No fue mi culpa. Benella estaba allí y me dijo que tenías un arma".

"Bueno, la tenía", dijo Bella a la defensiva.

"Soy policía, siempre tengo un arma", intervino Charlie.

"¿Cómo iba yo a saber que eras tú? Ibas a tientas, tenías un gorro, y tu bigote infame se había ido", dijo Bella mientras trataba de contener su risa.

"Tuve que afeitarme para poder disimular".

"Bueno, ese bigote definitivamente da ganas de gritar 'policía' ", estuve de acuerdo.

"¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso?", Charlie preguntó confundido.

"Oh, vamos Charlie, es un bigote de un policía. Nadie sería capaz de llevarlo".

"Eso me ha ofendido", dijo Charlie fingiendo estar ofendido.

"Tal vez es hora de afeitarse", sugirió Emmett.

Charlie hizo una mueca, pero en realidad parecía estar considerándolo.

"¿Quieres ir a la cama?", Bella me preguntó después de bostezar.

"Sí", dije rápidamente, haciendo que Charlie mirara hacia mí.

"Vosotros dos, no hagáis nada divertido. No estoy anticuado, pero todavía tengo moral y vosotros no estáis casados".

"Papá, vivimos juntos y tenemos un hijo. ¿De verdad crees que puedes pretender que no tengamos sexo?", Bella dijo con una sonrisa.

"Lo que hacéis en vuestra propia casa, es vuestro problema", dijo Charlie, perturbado por el pensamiento.

"Vale, bien, pues nosotros que ya estamos casados vamos a tener relaciones sexuales en mi antigua habitación", dijo Emmett de broma. Rose y Charlie le miraron, Bella y yo estábamos disgustados. "Estaba bromeando", le dijo a Rose, pero cuando ella miró hacia otro lado comenzó a hacerle guiños y gestos sexuales. Charlie sólo resopló y dijo buenas noches.

Bella y yo fuimos a su habitación, pero mantuvo las luces bajas y estuvimos en silencio porque Benny estaba durmiendo. Yo realmente no había estado en esa habitación en años, y no había dormido allí desde que era niño, así que no podía dejar de mirar por la ventana.

"Maldita sea, ¿cómo demonios he podido subir siempre por aquí?", me pregunté en voz baja mientras miraba al árbol fuera de la ventana.

"Los niños tienen menos miedo que los adultos", dijo simplemente.

"Supongo que sí".

Yo solía escalar el árbol en medio de la noche, y de alguna manera subía a través de la ventana. No tenía ni idea de cómo no me caí, pero la idea de eso me asustó y esperaba que Benny nunca hiciera esa mierda cuando fuera mayor.

"Ven, acuéstate conmigo", dijo Bella mientras se subía a la cama.

Le sonreí y me metí bajo las sábanas antes de envolverla en mis brazos y presionarme contra ella.

"No recuerdo que alguna vez hayas tenido una erección antes cuando dormías aquí conmigo", dijo mientras se movía en mi contra.

"Bueno, yo no recuerdo que tuvieras una vagina antes cuando yo solía dormir aquí contigo", le dije como un listillo.

"Sólo porque no lo recuerdes, no quiere decir que no estuviera ahí", dijo al tiempo que sus movimientos tenían un propósito.

"Exactamente", le dije, mientras restregaba mi pene endolorido contra ella.

Tomé su mano, la puse en mi dureza y la guié para que me acariciara. "Charlie dijo que nada divertido", protestó ella.

"No encuentro nada divertido en todo esto".

"Sólo recuerda que Ben está durmiendo allí, y mi hermano y mi padre no están mucho más lejos".

"No quiero recordarlo, sólo quiero follarte hasta que grites y pidas que me detenga".

"¿En serio?", dijo ella con mayor interés mientras me seguía acariciando. "Bueno, eso va a tener que esperar a estar en un lugar diferente. Sin embargo, si deseas mantener mi mano en ese sitio, adelante".

Gruñí en silencio y luego rodé por encima de ella. Después de quitarnos la ropa y meterme en ella, me di cuenta de que había pasado por alto un detalle importante. La maldita cama chirriaba como un tren de mierda. Sin embargo, en ese momento, yo no podía parar, así que decidí que ya que todo el mundo lo iba a escuchar, que por lo menos mereciera la pena. Benny tenía un sueño profundo, así que no estaba preocupado por él, pero con el resto iba a tener que tratar. Bombeé en ella fuerte, y ella me arañó mi espalda, lo que sólo me obligó a ir mucho más rápido.

Después de que ambos llegáramos de forma explosiva, Bella me pellizcó.

"Ay, ¿qué diablos ha sido eso?". Le pregunté mientras jadeaba, aunque me gustaba el dolor infligido en ese momento.

Y luego se oyeron golpes en la pared. "¡Callaos de una puta vez!", Charlie gritó.

"Eso", dijo Bella en un tono de regaño.

"¿Qué?", pregunté con inocencia falsa. Sí, yo sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, pero no me importó.

Fingió estar molesta por otro momento, pero luego sonrió y apoyó su cabeza contra mi pecho.

Bella y yo habíamos tenido nuestros altibajos durante los últimos meses, pero cada discusión terminaba con una sesión apasionada y caliente de amor. Nunca ninguna de nuestras peleas eran muy graves, ninguno de nosotros se preocupaba de que el otro lo fuera a dejar. Se sentía bien todo eso porque por el sexo de reconciliación siempre valía la pena discutir un poco.

Inmediatamente después de que Benny naciera, comenzamos a tener relaciones sexuales prácticamente de inmediato, y no fue hasta las semanas siguientes, cuando ella no tuvo su periodo, cuando nos dimos cuenta de que nuestra estupidez no terminaría sólo con la sorpresa de nuestro hijo Benny. Teníamos miedo de que ella se hubiera quedado embarazada tan rápido, pero resultó ser una falsa alarma. Gracias a Dios. No me malinterpretéis, amaba a mi pequeño hombre más que a nada, pero no estábamos preparados para el bebé número dos por el momento. Bella inmediatamente llamó al doctor Cullen y le pidió las pastillas anticonceptivas porque ninguno de nosotros quería preocuparse acerca de los condones.

El que se tomara la píldora anticonceptiva era un ganar-ganar en todos los sentidos. Sexo en cualquier momento en cualquier lugar, y sin tener que preocuparse de ninguna sorpresa. Aunque si hubiéramos usado sólo los condones, me hubiera guardado mis emociones y me hubiera quedado tranquilo sin tener nuestra sesión de amor más reciente, y Bella no se verían obligada a enfrentarse a su padre y a su hermano por la mañana.

"Buenos días", se quejó Charlie mientras bajaba las escaleras. Bella y yo solíamos levantarnos temprano con Benny, por lo estábamos despiertos antes que todos los demás.

"Buenos días", dijo Bella incómoda.

Charlie besó a Benny en la cabeza antes de ponerse un poco de café.

Él sabía lo que estuvimos haciendo la noche anterior, y nosotros sabíamos que él lo sabía, pero no hicimos ningún comentario sobre ello.

"Un gran día, ¿eh?", Bella dijo, tratando de mantener una pequeña charla.

"Ya me conoces, me gustaría mucho ir a pescar en lugar de tener una gran fiesta, pero es importante para Sue, así que…", se encogió de hombros.

"¡Gracias por los efectos de sonido de anoche, Butt Munch!", Emmett me dijo mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

"No es mi culpa chillar tanto en la cama", le dije.

"Es cierto. Papá, realmente necesitas muebles nuevos", coincidió Em. Charlie no le hizo caso y prefirió dejar atrás el tema.

Sue llegó y de inmediato nos dio a Em y a mí una lista de compras que hacer.

"¿Qué es esto?", Em preguntó con amargura.

"Cosas de última hora", dijo, provocando que Emmet estuviera descontento por tener que ir de compras.

"Venga hermano, vamos", me dijo.

"¿Por qué no puedes ir de compras tú sólo?"

"Porque si yo voy por los locales de aquí, tú también".

"¡Pa pa, pa pa!", gritó Benny mientras nos dirigíamos a la puerta.

"¿Quieres venir con nosotros, pequeño?". Le pregunté. Él asintió con la cabeza así que lo llevé hasta Bella para que le diera un beso de despedida.

"No necesitamos a ninguna chica, ¿verdad, hombre?", Emmett le dijo a Benny con una voz varonil y profundidad. Benny, por supuesto, se echó a reír. Emmett siempre hacía reír a Benny, pero yo estaba convencido de que era sólo porque estaban en el mismo nivel intelectual y se entendían.

Llevé a mi hijo por la sección de productos mientras Emmett compraba la fruta fresca que estaba en la lista de Sue. El pequeño bicho cogía todo y se lo trataba de comer, así que tenía que seguir quitándole las cosas de las manos, algo que sólo le molestó hasta que algo más llamó su atención.

"¡Oh, Dios mío, Edward Masen!", una voz femenina distinta sonó detrás de mí. Me volví para ver a Heidi allí.

"Heidi", la saludé. "¿Cómo estás?", le pregunté titubeante. Ella fue mi primera novia, y aunque no tenía malos sentimientos hacia ella, todavía no tenía ganas de mantener una conversación con ella.

"Bien, pero no tan bien como tú. Oh Dios mío, se parece a ti", dijo mientras miraba a mi hijo.

"Uh, sí, él es mi mini yo".

"¿Estás casado?"

"No, pero espero estarlo pronto".

"¿Esperas?", preguntó confundida.

"Bueno, sólo tengo que conseguir que diga que sí", dije, y entonces decidí que tenía que terminar de hablar. Yo realmente no tenía ningún deseo de ver a nadie de mi pasado, aparte de los Swan, así que me inventé una excusa y me llevé a Benny al pasillo de los juguetes. No estaba seguro de cuántas personas en esta ciudad sabían la verdad acerca de Bella, pero yo tampoco iba a entrar en ello con nadie, así que las conversaciones sobre la madre de mi hijo fueron limitadas.

Después de recoger unas cuantas cosas más fuera de la lista, por fin pudimos salir. Pagamos las cosas, y luego nos dirigimos hacia el coche.

"¿Edward?", mierda. Mi padre estaba de pie en nuestro camino hacia el coche, y yo no tenía manera de evitarlo. Odiaba las pequeñas ciudades de mierda.

"Señor Masen", Emmett le saludó cortésmente.

"Señorito Swan", devolvió la cortesía, pero no quitaba los ojos de mi hijo en mis brazos. "¿Eres el padre?"

Tenía muchas ganas de poner a Benny en los brazos de Emmett y decirle que condujera lejos de él, pero no era un niño pequeño, y me negaba a tener todavía miedo de un anciano frágil.

"Sí", dije con frialdad.

Mi padre sonrió con torpeza. "¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Ben".

Mi padre asintió con la cabeza. "Yo siempre sabía que ibas a llamar a tu hijo como él".

Por lo menos yo sabía que mi padre no tenía ni idea de la verdad acerca de Bella.

"Bueno, tenemos que irnos", le dije, y decidí entregarle a Benny a Emmett después de todo.

"¿Estás casado?", preguntó mientras yo estaba a punto de irme.

"No".

"¿Comprometido?"

"No".

"¿Puedes llevarlo a nuestra antigua casa?, realmente me gustaría tener la oportunidad de tenerlo".

"Tiene casi un año, papá, no le gusta estar moviéndose por ahí con extraños Si hubieras estado allí cuando yo tenía esa edad, hubieras sabido que los chicos de su edad son así".

"Edward, por favor, metí la pata, hijo ¿No sabes lo que es cometer un error horrible?".

"Sí lo sé, pero yo no tengo en mí lo que hace falta para perdonarte todo en este momento", dije secamente y luego me metí en el coche.

"¿Estás bien?", Emmett me preguntó mientras empezaba a conducir lejos de la tienda.

"Sí, estoy bien".

"Tal vez deberías escucharle. Quiero decir, mira a donde casi te lleva tu falta de capacidad para perdonar".

"Bella y mi padre son dos personas muy diferentes, con circunstancias totalmente diferentes. No tengo ningún deseo de ir allí con él".

"Está bien, pero a lo mejor ha cambiado, eso es todo lo que digo".

Negué con la cabeza y traté de dejar atrás el encuentro. Habían pasado tan sólo nueve horas y ya me había encontrado con dos personas que deseaba no haber visto, y estaba seguro de que en la fiesta tendría más encuentros como esos. En ese momento decidí pasar el día sin hacer nada, sólo perseguir a mi hijo en todo. Nadie iba a ir a la fiesta para verme.

Cuando regresamos a la casa, Sue nos puso de vuelta al trabajo, colgando adornos y poniendo un montón de fotos de Charlie en el trabajo en los últimos años.

"¿Cómo se ha portado en la tienda?", Bella me preguntó mientras yo estaba colgando una serpentina. Ella tenía los brazos alrededor de mi cintura, así que era difícil hacer mi trabajo correctamente. Solté la serpentina y me sujeté a ella para que me diera un beso.

"Benny lo ha hecho muy bien, me gustaría poder decir lo mismo de mí".

"Uh oh, ¿de quién has huido?", preguntó ella conociéndome.

"De dos personas", le dije con una mueca.

"¿James?"

"No. Gracias a Dios".

"¿Tu padre?"

"Sí. Ese estúpido quería coger a Benny".

"¿Le dejaste?"

"No, ¿por qué diablos iba yo a dejar que ese hombre estuviera en algún lugar cerca de mi hijo?"

"Tal vez ha cambiado".

"Tú y Emmett sois más parecidos de lo que crees", le dije con una sonrisa, pero luego me puse serio otra vez. "No, yo no lo quiero en ningún lugar cerca de Benny. Incluso cuando estaba sobrio, era todavía un estúpido intolerable".

"Eso es verdad".

"Así que, aparte de él, como si el verlo no hubiera sido suficiente, me encontré con Heidi también".

"¿Heidi? ¿Esa Heidi que fue tu primera novia, la chica que me hacías espiar contigo en la piscina pública?"

Me reí al recordarlo. "Si te hace sentir mejor, tú eres más caliente de lo que ella nunca fue. Yo era un niño, mis gustos no habían madurado todavía. Aunque llevaras el pelo corto y ropa de chico te escogería en cualquier momento antes que a ella".

"Sí, claro", dijo con sarcasmo.

"Sí, sé que tengo razón".

"No, tú eres un sabelotodo", dijo con una risita.

"Un sabelotodo, con un buen culo... ya lo sabía, gracias cariño", le dije antes de besarla y volver al trabajo de colgar serpentinas.

"Bueno, la parte de 'buen culo' es cierta", murmuró y luego se agachó. Yo no estaba prestando atención a lo que estaba haciendo, pero entonces noté un dolor en el culo.

"¿Acabas de morderme?", le pregunté con incredulidad.

"Oh, sí, porque sabes jodidamente delicioso".

"Oh, ahora eres una persona afortunada, pero después, cuando ellos no estén aquí, voy a follarte tan jodidamente fuerte que saldrás cojeando después", le dije de broma.

"¿Me lo prometes?"

"Realmente eres un monstruo, ¿lo sabías?".

"Sí. Pero ya que tú eres el único hombre con el que he tenido relaciones sexuales, no tienes a nadie a quien culpar, sólo a ti mismo".

"Es cierto", estuve de acuerdo.

Un poco más tarde, mientras que las personas comenzaban a llegar, hice mi mejor esfuerzo para tratar de ser invisible. Algunas personas me veían, ya que me conocían como un niño, y me saludaban cortésmente, pero en su mayor parte, las personas tendían a dejarme en paz. Me metí en un montón de problemas en la adolescencia, por lo que muchos de los colegas de Charlie me conocían como un 'problema', por lo que muchos no tenían ningún deseo de mantener una pequeña charla conmigo, algo de lo que yo estaba feliz.

Charlie presentó a Bella como su hija, pero sólo a sus amigos más cercanos les importaba lo suficiente como para preguntarle, pero la mayoría de ellos ya lo sabían.

Tuvimos suerte y en realidad fue un día soleado, así que cogí a Benny para salir al patio a jugar en el pequeño parque que Charlie había puesto para él. Sólo estuvimos allí durante unos diez minutos, cuando la gente empezó a ver que en realidad era agradable salir y empezó a vagar por allí para unirse a nosotros. No es que yo fuera completamente antisocial, pero estaba sintiéndome ansioso y realmente no quería estar cerca de la multitud.

"¡Ma ma!", Benny gritó cuando Bella salió con Rose.

"Hola, cariño", dijo ella y lo cogió. "Oh, mira lo sucio que estás".

"Sí, bueno, la caída ha sido un poco húmeda", le dije, y no pudo evitar sonreír sabiendo que tendría que dejar la fiesta para cambiarlo.

"¿Le dejaste deslizarse por el tobogán?", me preguntó preocupada.

"Sí... ¿por qué?"

"¿No es un poco pequeño para eso?"

"De ninguna manera. Además de que yo le estaba sujetando".

"Voy a cambiarlo", Rose se ofreció y fue a por él. Estaba a punto de protestar, pero Benny ya se había acercado a ella, así que le dejé ir. Mierda. Yo estaba realmente esperando una razón para esconderme durante unos minutos.

"Bella, mira quién está aquí", dijo Charlie con una sonrisa, mientras salía de la casa con ese monstruo bronceado. "¿Te acuerdas de Jacob, no?".

"Por supuesto, hola hombre", dijo.

"Eh, tío, ¿ese es el mejor saludo que tienes para mí?", Jake dijo con aires de suficiencia y luego hizo una mierda que nunca hubiera esperado. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y giró a su alrededor como si fueran unos viejos mejores amigos. "¿Cómo has estado, te ves increíble? Siempre supe que serías una chica caliente".

¿Qué mierda?

"Uh...", estaba a punto de contestarle, pero luego se volvió a mirarme.

"Santa mierda, Edward Masen. ¿Cómo estás, hombre?"

Yo sólo me quedé mirándolo. ¿Cómo diablos estaba tan de color de rosa con Bella siendo Bella? ¿Había dicho que 'siempre lo supo'? Yo estaba a punto de estallar.

Bella estaba radiando malestar y no dejaba de mirarme con aires de culpabilidad mientras el monstruo estaba hablando a la ligera sobre su vida.

Tenía suficiente. Tenía que irme antes de que me rompiera, así que sin decir una palabra caminé hacia la puerta, huyendo del patio.

Yo no sabía qué pensar, pero sabía que estaba enfadado. ¿Qué demonios quería decir Jacob con toda esa mierda?

"Edward, ¿a dónde vas?", Bella me dijo mientras me seguía por la calle.

"¡A dar un paseo!", grité sin mirar atrás.

"Mira, yo puedo explicarte eso", dijo, negándose a darme un poco de espacio.

"Vale, sí, por favor, explícame por qué ese idiota parece haber conocido la verdad acerca de ti desde hace mucho más tiempo que yo", dije con amargura.

"Yo se la dije", dijo en voz baja.

"¿Cuándo?"

"Antes de irme a vivir con Alice".

"¿Él lo sabía cuando éramos unos niños de mierda?", le pregunté acaloradamente.

"Cuando éramos adolescentes, sí".

Sacudí la cabeza con incredulidad. "¿Qué coño, Bella?"

"Fue después de que yo te besara. Te fuiste, y me sentí… sola. Jacob estaba allí, y..."

"¿Y qué? ¿Te lo tiraste?"

"¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso?", dijo con vehemencia. "¡Sabes muy bien que yo nunca he estado con nadie más que contigo!".

"Sí, eras técnicamente virgen, pero parecía como si supieras lo que estabas haciendo cuando me chupaste la polla. Tal vez practicaste con él".

Y luego ella me dio un puñetazo.

"¡Maldito idiota!", dijo y se fue de nuevo hacia la casa, dejándome allí de pie con un labio ensangrentado. Una parte de mí estaba satisfecho por el hecho de que ella no me golpeara en mis partes como la mayoría de las mujeres hacían, mi chica era fuerte y la amaba. Pero eso era sólo una pequeña parte, el resto de mi cuerpo estaba enfadado y me sentía completa y jodidamente traicionado.

Yo podía entender que ella no me lo dijera en ese entonces porque tenía miedo y no sabía cómo decírselo a nadie. Pero sabiendo que ella se lo había dicho a ese hijo de puta, que ella sabía que yo lo odiaba, me había hecho daño de verdad. Yo estaba tan furioso que estaba temblando. Estaba echando humo desde dentro de mí, y tenía que encontrar una manera de liberar la presión, por lo que golpeé el árbol más cercano, lo que acabaría perjudicándome una vez más.

Odiaba la mierda de Forks.

* * *

><p><strong>Uyy, parece que aún quedan curvas...<strong>

**Muchas gracias por comentarme y seguirme en esta historia:**

**MCullenMustang, beakis, ludgardita, Nurysh, elena robsten, joli cullen, Pamrodriguez, Mary de Cullen, Cla aw HPTFMA, EdithCullen71283, Agui, Marianixcr, miri5, black, lizco 2, Cullen Vigo, gbyaln, Ginegine, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Pamelita, Gine, deandramari, Sayuri1980, Lakentsb, MaxiPau, Pamelita, Alblurs, RoxCM, almassofi, yasmin-cullen, RosaMasenCullen, and cullen, Tutzy Cullen, Ely Cullen M, karito CullenMasen, Dra. Laly, dioda, villalona, akako cullen, brigitte, CrissYmell, rakelluvre, Maya Cullen Masen, Fran Ktrin Black, MixelintheDark, Alex-ED, Isita Maria, Angie Masen, Lakentsb, Ross, Giovanna Tey,CrazzyLove, adx 25, si me dejo a alguien avisadme por privado, gracias ;)**


	22. Matones y fanáticos

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco

**~ Capítulo 21- Matones y fanáticos ~**

**BPOV**

**Flashback:**

"¿Qué demonios puedo hacer? En una fracción de segundo, me las había arreglado para perder a la persona más importante en el mundo para mí. Me sentía mal, mientras el aire estaba siendo arrastrado fuera de mis pulmones y no podía respirar. Mientras lo vi alejarse, empecé a preguntarme cuál era el punto de mierda. Había mentido durante tanto tiempo, ¿y para qué? él se había ido, y yo no tenía ni idea de cómo vivir sin él.

Caminé lentamente por la montaña, no me importaba nada en ese momento, así que no tenía ninguna prisa. Me sentía perdida, como si no supiera dónde estaba, a pesar de que había estado subiendo la montaña desde que era una niña y la conocía mejor que mi propio patio trasero. Pero sin él, era un nuevo y amargo mundo.

Habíamos peleado antes, muchas veces, pero esto era diferente, no había vuelta atrás por lo que había hecho.

Nunca tuve la intención de darle un beso, quería, pero sabía que él nunca me querría como yo le quería, al menos no por fuera. A pesar de que no conocía mi cuerpo real, Edward conocía mi corazón y mi alma, pero él nunca se lo admitiría a sí mismo. Teníamos una conexión, y si se me hubiera permitido ser quien realmente era, no tenía duda de que nos hubieras convertido en algo más.

Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, encontré mi camino de regreso a la ciudad. Me fui a casa para poder estar sola, pero Emmett estaba allí, había vuelto a casa del colegio, y él no me dejaría sola.

"¿Dónde está tu sombra?", preguntó mientras yo caminaba por la sala de estar.

"¿De qué coño estás hablando?", le pregunté con amargura. Realmente no estaba de humor para su mierda.

"De ese perdedor con el que siempre pasas el tiempo. ¿Por lo general no te sigue como un cachorro perdido?"

"¡Edward no es un perro!", le grité.

Levantó sus manos a la defensiva, así que empecé a alejarme, pero él me detuvo. "Hey Ben, yo quería hablar contigo acerca de algo".

"Ahora no, Em. He tenido un día realmente malo, así que voy a ir arriba y a dormir hasta la próxima semana".

"¿Crees que Edward es gay?", dijo inesperadamente.

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Oh, vamos, la forma en la que te mira no es normal, los chicos no suelen mirar a los chicos de esa forma, a menos que seas gay".  
>Yo estaba seriamente flipando. Había besado a Edward hacía unas horas, y ahora Emmett estaba preguntándome si él era gay. Me sentía como una mierda por todo, y no podía soportar hablar con Emmett en ese momento, por lo que me giré y subí por las escaleras.<p>

Además de tener el peor día de mi vida, tuve mi periodo y salí corriendo a por unos tampones de mierda. Odiaba tener un útero.

"¿A dónde demonios vas? Creía que querías dormir hasta la próxima semana", Em me dijo en tono burlón.

"Vete a la mierda", dije casualmente y salí corriendo de la casa. Yo no tenía tiempo que perder, tenía un poco de papel higiénico metido en mi ropa interior y necesitaba conseguir algunos productos antes de que se traspasara.

Cuando llegué a la tienda, me aterroricé al ver a Jacob Black en el pasillo de los dulces. Mierda.

"Hey Swan", dijo Jake casual.

"¿Comprando caramelos?", yo asumí. El jodido siempre estaba comprando dulces.

"Claro. ¿Quieres unos pocos?"

"No, sólo he venido a recoger algo para mi padre".

"Genial", dijo mientras asentía. Su atención se volvió a los dulces, por lo que con astucia me colé en el pasillo de los productos femeninos. Abrí una caja y cogí un puñado, escondiéndolos en mi chaqueta.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?", Jacob dijo que detrás de mí. Mierda.

"¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo?". Rápidamente tomé un par de condones, que estaban gracias a Dios al lado de los tampones, y me los metí en el bolsillo del pantalón.

"¿Estás robando condones?", me preguntó con incredulidad.

"Cierra la boca antes de que el dueño te oiga". Le susurré, y luego me apresuré a salir de la tienda para escapar.

Pensaba que lo había perdido, pero cuando di la vuelta por la esquina de mi calle, pude oír el sonido de los pies de Jake crujir en el suelo.

"¿Por qué diablos me estás siguiendo?"

"¿Por qué robas tampones?", replicó.

"Son para mi novia", le dije sin vacilar.

"¿Por qué no se los compra ella misma?"

"Porque ella no quería".

"¿Quién es tu novia?"

"¿Qué pasa con estas malditas preguntas? ¡Déjame sólo, maldita sea!". Yo no tenía que responder a Jake, él podía llegar a las malditas conclusiones que quisiera. Entré en mi casa y le cerré la puerta en las narices. Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. Yo estaba tan desgarrada en el interior por la pérdida de Edward, que realmente no podría darle ni una mierda a Jake.

A la semana siguiente en la escuela, un día tuvo que ser el peor de mi vida. Edward no sólo encontró su camino hasta la banda de idiotas de James, sino que también encontraron un nuevo objetivo para acosar... yo. Yo dudaba de que Edward les hubiera hablado acerca de mi beso, porque lo último que querría sería que la gente lo supiera, pero los insultos fanáticos eran incesantes. Por supuesto, James siempre utilizaba la homosexualidad como una forma despectiva de intimidar a la gente.

"Oye marica, ¿nunca has pensado en saltar por un puente para salvarnos del sufrimiento de tu presencia?", James me gritó mientras yo caminaba a la clase sola. Su banda, incluyendo a Edward, se echó a reír histéricamente por sus crueles palabras.

Yo quería coger a Edward y obligarle a ver lo idiota que estaba siendo. Era la única que podría meter algo de sentido en él y mantenerlo conectado a la tierra, pero sabía por la mirada en sus ojos, que nunca iba a escucharme de nuevo.

Al día siguiente, mi casillero estaba lleno de fotos de hombres desnudos, y al día siguiente, había un consolador en mi capó del coche.

Pero hacia el final de la semana, tuve una esperanza renovada. Edward se acercó a mí en la escuela, y parecía arrepentido.

"Echo de menos pasar el rato contigo. James es malo con todos, y eso me hace sentir realmente mal".

"Así que, ¿crees que podrás olvidar lo que pasó en el prado?", le pregunté titubeante.

Hizo un gesto con la mano delante de su cara. "No vamos a ir allí. Tenía la esperanza de que pudiéramos comer juntos".

"Vale", dije y lo seguí hasta la cafetería. Estuvimos charlando como solíamos hacerlo, pero definitivamente estábamos tensos. Él parecía nervioso e incómodo, pero yo sólo pensé que era por el hecho de que iba a necesitar tiempo para recuperarse por completo de lo que hice.

Me acerqué a nuestra mesa habitual, pero él no se sentó.

"¿Qué?", le pregunté confundida.

"Hace calor hoy, así que vamos a salir a la calle".

Inmediatamente tuve una sensación de intranquilidad. Edward odiaba comer fuera porque había tantas gaviotas que era difícil comer sin ser atacado, y Edward odiaba a los pájaros.

De mala gana le seguí afuera y me confundí aún más cuando me llevó a la parte de atrás del gimnasio.

"No estamos autorizados a estar aquí", le dije, negándome a ir más allá.

"Estamos bien", dijo descuidadamente.

Tenía una extraña sensación, pero nunca pensé que Edward hiciera algo malo.

Lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba siendo bombardeada. Huevos salpicando contra mi cabeza, la podrida salsa de macarrones estaba siendo lanzada contra mi pecho, y entonces acabé cubierta de tomate. Cuando el asalto terminó, miré a Edward un momento, aparentemente tenía una expresión emocionada en su rostro, pero por un breve momento, hubo un destello de dolor. El dolor en sus ojos se desvaneció tan rápido como llegó, y fue reemplazado con nada.

Echaba de menos a mi amigo, pero yo sabía que nunca volvería a verlo, no al real él.

Yo quería ir a esconderme a alguna parte. Decidí llamar a Alice y preguntarle si yo podría vivir con ella, pero cuando cogí el teléfono, supe que no estaba dispuesta a marcharme por el momento. A pesar de las acciones de Edward, nunca había estado más preocupada por él en toda mi vida. Yo no podía marcharme sabiendo que yo había causado el repentino cambio en su comportamiento. Incluso si nunca volvíamos a hablar, tenía que estar cerca de él, sólo para asegurarme de que estaba bien.

Un mes pasó y la intimidación no cedía. Edward no era el cabecilla, pero no hacía nada para detenerlo.

"¿Por qué aguantas esta mierda?", Jake me preguntó un día. Yo había estado haciendo todo lo posible para evitarlo, pero se las arregló para cogerme por sorpresa.

"No sé de lo que estás hablando", mentí.

"James y su pandilla. Te acosan, como todos los días. ¿Y qué demonios pasó entre tú y Edward, pensaba que estabais unidos por la cadera?".

"Hey Black, vete a la mierda. Yo no te gusto, nunca lo he hecho, y no quiero hablar contigo, así que déjame malditamente sólo", le dije con crueldad.

"Pensaba que yo te vendría bien como un amigo, eso es todo".

"No tienes ni idea de qué mierda necesito".

Empecé a caminar, pero después el cabrón me detuve en seco. "¿Tu padre lo sabe?"

"¿Mi padre sabe el qué?", le pregunté molesta.

"¿Tu padre sabe que eres realmente una chica?", dijo 'chica' muy bajo para que nadie pudiera oírle, pero yo sabía exactamente lo que había dicho.

"Estás malditamente loco", le dije aterrorizada, pero con un sentimiento de autoprotección, así que todavía estaba en condiciones de funcionar.

"Vamos, yo sé lo que realmente te llevaste de la tienda ese día, y cuanto más te veo, menos te pareces a un chico".

Le miré fijamente, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para ocultar mi pánico total, pero yo estaba a punto de perderme, así que prácticamente pasé corriendo el estacionamiento y salí de la escuela.

Todo se caía a pedazos, y yo estaba convencida de que Jacob me iba a exponer.

La semana después de todo eso yo fui acosada, de nuevo, pero esta vez fue peor que nunca. Edward en realidad no estaba allí ese momento, estaba principalmente el mejor amigo de James, Laurent, quien fue el instigador de ese momento. Cada uno de esa pequeña pandilla hacía cosas para tratar de demostrar su valía a James, y Laurent decidió que era su turno. Él y un par de los otros chicos me habían sacado fuera del gimnasio, y me habían atado con algún tipo de cuerda. Tenían la intención de atarme al mástil sin camiseta, con un cartel que decía: 'toca la bocina si te gustan los gays', pero viendo que no tenía un pecho masculino, definitivamente no iba a ir bien.

De alguna manera, Jacob nos encontró y los detuvo. Él estaba en los entrenamientos para entrar en el equipo de fútbol al año siguiente, por lo que estaba bastante fuerte, y esos hijos de puta de Laurent y sus amigos tenían miedo de él. Laurent estaba tratando de ser un tipo duro delante de sus amigos, por lo que Jacob terminó golpeándole una vez y luego salieron corriendo aterrorizados.

"Gracias", dije de mala gana. Odiaba que yo ya no fuera físicamente más fuerte que los chicos y que no pudiera protegerme de manera adecuada, y odiaba aún más que Jacob fuera el que me salvara.

"¿Estás bien?", preguntó preocupado.

"Sí, yo sólo...", no pude terminar mi declaración, porque no estaba bien. Necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar o estaba segura de que me volvería loca. Alice siempre había sido mi confidente, la única persona cuerda que conocía la verdad, pero había estado tan ocupada con su primer año de universidad, que rara vez podía conseguir hablar con ella.

Jacob me acompañó a casa después de la escuela y en la casa vacía, le confesé todo. No fue hasta que me quedé completamente limpia, cuando de inmediato me arrepentí. Odiaba que Jacob Black fuera la única persona que conocía la realidad de mi situación, pero la verdad era que Jacob era realmente un buen chico. Él era leal, y yo sabía, sin duda, que nunca le diría mi secreto a nadie. Pero aún más que eso, no me tenía que preocupar por él.

Realmente no me importaba si Jacob me juzgaba, o si estaba asustado, o si nunca me hablaba de nuevo. Supongo que eso es lo que me impidió decírselo a Edward en todos estos años. Yo tenía mucho miedo de perderlo, pero ahora que ya lo había perdido, me daba cuenta de que había hecho todo para nada. Se lo podría haber dicho hacía mucho tiempo y tal vez él me odiaría, pero yo habría terminado en el mismo lugar. Completamente sola.

Jacob fue mi apoyo y se convirtió en mi único amigo, pero todavía me sentía sola en la vida. Porque deseaba a Edward, y cada vez que le veía pasar en la escuela, me sentía más y más distante de él. Fue transformándose en alguien completamente irreconocible para mí, y me dio un miedo de muerte.

Con el tiempo, me di cuenta de que no podía cambiarlo. No lo podía arreglar pero tampoco podía quedarme allí y esperar a ver como se degeneraba en algo tan repugnante como James. Tenía que marcharme.

"¿Está segura de que tienes que irte?", Jacob me preguntó molesto.

"Yo simplemente no puedo seguir con esto. Realmente nunca debería haber estado aquí, yo sólo..."

"¿Simplemente no querías dejar a Edward, no?", adivinó.

"Ni a mi padre ni a mi hermano".

"¿Por qué no simplemente les dices la verdad?"

"Porque Charlie es un policía y..."

"Lo sé, lo sé, estás preocupada por tu madre, pero ¿por qué no se la dijiste a Edward?"

"Él me hubiera odiado", le dije rápidamente.

"Él te odia ahora", refutó.

"Tienes razón", dije, dándome cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido. Tal vez si yo le hubiera dicho la verdad, hubiera entendido el por qué le había dado un beso, a lo mejor me hubiera perdonado, y quizás con el tiempo, hubiéramos vuelto a ser amigos de nuevo. Tal vez hubiera reaccionado como lo hizo Jacob y me hubiera entendido, tal vez no me hubiera tenido que ir y tal vez hubiera sido capaz de aguantar por el bien de Edward... pero eso era un infierno lleno de un montón de 'tal vez'.

La diferencia entre Jacob y Edward era el hecho de que Jacob veía a través de mí, y Edward confiaba en mí más que en nadie en el mundo. Su confianza era completamente ciega, y él nunca cuestionaba lo que yo decía. Edward no era estúpido, pero yo era toda su familia, y si supiera lo mucho que le había mentido… ¿qué diablos le haría eso a él?

Fui a la escuela al día siguiente porque mi billete de autobús a Florida no salía hasta el fin de semana, y yo no quería perderme el examen que tenía de biología. No importaba que yo me fuera a cambiar de escuela y fuera con un nombre completamente diferente, me sentía como que tenía que hacer ese examen... y yo tenía que decirle adiós a Edward.

Decidí decirle a Edward la verdad, pero él no contestaba a mis llamadas y nunca estaba en casa, así que mi única opción era acorralarlo en la escuela.

"Edward, tengo que hablar contigo", le dije mientras le seguía a su casillero.

"Bueno, ya que opté por no respirar el mismo aire que lanzas, vas a tener que hablar en otro lugar".

"¿Por qué eres tan malo? ¿Te das cuenta de lo mucho que te pareces a tu padre en este momento? ¿Es eso lo que quieres, quieres ser como él, un cerdo machista e intolerante? Déjame adivinar, probablemente también has estado drogándote y bebiendo todo el tiempo".

"Cierra la boca. ¿Quién demonios eres tú para hacer juicios sobre mí? Eres un gay de mierda que va por los alrededores forzando a los transeúntes desprevenidos".

"Mira, siento..."

"No hagas eso. No quiero tus disculpas, sólo quiero que te quedes lo más lejos posible de mí", dijo con enfado y luego se volvió para alejarse.

"Espera, tengo que decirte algo".

"¡Vete a la mierda!", dijo mientras levantaba su dedo corazón hasta que se marchó.

Sonó el timbre y yo sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer.

No había querido llorar tanto en mi vida, así que me metí en el baño de hombres más cercano y me encerré en una cabina mientras trataba de enterrar las lágrimas. No oí la puerta abrirse, pero cuando finalmente estaba calmada, salí sólo para encontrarme a James allí de pie.

Yo traté de ignorarlo, pero sus ojos no me dejaron, ya que seguían todos mis movimientos. Después de lavarme las manos, me las sequé y estando a punto de abrir la puerta para salir, se movió para bloquear mi salida.

"Disculpa", dije firmemente.

"Ya sabes, yo solía pensar que tú y Eddie erais una pareja homo, pero luego empezó a andar con nosotros y me di cuenta de que no hay un hueso gay en su cuerpo. Ese tipo puede tirarse a dos chicas en un solo día, incluso mientras está drogado. Así que pensé que él te había abandonado porque tú eras el único que en realidad era gay".

"No sé de qué demonios estás hablando", le dije y traté de empujarle.

Lo que sucedió después me aterrorizó. Me agarró por el pelo y me tiró contra la pared agresivamente, fijándome contra la pared. Entonces, antes de que supiera lo que estaba pasando, tenía su boca en la mía.

Yo quería vomitar, quería desgarrar mis labios con un tridente. Él me abrazaba con fuerza y era imposible moverse. Traté de no concentrarme en su respiración desagradable en mi boca, mi único pensamiento era tratar de alejarme de él. Le di un rodillazo en la ingle y él se quedó sin aliento y cayó al suelo por el dolor, pero entonces sólo se cabreó más. Me agarró y me tiró contra la pared, tratando de deshacer mis pantalones.

Por suerte, antes de que llegara a abrir el botón, alguien entró. Estábamos detrás de la puerta, así que cuando se abrió, la persona que entraba no podía ver lo que estaba pasando. James me tiró al suelo justo a tiempo para que esa persona echara un vistazo alrededor.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?", dijo confundido.

Era Edward.

"Nada, sólo estaba enseñándole a Ben una lección", dijo James antes de tocarle el hombro a Edward y salir.

Rápidamente me levanté y enderecé mi camiseta.

"¿Por qué no te quedas lo más lejos posible de James y del resto de nosotros?", dijo Edward amargamente, sin tener ni idea de lo que había pasado. Una persona inteligente se lo podría haber dicho a él también en ese momento, pero estaba tan malditamente aterrorizada... y confusa, que ni siquiera podía hablar.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia fuera del cuarto de baño. Estaba segura de que nunca volvería a verlo, así que le susurré 'adiós' mientras él desaparecía por la puerta. Perdí las ganas de llorar en ese momento, no había nada por lo que llorar. Me quedé en el baño durante toda una clase entera, y al terminar el día tomé el autobús de vuelta a casa.

Nunca más volví a la escuela, y nunca vi a Edward otra vez hasta que años más tarde el destino nos sentó en la misma mesa en la estación de esquí.

Sin embargo, sí que me mantuve en contacto con Jacob en los últimos años, por lo general a través de cartas y de correos electrónicos. Me sentía mal por toda la mierda que Edward y yo hicimos cuando éramos niños, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de cómo de lejos llegaba la intimidación. Edward y yo fuimos intimidados cuando éramos más jóvenes por James, James y Edward fueron intimidados por sus padres, y Edward y yo intimidamos a Jacob. Todo era un círculo vicioso, y yo tenía miedo de que Edward se hubiera perdido para siempre en eso.

James era obviamente gay, pero también estaba mezclado con el odio vomitado por su familia y por su educación, algo que no le dejaba ser quien era realmente. Él se odiaba a sí mismo, y cuando terminara con eso, acabaría como la mayoría de los matones hacen. El odio hacia ellos mismos era la ira que los llevaba y los obligaba a odiar a los demás.

De hecho, me sentía muy mal por él.

... ...

**Presente:**

Estaba muy enfadada. No podía creer que Edward hubiera dicho esa mierda de mí y de Jacob. La verdad era que apenas conocía a Jake, no era más que un oído abierto en un momento en el que yo realmente necesitaba que alguien me escuchara. Jake y yo en realidad no habíamos hablado desde hacía dos años, sino podría haberle hablado a Edward de él, pero en realidad ni siquiera pensé en él hasta que entró en el patio.

Entré enfadada en la casa, y afortunadamente la mayoría de los invitados a la fiesta se habían ido o estaban disfrutando del sol. Pero Rose estaba con Benny en el interior, y en el momento en que abrí la puerta, los dos me miraron confundidos.

Mirando a mi hijo, que se parecía demasiado a su padre, me di cuenta de que no podía dejar que sucediera. De repente comencé a entrar en pánico y salí corriendo más rápido de lo que había venido. Edward estaba molesto, y yo sabía que cuando él estaba herido y molesto decía y hacía cosas que eran irracionales, por lo que tenía que encontrarlo. Yo no dejaría que un malentendido entre nosotros nos separara de nuevo. Haría lo que no tuve agallas de hacer cuando éramos niños, le obligaría a escucharme. Edward era mi vida, y yo no funcionaba sin él.

Volví al lugar donde le había dejado, pero se había ido. Busqué por la casa, pero no pude encontrarlo en ninguna parte. Su coche estaba todavía en el camino de la entrada, así que pensé que después de todo igual sólo había ido a dar un paseo, así que decidí sentarme en el banco del porche y esperar a que regresara.

"Hey", dijo Jake tentativamente.

"Hola", le dije con calma, pero en realidad deseaba que se perdiera para que Edward no se asustara al verlo cuando volviera.

"Lo siento... por lo que demonios haya pasado. No sabía tu situación con Edward o que se pondría tan furioso al saber que yo ya sabía la verdad".

"No es tu culpa, Jake", dije con sinceridad. "Yo debería haber hecho un montón de cosas de manera diferente".

"Para empezar deberías habérselo dicho a él cuando me lo dijiste a mí".

"Bueno, no es como si no lo supiera ya".

"No puedo creer que realmente no tuviera ni idea en todo ese tiempo. Parecía bastante obvio para mí después".

"Sí, la palabra clave es 'después'. Edward dijo lo mismo después de enterarse".

Jake asintió con la cabeza y luego vino a sentarse a mi lado. "Así que, ¿vas a casarte con él?"

"Sí. Sólo necesitamos mirar algunas cosas más... ¿mi padre sabe que tú sabías la verdad desde que éramos jóvenes?"

"Sí. Él se lo dijo a Billy y yo estaba allí, y fue bastante obvio que no me sorprendiera. Charlie me llamó, por lo que tuve que admitir que lo sabía desde hacía un tiempo".

"Lo siento por eso. Sé que no podría haber sido fácil ver a Charlie mal por mi muerte, cuando sabías que no estaba muerta. Eso no fue justo para ti, no debería haberte puesto en esa posición".

"Debería, podría, quería", dijo rechazando mis disculpas. "De todos modos yo me fui a la universidad, no es como si hubiera visto mucho a Charlie".

"Gracias por ser un buen amigo", le dije en voz baja.

La puerta se abrió, y Rose salió con Benny. "Él quería verte", dijo ella mientras Ben me buscaba con avidez.

Cogí a mi hijo en brazos y le besé en la cabeza. Rose sonrió y luego volvió a la casa, dejándonos a mí y a Ben con Jacob.

"Wow, se parece mucho a Edward", dijo Jake con una sonrisa. Benny miró a Jake con timidez, como si sólo le viera a él, y luego se inclinó hacia mí para tratar de ocultarse en mi pelo.

"En este momento es un poco tímido con los extraños", le expliqué.

"Sí, mi hermana Rachel tiene una de su edad, sé lo que es".

Jake, Ben, y yo nos sentamos en silencio por un tiempo mientras yo miraba con ansiedad el camino esperando ver a Edward, pero los minutos pasaron y él no vino. Después de unos diez minutos, alguien salió de la casa, sosteniendo a un bebé dormido.

"Uh, Bella, ¿te acuerdas de Leah?", preguntó Jake.

"Sí, la hija de Sue, ¿no?"

"Sí, ¿cómo estás?", preguntó ella mientras colocaba al bebé en los brazos de Jake.

Mi boca se abrió. "¿Eres padre?", le pregunté sorprendida.

"Sí, Leah y yo nos casamos el año pasado. Y esta es Claire", dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba con adoración a su niña.

"Oh, es tan hermosa", susurré.

"Ba", dijo Benny emocionado tratando de besarla.

"Oh Benny, no, no", le dije, tirando de él inmediatamente. Siempre me ponía nerviosa cuando Benny trataba de tocar o besar a bebés que no conocíamos. Muchos padres eran un poco paranoicos cuando se trataba de sus hijos y no les gustaba que les tocaran o babearan sobre ellos.

"Está bien, no le hará daño", dijo Leah completamente relajada.

"¿Qué edad tiene?". Le pregunté mientras sus ojos revoloteaban para dormirse.

"Ayer hizo tres meses", dijo Jake con orgullo.

"Oh, son sólo ocho meses de diferencia", dije con una sonrisa y traté de frenar a Benny. Era demasiado pequeño como para comprender que tenía que tener cuidado, por lo que no quería pegarle ni nada.

Hablé con Leah y Jake un poco más, pero necesitaban llevar a casa a Claire por lo que nos despedimos. Yo estaba tan feliz por ellos, pero no podía dejar que ese sentimiento me hiciera olvidar que Edward todavía no había regresado.

¿No nos habrá dejado para siempre, verdad?

La idea me asustó, pero sabía que no era cierto. Edward adoraba a Benny y no era como si no hubiéramos peleado antes. Por supuesto, nunca antes le había dado un puñetazo durante una pelea, y lo lamentaba más que nada. Yo no podía creer que reaccionara de esa manera.

Benny se quedó dormido, así que lo llevé a la casa y lo puse en la cuna del piso de arriba. Le di a Rose el monitor y le pedí que lo vigilara porque yo tenía que encontrar a Edward. Cogí las llaves del coche y le di la vuelta a la manzana con la esperanza de encontrarlo. El pensamiento de que podría haber vuelto al prado cruzó por mi mente, pero luego llegué a la conclusión de que no lo haría después de lo ocurrido la última vez que fuimos allí.

Las horas iban y venían, y él no aparecía. La gente se fue y limpiamos todo, pero Edward no volvía. Llamé a su teléfono móvil, y entones escuché ruidos en el dormitorio. Se lo había dejado en la mesita de noche, junto con su cartera, lo que realmente me asustó. Él no tenía ni su teléfono, ni sus llaves, ni su DNI, así que, ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

El sol se puso, luego se levantó de nuevo, y esperé todo el día pero no había rastro de él.

Me empecé a sentir mal, tenía que estar sucediendo algo, él no habría dejado a su hijo, no importaba lo enfadado que estuviera conmigo. Después de que la segunda noche pasara y de que él todavía no se hubiera presentado, Charlie decidió tomar su desaparición en serio y poner orden de búsqueda y captura para él.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por comentarme y seguirme en esta historia:<strong>

**MCullenMustang, beakis, ludgardita, Nurysh, elena robsten, joli cullen, Pamrodriguez, Mary de Cullen, Cla aw HPTFMA, EdithCullen71283, Agui, Marianixcr, miri5, black, lizco 2, Cullen Vigo, gbyaln, Ginegine, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Pamelita, Gine, deandramari, Sayuri1980, Lakentsb, MaxiPau, Pamelita, Alblurs, RoxCM, almassofi, yasmin-cullen, RosaMasenCullen, and cullen, Tutzy Cullen, Ely Cullen M, karito CullenMasen, Dra. Laly, dioda, villalona, akako cullen, brigitte, CrissYmell, rakelluvre, Maya Cullen Masen, Fran Ktrin Black, MixelintheDark, Alex-ED, Isita Maria, Angie Masen, Lakentsb, Ross, Giovanna Tey,CrazzyLove, adx 25, si me dejo a alguien avisadme por privado, gracias ;)**


	23. Código Diez

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Aquí descubrimos lo que le ha pasado a Edward ;)**

**~ Capítulo 22 - Código Diez ~**

**EPOV**

Decidí dar un poco de espacio a Bella. Yo sabía que había tenido una reacción exagerada, pero a veces parecía que no podía mantener el control de la mierda que salía de mi boca. Yo no entendía por qué ella le había dicho a ese monstruo la verdad, y sin embargo no confió en mí lo suficiente como para decírmela. Sabía que era estúpido estar tan molesto por algo que sucedió hace años, pero todavía me dolía.

Sentía que si me hubiera dejado entrar, yo podría haberla ayudado de alguna manera que ella necesitara, y un infierno de cosas hubieran tenido más sentido. Pero supongo que no era la persona más agradable en ese momento. Ya le había pedido disculpas por mi comportamiento en la escuela secundaria tantas veces que ella se había cansado de escucharme, aunque yo siempre pensaba que nunca sería suficiente. Pero ahora tenía que hablar con ella de nuevo, teníamos un montón de mierda de la que hablar, pero por el momento, tenía que escapar de la multitud. Era mejor tener esa charla después de la fiesta.

Pero independientemente de lo que sucedió en aquel entonces, yo desde luego no iba a permitir que algo que sucedió en el pasado arruinara mi futuro. Decidí caminar alrededor de la manzana. Yo no tenía intención de ir más lejos, a pesar del odio que me tenían cada uno de los colegas de Charlie, seguía siendo su gran día y yo no quería perdérmelo.

Sólo necesitaba un paseo de diez minutos para despejar mi cabeza.

"Disculpe señor", una mujer dijo desde el interior de su coche. Nunca había visto a esa mujer antes, así que no me apetecía demasiado correr hacia ella. Además, era probable que sólo necesitara direcciones.

"Sí, ¿te puedo ayudar?", le pregunté cortésmente.

"Mi coche parece que no arranca y no tengo un teléfono", dijo.

"Oh", comencé a tocar mis bolsillos y me di cuenta que yo tampoco tenía mi teléfono. "Yo tampoco tengo el mío, pero si quieres, está a la vuelta de la esquina, puedo correr y buscar ayuda".

La pelirroja torció la cabeza hacia un lado. "¿Te importaría echar un vistazo tu mismo?"

"Yo no soy el mejor en lo que respecta a las cuestiones de diagnóstico de los coches, pero en realidad mi cuñada es grande con los coches. Puedo ir a por ella si lo deseas".

Ella sonrió y salió del coche. "Qué bueno para ti, pero realmente sólo te necesito a ti, Edward".

La miré con suspicacia. "¿Nos conocemos?"

"No me reconoces, ¿verdad? Estuve enamorada de ti en la escuela secundaria, y no me diste ni la hora ni el día".

Negué con la cabeza, aún sin tener ni idea de quién era. "Lo siento, no puedo situarte".

"Eddie, soy yo, Vicky".

Todavía no tenía ni idea.

"La hermana pequeña de James. Recuérdame, llevaba gafas y aparatos ortopédicos. Me llamabas Pipi".

"Oh... cierto. Bueno, como he dicho, estoy con los Swan en la vuelta de la esquina. Voy a volver y llamaré a un mecánico".

Pero luego, otro coche se detuvo.

"Oye nena, estaba empezando a preocuparme", dijo un hombre mientras se bajaba de su camioneta.

"Estoy bien, me encontré con un viejo amigo de James. Edward este es Riley, Riley, este es Edward".

"Hola". Le dije educadamente. "Bueno, pues parece que ya tienes ayuda, yo debería volver a casa". Me empecé a alejar, pero luego me golpearon en la parte posterior de la cabeza con algo, y todo quedó a oscuras.

... ...

**BPOV**

"¿Dónde puede estar?", pregunté sintiendo que mi estómago estaba rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

"Sé que Edward tiene un historial de fugas y que es posible que haya regresado a Alaska, pero…" - Emmett sacudió la cabeza- "No dejaría a Benny. Ha recorrido un largo camino en este último año. No es que tenga ya ese miedo a perdonar".

"¿Así que piensas que algo le ha pasado?", le dije mientras negaba con la cabeza, aterrorizada, pero al menos era seguro que yo le conocía y sabía que Edward no nos dejaría.

"Bueno, he emitido una alerta 10 a 57 de personas desaparecidas, y hay equipos por la montaña en busca de él", dijo un exhausto Charlie mientras caminaba por la puerta. Se suponía que técnicamente se había retirado, pero se negaba a no ser el que encabezara la búsqueda.

"Papá, nunca se ha perdido allí", le dije, pensando que ese grupo de búsqueda era una pérdida de tiempo.

"Tal vez se ha caído y se ha roto una pierna, o ha sido atacado por un animal salvaje. Nosotros simplemente no lo sabemos, cariño".

Todos estábamos en el borde. Emmett estaba poniendo en su sitio a todo el mundo, Charlie estaba nervioso, e incluso Rose parecía muy ansiosa, pero ella estaba tratando de mantenerse calmada para cuidar de Benny. Yo era un desorden, ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad.

En el tercer día, recibí una carta.

_Isabella,  
>Yo simplemente no pude soportar más verdades,<br>así que tuve que salir antes de lastimar al niño.  
>Por favor, olvídate de mí,<br>Gracias,  
>Eddie.<br>_  
>"¡Emmett!", grité en cuanto la leí.<p>

Él vino saltando por las escaleras. "¿Qué?", preguntó con ansiedad.

"Lee esto", le dije y le entregué la carta.

"¡Esto es una mierda!", gritó con enfado.

"Lo sé. ¿Pero parece su letra, no?"

"Sí, pero él no escribiría nunca esta mierda, y seguro que no llamaría a Benny 'el niño' o firmaría su nombre como 'Eddie'.

"Se ha visto obligado a escribirla, tiene que ser eso", le dije con seguridad. Yo ya lo conocía como un hecho, pero me sentía bien al tener a Em para reafirmarlo.

"Bells, no hagas nada precipitado, ¿vale? Voy a llevar la carta a papá a la comisaría".

Pero, ¿cómo no podía hacer nada precipitado? Alguien se había llevado a Edward, y que me aspen si me sentaba y no hacía nada al respecto.

"Rose, ¿puedes vigilar a Benny?", le pregunté ya en marcha.

"Por supuesto, pero ¿a dónde vas?", me preguntó preocupada.

"Voy a encontrar a Edward".

"Bella, no. Si alguien realmente se llevó a Edward, entonces tienes que dejar que la policía se encargue".

"Rose, ¿qué harías tú si fuera Emmett?", le pregunté en voz baja.

Me miró por un momento y luego asintió con la cabeza. "Me gustaría ir a buscarlo".

"Ya lo sé. Gracias Rose", le susurré, y luego cogí las llaves y el bolso y salí corriendo de la casa. Me metí en el coche y conduje sin rumbo fijo. No tenía ni idea de dónde empezar a buscar o lo que estaba buscando, pero la pequeña ciudad de Forks de repente parecía más grande que el océano Pacífico.

Edward podría estar en cualquier lugar. Él hizo un montón de enemigos cuando vivió allí, y cualquiera de ellos podría haber querido vengarse de él.  
>Empecé mi búsqueda en la casa de su infancia.<p>

"¿Puedo ayudarle?", el Sr. Masen me preguntó después de abrir la puerta.

"Uh...", de repente no sabía qué decir. El Sr. Masen conocía a Ben, pero, ¿debería perder el tiempo dándole una explicación? No lo creo. "Estoy buscando a Edward. ¿Por casualidad no está aquí, verdad?"

"¿Mi hijo?"

"Sí. Está desaparecido desde hace un par de días y yo tenía la esperanza de que hubiera sabido algo de él".

"James se acercó hace unos días, haciendo preguntas sobre él también".

"¿James? ¿Cuándo?", le pregunté aumentando el pánico.

"Primero llegó hace varios meses después de que Edward se detuviera brevemente por aquí, y luego otra vez hace tres días".

"¿Qué dijo?"

"Principalmente me preguntó sobre usted, señorita Swan".

"¿Sobre mí?", le pregunté sorprendida. "¿Sabe quién soy?"

"Bueno, no has cambiado mucho, Ben".

Levanté las cejas, sorprendida aún más que antes.

"Ha habido rumores por la ciudad acerca de ti. La gente habla, ya sabes. Algunos dicen que eres la hija de Charlie, la que nunca supo que tenía, y otros han llegado a la conclusión de que en realidad eres Ben y decidiste convertirte en una mujer. Yo nunca te había visto antes... bueno, no desde que eras un niño, pero ahora que estás aquí, puedo ver que las dos suposiciones de tu identidad son correctas".

"Oh sí, ¿y cómo se le ocurrió eso?", le pregunté un poco a la defensiva.

"Bueno, al verte ahora es bastante obvio que naturalmente eres una mujer, pero además de eso, vi a tu hijo. Edward lo llevó a la tienda, y os vi a los dos en él de inmediato, pero no sabía cómo era posible hasta ahora. Tú eres la hija que Charlie no sabía que tenía, pero también eres Ben. Me imagino que Edward no se tomó la noticia muy bien la primera vez que se enteró, pero si alguien sabe lo bien que esconde sus verdaderos sentimientos, eres tú".

Su comprensión me bajó la guardia por un momento. Nunca habría pensado que a un hombre tan impetuosamente inculto se le pudiera haber ocurrido la verdad tan fácilmente. Pero yo no tenía tiempo para analizarla, tenía que encontrar a Edward.

"Por favor, señor Masen, si hay algo en todo lo que usted sabe que pueda ser de utilidad para encontrar a Edward, necesito saberlo".

"James no está bien. Sabía que no era bueno cuando Edward empezó a salir con él en la escuela secundaria, pero para entonces, yo ya estaba fuera de la vida de Edward desde hacía tiempo, por lo que se negó a escucharme. Yo estaba ahí, pero realmente no lo estaba, y estoy tan agradecido que te tuviera, Ben. Si a alguien se le atribuye su vida actual, es a ti".

"Uh, Bella", le dije incómoda. "Mi nombre es Bella".

"Bueno, Bella, gracias. Gracias por estar siempre mirando por mi hijo. Cuando me enteré de que habías muerto, estaba seguro de que Edward se perdería para siempre, pero los dos estáis todavía aquí, y te doy las gracias a ti y a tu familia por eso".

"Señor, yo realmente necesito encontrarlo. Desapareció hace tres días y esta mañana recibí una nota que decía que tenía que olvidarme de él".

Él negó con la cabeza. "Edward adora a su hijo, es obvio por la forma en la que lo sostenía y lo protegía cuando los vi en la tienda. No hay manera de que él se haya ido. Además del hecho de que James lo estaba buscando, realmente no sé nada. Si hay algo más que pueda hacer, por favor no dudes en preguntarme".

"Gracias", dije torpemente y luego me marché.

Empecé a caminar alrededor del centro de la ciudad y a ponerme en contactó con algunos de los viejos amigos de James, pero ninguno sabía cómo encontrarlo.

Mientras el sol caía más bajo en el cielo, yo estaba empezando a perder la esperanza y sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer esa noche, así que decidí volver a casa hasta la primera luz. Cuando regresé a casa, Benny ya estaba durmiendo y aunque yo le echaba muchísimo de menos por estar lejos de él durante todo el día, estaba agradecida de que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que yo no estaba allí. Era mejor que no lo supiera, porque después de haber desaparecido durante un tiempo, seguramente se aferraría a mí y no me dejaría irme otra vez por un tiempo.

Con el sol saliendo, reinicié mi búsqueda y afortunadamente esta vez no me tuve que alejar mucho.

"¿Estás buscando a Edward?", alguien me preguntó.

Me volví para ver a Heidi de pie, parecía saber mucho más que eso.

"¿Dónde está?", le pregunté.

"Nos encontramos y nos pusimos a hablar. Una cosa llevó a otra y follamos. Se sintió mal, por lo que se fue", dijo sin emociones.

Tomé una respiración profunda para calmarme, y entonces le pregunté de nuevo. "¿Dónde está?".

"Te lo acabo de decir".

Ya había sido bastante agradable, así que la agarré por la camiseta, la tiré a un callejón, y luego la arrojé contra una pared.

"¡Habla!", le pregunté.

"Esto es un asalto", gritó ella.

"Oh, esto no es un asalto, pero si quieres, te puedo mostrar lo que es". Reforcé mi amenaza subiendo mi puño y tirando de él hacia atrás, listo para atacar.

"Por favor, no te lo puedo decir", su tono de voz se quebró y se elevó a un tono más alto.

"¿Por qué no?", le pregunté fuertemente.

"Porque él dijo que mataría a mi hermano si decía algo".

"¿Quién está amenazándote?", le pregunté a pesar de que ya tenía una idea bastante clara.

Se vino abajo y entonces empezó a llorar. "James. Él ha empeorado en los últimos años, y me asustó muchísimo. Mi hermano Demetri se involucró con él, y ahora no sabe cómo escapar".

"Involucrado con él, ¿cómo?"

"James tiene todo tipo de mierdas encima. Demetri entró con él en el negocio de vender artículos electrónicos robados. Yo sé que no era la cosa más inteligente que podía hacer, pero él pensaba que era dinero fácil. Pero se convirtió en más que eso y ahora Demetri no sabe cómo huir de él".

"¿Por qué no se lo has dicho a la policía?"

"James conoce a un montón de pandilleros en Port Angeles, y ellos vinieron aquí en el pasado. Tu padre les echó de la ciudad, pero James dijo que siempre podría volver y yo tengo miedo de lo que eso va a significar para mi hermano".

"¿Qué es lo que quiere con Edward?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé a ciencia cierta. Edward sabe algo acerca de él por la escuela secundaria, y tiene miedo de que lo saque a la luz. James no pareció preocuparse por Edward hasta que ambos llegasteis a la ciudad, pero ahora probablemente quiere silenciarle de forma permanente".

Era obvio que Heidi no sabía más de que lo que había dicho, así que decidí continuar mi búsqueda.

"¡Espera!", ella me llamó.

"¿Qué?"

"James y yo salimos brevemente el año pasado, yo no sabía la basura que era antes", dijo con disgusto. "Él me llevó a su cabaña junto al río. No sé a ciencia cierta si ha llevado a Edward allí, pero tal vez deberías buscar en ese lugar".

Ella me dio instrucciones imprecisas de donde pensaba que estaba la cabaña y entonces se puso nerviosa otra vez, como si los edificios tuvieran orejas, y luego se fue rápidamente.

Corrí a la casa, cogí un mapa, y luego saqué la moto de Charlie fuera del garaje.

"Bella, es necesario que esperes a que Charlie y Emmett vayan contigo", dijo Rose, tratando de meter algo de sentido en mí. "Es demasiado peligroso".

"Rose, los dos están fuera buscando a Edward. No sé a ciencia cierta si Edward está ahí fuera, así que necesito buscarlo ahí, por si acaso. Además, no tengo tiempo para esperarles, si Edward está ahí fuera, tengo que llegar hasta él".

"¡Voy a llamarlos y a decirles a dónde vas!", Rose me gritó mientras encendía el motor de la moto.

Yo no quería quedarme allí y discutir con ella, especialmente cuando ella tenía razón. Si James tenía a Edward encerrado en la cabaña, entonces probablemente necesitaría ayuda. No había manera de que James se quedara cruzado de brazos y dejara que me llevara a Edward, yo necesitaba apoyo.

Conduje la moto a través del bosque por más de una hora, tenía una botella de gasolina extra atada a la espalda, porque sabía que esta maldita cosa no tenía suficiente para mi viaje. Sabía que los equipos de búsqueda ya habían estado en el bosque buscándolo, pero su búsqueda no cubría el área de la cabaña de James.

Di varias vueltas por un tiempo, pero finalmente llegué a una cabaña. Yo no estaba segura de que fuera la correcta, pero no parecía haber ninguna otra cabaña en ningún lugar cerca de allí, así que decidí ir a mirar en su interior. Era apenas una cabaña, pero sin embargo, era más como una pequeña choza abandonada, pero no iba a ir tan lejos para verla.

La puerta no parecía estar bloqueada, o tal vez sólo se había roto en los últimos años, así que poco a poco la abrí y sonó un chirrido fuerte. Recorrí la sala húmeda y sucia, y no vi a nadie, pero definitivamente había un olor a sangre. Entre el olor al óxido metálico de la sangre y el moho, el estómago se me revolvió y casi vomité. Estaba a punto de salir, pensando que la sangre era de un cazador que había dejado a su presa aquí o algo, pero luego vi un cuerpo encorvado en el rincón de la habitación.

"¡Edward!". Grité y corrí hacia él, pero no era Edward. "¿James?"

Trató de decir algo, pero entonces alguien me agarró por detrás. Estaba a punto de pelear, pero entonces me tapó la boca con su sucia y asquerosa mano. Yo no iba a quedarme allí en contra de mi voluntad, por lo que le mordí la mano pegajosa y eso le obligó a dejar que me fuera por un momento, pero luego me puso un cuchillo en la garganta.

"Hola, cariño".

"¿Quién diablos es usted?". Le pregunté mientras miraba a los ojos de un hombre que conocía, pero que no podía ubicar.

"Oh, yo estaba a punto de presentarme. Mi nombre es James Aronstein primero".

"¿Usted es su padre?". Le pregunté y luego volví a mirar a James en el suelo. Apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, pero trataba de ver nuestra interacción.

"El único. Encantado de conocerte finalmente, Benny, he oído muchas cosas acerca de ti en los últimos años", dijo entre risas al final.

"¿Por qué hace esto?". Le pregunté mientras apretaba el cuchillo en mi garganta. Si sólo empujaba lo más mínimo, podría atravesar mi piel.

James se quejó, pero su padre no le hizo caso.

"Como padre, tratas de hacer lo correcto para ellos, tratas de inculcar los aciertos y los errores en ellos. Sabía que era algo así como un marica de niño, por lo que traté de endurecerle y pensé que lo había hecho hasta unos días atrás, cuando comenzó a actuar de una manera extraña. Sospeché que Eddie era extraño cuando era adolescente y siempre me preocupaba de que dañara a mi hijo. Pero luego me enteré de que el hijo del jefe era un travesti, y encima de eso, encuentro su imagen en la antigua habitación de James. No podía sentarme y ver a mi hijo ir por ese camino".

"¿Dónde está Edward?", le pregunté.

"En realidad no tendrías que haber vuelto a la ciudad, James estaba en el camino correcto hasta que llegaste aquí", dijo ignorando mi pregunta.

"¿En el camino correcto? ¿No estaba vendiendo artículos electrónicos robados y amenazando con matar a la gente?", le respondí.

"No, James trabajaba como exterminador. Heidi te dijo lo que yo le ordené que dijera para conseguir que vinieras aquí. ¿No es una actriz maravillosa?".

"¿Esto era una trampa?", le pregunté sintiéndome como una idiota por haber caído en ella.

"Ponte en mi lugar, ¿cómo te sentirías si tu hijo estuviera obsesionado con otro hombre?".

"Yo amo a mi hijo, no importa lo que pase, y espero que él pueda ser quien realmente es en lugar de ocultarse".

"Bueno, sólo los padres pueden tomar decisiones sobre las cosas que hacen sus hijos".

"Yo soy madre, tengo un hijo, y si fuera gay, realmente esperaría que fuera abierto y honesto acerca de ello y me gustaría ayudarle en todo lo que pudiera. He vivido una mentira por un tiempo muy largo, y aunque yo pensaba que estaba bien, me di cuenta de que me estaban alejando de la gente que más me importaba. No es manera de vivir, y si James es realmente gay, entonces usted debería ayudarle a encontrar la verdad".

"Edward era sólo una manera de llegar a ti, yo realmente no lo quiero, al menos no después de que me enterara de que James sólo te quería a ti. Mi hija Vicky y su novio me ayudaron a alejarlo de la fiesta del jefe, aunque tengo que decir que fue demasiado fácil. Edward estaba demasiado ansioso por obtener algo de lo que Vicky le estaba ofreciendo, supongo que estaba cansado de follar con una transexual".

"¿Dónde está?", grité, cansada de su mierda.

"A la gente como tú y Edward no se os debería permitir respirar el mismo aire que el resto de nosotros. ¡Corrompiste a mi hijo, invadiste su mente, le arruinaste!".

Apretó él cuchillo, listo para meterlo en mi piel, pero luego hubo un disparo y cayó al suelo.

Me volví en la dirección de donde había venido la bala y vi a Emmett y a Charlie allí, ambos sujetando unas armas.

"¿Estás bien?", Charlie me preguntó mientras se abalanzaba sobre mí y miraba si estaba herida.

"Papá, estoy bien", le aseguré.

Emmett se acercó a James para echarle un vistazo. "¿Puedes hablar?", le preguntó.

James trató de decir algo, pero sólo salió un gorgoteo.

"Voy a llamar por radio para buscar apoyo", dijo Charlie.

"¿Dónde está Edward?". Le pregunté a James, aunque era obvio que no podía hablar.

Emmett se puso furioso. "¿Él no está aquí?", rugió y se volvió hacia el padre de James, que había recibido un disparo en el hombro y ahora estaba sentado en el suelo, con las esposas de Charlie puestas. "¿Dónde está Edward?", le preguntó y mantuvo la pistola en su frente.

"Em, si lo matas nunca vamos a encontrar a Edward", razonó Charlie. El Sr. James se echó a reír al ver la ira hirviendo en los ojos de Emmett. "Hijo, ¿por qué no te vas fuera y esperas a que el helicóptero llegue?, yo tengo esto cubierto".

Emmett miró a James padre, luego asintió con la cabeza hacia Charlie, y salió a la calle.

"¿Estás segura de que estás bien, cariño?", Charlie me preguntó. "¿En qué estabas pensando para venir aquí sola? Ha sido una buena cosa que Rose nos llamara".

"Sólo tenía que saber dónde estaba Edward", dije en voz baja mientras una lágrima caía de mis ojos al saber que estaba más cerca de encontrarlo.

"¡Ah, mierda!". La voz de Emmett resonó por toda la casa desde el exterior.

Salí corriendo para ver qué le pasaba, y entonces lo vi. Emmett estaba detrás de la cabaña y miraba a alguien inmóvil en el suelo.

"Oh, mierda, no", exclamé, y cuando lo alcancé, vi lo que estaba viendo. Había una zanja profunda, y en su interior, estaba Edward.

"¡Oh Dios mío!", grité y traté de subirle.

"¡Bella, espera!", Emmett me agarró y no pude continuar.

"¡Déjame ir!", le pedí pero él se negó.

"Bella, él está...", Emmett no pudo acabar la frase.

"No, Em, él no está, sólo tengo que llegar a él", declaré desesperadamente.

"¡Papá!", Em gritó a Charlie. Charlie salió, corrió hacia nosotros, y vio lo que estaba mal.

"¡Jesucristo!", gritó, y entonces él me tomó del brazo de Emmett.

Em inmediatamente se deslizó hacia el hoyo lleno de lodo, y cuidadosamente cogió el brazo de Edward para poder sentir el pulso. Vi como Emmett pasaba la mano por ahí tratando de encontrar alguna señal de vida, pero luego se sentó contra la pared de la zanja y se cubrió el rostro con la mano antes de que poco a poco me mirara.

"Se ha ido, Bella, lo siento", susurró Emmett.

"¡No, no!", traté de escaparme, pero Charlie sólo me sujetó más fuerte. "No, déjame ir. ¡EDWARD!". Lloré en estado de pánico, sin poder creer que en realidad estuviera muerto.

Y luego escuchamos el helicóptero. Emmett miró hacia arriba, luego a mí, y luego a Edward. Se agachó, puso su brazo debajo de la cabeza sin vida de Edward y el otro debajo de sus piernas, y luego le levantó. Entonces Charlie me soltó y se agachó para ayudar a Emmett a sacar a Edward de la zanja. Ellos pelearon por un minuto, y finalmente le sacaron. Le pusieron en el suelo, me arrodillé junto a él y acuné su cuerpo frío en mi contra.

"Edward, tienes que despertar, no puedes dejarme. Nos prometimos que siempre estaríamos juntos, ¿recuerdas?". Me sentía como si no pudiera respirar, cada centímetro de mí me hacía daño, como si acabara de rodar por una montaña llena de pinchos de metal. Me dolía el corazón tanto que estaba causándome dolor físico, y eso se me tragó entera.

El helicóptero aterrizó y los paramédicos corrieron a nosotros sin que nosotros les hubiéramos dicho nada. Charlie se levantó, respiró hondo y con una voz gruesa, les explicó lo que pasó.

"Esta es la primera víctima, Edward Masen, hombre de veinticinco años de edad, 11-44".

11-44... 11-44... 11-44. El número se repetía en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Era el número que el personal de emergencias usaba para dar a alguien por 'muerto'. 11-44... 11-44...11-44.

Edward era un 11-44.

"¿Hay otras víctimas?", uno de los hombres preguntó.

"Sí, en la cabaña. Una víctima más, código 40, y el agresor está esposado y ha recibido un disparo también en el hombro, código 30".

Dos paramédicos corrieron hacia la cabaña, pero se quedó el tercero. Vi como comprobaba una vez más a Edward con una práctica habitual, y entonces él comenzó a moverse con mayor rapidez. "¡Tenemos pulso!", dijo inesperadamente y luego sacó su radio. "¡Código 10, Código 10!".

Su pulso debió haber sido tan débil que Emmett no pudo detectarlo, pero todo lo que importaba era que él tenía pulso.

"¿Edward? ¡Venga, cariño!", grité mientras los paramédicos llegaban a toda prisa hacia nosotros.

Uno desgarró su camisa y puso unos sensores presionando su pecho, mientras que otro le ponía un tubo en su garganta y comenzaba a bombear el globo. Trajeron una camilla y lo pusieron con cuidado en ella.

"Hemos llamado por radio para un apoyo adicional", explicó un paramédico a Charlie. "Tenemos que llevarlo a él en primer lugar, ya que está más grave, y el otro helicóptero vendrá a por los demás".

"¿Puedo ir?", le pregunté desesperadamente.

"Tenemos espacio para un pasajero ya que uno de nosotros tiene que quedarse con las otras víctimas".

Seguí a los paramédicos que lo llevaron al helicóptero, y luego nos llevaron al hospital.

Yo nunca había estado más asustada en mi vida, porque el código 10 significaba "caso de traumatismo crítico", pero al menos no era un 11-44. Sin embargo, el momento en el que el paramédico dijo 'código diez', yo sabía que Edward iba a estar bien. No sabía cuánto tiempo había permanecido en esa zanja, o cómo de graves eran sus heridas, pero él estaría bien porque quería vivir.

Edward había estado luchando la mayor parte de su vida, y ahora tendría que luchar su batalla más dura, la batalla por su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Como si no conocierais a la autora, jajaja, sabeis que le gusta dar "giros inesperados" aunque sólo falten 3 o 4 capis para el final. Venga, a sufrir un poquito más... <strong>

**Muchas gracias por comentarme y seguirme en esta historia:**

**MCullenMustang, beakis, ludgardita, Nurysh, elena robsten, joli cullen, Pamrodriguez, Mary de Cullen, Cla aw HPTFMA, EdithCullen71283, Agui, Marianixcr, miri5, black, lizco 2, Cullen Vigo, gbyaln, Ginegine, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Pamelita, Gine, deandramari, Sayuri1980, Lakentsb, MaxiPau, Pamelita, Alblurs, RoxCM, almassofi, yasmin-cullen, RosaMasenCullen, and cullen, Tutzy Cullen, Ely Cullen M, karito CullenMasen, Dra. Laly, dioda, villalona, akako cullen, brigitte, CrissYmell, rakelluvre, Maya Cullen Masen, Fran Ktrin Black, MixelintheDark, Alex-ED, Isita Maria, Angie Masen, Lakentsb, Ross, Giovanna Tey, CrazzyLove, adx 25, si me dejo a alguien avisadme por privado, gracias ;)**


	24. En la oscuridad

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Lo siento, vais a tener que sufrir un poquito más... ahora toca lo que ocurrió pero desde el PVO de Edward, vereis de que va todo el asunto y mañana continuamos con Edward muriéndose...**

**~ Capítulo 23 - En la Oscuridad ~**

**EPOV**

Me desperté con el dolor de cabeza más grave de mi vida, así que traté de recordar lo que demonios me había pasado, pero pensarlo era difícil. Miré a mí alrededor mientras aumentaba el dolor en mi cabeza, y no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba.

"Es posible que desees tomártelo con calma, supongo que tienes una conmoción cerebral".

Miré hacia arriba y vi a un hombre sentado allí, pero me dolía la cabeza tanto que no recordaba exactamente quién era. Yo sabía que lo conocía, pero no sabía de qué.

"¿Por qué estoy aquí?". Le pregunté, pero las palabras que salieron de mi boca rebotaron en mi cerebro como una descarga eléctrica.

"Porque todo es tu culpa. ¡Ahora, cállate!". Gritó, o pudo haber estado hablando en voz baja y me pareció fuerte a causa de la condición en la que estaba.

Yo seguía perdiendo y recuperando la conciencia, pero cada vez que estaba despierto, trataba de concentrarme en quién demonios estaba en la habitación conmigo. Él parecía agitado, como si estuviera preocupado por algo. En un momento dado se paseaba por la sala y hablaba consigo mismo.

Lo siguiente que supe es que alguien más estaba en la habitación, así que traté de concentrarme en lo que se decía.

"¡Quiero mi maldito dinero!", dijo una voz femenina.

"Relájate Vic, sabes que soy bueno para eso", dijo el hombre.

"No voy a relajarme. Riley se está molestando porque no le estás pagando".

"Bueno, deja que se moleste".

"Él va a ir a por papá si no le pagas pronto".

"Él no puede ir a por papá", dijo el hombre en estado de pánico. "Ya está lo suficientemente enfadado, lo último que necesito es que venga aquí".

"¿De todos modos, qué coño estás haciendo con él?"

"Él me mintió acerca de algo, y casi me arruinó. Y ahora va a pagarlo".

"Bueno, ¿por qué no se lo haces pagar luego y haces lo que toca?"

"No, él tiene que sufrir como yo he sufrido".

"Lo que sea. Sólo dime dónde está mi dinero".

"No lo tengo todavía. Te lo dije, este chico está cargado y cuando yo haya terminado con él, tendrás aún más de lo que te prometí".

"Espero que así sea, de lo contrario Riley se va a poner hecho una furia".

"Sólo tengo que estar escondido durante un tiempo hasta que esté seguro de que nadie lo está buscando. Lo último que necesito es que alguien sospeche y congele su cuenta bancaria".

Sus voces se fueron deformando mientras me desvanecía de nuevo en la inconsciencia.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero al final me levanté de nuevo y la niebla mental empezó a despejarse.

"¿James?", finalmente le recordé.

"¡Te dije que te callaras!", me gritó de nuevo.

"James, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo?". Le pregunté aturdido mientras estaba débilmente tratando de sacar los brazos fuera de las cuerdas en las que estaba encerrado.

"¡Maldita sea! ¿Necesitas que te noquee otra puta vez?".

"Sólo dime por qué estoy encerrado aquí".

"¡Porque todo es tu culpa!", repitió.

"Sí, lo que digas. ¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Cuando me enteré de que estabas de vuelta en la ciudad, fui a casa de tu viejo y le pregunté si los rumores eran ciertos".

"¿Qué rumores?". Le pregunté confundido.

"Los rumores de que Ben estaba vivo".

"¿Ben?... Mira, yo realmente no sé de lo que estás hablando. Yo no he hablado con Ben en años".

James me miró, luego se acercó a mí y puso su cara a escasos centímetros de la mía. "¿A qué coño estás jugando, Masen? Sabes exactamente de qué demonios estoy hablando".

Negué con la cabeza. "No. La última vez que vi a Ben fue cuando estuvimos con él en ese cuarto de baño en la escuela. Se fue a vivir con su madre o alguna mierda así. Eso fue todo".

Y luego, sin previo aviso, me dio un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago, lo que me dejó sin aliento. Así que después de mirarme enfadado durante un minuto, comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

"¿Realmente esperas que me crea que no te lo tiraste?"

"¿Tirármelo?", le pregunté después de recuperar el aliento. "¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Era mi mejor amigo, pero nunca me lo follé".

Empecé a preguntarme si tal vez James, de alguna manera, sabía que Ben me besó, pero… ¿por qué demonios iba a llegar a tal conclusión?

"Me juraste que no había nada entre vosotros dos, y luego me enteré de que te lo habías estado tirando todo el tiempo. Te dejé ser parte de mi pandilla en la escuela secundaria porque pensé que eras hetero y que odiabas tanto como yo a los maricones. Luego, ambos vinisteis a la ciudad y la gente empezó a hablar de vosotros dos de nuevo, y por supuesto, mi nombre entró en la conversación porque era amigo de tu culo homo. Yo estaba haciendo un trabajo grande como un exterminador, y luego se fue todo al infierno en cuestión de un par de horas. Estúpida y pequeña ciudad de hijos de puta. A las pocas horas los cotilleos se extendieron como la pólvora, y mi reputación se jodió".

Negué con la cabeza. "Has hecho que me pierda, tío".

"No estoy de humor para tu mierda, Masen. Tengo suficientes quebraderos de cabeza como para aguantar tu falsa amnesia selectiva".

"¿Amnesia? ¿No tengo amnesia, verdad? Quiero decir, mi cabeza realmente me duele, pero tú deberías de pensar que me acordaría de algo parecido a lo que estás diciendo".

James entonces se rompió, sacó una pistola y la llevó a mi cabeza. "Dime la verdad o te vuelo tus sesos de mierda". La mirada loca e inhumana en sus ojos me hizo saber cómo de seriamente decía lo de matarme, así que decidí contarle lo que yo pensaba que él quería oír.

"Vale, está bien. Hace unos años... Ben me dio un beso. Esa mierda me dio asco, y le dije que se perdiera. Unos meses más tarde, finalmente tomó mi consejo y dejó la ciudad".

"¿Y nunca lo volviste a ver después de eso?", me preguntó con escepticismo.

"No, ¿por qué?"

James sacudió la cabeza y luego sacó el arma. "Lo que sea, no importa".

"Hola James", dijo una voz femenina.

"Heidi, ¿qué coño haces aquí?"

"El Jefe Swan ha comenzado la búsqueda de Edward, pensé que te gustaría saberlo".

"¿Por qué coño te metes?", James le gritó agitadamente.

"Yo sólo he venido aquí para advertirte de que tu padre no es feliz".

"Oh, lo entiendo, estás trabajando para él. ¿Qué coño, Heidi?"

"Yo no trabajo para él, estoy trabajando para mí. Él me ofreció un poco de dinero por ayudarlo a salir, así que pensé en venir a ti primero y ver cuál era tu contra-oferta. Ya ves, él no sabe que tú estás manteniendo prisionero a Edward ", dijo y luego comenzó a reírse. "Él cree que vosotros dos os lo estáis montando aquí".

"¡Mierda! Yo sabía que él estaba jodidamente enfadado cuando vio esa foto en mi antigua habitación".

"Así que, tu padre piensa que eres gay, ¿y qué?, podría haber cosas peores", dijo Heidi casualmente.

"No, ser gay no está ni de lejos bien. Mi padre era un miembro del Ku Klux Klan, y no sólo odian las diferentes razas. Cuando se dio cuenta de la foto de Ben, él se enfadó y me dijo que ya no era más su hijo, y los chismes de mierda solo se lo confirmaron".

"Yo ni siquiera sabía que el Ku Klux Klan todavía estaba por ahí".

"Heidi, ¿qué mierdas te pasó? Tú antes era muy guapa. ¿Qué demonios te he hecho yo para que quieras hacer esta mierda?", le pregunté.

Ella sonrió hacia mí y luego se acercó. "Oh cariño, no hiciste nada". Ella apretó los labios con sabor a cereza en los míos y luego lamió un lado de mi cara. En realidad fue jodidamente asqueroso. "Estos son tiempos difíciles, querido, y una chica tiene que conseguir dinero como pueda".

"Oh, ¿así que también eres una prostituta? No me extraña que ahora seas una bruja".

Me dio una bofetada en la cara, pero en ese momento, mis mejillas estaban tan entumecidas que apenas me inmuté.

"¿Por qué mierda te está pagando mi padre?", James dijo, haciendo caso omiso de nuestra conversación.

"Por venir aquí y espiarte. Como ya he dicho, estoy esperando a ver cuál es la mejor oferta".

"Bueno, vuelve con él y dile que estoy aquí pensando en matarlo, y tal vez entonces se piense esa mi mierda de que soy gay".

"Espera, ¿eres gay?". Le pregunté. No pude evitarlo, intenté morderme la lengua, pero mi confusión sacó lo mejor de mí.

"¡Cierra la puta boca!", exigió. "El único homo aquí eres tú".

"¿Por qué sigues diciendo eso? Yo no soy gay, pero si lo fuera, te aseguro que no sería tan cerdo como tú".

"Así que, ¿nunca tuviste sentimientos por otro hombre? ¿Nunca?"

"¿Sentimientos sexuales? No. ¿Es por eso que estoy aquí? ¿Estás enamorado de mí, James?", pregunté en un tono de broma.

"Oh, ¿crees que eres gracioso, eh?".

"No, no es gracioso, pero no entiendo lo que quieres de mí".

"Tú arruinaste mi vida, así que voy a arruinar la tuya. En primer lugar, vas a vaciar tu cuenta bancaria en la mía. Luego voy a hacer que Ben piense que no lo amas y que te has ido, y luego voy a matarte para que mi padre sepa que yo no soy gay".

"¿Pero eres gay?". Le pregunté confundido por su plan.

James se lanzó hacia mí y empezó a pegarme otra vez. Mis brazos estaban fuertemente ligados, por lo que no podía hacer mucho para defenderme. Mientras golpeaba mi cara, los latidos en mi cabeza volvieron mientras derramaba sangre por mi nariz. Mi nariz de mierda, había conseguido romperla de nuevo.

Me molesté en ese momento, así que, aunque estaba muy débil - probablemente debido a mi conmoción - decidí hacer todo lo necesario para defenderme. Empecé a pegarle para apartarlo de mí, y cuando cayó, le di en la mandíbula. Dos veces.

James entonces retrocedió pero cogió una silla de metal y poniéndola por encima de su cabeza, estaba dispuesto a golpearme con ella, pero Heidi decidió dar un paso en ese momento.

"Vas a matarlo, y entonces no conseguirás tu dinero", dijo Heidi sinuosamente. James lo pensó por un momento, y luego puso la silla hacia abajo antes de ir a conseguir una gasa para limpiar su cara rota.

Yo estaba sangrando por la nariz, pero no me molestó ya que sentía que mi cabeza iba a explotar y era difícil sentir otra cosa. Heidi se marchó, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la pelirroja volviera.

"La búsqueda es cada vez mayor. Ellos no van a dejar de buscarle a menos que piensen que se fue por su propia y libre voluntad. Pronto los grupos de búsqueda estarán aquí", dijo preocupada.

"Supongo que tendremos que hacerle escribir una carta", respondió James.

Consiguió un papel y un lápiz, y se apresuró a volver con él. "Toma, aquí está lo que quiero que escribas".

Casi no podía ver bien, pero estudié el papel que me dio con algo escrito, y finalmente fui capaz de leerlo. "¿Quién es Isabella?", le pregunté. Se suponía que debía copiar su carta con mi escritura, pero me preocupaba quien iba a recibir la carta y por qué.

"Sólo tienes que copiarlo con tu letra de mierda".

"Bien". Le dije y comencé a escribir. Era breve y sencilla, y nada parecido a lo que yo hubiera escrito realmente, por lo que sería fácil que entendieran todo, pero yo no iba a decírselo a James. "Toma".

"Vicky, quédate aquí con Eddie mientras yo voy a entregar esta carta".

"No hay manera de que me quede a solas con él. Dame la carta y yo la entregaré".

"Como quieras".

La pelirroja cogió la carta y luego cuando ella se dirigía hacia la puerta, se volvió con una sonrisa sádica. "Esperemos que esto haga que la policía dé marcha atrás, de lo contrario, papá va a participar y ambos estaréis muertos".

En el momento en que salió el sol al día siguiente, mi cuerpo comenzó a darse cuenta de las lesiones y de la falta de comida y de agua. Empecé a vomitar bilis y otros ácidos del estómago, lo que sólo aumentó mi deshidratación. La cabeza me dolía tanto que realmente no podía sentir nada más, mis brazos habían perdido la circulación sanguínea, así que no podía sentirlos bien. Mi cuerpo se estaba deteriorando, y si no encontraba una manera de escapar, sabía que no duraría mucho más tiempo.

"James", mi voz era tan seca y áspera que era apenas inteligible.

"¿Quién te ha dicho que hables?"

"Agua... necesito agua".

"¿La necesitas, ahora?", me preguntó gallito. Se levantó y se acercó a mí lentamente con una botella de agua en sus manos. Primero hizo que pasara a través de su propia garganta, y cuando dio un sólo sorbo, hizo como si fuera a darme la botella y luego la lanzó fuera de mi alcance.

"¿Cómo voy a ser capaz de darte dinero si soy un idiota muerto?", dije con voz ronca.

James resopló y luego fue a coger otra botella de agua. Él la colocó delante de mí, así que la cogí con rapidez antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de quitármela, pero tenía tan poca fuerza que ni siquiera podía abrir la tapa.

"Dámela", dijo y luego la quitó de mis manos. Pensé que iba a volcarla de nuevo, pero la abrió y luego me la devolvió.

La agarré frenéticamente y derramé la mitad del agua en mi boca. Mi garganta se había cerrado, así que tenía dificultades para tragar, y lo que me las arreglé para tragar, luego lo acabé vomitando. Yo sabía que beber tanta agua cuando estabas deshidratado no era bueno, pero no pude evitarlo en este momento. El agua se sentía tan bien en mi boca que yo no podía dejar de beberla.

Después de que mi frenesí se calmara, poco a poco tomé sorbos de agua, hasta que tuvimos otro visitante.

"Papá", dijo James sorprendido.

"No me llames así", dijo el hombre amenazante. "Perdiste el título de mi hijo cuando decidiste convertirte en un monstruo".

"Bien, ¿entonces por qué estás aquí?"

"Heidi me dijo lo que estabas haciendo, y tengo que admitir que estoy impresionado, pero ambos sabemos que Edward no es el hombre con el que tienes que probarte a ti mismo".

"No sé lo que quieres decir".

"Los dos sabemos que realmente estabas enamorado de Ben, así que he hecho que venga aquí para reunirse con nosotros".

"Espera, ¿qué? Ben es un travesti, ¿por qué lo quieres aquí?", James le preguntó confundido.

Yo estaba muy confundido, pero decidí quedarme en silencio por unos minutos más, sólo para poder tratar de averiguar exactamente lo que iba a suceder.

"Quiero probarte que realmente no le quieres. Entonces, tal vez podamos trabajar en la reconstrucción de nuestra relación de nuevo. No quiero nada más que compartir contigo mi imperio, hijo, pero si no puedes ser un verdadero hombre, nunca funcionará".

"Por supuesto que soy un hombre de verdad. Todo lo que quieras que haga, lo haré".

"Bueno, ahora desata a nuestro amigo".

James se mostró sorprendido por la orden de su padre, y francamente, yo también. Siempre supe que el padre de James era un demente, por lo que nunca hubiera esperado que me soltara. A menos que tuviera previsto llevarme al banco o algo así.

James me soltó y luego esperó para recibir instrucciones de su padre.

"Levántate Masen", me ordenó.

Traté de levantarme, pero era difícil teniendo en cuenta lo débil que estaba, pero al final conseguí ponerme en posición vertical.

Todos salimos a la calle, o mejor dicho, ellos caminaron y me arrastraron por el suelo. Era un día particularmente caliente y el sol se sentía tan bien en mi piel, que de repente me sentí muchísimo mejor. No sentí nada cercano a estar bien del todo, pero estaba mejor.

"Ahora James, demuéstrame quien eres… matándole".

¿Qué mierda?

Estaba estúpidamente seguro de que iba a morir en la cabaña, pero la demanda del Sr. James me tomó por sorpresa.

"No tengo una pistola o un cuchillo", dijo James tranquilamente.

"Sé un hombre y usa esas manos de mierda".

"No, si está muerto no podrás tener su dinero".

"A la mierda el dinero, se trata del honor. En primer lugar, vamos a matar a Eddie, y luego, cuando Ben llegue aquí, lo vas a matar también. ¡Ahora hazlo!".

Oh, claro que no. Tal vez si hubiera sido sólo mi vida nunca hubiera sido capaz de encontrar la energía para pelear, pero el escuchar 'Ben' y 'matar' en la misma frase me hizo hervir. Yo nunca dejaría que eso ocurriera, así que busqué en lo más profundo de mí y reuní hasta la última gota de fuerza que pude encontrar.

James y yo nos miramos el uno al otro por un momento, y luego se lanzó sobre mí. Lanzó su puño, pero yo me agaché y le di un codazo en la espalda.

"Oh, vamos, maldito marica, Eddie está débil y todavía no puedes conseguir darle un puñetazo. ¿Qué mierda te pasa?", el Sr. James le gritó a su hijo.

Eso pareció poner a James aún más molesto, por lo que entonces corrió hacia mí de nuevo y me atacó. El asesinato estaba marcado en sus ojos, en realidad sentía un poco de lástima por él, era como un furioso pit-bull que se veía obligado a luchar por un maestro abusivo.

Lo agarré por la cabeza con una llave y cada uno de nosotros comenzó a darse puñetazos y patadas mientras luchábamos hasta la muerte. Esto no era una pelea del patio de la escuela, se trataba de una pelea por la supervivencia, una que no terminaría hasta que uno de nosotros estuviera muerto. Muerto o asesinado.

Yo era, naturalmente, un luchador mejor que él. Él creció golpeando e intimidando a los más pequeños que él, pero yo crecí aprendiendo a luchar con el mejor maestro imaginable. Ben me enseñó, Emmet enseñó a Ben y Charlie enseñó a Emmett. Charlie sabía cosas que sólo podían ser verdaderamente aprendidas en la academia de policía, y nos las enseñó a nosotros. Charlie quería que sus hijos supieran cómo defenderse y derrotar a un enemigo si era necesario. Yo sabía qué hacer, y lo hice.

Tenía a James en el suelo y empezó a llorar por misericordia, algo que estaba a punto de darle, pero el Sr. James me paró. Me alejó de su hijo, y entonces sentí un cuchillo entrar en mis entrañas.

Yo involuntariamente miré al hombre con el cuchillo en mi estómago, y él sonrió.

"¿No creerías que en realidad iba a dejarte ganar, verdad?", sacó el cuchillo y luego lo empujó de nuevo, apuñalándome por segunda vez.

Quizás fue la adrenalina, o tal vez fue pura determinación, pero no caí. No fue hasta que él sacó el cuchillo de mí por tercera vez cuando decidió que era suficiente. Se retiró y yo pensé que iba a apuñalarme en el cuello, pero no lo hizo, él me golpeó en la cabeza con la culata de la empuñadura. Y entonces finalmente caí.

No podía moverme, no podía ni abrir los ojos, pero me di cuenta de lo suficiente para saber que estaba siendo recogido y luego llevado a alguna parte. Sentí como si cayera por un largo tiempo antes de que finalmente aterrizara con un ruido audible. Yo era vagamente consciente de que estaba en el barro, ya que estaba fresco y el olor era fuerte en mi nariz. A pesar de que era incapaz de moverme, lo último que sentí antes de que la oscuridad se apoderara de mí, fue mi oído.

Sonaba como si estuviera escuchando desde debajo del agua, y mi cerebro estaba turbándose de nuevo, ya que comenzaba a desviarme, pero podía oír a los dos hombres peleando.

"No vales ni para una mierda de paliza, debería haberte matado después de que tu madre muriera". Y luego oí unos golpes y lo que parecía una pelea, yo estaba seguro de que James padre estaba golpeando a su hijo.

Entonces oí el motor de un vehículo todo terreno.

"¡Mierda, vete al interior!".

Lo último que oí antes de que caer en la nada fue el sonido del rugido del motor cuando se detuvo a unos pocos metros de distancia de mí.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por comentarme y seguirme en esta historia:<strong>

**MCullenMustang, beakis, ludgardita, Nurysh, elena robsten, joli cullen, Pamrodriguez, Mary de Cullen, Cla aw HPTFMA, EdithCullen71283, Agui, Marianixcr, miri5, black, lizco 2, Cullen Vigo, gbyaln, Ginegine, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Pamelita, Gine, deandramari, Sayuri1980, Lakentsb, MaxiPau, Pamelita, Alblurs, RoxCM, almassofi, yasmin-cullen, RosaMasenCullen, and cullen, Tutzy Cullen, Ely Cullen M, karito CullenMasen, Dra. Laly, dioda, villalona, akako cullen, brigitte, CrissYmell, rakelluvre, Maya Cullen Masen, Fran Ktrin Black, MixelintheDark, Alex-ED, Isita Maria, Angie Masen, Lakentsb, Ross, Giovanna Tey, CrazzyLove, adx 25, Lunas Purple, si me dejo a alguien avisadme por privado, gracias ;)**


	25. Nunca

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Ya seguimos con Edward muriéndose...**

**~ Capítulo 24 - Nunca ~**

**BPOV**

Edward no se movió en absoluto durante todo el viaje en helicóptero. Los paramédicos siguieron trabajando en él, así que no podía estar tan cerca como yo quería, pero estaba bien con eso. Siempre y cuando lo mantuvieran con vida y yo lo viera y sostuviera su mano, estaba bien.

Cuando el helicóptero aterrizó, Edward fue rápidamente examinado por los médicos de urgencias.

"Múltiples heridas de arma blanca en el abdomen, trauma en la cabeza, deshidratación...". El médico comenzó a poner nombre a todo lo que podía ver que Edward tenía mal. "Necesito los rayos X y una sala de cirugía lista, ya".

"Señorita, usted tiene que esperar en la sala", me dijo una enfermera, mientras yo miraba intensamente cómo trabajaban en Edward.

Negué con la cabeza. "Tengo que estar ahí con él", le susurré, incapaz de hablar más fuerte.

"Hay que dejar que los médicos hagan su trabajo, por favor, no me haga llamar a seguridad", amenazó la enfermera. Yo estuve molesta al principio, pero sabía que ella estaba siguiendo las reglas... lo que me molestó aún más. Yo vacilante salí de la habitación, pero me negué a ir más allá.

"¡Código Azul, Código Azul!". Oí que alguien gritaba desde el interior de la habitación. "Fuera... otra vez. Fuera…".

Todo mi cuerpo se sacudió violentamente, cuando me di cuenta de la posibilidad muy real de que Edward no pudiera sobrevivir. No, me negaba a pensar en esa alternativa. Él lo había pensado todo este tiempo, yo tenía que creer que él haría el resto del camino. Edward era fuerte, iba a sobrevivir, tenía que hacerlo.

Unos minutos más tarde, lo sacaron hacia fuera y comenzaron a empujarle por el pasillo, por lo que yo le seguí.

"Vamos a llevarlo a cirugía. Ha perdido mucha sangre y necesita una transfusión. Por favor, llame a toda su familia para las donaciones", dijo la enfermera mientras caminábamos a buen ritmo.

Cuando llegamos a la sala de cirugía, apreté su mano antes de que me echaran. Me sentía totalmente indefensa y sola. Odiaba esperar, sentí como si tuviera que hacer más para luchar por él, pero no había nada que hacer. La única familia biológica de Edward era Benny, que era demasiado joven como para ser un donante, y su padre.

Así que llamé al Sr. Masen. "Edward está grave, necesita una transfusión de sangre".

"Voy para allá", fue todo lo que dijo antes de que la comunicación se cortara. Dado que el Sr. Masen era un sobreviviente de cáncer, no estaba segura de si le permitirían donar, pero de cualquier manera, sentía que tenía que contarle lo de Edward.

Diez minutos más tarde, Emmett y Charlie entraron corriendo por el pasillo para venir a mi encuentro.

"¿Cómo está?", Emmett preguntó desesperadamente.

Negué con la cabeza. "No lo sé. Está en el quirófano, pero no me han dicho nada. Han dicho que fue apuñalado y perdió mucha sangre, pero aparte de eso", me encogí de hombros mientras luchaba por contener las lágrimas. No lo podía perder, tenía que ser fuerte para Edward.

Charlie envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de mí para reconfortarme, y me sostuvo por unos momentos. "Él va a estar bien. Ese chico es un luchador, va a conseguirlo. Sólo tenemos que tener fe".

Asentí con la cabeza y Charlie me soltó antes de alejarse y taparse la cara. Yo sabía que él no quería que Em y yo le viéramos llorar, así que fingí no darme cuenta. Emmett no lloraba, pero su rostro estaba blanco por la preocupación y el color no parecía que iba a estar de vuelta pronto.

"¿Cómo está James?". Pregunté después de un tiempo. Me sentía tan mal por él, su padre era un loco y no teníamos ni idea de la magnitud de las torturas que había sufrido durante toda su vida. Después de estar segura de que Edward estaba estable, tenía planeado ir a ver cómo estaba.

"Parece estar bien. Tiene un montón de heridas superficiales, y tal vez algunos huesos rotos. Creo que tenía un conducto de la garganta colapsado y por eso no podía hablar, pero él deberá estar bien en unos pocos días", me explicó Emmett cómo estaba James.

"Dios, no puedo creer que su padre tratara de matarle a él y a Edward. Realmente es una locura. No le puedo culpar por las cosas que hizo cuando era un niño después de ver el padre que tiene".

"James no ha sido el hombre más bueno, Bella, yo no me sentiría muy mal por él si fuera tú", Charlie refutó.

"Sí, pero... hombre, tener un padre así…"

"Oh, permíteme una interrupción", argumentó Emmett. "Tú tienes una madre loca y tú no eres así. Y el padre de Edward tampoco era mucho mejor que el Sr. James".

"Sí, pero Edward y yo os teníamos a vosotros para tener una estabilidad. ¿A quién ha tenido James? A nadie".

Nunca pensé que defendería a James, pero no pude evitarlo. Era un hombre gay que intimidaba a otros porque su padre era un lunático. Edward tampoco tuvo un comportamiento excelente por un tiempo, y si Emmett y Charlie no hubieran intervenido, a saber cómo habría terminado.

El padre de Edward llegó, y como me temía, no se le permitió donar sangre debido a su historial médico, así que empecé a sentir pánico.

"Pero él es su único pariente consanguíneo de más de un año".

"Vamos a tener que utilizar un donante no relacionado", dijo la enfermera. Todos nos turnamos para ir al laboratorio a donar, pero ninguno de nosotros éramos compatibles. Afortunadamente, Edward tenía un tipo de sangre muy común y fueron capaces de encontrar un donante lo suficientemente rápido.

El padre de Edward no dijo mucho, pero la tensión en su rostro era la misma que la de mi propio padre, y yo sabía que él estaba aterrado. Él había perdido tanto tiempo estando borracho que me preguntaba si su relación tendría arreglo. Yo realmente lo esperaba, aunque sólo fuera por el bien de Edward. Cargar con tanta rabia no era bueno para nadie. Ellos no tenían que ser muy cercanos, pero si tenían una relación cordial sería una gran diferencia.

Una hora más tarde, el doctor salió.

"¿Cómo está?". Le pregunté antes de que tuviera oportunidad de hablar.

"Él fue apuñalado tres veces, hemos sido capaces de curarlo sin que tenga un daño permanente. Afortunadamente, el cuchillo no le tocó ningún órgano principal. Lo estamos tratando por la deshidratación. Sin embargo, nuestra mayor preocupación es que él ha tenido un gran trauma en la cabeza, y el no haber tratado la conmoción cerebral ha provocado una gran inflamación en el cerebro. Tenemos que extraer un pedazo del cráneo para permitir que el cerebro no se aplaste, y también es necesario que lo mantengamos en un coma inducido hasta que haya una oportunidad de que sane".

"¿Existe un daño cerebral?". Emmett hizo la pregunta que yo tenía demasiado miedo de hacer.

"Es demasiado pronto para saber la magnitud de los daños permanentes, pero él está teniendo una gran cantidad de actividad cerebral en este momento, por lo que necesitamos dejarlo inconsciente. Tenemos que hacer que su cerebro funcione lo menos posible hasta que haya tenido tiempo de recuperarse y vuelva a cualquier nivel de funcionamiento normal. Ahora, los estados de comas inducidos y la eliminación de parte del cráneo son grandes cirugías, así que vamos a necesitar el consentimiento".

Asentí con la cabeza. "Vale, ¿dónde tengo que firmar?". Le pregunté sabiendo que sin lugar a dudas Edward necesitaba la cirugía.

"¿Es usted su esposa?", preguntó el médico.

"... no", dije en voz baja, tomada por sorpresa. Yo sabía que sólo la familia legalmente documentada podía firmar por los pacientes cuando ellos no pudieran firmar por sí mismos, pero creo que esta vez no lo había pensado. Edward y yo éramos nuestra familia, y nunca me había dado cuenta de lo importante que era casarse.

"Yo soy su padre", el Sr. Masen se levantó y dijo.

"¿Legalmente?"

"Sí, señor".

"Vale, siga a la enfermera Jackie y ella le dará toda la documentación necesaria".

Me sentí mal cuando el Sr. Masen desapareció al doblar la esquina. Eso no estaba bien. Edward nunca había tenido una verdadera relación con su padre, y él y yo éramos todo el uno al otro, pero yo no podía firmar nada en su nombre.

"Supongo que deberías haberte casado con él cuando te lo preguntó", dijo Emmett en voz baja. Charlie le dio en la parte posterior de la cabeza. "¿Qué?", le preguntó confundido.

"Ella ya está lo suficientemente molesta, no necesita esa mierda viniendo de ti", Charlie le regañó.

"No papá, él tiene razón. Fui tan estúpida de alejar eso porque estaba preocupada por si algo nos separaba de nuevo. Y ahora, mira, estamos separados y no puedo hacer nada porque no estamos casados". Me puse a llorar al final. Yo había tratado de mantener el control, pero me perdí por completo. Me di cuenta entonces de que tampoco me dejarían entrar a verle en la UCI cuando estuviera fuera de la cirugía. Mi sentimiento de impotencia creció diez veces, y me sentí muy perdida.

Caminé por el pasillo de la sala de espera para poder llamar a Rose. Sólo tenía que escuchar la voz de Benny, aunque en realidad no decía mucho.

"Ven aquí Benny, mamá está hablando por teléfono", dijo Rose y yo la oí correr detrás de mi hijo, tratando de hacer que hablara conmigo.

"¡AHEH!", escuché el grito de Benny.

"Está bien, Rose", le dije decepcionada.

"Lo siento, estaba a punto de acostarlo para la siesta".

"¿Cómo está?"

"Él está bien. Ha estado diciendo 'Ma' y 'Pa' mucho, pero he estado tratando de mantenerlo ocupado. Alice y Jasper se encuentran aquí. Ellos querían ir al hospital para veros, pero pensé que seriáis demasiada gente, así que les convencí para que se esperaran aquí hasta que tú dijeras que estaba todo bien".

"Gracias Rose, ha sido una buena idea".

"A Benny le encanta la compañía extra, pero Alice sigue discutiendo conmigo sobre cosas pequeñas que le estoy dando a Benny. Me está volviendo loca, no tengo ni idea de cómo llegué a ser la mejor amiga de ella... lo siento, Bella. Sé que no necesitas saber acerca de esta mierda ahora mismo. ¿Cómo lo llevas?".

"Estoy bien, estoy realmente contenta de oírte hablar de eso, es algo que sirve para que mi mente se despeje, aunque sólo sea por unos minutos. Estoy llevándolo lo mejor posible dadas las circunstancias, realmente odio esto".

"Lo sé. Edward va a estar bien, él es un luchador".

Él es un luchador, él es un luchador, todos decían eso, yo también lo había dicho varias veces, pero la verdad, ¿no era lo que todo el mundo decía acerca de las personas que se encontraban en situaciones que amenazaban su vida? ¿Qué pasaría si Edward no fuera un luchador, o si tal vez sólo luchaba lo justo y estaba demasiado cansado para continuar? ¿Cómo iba yo a sobrevivir sin él?

Cada hora parecía durar una eternidad, y sin embargo, parecía como si hubiese pasado sólo un momento desde que lo encontré en la zanja de barro. Finalmente, el doctor volvió a salir.

"Todo va según lo previsto. Va a ser trasladado a la UCI en un momento".

"Por lo tanto, ¿él va a estar bien?". Le pregunté esperanzada.

"No sé si será capaz de tener una recuperación completa hasta que realmente se despierte. Tenemos que mantenerlo en un estado de coma por lo menos durante tres días, y luego, si todo se ve bien en ese momento, vamos a sacarlo lentamente del coma".

"Gracias Doctor", dije.

Pasaron a Edward por delante de nosotros, y si yo no supiera que era él, no lo hubiera reconocido. Su cabeza estaba envuelta y cubierta, de hecho, la mayor parte de él estaba cubierto. Una vez más, le seguí, pero no se me permitió ir muy lejos.

"En la UCI sólo los miembros de la familia pueden pasar en las horas de visita".

Y entonces me rompí otra vez. "No, por favor, yo soy su familia. Él me quiere ahí con él, no me puedo marchar", exclamé.

"Espere aquí, voy a ir a ver lo que puedo hacer", dijo la enfermera.

Después de unos minutos, la enfermera regresó con alguien que nunca me habría esperado.

"¿Laurent?". Le pregunté sorprendida y con un poco de miedo. La última vez que lo vi, él trataba de atarme al mástil de la bandera de la escuela.

"Es bueno verte de nuevo, Ben", dijo casualmente. Supongo que los chismes realmente se habían movido.

"Bella", le corregí en voz baja.

"Cierto, ya había oído eso, lo siento. Bueno, ya que soy el director del hospital, la enfermera Kate me ha preguntado si veía bien el que tú estuvieras con el señor Masen".

"¿Y lo ves bien?". Le pregunté con la esperanza de que hubiera madurado en los últimos años y no dejara que el pasado influyera en su decisión.

"Bueno, la normativa del estado específica que sólo los familiares legales pueden permanecer con el paciente en las horas de visita, pero teniendo en cuenta tu historia, yo diría que tú eres el pariente más cercano que tiene, así que creo que puedo hacer una excepción".

"¿En serio?", pregunté con una mezcla de alivio y paranoia. ¿Estaba hablando en serio o estaba jugando conmigo? Si estuviéramos diez años atrás, sin duda pensaría que estaba jugando conmigo, pero por suerte los dos parecíamos habernos convertido en personas diferentes desde entonces.

"Adelante", dijo con una sonrisa cálida.

Yo casi le abracé... casi. En su lugar, me conformé con un sincero "gracias".

"Sé que esto no compensa todo lo que sucedió en el pasado, pero espero que sea un comienzo", dijo de pronto.

Yo no supe cómo responder, por lo que sólo asentí con la cabeza y luego me apresuré a entrar en la UCI.

La noche pasó lentamente, y la mañana llegó aún más lenta. Me pasaba las horas escuchando los pitidos del monitor del ritmo cardíaco, y el sonido de la máquina de respiración asistida haciendo que el aire entrara y saliera de sus pulmones. Me dieron una cama, pero era terriblemente incómoda, aunque yo no planeaba dormir de todos modos.

Pero, sorprendentemente, me dormí. Los últimos días habían sido agotadores, y teniendo a Edward lo más seguro posible justo a mi lado en este momento, yo no podía dejar que el sueño me alcanzara. Yo era vagamente consciente de que los médicos y las enfermeras venían de forma periódica, pero no estuve completamente despierta hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando Charlie y Emmett se presentaron.

"Hey, cariño, ¿por qué no te vas a casa un rato y te duchas?", sugirió Charlie.

"No, no le voy a dejar".

"Bells, estás sucia y él está en un coma inducido. No hay posibilidad de que se despierte antes de que vuelvas. Ni siquiera se dará cuenta de que te has ido", razonó Emmett.

Me di cuenta de que todavía estaba cubierta de barro seco y de sangre de cuando tuve a Edward después de que lo sacaran de la zanja. Realmente no me importaba cómo me veían, pero yo no quería que Edward despertara viéndome sucia y maloliente, por lo que acepté de mala gana ir a casa. Em y Charlie se comprometieron a quedarse con él hasta que volviera, por lo que me consolé un poco por ese hecho.

Charlie me dio las llaves de su coche, ya que no tenía mi coche conmigo en el hospital, pero en el mi camino, pasé por el ala de recuperación y sentí como que tenía que ir. No teníamos ni idea de lo que realmente sucedió en la cabaña antes de llegar allí, todo lo que sabía era que James estaba muy mal, y su psico padre puso un cuchillo sobre mí. James padre dijo que su hijo estaba en el camino correcto siendo un exterminador, así que estaba convencida de que era una víctima como Edward.

Pero aún así, yo no sabía lo feliz que estaría a verme, a pesar de que me había visto en la cabaña, no estaba segura de cómo de lúcido estaría en ese momento. Me asomé tímidamente al interior de su habitación, sin querer despertarlo si él estaba durmiendo, pero él ya estaba despierto.

"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?", me preguntó con amargura.

"Uh... yo... sólo quería ver si estabas bien. Parecías bastante mal en la cabaña".

"Sí, bueno, eso sucede cuando estás casi muerto por culpa de tu padre", dijo fríamente.

"Bueno, él ha sido atendido y llevado a la cárcel, por lo que no tienes que preocuparte por él".

La cara de James se distorsionó de una manera extraña, era una mezcla de una sonrisa de alivio y una sonrisa cruel, y de repente todo se puso aún más incómodo de lo que era antes.

"Vale, bien, debería irme", le dije mientras me volvía hacia la puerta dándome cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido por haber ido allí.

"¿Ya está Edward despierto?", me preguntó antes de que yo me marchara.

"No, está en un coma inducido".

Él se rió una vez. "No te recuerda, ya sabes".

Me volví hacia él, confundida, a pesar de que mi cabeza estaba gritando que me fuera.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Cuando Riley le secuestró en la esquina de tu casa, le golpeó en la parte posterior de la cabeza con un bate de béisbol de mierda. Cuando se despertó en la cabaña, no podía recordar, bueno al menos no todo. Lo último que recordaba era cuando estábamos en la escuela secundaria". La sonrisa en su rostro era sádica, pero por alguna razón, yo le creí.

Sin ni siquiera pensarlo, me encontré de nuevo en la UCI y exigí ver al médico de Edward. Le expliqué lo que James me había dicho y el médico asintió con la cabeza.

"Amnesia total o parcial es siempre una preocupación de las lesiones en la cabeza. La mayoría de las veces es temporal, pero puede ser permanente. Había una gran cantidad de traumatismos en el cerebro, y junto a la pérdida de sangre, no me sorprendería que tuviera un efecto a largo plazo sobre él. Pero como he dicho antes, no lo sabremos hasta que se despierte. Váyase a casa, dúchese, coma algo, y esta tarde le meteremos de nuevo en el quirófano para reemplazar el pedazo de cráneo que tuvimos que quitar".

"¿La hinchazón puede haber bajado?", le pregunté esperanzada.

"Sí, se está recuperando rápidamente y estoy seguro de que estará listo para ser sacado del coma en el próximo par de días".

"Gracias doctor".

Estar en casa fue agridulce. Echaba mucho de menos a Benny y me encantaba poder cogerlo, pero mi mente no se apartaba de Edward. ¿Y si no se acordaba de mí después de la escuela secundaria? ¿Cómo iba yo a ser capaz de pasar otra vez por toda la ira y el resentimiento de nuevo, sobre todo ahora que teníamos que pensar también en Benny? Sabía que ya no podría manejar más ver ese odio hacia mí en sus ojos.

Estuve en casa más de lo previsto debido a que Benny no quería dejarme ir. Alice y Rose hicieron todo lo posible para distraerlo, y Jasper me acompañó al hospital. Me sentía muy mal por engañar a Benny para que me dejara irme, pero Edward tenía que regresar al quirófano y yo tenía que estar allí para eso.

Jasper y Emmett parecieron estar felices de verse, algo que era agradable de ver. En cierto modo, ellos habían estado cerca de Edward durante su edad adulta, los tres eran como hermanos, y yo sabía que también era difícil para ellos.

Después de su cirugía, fue llevado de vuelta a la UCI, donde se quedaría hasta que sanara lo suficiente como para ser sacado de su estado de coma. Dos días más pasaron, y los médicos decidieron que finalmente podía ser sacado del coma.

Cuando le quitaron la medicación que lo mantenía dormido, de pronto empecé a asustarme. Había una pequeña posibilidad de que nunca despertara y no fuera capaz de respirar por sí mismo, pero el médico me aseguró que era una posibilidad muy pequeña. Yo sabía que iba a despertar, y sabía que iba a tener una recuperación completa, pero no sabía en qué estado estaría la primera vez que abriera los ojos. Dijeron que pasarían alrededor de seis horas antes de que fuera capaz de despertar por sí mismo, lo único que podíamos hacer era esperar. Desde que desapareció, sentía como si no hubiera hecho nada más que esperar, pero por lo menos el final estaba finalmente a la vista.

Seis horas, catorce minutos y veinte segundos después, Edward comenzó a moverse.

"Yo no debería estar aquí", dije en voz baja y luego le solté la mano y prácticamente salí corriendo de la habitación.

"Oye, ¿qué está pasando?", Charlie me preguntó cuando pasé delante de él.

"Se está despertando", dije que en estado de pánico.

"Bueno, eso es una buena cosa, cariño".

Negué con la cabeza. "Si él no recuerda nada más allá de la escuela secundaria, entonces va a verme y a asustarse. Su mejor amigo es un travesti".

"Pero tú no eres un travesti", dijo Charlie confundido.

"Pero eso es lo que él va a pensar. Yo no quiero asustarle la primera vez que abra los ojos y me vea como... yo", le dije, señalando a mi camiseta y a mis vaqueros pitillo de chica. Desde que estaba con Edward, realmente disfrutaba vistiéndome muy femenina, incluso me estaban empezando a gustar los tacones, pero en este momento, me hubiera gustado usar una de las camisas de Edward y atarme el pelo en una apretada cola de caballo.

"Mira, tienes que volver allí. Emmett y yo iremos también si quieres, de esa manera podrá vernos primero y veremos lo que recuerda".

Asentí con la cabeza. "Esa es una buena idea".

Los tres nos fuimos a la habitación, y aunque sus ojos aún estaban cerrados, era obvio que él estaba a punto de despertar. Charlie y Emmett se sentaron cerca de su cabeza, y yo me puse en la parte de atrás, tan cerca que podía verlo, pero lo suficientemente lejos para no asustarle por completo si no se acordaba de mí.

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora y yo estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico. Gasté hasta la última gota de fuerza de voluntad para no agarrarlo y poner mis labios en los suyos de manera permanente, pero tenía que mantener el control. Cometí el error de no darle tiempo para aceptar la verdad antes, y yo no podía hacerlo de nuevo.

De repente, él se quejó. Su cabeza empezó a moverse de lado a lado como si fuera un mal sueño, y muy lentamente, por fin abrió los ojos. Yo odiaba no ser la primera persona que viera, pero en ese caso, era lo mejor.

"Hola hermano, bienvenido", dijo Emmett con una enorme sonrisa.

"Estás en el hospital", explicó Charlie calurosamente. "Nos diste un susto allí".

"¿Qué... dónde?", Edward dijo aturdido mientras miraba a su alrededor. Yo sabía que su garganta estaría herida por haber tenido un tubo dentro de ella, pero más que nada, él sólo parecía confundido.

"¿Te acuerdas de lo que sucedió en esa cabaña?", Charlie le preguntó.

Edward volvió a mirarlo y asintió con la cabeza, pero luego empezó a explorar el cuarto otra vez hasta que sus ojos me encontraron. Me miró fijamente durante un minuto interminablemente largo, y luego su rostro se extendió en la mayor sonrisa que nunca antes había visto en él.

"Hola, cariño", dijo con voz ronca, y yo de inmediato me puse a llorar. Yo era vagamente consciente de que Emmett y Charlie se habían ido de la habitación en silencio, pero todo lo que podía ver era a Edward mirándome con amor. Con suavidad, pero con entusiasmo, besé sus labios mientras mis lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y su cuello.

"Dios, he estado muy preocupada por ti", le susurré, y llevé su mano a mi cara para que yo pudiera besar sus nudillos y sus dedos.

"Yo estaba preocupado por ti también. ¿Te hizo daño? Ellos dijeron que vendrías, y yo traté de pelear, pero...", tuvo que tomar una respiración profunda para continuar. Estaba claro que le costaba mucho decir las palabras, pero no dejó de intentarlo. "No fui lo suficientemente fuerte".

"Oh cariño, fuiste lo suficientemente fuerte. Lo hiciste, te mantuviste con vida hasta que te encontré, y eso es lo que importa".

Apreté su mano contra mi mejilla, y él empezó a mover su dedo pulgar para trazar mis labios.

"Yo estaba tan asustado por si no volvía a verte nunca", dijo con un soplo.

"Estamos juntos otra vez, todo está bien ahora".

El doctor entró y miró su dilatación del ojo, sus reflejos, y todos sus órganos vitales, y luego nos quedamos solos otra vez.

Pasó un par de días durmiendo y no hablando tanto mientras su cerebro y su cuerpo estaban tratando de recuperarse. Después de que consideraran que estaba estable, lo trasladaron a la zona de recuperación, y por suerte, James estaba a punto de ser liberado. La policía llegó y le pidió a Edward una declaración, y mientras yo estaba escuchando su historia, no podía dejar de estar aturdida.

"Por lo tanto, ¿James estaba realmente detrás de tu secuestro?", le pregunté después de que la policía se marchara.

"Sí, aunque yo probablemente podría haber escapado de él con el tiempo si su padre con demencia no se hubiera presentado".

Me sentí como un idiota. En realidad estaba sintiendo lástima por James, pero él era el que estaba detrás de todo.

"¿James dijo que tenías amnesia?". Le pregunté a Edward después de que se instalara en su nueva habitación.

Él negó con la cabeza. "No, lo fingí", dijo mientras me miraba intensamente. "Cuando me desperté, mi cabeza me dolía tanto que no podía pensar y estaba realmente confundido, pero lo descubrí todo muy pronto. Yo no sabía lo que él quería o había planeado, y cuando te mencionó, sólo reaccioné. Pensaba que estaba enfadado conmigo por cualquier motivo, por lo que fingí no recordarte con la esperanza de que él te dejara en paz. Cuando me di cuenta de que estaba muy molesto porque habíamos vuelto a la ciudad como una pareja, yo ya estaba demasiado metido en el tema de la amnesia como para cambiar mi historia, aunque de todos modos la verdad no hubiera cambiado nada, esos hombres están gravemente locos".

"Yo estaba tan preocupada de que hubieras olvidado los últimos ocho años y que tuviéramos que empezar de nuevo. Yo no sabía cómo...", no me di cuenta de que estaba llorando de nuevo, pero Edward extendió su mano hacia arriba y me secó las lágrimas. Me apoyé en su toque, por lo que él me empujó hacia adelante y me puso en la cama con él.

"Cariño, nunca me olvidaría de ti. Nunca", me tiró aún más cerca para que él pudiera darme un beso, y yo le di la bienvenida a sus labios con la seguridad de que todo iba a estar bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Varias cositas:<strong>

**-Nos queda un capítulo y el epílogo :( Que pena me da que se acabe, de verdad. Ya os lo avisaré el viernes pero seguramente me tome unas dos semanas para acabar el siguiente fic, que es de pattyrose, la misma autora que "Ese es quien soy", tardaré dos semanas pero luego tendreis capis cada día, que creo que eso es lo que os gusta, jejeje.**

**-Muchas gracias a las que me mandais fics para que los pueda traducir, que sepais que los tengo guardados y voy preguntando a las autoras si se pueden traducir o no, lo que pasa es que algunas no contestan... pero bueno, que los tengo en cuenta, eh ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por comentarme y seguirme en esta historia:<strong>

**MCullenMustang, beakis, ludgardita, Nurysh, elena robsten, joli cullen, Pamrodriguez, Mary de Cullen, Cla aw HPTFMA, EdithCullen71283, Agui, Marianixcr, miri5, black, lizco 2, Cullen Vigo, gbyaln, Ginegine, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Pamelita, Gine, deandramari, Sayuri1980, Lakentsb, MaxiPau, Pamelita, Alblurs, RoxCM, almassofi, yasmin-cullen, RosaMasenCullen, and cullen, Tutzy Cullen, Ely Cullen M, karito CullenMasen, Dra. Laly, dioda, villalona, akako cullen, brigitte, CrissYmell, rakelluvre, Maya Cullen Masen, Fran Ktrin Black, MixelintheDark, Alex-ED, Isita Maria, Angie Masen, Lakentsb, Ross, Giovanna Tey, CrazzyLove, adx 25, Lunas Purple, elizabeth 1485, ogda 1975, si me dejo a alguien avisadme por privado, gracias ;)**


	26. Siempre

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Bueno, con mucha pena, hemos llegado al final de esta historia :( Espero que la hayais disfrutado y que sigais leyendome en las siguientes que suba ;)**

**~ Capítulo 25 - Siempre ~**

**BPOV**

Edward estuvo en el hospital durante cuatro días más, pero su total recuperación seguramente sería en dos semanas. Él estaba muy ansioso de que le dieran el alta, ya que era el tiempo más largo que había estado lejos de Benny. Yo llevé a Benny a ver a su papá mientras estuvo en recuperación, pero no fue capaz de permanecer mucho tiempo, y él estaba muy confundido porque no podía hacer otra cosa que mirar a su alrededor con los ojos bien abiertos, cómo todos los médicos y las enfermeras iban y venían. Pero lo peor de la confusión de Benny fue cuando llegó el momento de llevarlo a casa después de la visita. Él gritaba y se aferraba a Edward, lo que me hizo preocuparme más por los puntos de satura en el abdomen de Edward, y eso hizo que ambos se pusieran más ansiosos por la situación.

Cuando finalmente fue dado de alta, Edward no estuvo contento con las indicaciones del médico.

"En seis semanas no realices actividades agotadoras".

"Uh, todo eso de las seis semanas no funciona para nosotros", protestó Edward, recordando mi período de curación de seis semanas después de que Benny naciera.

"Bueno, es más como..."

"Como directrices. Sí, hemos oído eso antes", le dijo Edward al médico haciéndose el listillo.

"Simplemente no quiero que te salte ningún punto de sutura. Las endorfinas liberadas durante el sexo son buenas para el cerebro, así que no nos preocupamos por eso, así que mientras te sientas cómodo será todo más fácil. Tienes una cita la próxima semana, y luego tendrás otra tres semanas después de esa".

"Gracias doctor", dijo Edward casualmente.

Decidimos quedarnos en Forks hasta después de su primera cita de seguimiento, además de que era el cumpleaños de Benny y pensábamos que sería bueno tener la fiesta allí. Por extraño que pareciera, desde que fue secuestrado y casi asesinado Edward en realidad parecía mucho más cómodo en nuestra ciudad que antes, y no tenía prisa para irse.

Aún más sorprendente que el repentino cambio del corazón de Edward, fue la actitud de los lugareños. El secuestro de Edward, por supuesto, salió en el periódico de la ciudad, junto con la verdad sobre mí. Yo hubiera jurado que al exponer mi vida así, habría una repercusión muy negativa, pero la verdad fue que en realidad resultó ser una buena cosa. Tenía tantos admiradores y ex compañeros disculpándose por cosas que yo ni siquiera me acordaba. Todos me apoyaron y nos dieron la bienvenida a Edward y a mí en la comunidad. Incluso en nuestros viajes ocasionales al supermercado para coger cosas para la fiesta, viejos conocidos vinieron hacia nosotros como si fuéramos los mejores amigos.

La mitad de la ciudad se presentó a la fiesta de Benny en el patio trasero de Charlie. La mayoría no fueron invitados y me pregunté cómo sabían de la fiesta, pero así era como eran las pequeñas ciudades. Era casi como si la fiesta de cumpleaños se hubiera convertido en una fiesta de bienvenida, no sólo para Edward, sino para los dos y realmente me sentí muy bien viéndolos a todos de nuevo. Edward no estaba totalmente recuperado y aún se cansaba con facilidad, así que se pasó la mayoría de la fiesta sentado y Benny pasando ese tiempo en su regazo. Benny se convirtió en la sombra de Edward desde que salió del hospital, siempre estaban juntos, pero Benny parecía estar teniendo un importante caso de ansiedad por la separación y creo que el sentimiento era recíproco.

Edward y yo nunca discutimos 'lo de Jacob', que había sido la razón por qué la se fue, sólo para ser secuestrado. Mucho nos había sucedido como para preocuparnos más por eso. Pero cuando Jacob y Leah entraron en el patio para la fiesta, yo estaba preocupada de que todo volviera a salir.

Edward estaba tratando de mostrar a Benny cómo hacer el juego de lanzamiento del anillo, pero teniendo un año, Benny no tenía mucho interés en él. Al principio no se dio cuenta de Jacob, pero cuando lo hizo, Edward detuvo de inmediato lo que estaba haciendo y lo miró. Se puso de pie, recogiendo a Benny y luego se acercó a Jake.

"Yo no tenía intención de venir, pero Leah pensó que yo debería tratar de hacer un poco de paz", le dijo Jacob a Edward titubeante. Me acerqué a ellos, con la esperanza de que entre yo y el hecho de que Edward estaba sosteniendo a Benny, no llegaran demasiado lejos.

"Me alegro de que estés aquí", dijo Edward incómodo.

"¿En serio?", Jake le preguntó confundido.

"Perdí los estribos y lancé conclusiones erróneas, pero después de pensarlo por un tiempo, realmente estoy muy agradecido de que Bella tuviera un amigo de verdad los últimos meses que vivió aquí".

"Si te sirve de consuelo, estoy seguro de que nunca estuviste lejos de sus pensamientos en aquel entonces".

"Fui horrible en ese entonces, y es algo con lo que tengo que vivir. Me alegro de que me perdonara y me diera la oportunidad de hacer lo correcto".

Jake asintió, ausente. "Por lo tanto, ese jodido James estaba más loco de lo que se pensaba, ¿eh?".

"Para ser honesto, no me sorprendió. Siempre supe que estaba loco y su padre era aún peor".

"Ya sabes, yo realmente pensé que eso fue todo culpa mía. ¿Recuerdas cuando le golpeé tan fuerte en el solar? Estoy seguro de que toqué algunos tornillos sueltos, o algo así".

"James era un loco mucho antes de que le golpearas con una pelota de béisbol", Edward le refutó.

"Sí, creo que todos deberíamos haberlo sabido cuando empezó a atar bengalas en la cola del gato del barrio".

"Es cierto", coincidió Edward.

"¿Cuánto tiempo vais a estar en la ciudad?", Leah le preguntó.

Edward me miró cuestionable, y yo me encogí de hombros, por lo que recurrió de nuevo a Leah. "Uh, probablemente unos pocos días más. Tengo que volver al trabajo, así que saldremos después de mi revisión el miércoles".

La fiesta fue casi un éxito gracias a las dos perfectas tías de Benny. Yo estuve muy contenta cuando se ofrecieron a preparar la fiesta junto a mí, ya que estaba muy concentrada en la recuperación de Edward, por no mencionar el hecho de que yo era horrible en la planificación de eventos. Se hizo tarde, y los invitados nos dieron sus buenos deseos, y todos se fueron a casa.

La revisión de Edward llegó el miércoles y se fue, y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, estábamos de regreso a nuestro gran apartamento de Seattle, pero se sentía extraño. No habíamos estado tanto tiempo fuera, pero al estar de vuelta extrañamente nos sentimos como extranjeros, en lugar de la sensación de "hogar" que estábamos esperando.

Edward y yo volvimos al trabajo, y Benny estuvo de vuelta en la guardería, y dos semanas después, recibimos una noticia inesperada. Teníamos una barbacoa, y Emmett anunció que había algo que quería decirnos.

"Rose y yo hemos iniciado el proceso de adopción".

"Oh, eso es increíble, hombre", dijo Edward con entusiasmo. Yo los felicité también, pero el anuncio de Emmet no estaba completo.

"Y nos vamos a mudar de nuevo a Forks", dijo Emmett abruptamente.

Todos estuvimos en silencio durante unos minutos para digerir lo que estaba diciendo.

"¿Pensaba que te gustaba vivir aquí?", Edward le preguntó sorprendido.

"Y me gusta, pero hemos estado pensando en eso, y realmente queremos criar a nuestros hijos allí, y hemos decidido que es una buena idea mudarnos allí por un tiempo, antes de traer un niño a nuestra familia".

"Wow, así que, ¿os vais a mudar pronto, entonces?", Edward preguntó de una forma casi ansiosa. Yo estaba sorprendida por la reacción de Edward, sabía que eran muy cercanos, pero no me di cuenta cómo de co-dependientes eran en su amistad hasta entonces. Nunca se habían pasado más de un par de días sin verse, y era obvio que la separación les iba a tomar tiempo para acostumbrarse.

Me había preguntado muchas veces lo mucho que su relación había cambiado desde que yo estuve de vuelta, pero entonces me di cuenta que no tenía nada que ver conmigo. Emmett no era mi hermano, no realmente, era el de Edward, y yo estaba realmente muy feliz por eso. Se necesitaban mutuamente más de lo que yo necesitaba a Emmett, por lo que en realidad sentía más natural pensar en él como cuñado, que como mi medio hermano biológico. Alice era definitivamente mi hermana, habíamos pasado por muchas cosas juntas, porque aparte de tener la misma madre, nuestro vínculo era profundo, pero ella y yo éramos tan diferentes que no sentíamos la necesidad de salir todo el tiempo como hacían Edward y Emmett.

"Sí, la semana que viene nos vamos. He aceptado un trabajo de policía en Forks, y Rose va a abrir una escuela preescolar. Papá ha estado buscando una casa para nosotros, así que todo está bien".

Edward asintió con la cabeza, a pesar de que me di cuenta de que estaba molesto por no poder ver tanto a Em, de hecho, ambos lo estaban.

"Pero todavía nos veremos todo el tiempo, quiero decir, sólo estamos a tres horas de distancia", dijo Em, probablemente tratando de convencerse a sí mismo más que a Edward.

"Sí, definitivamente", coincidió Edward a medias.

Edward y yo no hablamos nunca sobre el traslado de Emmett a Forks, pero me di cuenta de que le pesó en su mente durante toda la semana. La fecha de su traslado en realidad fue en el momento perfecto, porque Edward debía volver a una revisión en tres semanas, por lo que estaríamos todos juntos en el pueblo.

"Bueno, señor Masen, todo se ve bien. Usted se está recuperando muy bien, y yo diría que fue todo un éxito".

"Así que... ¿soy libre para hacer lo que sea?", le preguntó al médico sugestivamente.

"Yo no haría un entrenamiento para un maratón o levantar gran peso, pero creo que la actividad física normal está bien".

"Vale, ha sido divertido, espero no volverle a ver nunca", dijo Edward rápidamente antes de agarrar mi mano y sacarme fuera de la consulta. No habíamos estado en abstinencia total, pero yo sabía que Edward deseaba hacer el amor totalmente, tanto como yo, por lo que él estaba ansioso, por decir lo menos.

"¿A dónde vamos?". Le pregunté mientras me cogía las llaves y nos llevaba hacia la autopista.

"No podemos volver a casa de tu padre, estamos a mitad del día y todo el mundo está allí. Yo quiero hacer algo de ruido, y no estoy hablando de esos chirridos de la cama".

No pude evitar sonreír ante eso. "Por lo tanto, ¿vamos a hacer todo el camino de vuelta a casa?". Le pregunté confundida.

"No, no hay tiempo para eso", dijo con una sonrisa sádica e inhumanamente hermosa.

"¿A dónde vamos entonces?"

"¿De verdad no lo sabes?", me preguntó mientras salía de la autopista.

Por supuesto que lo sabía. Había dos maneras de llegar al prado, una era caminar cinco kilómetros que comenzaban detrás de mi casa de la infancia, y la otra era conducir, desde donde estábamos, un kilometro y medio hasta llegar al final de un camino de tierra.

"No sé si una caminata es lo que el médico entiende como actividad física normal", protesté, sorprendida por su ubicación.

"Por favor. Una caminata de un kilómetro y medio no es nada comparado con nuestra actividad física normal".

"Pero podría ser más de lo que el médico quiere que hagas ahora mismo".

La verdad es que realmente no quería ir al prado. No sólo Edward se había quedado atrapado allí unos meses antes de que Benny naciera, sino que la última vez que estuve allí fue cuando le di un beso cuando teníamos quince años, y juré entonces que nunca volvería. No era el mejor recuerdo para ninguno de nosotros, así que yo no entendía por qué él quería ir allí. Pensaba que estaba ansioso por tener sexo, pero tal vez tenía algo más en mente, sólo deseaba saberlo.

Aparcó el coche y luego se bajó y abrió la puerta. Yo salí mucho más lenta, miré a mis pies vestidos con sandalias y suspiré. "No creo que esta sea la mejor idea, no estoy usando los zapatos adecuados para caminar".

Sin mediar palabra, me entregó mis botas de montaña y un par de calcetines.

"¿Habías planeado esto?". Le pregunté.

Él sonrió, y luego se lanzó una mochila al hombro. "Sí. Vamos".

"¿No sería mejor ir a un hotel o algo así? ¿Qué pasa con Benny? Probablemente no deberíamos estar ausentes por demasiado tiempo".

"Ya hablé con Rose sobre esto. No te vas a escapar de esta, Swan, así que vamos", dijo, y no esperé una respuesta antes de caminar hacia delante por el camino.

Me quejé para mí misma, pero de mala gana le seguí. No es que yo no echara de menos el prado, porque lo hacía, y una parte de mí estaba muy emocionada de volver, pero ya que era el lugar que permanentemente había alterado mi vida, simplemente no tenía la misma magia que una vez tuvo.

Él caminó delante de mí por un corto tiempo, pero luego desaceleró y me cogió la mano por el resto del camino. No hablamos, seguimos mirando a nuestro alrededor, al bosque donde todas nuestras aventuras infantiles comenzaron y llegaron de nuevo a mi mente con la intensidad de una avalancha.

Ahí estaba el árbol donde nuestros nombres estaban tallados.

Ahí estaba la piedra que salté y al hacerlo me rompí el dedo.

Ahí fue donde él se cayó y se abrió la mano, y luego mezclamos la sangre. Yo no podía dejar de mirar la cicatriz en la palma de mi mano después de ver eso. Él no dijo nada, pero sabía lo que estaba pensando y sonrió.

Por último, pasamos la casa del árbol. Las inclemencias del tiempo y los años de abandono no hicieron nada para disminuir su perfección. Todavía estaba torcida y llena de agujeros y huecos entre las tablas, pero era tan hermosa como siempre.

"¿Quieres entrar?", me preguntó con entusiasmo.

"No", dije con una sonrisa.

"¿Por qué no?", parecía herido por mi respuesta, pero eso no significaba que yo fuera a cambiar de opinión.

"Porque los dos pesamos más que cuando éramos niños, y dudo que aguante el peso".

"Yo dormí aquí el año pasado, está bien".

Negué con la cabeza, dispuesta a ni siquiera considerarlo. Tal vez no tenía nada que ver con la estabilidad de la estructura, tal vez yo todavía tenía miedo de la estabilidad de nuestra relación. Yo sabía que me quería a mí por cómo era yo y entendía lo que sucedió en nuestro pasado, pero comprenderlo y verlo eran dos cosas diferentes. ¿Qué nos haría a nuestra relación actual el recuerdo de nosotros allí?

Edward vio que no iba a ceder, por lo que sonrió y rodó los ojos hacia mí antes de arrastrarme los pocos metros que quedaban hasta el prado.

Era un día nublado, pero no en el prado. El sol se había abierto paso y brillaba en las flores silvestres que crecían allí.

"Dios, me había olvidado de lo hermoso que es este lugar", le susurré mientras caminábamos por el calor del sol.

"Cuando vine la otra vez, era horrible, todo era de color marrón y estaba muerto", dijo Edward.

"Entonces supongo que no deberías haber venido aquí sin mí", le dije presumida y en tono de broma.

"Tienes razón en eso". Se quitó la mochila, se arrodilló y cuando la abrió empezó a hurgar en ella.

"¿Qué tienes ahí?". Le pregunté con curiosidad.

"Snacks, por supuesto".

Él era un listillo, y yo absolutamente lo amaba por ello.

En realidad tenía más que 'snacks', tenía un día de campo todo listo para nosotros.

"¿Cuándo te hiciste tan romántico?", le pregunté con una sonrisa.

"Hey, me molesta esa pregunta, siempre he sido romántico. ¿Recuerdas hace tres meses cuando te llevé flores a casa?".

"¿No dijiste que tu empresa las había quitado porque estaban plantando otras nuevas?"

Lo pensó por un minuto. "Vale, mal ejemplo. ¿Y cuando teníamos diez años y querías el cromo de beisbol de Luis García, y me gasté hasta el último centavo que pude encontrar para seguir comprando los malditos cromos hasta que lo encontré?".

Asentí con la cabeza. "Yo le llamaría a eso dulce, no romántico. No creo que se tratara de romance en ese entonces".

"¿No?"

Me eché a reír. "No, Edward, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí? Todo esto es maravilloso, pero... ¿por qué aquí, por qué ahora?".

"Porque te amo, y este es el lugar donde comenzó todo".

"Es también el lugar donde se acabó".

Él asintió con solemnidad. "Pero yo necesitaba que supieras algo muy importante, y sabía que este era el único lugar donde realmente podría contártelo".

"¿Qué?". Le pregunté confundida, y un poco preocupada por el tono de repente serio en su voz.

"Tú no eres la única que mintió, porque yo también lo hice. Aquí, en este lugar, la última vez que estuvimos juntos".

"¿De qué estás hablando?", le pregunté en voz baja.

"Cuando me besaste y te aparté diciéndote que nunca querría hacer eso de nuevo. Fue una mentira, porque yo... porque yo ya había pensado en eso antes, y también lo pensé mucho después".

Negué con la cabeza, todavía no estando segura de lo que él me estaba diciendo.

"Yo estaba enamorado de ti... mucho antes de saber la verdad. Pero yo no era gay, y estaba confundido y asustado por sentir lo que sentía. Me besaste, y por un breve momento yo lo quería y te devolví el beso".

No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo. Yo siempre había pensado que me había devuelto el beso, pero no podía creer que fuera cierto. Su confesión no cambió nada acerca de nuestra relación actual, y sin embargo, cambió absolutamente todo.

"¿Qué me estás diciendo?", pregunté, sabiéndolo, pero era necesario oír las palabras de sus labios.

Él respiró hondo y luego tomó mis manos entre las suyas. "Siempre te he amado. Siempre. Y no lo entendía, y eso me asustaba como el infierno, pero...", volvió a respirar hondo. "Si... si fueras quien pensaba que eras, y no hubieras 'muerto'... creo que... no, sé que podría haber tenido sólo dos resultados posibles. Uno de ellos, yo hubiera seguido el camino de la negación y del auto-odio en el que me encontraba cuando Emmett me obligó a limpiar mis actos, y hubiera terminado muerto o como una de esas personas sin hogar. O bien, finalmente hubiera aceptado mis sentimientos y hubiera aprendido a vivir con ellos. Yo te hubiera encontrado, y te hubiera pedido que me perdonaras".

"Tú no eres gay", dije en voz baja.

"No, pero me gustabas lo suficiente como para saber que no había nadie más en el planeta para mí. A mi alma no le importaba una mierda en el cuerpo en que te encontraras, y cuando me di cuenta, sólo estaba mintiéndome a mí mismo. Nosotros teníamos que estar juntos, no importaba lo que pasara, y lo he admitido con el tiempo".

"¿Y qué, nos habríamos ido juntos a las fiesta de los bares gays y hubiéramos vivido la vida como una pareja homosexual, a pesar de que no eras gay?", le pregunté con incredulidad.

Sacudió la cabeza lentamente, sin romper el intenso contacto visual conmigo. "No. Hubiéramos sido dos personas enamoradas, y no nos hubiéramos dado una mierda de títulos o etiquetas. Te lo juro, te hubiera amado fielmente, todos los días del resto de mi vida. Te hubiera hecho el amor, y nunca hubiera pensado en otra cosa que en lo mucho que te amaba. Nada más habría importado más que ese hecho".

Se acercó a mí y me soltó las manos de las suyas. Lenta y suavemente, acunó mi cara y apoyó su cabeza contra la mía. Cuando volvió a hablar, era sólo un susurro y cada palabra le acercó más y más hasta que nuestros labios estaban casi tocándose.

"Tú tendrías los mismos ojos infinitamente profundos, el mismo corazón ferozmente apasionado, y los mismos perfectos labios". Me besó suavemente con el alma, y no se pareció a nada que hubiera sentido antes.

Todos nuestros besos habían estado llenos de amor y de pasión, pero este era diferente, iba mucho más allá de este mundo y del siguiente. Mucho después de que nuestros labios se apartaran, ese beso se mantendría, sería inmortal. Siempre. Para siempre.

Hicimos el amor allí mismo en medio del prado, pero ninguno de nosotros había experimentado algo así antes. Nuestros cuerpos estaban conectados, y tan celestial como lo sentía, no se comparaba con la profundidad infinita de nuestra verdadera unificación. Nuestra conclusión espiritual. Se trataba de un cuerpo, de una fusión de otro mundo. Como encontrar una altura que ni las drogas ni la adrenalina nunca podrían alcanzar. No teníamos cuerpos en ese momento, porque no los necesitábamos, y entonces supe, sin lugar a dudas, que él tenía razón. Habíamos encontrado nuestro camino de regreso a este lugar, no importaba qué obstáculos nos arrojara la vida, porque ahí es a donde perteneceríamos.

Después de hacer el amor por un tiempo indefinido, por fin rompió el silencio.

"Pero, yo hubiera sido el lanzador".

¿Eh?

Finalmente me di cuenta de lo que quería decir, y no pude dejar de reírme porque eso no tenía nada que ver con el béisbol. Me reí tanto que las vibraciones que recorrían mi cuerpo hacían que aún estuviéramos más conectados, lo que provocó una nueva ola de pasión. Se dio la vuelta para estar encima de mí y lentamente comenzó a bombear otra vez mientras seguía con sus bromas juguetonas.

"Yo lo hubiera hecho por ti, pero tendría que haber sido el único que controlara la situación, eso es un hecho".

Me reí y gemí de placer al mismo tiempo. "De ninguna manera, yo era siempre el más masculino de los dos...", gemí de nuevo. "Y yo siempre fui el mejor 'lanzador' ".

Él resopló. "Es posible que hayas sido el mejor lanzador en el campo, pero no en el dormitorio", dijo y luego levantó mi pierna sobre su cadera y cambió el ángulo de su empuje, golpeándome en el lugar perfecto.

"Está bien, ahí me ganas tú", le reconocí. "Pero es mejor que sólo haya un pene entre nosotros", continué la broma mientras él continuaba bombeando.

"Creo que ambos podemos estar de acuerdo con eso", dijo.

"Siempre fuimos buenos compartiendo".

"Realmente buenos", él estuvo de acuerdo mientras su ritmo comenzó a aumentar.

"Siempre y cuando ambos sepamos que tú eres realmente mío". Mis manos recorrieron su espalda y se agarraron a su pelo mientras nuestros movimientos se hacían más frenéticos.

"Todo tuyo", dijo con una profunda promesa que yo sabía que él nunca rompería.

Después de que ambos llegáramos a la cima por segunda vez, detuvo el empuje y se puso serio otra vez.

"¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Bella?", me preguntó, manteniendo nuestra cercanía. No era la primera vez que me lo pedía, pero esta vez estaba segura de que sería la última.

"Sí, por supuesto que lo haré. Siento mucho haberte hecho esperar".

"Nada de eso importa ahora", me susurró de verdad, porque ya no quedaba nada. No había dolor, ni duda, ni perdón absoluto, ya que no era necesario. Edward estaba en lo cierto, nada de eso importaba, nuestros cuerpos sólo eran temporales y lo que había en el prado duraría para siempre.

... ...

Después de colocarme un enorme anillo de diamantes en el dedo, Edward me sorprendió de nuevo al haber encontrado una manera de llevar un colchón de aire, almohadas y mantas a la casa del árbol. Yo no le pregunté cómo o cuando había llevado esas cosas allí, porque no me importaba. Mis temores sobre la estabilidad de la estructura, así como la estabilidad de nuestra relación, habían desaparecido por completo, porque no había absolutamente nada en lo que yo confiara más que en lo que ambos habíamos creado juntos. Acampamos, nos reímos de los recuerdos de nuestro pasado e hicimos el amor toda la noche. Era la felicidad celestial.

"Hey, estaba pensando", dijo después de que los dos estuviéramos en silencio durante un rato. Yo pensaba que estaba dormido por la quietud entre nosotros, y yo estaba ya casi dormida, pero estaba encantada de que él no lo estuviera. Me encantaba hablar con él, y no estaba preparada para que la increíble noche se terminara.

"Uh oh. Pensaba que habíamos quedado en que no deberías hacer eso", bromeé.

Se echó a reír. "Sí, me duele pensar a veces, pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo hasta que hable contigo acerca de ello".

"Vale, te escucho".

"Tal vez no sería tan malo regresar aquí para criar a Benny".

Hace dos meses, hubiera estado sorprendida por esa sugerencia, pero desde que estuvimos allí después de su terrible experiencia y que la gente fuera acogedora, por no hablar de que Emmett había regresado, en realidad casi esperaba que él quisiera eso.

"Ya echas de menos a Em, ¿eh?". Bromeé, sabiendo que no estaba mal, pero no fue esa la verdadera razón.

"En realidad estaba pensando en eso antes de que nos fuéramos la última vez. No sé, sentía como..."

"¿Cómo si nos fuéramos de casa en lugar de volver?". Terminé su frase sintiéndome de la misma manera. "¿Estás seguro de que eso es lo que quieres?"

"Mientras que eso sea lo que tú también quieres".

Asentí con la cabeza. "Realmente lo quiero. Quiero volver a casa. Pero ¿qué hay de tu trabajo?".

"Bueno, creo que estoy en condiciones de comprar la compañía. He estado trabajando durante muchos años y creo que puedo hacerlo. Si pongo a Esme a cargo del funcionamiento de la oficina todos los días, puedo hacer el resto de forma remota y sólo ir cuando sea absolutamente necesario".

"Así que, ¿realmente vamos a hacer esto? ¿Realmente, de verdad?"

Sonrió. "Yo creo que sí".

"¿Qué pasa con las casas de aquí? No son exactamente lujosas como las que estamos acostumbrados en Seattle".

"Ya he mirado eso", dijo de forma inesperada.

"¿En serio?"

"Hay una casa a las afueras de la ciudad. Algún rico de la ciudad vino aquí y la construyó con la esperanza de tener una 'vida lenta', pero luego odió esa vida. Es una gran y blanca casa de cinco dormitorios, y ocupa cinco hectáreas. Creo que podría ser feliz allí".

"¿Realmente has pensado mucho en esto, no?"

"Yo nunca supe que iba a echar tanto de menos este lugar. No sólo por el bosque y el pueblo, sino también por vernos a los dos aquí y por la sencillez de la vida... bueno, sencilla para mí. Estoy seguro de que pretender ser alguien que no eres, está muy lejos de ser simple".

"No fue sencillo de esa manera, pero tienes razón, la vida aquí era buena y nunca me sentí realmente como en casa en ningún otro lugar. Quiero que Benny tenga eso. Quiero que tenga espacio para correr y se raspe la rodilla, y se meta en pequeños problemas de pueblo. Quiero que tenga un amigo con el que pueda crecer y encontrar aventuras, al igual que hicimos nosotros".

"Bueno, quizás no igual que nosotros", sonrió y besó el hueco de mi cuello.

"¿Siempre y cuando él sea feliz, qué diferencia habría?"

"Ninguna, y nos aseguraremos de que crezca sabiendo eso".

... ...

La semana siguiente, compramos la casa que Edward había encontrado. Era absolutamente hermosa y privada, y sin embargo estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la ciudad como para no sentirnos aislados. Y tres meses después de eso, me encontré en medio de otra boda, pero esta vez, era la mía. Edward y yo no queríamos esperar más para casarnos, por lo que habíamos planeado ir sólo al Ayuntamiento. Pero después de un gran sentimiento de culpa hacia Alice, nos pusimos de acuerdo para que planeara la boda. En primer lugar, le dijimos que el plazo sería de un mes, pero de alguna manera se alargó tres meses, y finalmente, ese día había llegado.

Al igual que con la boda de Emmett y de Rose, fue exagerada, pero a diferencia de su boda, ya no me sentía como una drag queen. Me encantó el vestido que Alice escogió para mí, y yo no me importó el kilo de maquillaje que tenía pegado en mi cara. Nos casamos en nuestra nueva casa, y fue absolutamente perfecto. Sólo había unos treintena invitados, era exactamente lo que queríamos, algo pequeño e íntimo, sólo nuestra familia y amigos más cercanos.

Cuando el pastor nos nombró marido y mujer, no pude creer la emoción que me invadió. Ya lo éramos todo el uno para el otro, antes no esperaba que esos detalles técnicos significaran tanto para mí, pero desde ese día cuando él se encontraba en estado de coma y no pude firmar por él, estar legalmente vinculados significaba el mundo para mí.

Nadie nos impediría estar juntos otra vez, y nada podría separarnos. Yo era de él, y él era el mío, en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Siempre y para siempre.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Muchisimas gracias por haberme seguido en esta historia y sobretodo por haberme comentado, me hace mucha ilusión leer vuestros comentarios y saber qué pensais. Y tambien quería darle las gracias otra vez a knicnort3 por escribir historias que nos hacen emocionarnos de varias maneras ;)<strong>

**Nos vemos mañana en el epílogo y pronto con la otra historia :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por comentarme y seguirme en esta historia:<strong>

**MCullenMustang, beakis, ludgardita, Nurysh, elena robsten, joli cullen, Pamrodriguez, Mary de Cullen, Cla aw HPTFMA, EdithCullen71283, Agui, Marianixcr, miri5, black, lizco 2, Cullen Vigo, gbyaln, Ginegine, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Pamelita, Gine, deandramari, Sayuri1980, Lakentsb, MaxiPau, Pamelita, Alblurs, RoxCM, almassofi, yasmin-cullen, RosaMasenCullen, and cullen, Tutzy Cullen, Ely Cullen M, karito CullenMasen, Dra. Laly, dioda, villalona, akako cullen, brigitte, CrissYmell, rakelluvre, Maya Cullen Masen, Fran Ktrin Black, MixelintheDark, Alex-ED, Isita Maria, Angie Masen, Lakentsb, Ross, Giovanna Tey, CrazzyLove, adx 25, Lunas Purple, elizabeth 1485, ogda 1975, Sophin, si me dejo a alguien avisadme por privado, gracias ;)**


	27. Epílogo: Justo aquí

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Y llegamos al final de la historia :(**

**~ Epílogo – Justo aquí ~**

**EPOV**

"Edward y yo somos los capitanes", anunció Emmett.

"De ninguna manera, ¿qué os hace ser los capitanes, chicos?", Jacob protestó.

"Porque yo soy la ley en estos lugares, lo que significa que lo que diga, vale", dijo Emmett con aires de suficiencia.

"Lo que sea".

"Me siento bondadoso, voy a dejarte escoger primero, hermano".

"Genial", le dije, y miré a las opciones de pie delante de mí. "Escojo a... Benny".

Miré a Bella con una sonrisa mientras ella hizo una mueca por mi elección. Yo sabía que ella esperaba que yo la escogiera primero, pero me estaba vengando por haber escogido a Jake antes que a mí cuando éramos niños, y ella lo sabía.

"Yo primero voy a escoger a mi bella esposa Rose, porque eso es lo que hacen los buenos maridos", dijo Emmett mientras me daba una mirada sugerente.

"Bueno, para mi segunda elección, elijo a... Charlie". Bella resopló mientras Charlie venía a mi lado y chocaba los cinco con Benny.

Emmett sacudió la cabeza sabiendo que Bella me iba a matar más tarde. "Vamos Nahuel, ven a jugar en el equipo de tu padre", Emmet llamó a su hijo que estaba jugando a los videojuegos en un banco cercano.

"Ahora no, papá, estoy en el quinto nivel", dijo Nahuel. Rose y Emmett adoptaron a Nahuel de Brasil hacía ocho años, y aunque lo adoraban, Emmett estaba siempre tratando de que le interesaran los deportes, pero a él nunca le gustaban.

"Bien, Jazz, estás conmigo", dijo Emmett un poco decepcionado.

Bella se cruzó de brazos delante de mí y levantó las cejas esperando a que la llamara, pero yo no había terminado de jugar con ella todavía.

"Alice", dije con una sonrisa enorme.

"Oh, vamos. ¿Eliges a Alice antes que a mí?", Bella dijo frustrada.

"¿Qué? Es un gran lanzadora", dije a la defensiva.

"Yo soy un gran lanzadora", prácticamente me gritó.

"Amigo, vas a terminar en la casa del perro", me susurró Emmett antes de hacer su elección. "Seth", gritó. Seth y Leah se habían convertido en hermanastros de Bella y de Emmett, ya que Sue y Charlie se habían casado, y todos nos llevábamos muy bien.

Y entonces decidí jugar un poco más con Bella. "Jake", le dije con una sonrisa. Jake y Bella se miraron atónitos, y luego pasó a mi equipo con mala gana.

"Ese ha sido un golpe bajo, Edward, incluso para ti", dijo Alice detrás de mí, pero Bella se quedó callada.

"Sue", dijo Emmett.

"Papá, escoge a Claire", susurró Benny para mí.

"Claire", dije, aunque yo estaba realmente esperando que Emmett la escogiera en su lugar. Claire era una jugadora de béisbol realmente grande, probablemente incluso mejor que Benny, pero yo aún estaba incómodo con la cercanía de la relación de Benny y Claire. Los dos tenían doce años, y su relación parecía haber pasado la fase de 'mejores amigos' y yo estaba constantemente volviéndome loco al respecto.

"Sabes, estoy muy ofendida de que seamos las últimas en ser elegidas", le dijo Leah a Bella. "Somos mejores que todos ellos juntos".

"Ellos lo saben, ¿por qué crees que no nos han elegido todavía?", le dijo Bella.

"A ellos simplemente no les gusta que seamos mejores".

"Exactamente".

"Hermano, ¿quieres que elija a Bella?", Emmett me preguntó en voz baja.

"No si quieres vivir para ver el mañana", le respondí casualmente.

"Leah", dijo Emmett.

Allí estaba ella, de pie y sola, la último en ser elegida. Bella estaba siempre a un nivel diferente de los demás, e incluso después de trece años, ella nunca encajaba con el resto de nosotros. Ella no sólo era mejor que todos los demás en todo, sino que también tenía un aspecto diferente. Rose era hermosa como una muñeca Barbie, Leah era hermosa como una atlética feroz, y Alice era hermosa de una manera delicada y destacada. La belleza de Bella era diferente, y nunca podría darle las palabras adecuadas. No era tan obvia como las otras, pero ninguna de ellas podría comparársele nunca. La gente se quedaba en trance con ella, y había muchos que habían tratado de alejarla de mí durante estos años, pero nunca me preocupé.

Estábamos muy unidos y enamorados, y ninguno de nosotros alguna vez se sintió atraído por otras personas. Rara vez peleábamos, aunque escogerla la última para el béisbol podría cambiar eso. Cuando ella me miró con enfado, de repente estuve muy arrepentido por mi broma.

"Bella", dije finalmente, por lo que vino pisoteando a su manera a nuestro grupo y besó a Benny en la cabeza, pero se negó a mirarme.

Nuestro equipo iba a batear primero, por lo que Benny iba a golpear. Todos miramos a Benny golpear la bola hacia el jardín central, pero después de que él llegara a la segunda base, traté de hacer las paces con mi esposa.

"¿Cariño?", le dije tímidamente.

Ella estaba viendo el partido y hablando informalmente con Charlie, y también ignorándome.

"Bella, vamos, era sólo una broma", le dije en tono de disculpa. Me acerqué más a ella en el banco y le besé el cuello. Yo casi esperaba que se levantara y se alejara, pero no se movió, así que decidí aprovechar mi suerte y besarla de nuevo. Esta vez ella inclinó la cabeza hacia el lado opuesto para darme más acceso a su cuello. Le sonreí y la besé una y otra vez, llevando mi boca hasta su cuello, hasta que finalmente se volvió hacia mí y me dejó darle un beso en los labios.

Ella abrió los labios y dejó que mi lengua entrara en su boca para saludarla, y...

"Oh, es asqueroso", dijo Benny disgustado después de que él llegara a la base.

"¿Por qué es asqueroso que bese a mi mujer?". Yo le pregunté un poco amargo, porque Bella se había apartado de mí. "Tú besaste a tu prima, eso sí que es grave".

"Ella no es mi prima, y no le di un beso", dijo Benny avergonzado.

"¿Pero querías, no? Por cierto, ya no se te permite estar en tu habitación con la puerta cerrada".

"Eso no es justo", protestó.

"La vida no es justa", le dije con una sonrisa, dispuesto a dejar que cambiara de opinión.

"¿Mamá?", preguntó en busca de ayuda.

Ella levantó las manos. "No, yo me quedo fuera de esto".

"Vamos Claire, vamos a salir de aquí", dijo Benny amargamente.

"Hey, estamos en medio de un partido, si os vais vamos a perder a dos jugadores".

"No me importa, vamos Claire".

Claire se levantó y siguió a Benny mientras él ponía mala cara.

"¿Claire?", Jake dijo mientras ella se marchaba sin decir una palabra. "Te lo juro Masen, más vale que tu hijo no la corrompa".

Abrí la boca para discutir por su amenaza, pero luego lo pensé mejor. De los dos, Benny era sin duda el que causaba más problemas. Claire sólo le seguía a todas partes y hacía lo que él quería, y yo negué con la cabeza ante la idea.

"Ellos son primos, por lo que no harían nada estúpido... ¿verdad?". Pregunté sobre todo para mí mismo, pero Jake respondió a mi pregunta retórica.

"Pero no son primos genéticamente... si ese punk la deja embarazada, voy a..."

"Tienen doce años", dijo Bella molesta por nuestras preocupaciones.

"En estos días los niños empiezan a hacer cosas mucho más jóvenes", intervino Charlie. Jake y yo le fulminamos con la mirada, pero Bella rodó sus ojos. "Si yo fuera tú, estaría más preocupado por esos dos", dijo señalando a Nahuel y a Carlie sentados en el banco.

"Oh papá", Bella dijo molesta y luego se acercó a hablar con Alice.

"Tienen sólo diez, y se odian entre sí", le dije, sin entender la advertencia de Charlie.

"Ellos pueden pretender que se odian, pero cuando piensan que nadie está mirando, están siempre atontados el uno con el otro".

"¡Ellos son primos!", dije frustrado con mi suegro.

En realidad no tenían una relación biológica, pero ¿qué diferencia había? Claire era prima de mis hijos, porque su madre Leah era la hermanastra de Bella, y Nahuel fue adoptada por Emmett y Rose. Por no hablar de que todos ellos eran muy jóvenes como para estar pensando en ese tipo de cosas.

Claire era muy poco femenina, al igual que su madre Leah, y cuando Bella y yo tuvimos a nuestra hija Carlie, estábamos convencidos de que ella lo sería también, pero estábamos muy lejos de eso. Carlie era la chica más femenina que había visto nunca. Odiaba los deportes e insistía en llevar siempre vestidos, y se negaba a recibir la más mínima suciedad. Bella llevaba un poco mal el tema de las cosas femeninas, así que la ayudé yo. De hecho, me encantaba ver a mi niña en sus recitales de danza y concursos de animadora.

"Tú dijiste que eras muy femenina antes de que tu madre te hiciera esa locura", le dije a Bella cuando ella puso una expresión de horror por los vestidos con volantes que Carlie escogía.

"Lo sé, lo sé", estuvo de acuerdo. "Gracias a Dios por las madres locas", dijo en voz baja.

La madre de Bella inexplicablemente fue puesta en libertad del hospital para enfermos mentales en Florida, por lo que Charlie decidió presentar cargos. Odiaba a Renee con pasión, y después de lo que le hizo a su hija, no había manera de que alguna vez estuviera bien con que ese ser estuviera libre e hiciera daño a nadie. Ella fue acusada de falsificar documentos legales y de abandonar a niños y ponerlos en peligro. Tras su detención, fue evaluada mentalmente y fue sentenciada a ir a otra institución mental.

Por mucho que odiara la forma en la que Bella había sufrido a manos de su madre, en realidad estaba un poco agradecida también. Mirando hacia atrás a nuestra infancia, me di cuenta de que nuestra relación hubiera sido diferente si se le hubiera permitido ser ella misma. Aunque yo no tenía duda alguna de que hubiéramos terminado juntos de cualquier manera, simplemente no habríamos estado tan cercanos siendo niños como lo estuvimos cuando yo pensaba que ella era un niño. Le dije las cosas que yo nunca le hubiera dicho si hubiera sabido la verdad, lo que fue una de las razones por las que me enfadé cuando me enteré inicialmente. Pero a largo plazo, yo sabía que nos habíamos hecho más cercanos de lo que nunca hubiéramos estado si hubiera pasado otra cosa.

Lo que se basaba en una mentira, me di cuenta de que era el destino. Todo ocurrió por una razón, y aunque me habría gustado haber hecho algunas cosas de nuevo, yo sabía que habían sido sólo obstáculos en el camino para llegar a donde estábamos hoy.

Cuando Renee se consideró mentalmente incapacitada para vivir por su cuenta, Charlie retiró los cargos para que pudiera ser puesta en un hospital que no fuera el que había dicho el sistema penitenciario. Odiaba hacerlo, pero sabía que a pesar de todo, Bella y Alice amaban a su madre, por lo que lo hizo por ellas.

Yo pagué para que Renee fuera puesta en el Hospital Mental de Port Angeles. Era caro, ya que era una de las mejores instalaciones del país, pero valió la pena porque Bella y Alice tenía a su madre cerca, y eran capaces de verla tantas veces como quisieran.

Alice y Jasper tenían una hija llamada Dakota Jane, pero decidieron que no querían más niños y se contentaron con uno sólo. Ella tenía cinco años y tenía más temperamento que todos los niños juntos, pero todos los niños mayores la adoraban completamente. Todavía vivían en Seattle, pero venían a visitarnos a menudo.

Además de Nahuel, Rose y Emmett tenían una hija de tres años llamada Bree, la adoptaron en Rusia. Ella era una chica muy tímida, pequeña y tranquila, una niña que Carlie vestía y utilizaba como su propia muñeca viviente. Todos nuestros niños más o menos se llevaban bien, con la excepción de Carlie y Nahuel. Realmente esperaba que Charlie estuviera equivocado acerca de ellos, ya que ni Emmett ni yo estaríamos bien si ellos salieran un día.

"Vale, cariño, tu turno de batear", le dije a Bella. Ella me besó rápidamente y luego se dirigió a la placa. Me encantaba ver su juego de béisbol, en parte porque su culo se veía muy bien en esos pantalones apretados, pero sobre todo porque ella seguía siendo muy buena en eso.

Jasper estaba lanzando, y él era bastante bueno, pero no era rival para Bella.

"¡Home run!". Grité mientras la pelota se fue hacia la valla del fondo.

Mientras ella corría las bases con aires de suficiencia, yo la esperaba en el plato para darle un beso cuando regresara allí. Tal vez ella no estaba satisfecha, tal vez yo estaba satisfecho por ella.

"¡Toooma ya! ¡En tu cara, Em!", me regodeé.

"¡La próxima vez la voy a poner en mi equipo!", Emmett gritó desde fuera.

"De ninguna manera, la próxima vez yo seré la capitana", dijo Bella mientras se sentaba de nuevo y observaba al siguiente bateador.

Con el gran golpe de Bella, el equipo de Emmett no pudo alcanzarnos y ganamos el partido fácilmente.

"Te voy a escoger la próxima vez", dijo Em débilmente sabiendo que a menos que Bella estuviera en su equipo, realmente no tendría posibilidades.

Tratábamos de reunirnos para un partido familiar una vez al mes, pero todos estábamos muy ocupados y no siempre nos las arreglábamos para estar todos juntos.  
>Mi compañía había ido muy bien y era la mejor agencia del estado, gracias a mi maravillosa Directora Ejecutiva Esme. Esme y Carlisle se habían convertido en buenos amigos nuestros en los últimos años, debido a nuestra relación de trabajo, y como no tenían hijos propios, ellos eran como los abuelos sustitutos de Benny y de Carlie.<p>

Veía a mi padre con regularidad, y a pesar de que nunca estaríamos tan cerca como un padre y un hijo deberían estar, éramos cordiales y mucho más amigables de lo que jamás hubiera creído.

La vida era increíble, y yo no podría pedir una vida más tranquila. Tenía la familia perfecta y la mujer más bella e impresionante que era también mi mejor amiga.

... ...

_"¿Ben?". Le pregunté mientras estábamos mirando el cielo nocturno a través de las grietas en el techo de la casa del árbol._

_"¿Qué, Edward?"_

_"¿Dónde crees que estaremos en veinte años?", le pregunté._

_"¿Por qué siempre haces preguntas tan raras?"_

_"Sólo pienso en cosas todo el tiempo"._

_"Bueno, pues para", dijo frustrado._

_"No puedo. Sólo tienes que responder a la pregunta"._

_"Bien, ¿cuál era?"_

_"¿Dónde crees que estaremos en veinte años?", le pregunté a mi mejor amigo._

_Se quedó callado mientras pensaba en eso por un minuto, y luego tomó una respiración profunda. "Justo aquí"._

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Digo lo mismo que ayer, muchísimas gracias por haberme seguido y comentado, muchas gracias otra vez para la autora knicnort3, y espero leeros en la siguiente :)<strong>

**Seguramente volveré en dos semanas, estoy esperando a que pattyrose acabe su fic y así podré traducir los últimos capítulos. De todas formas, ya sabeis, si teneis activado el "Author Alert" en cuando suba la historia os llegará un correo. Hasta prontoooo ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por comentarme y seguirme en esta historia:<strong>

**MCullenMustang, beakis, ludgardita, Nurysh, elena robsten, joli cullen, Pamrodriguez, Mary de Cullen, Cla aw HPTFMA, EdithCullen71283, Agui, Marianixcr, miri5, black, lizco 2, Cullen Vigo, gbyaln, Ginegine, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Pamelita, Gine, deandramari, Sayuri1980, Lakentsb, MaxiPau, Pamelita, Alblurs, RoxCM, almassofi, yasmin-cullen, RosaMasenCullen, and cullen, Tutzy Cullen, Ely Cullen M, karito CullenMasen, Dra. Laly, dioda, villalona, akako cullen, brigitte, CrissYmell, rakelluvre, Maya Cullen Masen, Fran Ktrin Black, MixelintheDark, Alex-ED, Isita Maria, Angie Masen, Lakentsb, Ross, Giovanna Tey, CrazzyLove, adx 25, Lunas Purple, elizabeth 1485, ogda 1975, Sophin, dezkciada, Angie J Menkaure, si me dejo a alguien avisadme por privado, gracias ;)**


End file.
